


Szkoła Kramag

by Enonie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Polish School Of Magic, Polski | Polish, Quidditch, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Resurrection Stone, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Triwizard Tournament, voldemort is back
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonie/pseuds/Enonie
Summary: James Syriusz Potter razem z pozostałymi zawodnikami Quidditcha oraz szósto- i siódmoklasistami Hogwartu przybywa do polskiej Szkoły Magii i Obrony Przed Czarnoksięstwem Kramag na turnieje organizowane w tejże placówce. Razem z kuzynostwem zawiera nowe znajomości, a tymczasem ktoś próbuje doprowadzić do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

James Potter siedział przy biurku i celował różdżką w figurkę czarodzieja Merlina. Mierzyła ona około dwudziestu centymetrów i stała na jego wakacyjnej pracy z transmutacji. Wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie. Figurka zaświeciła się lekko, ale nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Spojrzał na nią spode łba i powtórzył czar. Bez efektu.

\- No weź! - zawołał do woskowego Merlina. - Skoro masz odrabiać zadania na wakacje, to czemu tego nie robisz?!

Doszedł do wniosku, że jak spotka wujka George’a, to będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać na temat poziomu produkcji gadżetów ułatwiających uczniom życie. 

Nagle przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że może ten nie chciał narażać się jego mamie, a swojej siostrze, dlatego wysłał mu zepsuty model. Zaraz jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, ponieważ doskonale znał swojego chrzestnego. Robił wszystko, by wspierać nieuczciwą młodzież. Ale co, jeśli to wujek Ron? Przecież jest pomocnikiem w sklepie… no nie, nonsens. Wujek Ron zabrania ściągania jedynie swoim dzieciom i to tylko pod okiem żony. To musiała być ciocia Hermiona. Jeżeli model został specjalnie zepsuty, to właśnie ona musiała nakryć swojego męża i szwagra i zmusić ich do wysłania mu złego sprzętu.

Uświadomił sobie jedną, okropną rzecz. Co jeśli mama o tym wie?! Tata też byłby zły, ale mama…

\- James! - usłyszał z dołu.

Zacisnął oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że właśnie wymyślona przez niego teoria spiskowa jest tylko mało możliwym, post apokaliptycznym pomysłem, ale szesnaście lat wystarczyło mu, by wiedzieć jedno. Jeżeli mama odkryje, że przy odrabianiu prac wakacyjnych używa oszustwa w postaci figurki Merlina, to gorzko tego pożałuje. Już widział jak do końca sierpnia szoruje toalety albo dokładnie oczyszcza każdy zakamarek domu z kurzu, podczas gdy jego rodzeństwo korzysta z wolnego w najlepsze. Cóż, z Ginny Potter na dłuższą metę nie było żartów.

\- James! - dobiegło go ponownie wołanie.

\- Co jest?! - spytał ostrożnie.

\- Odbierz pocztę!

Odetchnął z ulgą. O ile to nie były żadne podchody, był uratowany przynajmniej do powrotu ojca z pracy, czyli na jakieś pięć godzin.

Zszedł ze schodów najspokojniej jak dał radę, ażeby nie ryzykować zdenerwowania rodzicielki. Podniósł listy, które wpadły przez dziurę w drzwiach. Przejrzał wszystkie po kolei, aż w końcu znalazł kopertę oznaczoną jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, ozdobioną herbem Hogwartu. Kopertę, na którą czekał od początku wakacji. Kopertę, która pozbawiła go szarych myśli o szorowaniu toalet.

\- Mamo! - zawołał i puścił się pędem do kuchni, gdzie Ginny Potter kroiła warzywa na obiad. - Mamo, matuleńko kochana… przyszedł list z Hogwartu.

Jego rodzicielka zmarszczyła brwi, podniosła wzrok spod burzy rudych włosów i spojrzała na syna.

\- Przecież dopiero połowa wakacji - zauważyła.

\- Nie z listą książek - powiedział. - Ze zgodą na udział w tych zawodach Quidditcha w Kramagu. Musicie podpisać.

\- Aaa… to inna sprawa - stwierdziła. - Odłóż na kominku przy stole. Jak tata wróci to podpiszemy.

\- A-ale… - zaczął podłamany, jakby bał się, że koperta eksploduje, jeżeli zaraz chociaż jeden rodzic nie złoży na jej zawartości swojego podpisu, a wtedy jego szansa na udział w zawodach przepadnie na zawsze.

\- Skarbie - przerwała mu. - Tata i tak też musi to podpisać, a wróci dopiero po południu. A teraz bądź tak łaskaw i wyręcz Ala w wynoszeniu śmieci, bo on to robił wczoraj - dodała ze słodkim uśmiechem.

\- Ja nie zgłaszam obiektywnych zastrzeżeń - oznajmił Albus, jego młodszy brat, wchodząc do kuchni.

Kiedy mama nie patrzyła, James dał Młodemu z liścia po głowie. Spełnił prośbę Ginny, po czym zrezygnowany poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie na łóżku leżała mała paczka z liścikiem, którą musiała przynieść oddzielna sowa. Otworzył bilecik.

_Przepraszam, że wysłałem Ci zepsutego Merlina, ale ciotka Hermiona nas nakryła  
i zgodziła się nie naskarżyć Twoim rodzicom tylko, jeśli damy Ci niedziałającą figurkę. _

_Ta działa jak najlepiej._

_A przy Hermionie to nawet zaczyna śpiewać po polsku  
(tak a propos pewnego turnieju, w którym życzymy powodzenia)._

_Pozdrawiamy,  
George i Ron._

\- Nie mówcie mi, że nie mam wewnętrznego oka - mruknął szczerząc się szeroko i ściskając w pięści swój wakacyjny ratunek.

***

\- „Wyrażam zgodę na udział mojego syna, Jamesa Pottera, w Międzyszkolnym Turnieju Quidditcha, który odbędzie się w Polskiej Szkole Magii i Obrony Przed Czarnoksięstwem Kramag. Jednocześnie jestem świadom, iż mój syn może doznać uszczerbku na zdrowiu w wyniku konkurencji” - przeczytał Harry Potter, szef Biura Aurorów i całego Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii, legenda wśród czarodziejów. Opuścił kartkę na stół, przy którym właśnie jedli kolację. - Ostatnie zdanie mnie nie przekonuje.

\- Zawsze złamaną kość można usunąć i wyhodować nową - zauważył jego najstarszy syn siląc się na żart.

\- Nie polecam - stwierdził jego ojciec, a następnie przywołał różdżką kałamarz z piórem i podpisał się.

James wziął formularz do ręki.

\- Jak już będzie po zawodach, ta kartka będzie warta miliony - stwierdził kąśliwie, patrząc z zadowoleniem na podpis swojego sławnego taty.

Przekazał mamie pergamin.

\- O wielu szkołach mi opowiadano, ale o Kramagu nie słyszałam nigdy - stwierdziła Ginny podpisując się.

\- Słyszałaś dawno, mieliśmy tam wizytę z Ronem i Hermioną, jak po wojnie wszystkie szkoły nas zapraszały - odparł jej mąż. - No i niedawno byłem tam w celu sprawdzenia środków ochrony, kiedy planowali zorganizować Turniej Trójmagiczny.

\- I? - zapytał czternastoletni Albus mieszając łyżką w zupie. Niby kalafiorowa, ale wyglądała jak jakiś napój magiczny powodujący gwałtowny wzrost tężyzny.

\- Wszystko idealnie - podsumował pan Potter i spojrzał wymownie na Jamesa. - Nie masz szans wymsknąć się z tej szkoły.

Al i dwunastoletnia Lily zaśmiali się.

\- Nie ma co ukrywać, polscy aurorzy to najlepiej wyszkolona sekcja w całym świecie czarodziejów - oznajmił pan Potter. - Zgłębiają tam przede wszystkim wiedzę w zakresie obrony przed czarną magią. To, czego wy uczycie się w siódmej klasie, oni opanowują już jako piętnastolatkowie. Szósta i siódma klasa to już magia obronna, którą u nas zgłębiają dopiero przyszli aurorzy na dodatkowych szkoleniach. Nie ma tam siedemnastolatka, który nie potrafiłby wyczarować w pełni cielesnego patronusa oraz posługiwać się nim jako posłańcem wiadomości.

\- To czemu nikt nic o polskich czarodziejach nie wie? - zdziwił się James. - Przecież…

\- Po prostu tego nie chcą - przerwał mu ojciec. - Nie chwalą się swoimi zdolnościami. Są neutralni jak Szwajcaria. Gdyby było inaczej, Voldemort oraz wielu innych czarnoksiężników z pewnością starałoby się zwerbować polskie ministerstwo i zebrać tam popleczników. Tak to żyją sobie spokojnie, zbroją się i przygotowują na ewentualny atak.

\- Więc dziewczyny na zdolności magiczne to ty nie wyrwiesz, chłopie - usłyszeli.

Do kuchni wszedł Teddy Lupin - chrześniak pana Pottera. Był to wysoki, dwudziestoletni chłopak. Ciemnoczerwone włosy jak zwykle miał przewiązane złożoną chustką, a z nosa wystawał mu kolczyk. Ubrany był w rockowym stylu.

\- No kogo my tu mamy! - zawołała Ginny z uśmiechem. - Odkąd oświadczyłeś się Victorie jesteś tu tak rzadko, że prawie zapomnieliśmy, że jednak nas odwiedzasz.

\- Przepraszam, ciociu, odprowadzałem ją do pracy - oznajmił Teddy mierzwiąc rude włosy rozchichotanej Lily i zajmując miejsce obok niej. - Ma praktykę u Gringotta. Straciłem coś?

Nie był powiązany z tą rodziną prawdziwymi więzami krwi, lecz pan Potter był jego ojcem chrzestnym, a prawdziwych rodziców nie posiadał. Mieszkał z babcią, lecz adres Grimmauld Place dwanaście uważał za swój drugi dom.

\- Tylko Jamesa biegnącego mi na niezwykle miłe powitanie - powiedział Harry. - Gdyby tak cieszył się z mojej obecności częściej niż tylko wtedy, gdy muszę podpisać jakiś ważny formularz albo przeczytać skargę z Hogwartu to…

\- To nie jest „jakiś” formularz - zaperzył się James. - To formularz na zawody w Quidditcha - wyjaśnił powoli i wyraźnie, co Teddy skwitował śmiechem pod nosem. - Hej! Będą o tym mówić media ze wszystkich krajów biorących w tym udział. Jeśli się załapię do naszej reprezentacji, mam szansę zostać zauważony. Strzały z Appelby szukają szukającego i pałkarza na kolejne mistrzostwa i mają śledzić zawody! To moja szansa, czaicie?

\- Dominique mówi w Muszelce podobne mowy - stwierdził Teddy z rozbawieniem. Wszyscy przyjęli to z lekkim śmiechem. Tylko Jamesowi opadły ręce.

\- Nie rozumiecie mojej presji - stwierdził, ale już nikt się z nim nie kłócił, bo wtem przez okno kuchni wpadła piękna czarna sowa.

Wylądowała tuż obok zupy kalafiorowej chłopaka i wyciągnęła dostojnie nóżkę, do której był przywiązany list.

\- A to co? - zdziwił się James.

\- A nie wyniki SUMów? - zapytał Teddy.

\- Raacja… - tak był przejęty zawodami Quidditcha, że zapomniał, iż kilka tygodni temu pisał tak ważne egzaminy.

Sięgnął po list, ale zawahał się i przygryzł wargę.

\- Co jest? - spytała pani Potter patrząc na zaniepokojoną minę syna.

\- A… a jak nie zdałem?

\- To wtedy cię wydziedziczymy - pan Potter wywrócił oczami niecierpliwie. - Otwieraj.

Nagle James pożałował, że nie przyłożył się do nauki bardziej. Wspominając godziny, jakie Louis spędził nas książkami, on wypadał tragicznie... Teddy spojrzał rozbawiony na jego wystraszoną minę.

\- Ty się cykasz? - zakpił. - Chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą, po której bym się tego spodziewał, Panie Odważny.

Lily i Albus parsknęli śmiechem, natomiast czarna sowa wyraźnie się zniecierpliwiła. Ugryzła Jamesa w palec, mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem żółtych oczu.

\- Au! No już! - żachnął się i odwiązał kopertę od nóżki ptaka, który od razu wyleciał przez okno.

Drżącymi ze stresu rękoma wyjął list i rozprostował go.

**WYNIKI EGZAMINU**

**POZIOM STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI** **MAGICZNYCH**

**_Oceny pozytywne:_ **

wybitny (W) 

powyżej oczekiwań (P) 

zadowalający (Z) 

****

**_Oceny negatywne:_ **

nędzny (N)

okropny (O)

troll (T)

_JAMES SYRIUSZ POTTER OTRZYMAŁ:_

Astronomia Z

Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami P

Zaklęcia W

Obrona przed czarną magią W

Numerologia Z

Zielarstwo P

Historia magii Z

Eliksiry P

Transmutacja W

James krzyknął na całe gardło.

\- CO? - wydusił. - Jakim cudem?!

\- Co jest? - zaniepokoili się jego rodzice, ale ich syn był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby odpowiedzieć. 

Teddy wyrwał mu kartkę z ręki.

\- O ty kujonie! - zawołał. - Dziewięć sumów i trzy wybitne! I to jedno z transmutacji!

\- CO?! - nie wierzyli państwo Potterowie. Naraz wstali i w tym samym momencie dorwali się do kartki z wynikami syna. Stanęli nad Teddy’m wspólnie ściskając pergamin w rękach.

\- Och, James, kochanie! - pani Potter zakryła sobie usta dłońmi. - Wszystko pozaliczałeś… i te trzy wybitne…

Lily, która wraz z Albusem zaglądała rodzicom przez ramię, teraz wyszczerzyła zęby do matki.

\- Nie wierzyłaś w to, co?

\- Nie… znaczy… oczywiście, że tak… znaczy ja w niego bezgranicznie wierzyłam…

\- Mamo, nic już nie mów, strasznie się pogrążasz - oznajmił Albus, który z niedowierzaniem raz za razem odczytywał po kolei oceny brata.


	2. Chapter 2

Mieszkańcy Helu każdego roku dziwili się, dlaczego pierwszego września na porcie zbiera się tak dużo rodzin - i to dosyć dziwnych rodzin. Dorośli ubrani byli niecodziennie, żeby nie powiedzieć: dziwacznie. Nosili długie płaszcze do kostek (z czego niektóre upstrzone we wzory kociołków czy gwiazdek) i wysokie, spiczaste kapelusze… a ich dzieci wcale nie były lepsze. Może i ubrane normalnie, lecz miały ze sobą wielkie kufry, a w klatkach, na ramionach, czy też w rękach trzymały przeróżne zwierzęta od kotów począwszy, przez sowy i szczury, na ropuchach kończąc. Widząc ten, na oko dwutysięczny tłum, można by pomylić sobie początek roku szkolnego z Halloween.

Co roku również ciemne chmury kłębiły się nad szarawymi wodami Morza Bałtyckiego poruszanymi niespokojnie przez wiatr. Punktualnie o godzinie jedenastej niespokojna tafla poruszyła się gwałtowniej. Turyści, przechodnie oraz niektórzy członkowie dziwnego towarzystwa, zwłaszcza znajdujące się wśród nich dzieci, spojrzeli niespokojnie na morze. Nagle woda chlusnęła na wszystkie strony, a spod niej wystrzelił ogromny, siedmiopiętrowy, nowoczesny statek.

Przechodnie i turyści krzyczeli i patrzyli oszołomieni na maszynę-monstrum. Nikt nie pomyślał o ucieczce czy zawołaniu ochrony, wszyscy byli zbyt wstrząśnięci, by ruszyć się choćby o centymetr.

Tymczasem dziwni dorośli zaczęli żegnać się z dziećmi, które, biorąc swoje bagaże, zaczęły wchodzić po kolei dwudziestoma innymi wejściami na pokład. Po dwudziestu minutach statek odpłynął, a gdy zniknął za horyzontem, jedni z niecodziennie ubranych ludzi zaczęli znikać, inni ruszyli w tłum, wchodzili do różnych budynków z kominkami, a tam wchodzili w zielone płomienie i lecieli w górę wylotu, a jeszcze inni po prostu wsiedli do samochodów i odjechali. Gdy na porcie nie było już ani jednej z tych osób, nikt już nie pamiętał o dziwnie ubranych ludziach czy statku wyłaniającym się z morskich odmętów.

A sam statek robił wrażenie. Była to ogromna, nowoczesna, prestiżowa maszyna licząca siedem pięter, z których każde przeznaczone było dla oddzielnego rocznika szkolnego. Na jego prawym boku widniał ogromny, szaroniebieski napis:

KRAMAG MILIENIUM

\- Monika, ty tu zostajesz. Pierwsze piętro jest dla pierwszoroczniaków – oznajmiła Dalia Kabak z szóstego roku antinum.

\- Ale… - zaczęła niepewnie jej jedenastoletnia siostra. Spojrzała przerażona w głąb piętra. Przełknęła ślinę. – No dobra… - mruknęła i odeszła.

Dalia (rada z tego, że swą lwią grzywę związała w koka) stanęła jak wryta.

\- Wow… Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo uda mi się jej pozbyć…

Adria Lewsza z szóstego roku astromagu poklepała ją po ramieniu i wraz z Rutą Chaber z szóstego antinum ruszyły w górę.

Wyszły na szóste piętro: przestronną salę z jasnobrązowymi ścianami i panelami na podłodze. Rzędy okienek po lewej i prawej stronie ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a pod nimi ustawione były wygodne fotele z ciemnymi stolikami. Wzdłuż sali stały cztery rzędy kilkuosobowych kwadratowych stołów, a na końcu piętra znajdował się bufet z jedzeniem i napojami. Nad nim w ścianie z radia leciała muzyka.

\- Ah, uwielbiam Bazyliszka – westchnęła Ruta słysząc właśnie puszczoną piosenkę. Trzymała w ramionach swojego czarnego kota Seva.

Ruszyły w głąb pomieszczenia.

\- W ogóle – zaczęła Dalia. – Przez całe wakacje ćwiczyłam Quidditcha…

\- Tak, wiemy… - Adria doskonale pamiętała te wszystkie straszne godziny, kiedy Dalia zmuszała ją i Rutę, by złapały za miotły i ćwiczyły z nią na wysokości.

Przeszła obok nich Hanna Szopiec z astromagu w swoim codziennym koku, trzymając na ramieniu fretkę Alexa. Przywitały się i poszły dalej.

\- Szopie! – zawołała jej przyjaciółka, Kornelia, na widok dziewczyny z fretką. – Nareszcie! – dodała ściskając ją uradowana.

\- Ćwiczyłam całe wakacje – ciągnęła tymczasem Dalia. – Więc niech te inne szkoły nie myślą, że strzelą mi jakąkolwiek bramkę. Damy im w Quidditchu taki łomot…

Doszły do jednego z podłużnych stolików, przy którym znajdowało się już parę znajomych osób. Po gorących przywitaniach Dalia zwróciła się do jednego z chłopaków.

\- Darek, trenowałeś? – spytała, ponieważ jej umysł cały czas otaczał Quidditch. – Bo tak trochę…

\- Maester Julek kremowe piwa rozdaje – oznajmił Julian kładąc przed każdym kufel. – Niśka stwierdziła, żebyśmy od razu wzięli więcej, by nikomu nie brakło.

\- Wiem, jestem cudowna, nie dziękujcie - oznajmiła prosto z mostu Nikoleta, czyli wspomniana Niśka. - Nie ma cudniejszego ode mnie. - Spojrzała na Darka, który siedział obok niej. – Tititi! – zawołała wyciągając w jego stronę zgięty palec, by podrapać go pod brodą. Uwielbiała to robić każdemu w zasięgu swojej ręki, lecz ostatecznie każdy reagował tak samo, jak teraz Darek: odsuwał się gwałtownie z wymalowanym na twarzy przerażeniem. Reszta stołu ryknęła śmiechem.

\- Ej, Kordian – Mirka spojrzała zza Niśki na chłopaka. – To piwo naprawdę jest pyszne. Spróbuj.

Ten spojrzał na nią przerażony, a potem pokręcił głową.

Tak leciała im podróż, aż w końcu w głośnikach rozległ się głos kapitana mówiący, że za pół godziny Kramag Milenium dobije do wyspy Śródmorze.

Uczniowie ruszyli do powiększonych magicznie przebieralni, w których pozbyli się swoich mugolskich ubrań, a założyli na siebie mundurki szkolne: garniturowe szaroniebieskie spodnie bądź spódniczki, białe koszule, biało-szaroniebieskie krawaty, szaroniebieskie swetry oraz szaroniebieskie szaty z herbem szkoły na piersi: dwie skrzyżowane ze sobą różdżki, na środku których znajdowała się pierwsza litera danego oddziału (w przypadku astromagów: AM). „K”, oznaczające Kramag, zostało przeniesione na dół tarczy.

Kiedy Milenium w końcu dobił do portu, w głośnikach rozległ się głos:

\- Prosimy o spokojne opuszczenie statku. Uczniowie pierwszego roku proszeni są o skręcenie do prawej alejki.

Wszyscy wytłoczyli się do jasnego portu na zewnątrz. Noc już zapadła. Cała wyspa: od jasnych desek doków i piasku, poprzez zielone, gęste, bajkowe lasy i wzgórza wapienne, aż po sam zamek rozciągający się na najwyższych partiach wyspy Śródmorze, skąpane były w srebrzystym blasku półksiężyca i gwiazd.

Kramag wzbudzał zachwyt: ogromna i rozległa budowla z białego kamienia wznosiła się wysoko ponad wzgórza wyspy. Upstrzona była w liczne okna, balkony, dziedzińce i wieże, z których na najwyższej, najbardziej szerokiej i jedynej pozbawionej okien (z wyjątkiem jednego rzędu na samej górze) widniał ogromny, szaroniebieski kontur herbu: dwie skrzyżowane różdżki i wielka litera K pośrodku. Pod spodem widniał napis „Szkoła Magii i Obrony przed Czarnoksięstwem Kramag”.

Uczniowie od drugiego do siódmego roku ruszyli w górę wyspy ścieżką utworzoną z kamiennego bruku. Drogę oświetlały im magiczne kule światła porozrzucane co parę metrów po obu stronach dróżki.

Po wyjściu pod górkę (która początkowo mogła wydać się niebywale męcząca, lecz jeśli ktoś wspinał się na nią rok w rok, przyzwyczajał się), stanęli przed ogromną białą bramą ze szczeblami układającymi się w potężną ozdobną literę K. Kiedy wrota się otwarły, wkroczyli na szeroki dziedziniec, a stamtąd weszli do środka zamku przez ogromne, kamienne, zdobione wrota. Następnie skierowali się na lewo do Wielkiej Sali.

Było to okrągłe, wysokie i - jak sama nazwa wskazywała - wielkie pomieszczenie. Ściany prawie w całości składały się ogromnych, ozdobnych okien z lśniącymi ramami. Na środku stało na „schodkach” osiem rzędów okrągłych stołów podzielonych na cztery sektory (w zależności od oddziału). Każdy kolejny rząd przeznaczony był dla starszego rocznika. Na najwyższym stopniu, równym z resztą podłoża sali, siedzieli siódmoklasiści. Stopień niżej szóstoklasiści, dalej piąto- i tak poziom się obniżał w miarę jak rok się pomniejszał. Siódmy oraz ósmy rząd, od góry licząc, znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie. Siódmy przeznaczony był dla uczniów klas pierwszych, ósmy natomiast dla nauczycieli, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do studentów, siedzieli po wewnętrznej, wklęsłej stronie stołów, a nie po zewnętrznej. Za stołem nauczycielskim znajdowała się okrągła scena z mównicą na środku. Z sufitu zwieszały się ogromne żyrandole ze świecami.

Grupa znajomych ze statku podzieliła się na dwa. Dalia, Darek, Julian i Ruta ruszyli do sektora oddziału antinum, natomiast Adria, Kordian, Nikoleta i Mirka do astromagu.

\- Już tylko jeden stopień – westchnęła Mirka schodząc na poziom szóstoklasistów. – Czuję się tak… dorosło.

\- Nie martw się, nie jesteś dorosła – stwierdziła Nikoleta podchodząc do ćwierć-okręgu astromagów.

Już miała siadać, gdy Adria złapała jej nos między palec wskazujący i środkowy, a następnie potrząsnęła nim zaczepnie.

\- Ej! – zawołała Nikoleta, cofając się gwałtownie i łapiąc za swą część ciała odpowiadającą za węch. – Mój nochal!

Do sali wkroczyła profesor Lidia Matera – zastępczyni dyrektora będąca równocześnie nauczycielką transmutacji. Za nią kroczyli pierwszoroczni. Kobieta sprowadziła ich po schodach do pierwszych stołów, a sama zasiadła pośród kadry nauczycielskiej przy wielkim krześle dyrektora.

Pierwszoklasiści zajęli miejsca w ćwierć-okręgach oddziałów, które wybrali we wakacje. Szkoła Magii i Obrony Przed Czarnoksięstwem Kramag posiadała ich cztery. Każdy z nich skupiał się na rozszerzonym nauczaniu określonych dziedzin magii. Oddział, do którego należała Adria, nazywał się astromag. Jego uczniowie skupiali się na pogłębianiu swojej wiedzy przede wszystkim z zakresu astronomii, starożytnych run oraz historii magii. Antinum, oddział Dali i Ruty, kształcił głównie z wiedzy o eliksirach, numerologii i zielarstwie. Poza tym istniał również przywróż, który rozszerzał pojęcia opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, wróżbiarstwa i numerologii. Ponadto otwarty był oddział przygotowujący określonych uczniów do przyszłego zawodu aurora. Transauror, ponieważ tak nazywał się ów oddział, rozszerzał wiedzę z zakresu zarówno obrony przed czarną magią, jak i transmutacji, eliksirów, zaklęć i zielarstwa. Mimo to wszyscy studenci Kramagu - jak twierdził pan Potter - szkoleni byli jednak przede wszystkim w obronie przed czarną magią.

Do mównicy podszedł dyrektor szkoły. Był to wysoki, osiemdziesięcioletni mężczyzna o łysej głowie i lekkiej krągłości na brzuchu. Jeden z najznakomitszych polskich czarodziejów – Oliwer Zawisza.

\- Proszę o uwagę – oznajmił głębokim głosem, donośniejszym niż zwykle dzięki zaklęciu nagłośniającemu. Sala natychmiast ucichła, a Zawisza mówił dalej. – Witam bardzo serdecznie wszystkich uczniów w nowym roku szkolnym, szczególnie pierwszorocznych. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się w murach Kramagu – uśmiechnął się lekko do jedenastolatków, a potem ciągnął dalej. – Zanim zaczniemy naszą pierwszą wspólną w tym roku kolację, pragnę oznajmić parę spraw. Pierwsza z nich to ogłoszenie dla uczniów pierwszego roku i przypomnienie dla reszty: obowiązuje tu kategoryczny zakaz wstępu do puszczy. Wiem, że nie mieszkają tam żadne niebezpiecznie stwory, a zgubić jest się tam trudno, biorąc pod uwagę ukształtowanie terenu. Jednakże ktoś się wywróci, ktoś sobie coś złamie, ktoś wpadnie do morza i tyle z niego będzie. Możecie podążać na plaże wyznaczonymi ścieżkami, ale to tylko i wyłącznie za zgodą nauczyciela.

Omiótł wzrokiem salę i wlepione w niego oczy uczniów, po czym ciągnął dalej:

\- Przypominam również, że obowiązuje tu skala punktowa. Każdy oddział z danego roku zbiera ów punkty, które pod koniec czerwca wliczane są do średniej całości oddziału.

Dyrektor chrząknął.

\- W każdym razie na tym zwykle zakończyłbym moje krótkie przemówienie, lecz jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której muszę wspomnieć. Mianowicie: nasza szkoła została tegorocznym gospodarzem Międzyszkolnego Turnieju Quidditcha. W związku z tym w przyszłym miesiącu przybędą do nas członkowie drużyn ośmiu zagranicznych szkół. Mam tu na myśli Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart z Wielkiej Brytanii, Instytut Magii Durmstrang z Bułgarii, Akademię Magii Beauxbatons z Francji, Instytut Sztuki Czarodziejskiej Castelobruxo z Brazylii, Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, Szkołę Magii Mahoutokoro z Japonii oraz Szkołę Magii Uagadou z Ugandy. Co więcej przez najbliższy miesiąc członkowie naszych szkolnych drużyn będą trenować pod okiem profesora Mikołaja Ziętka. W wyniku tego skompletuje on reprezentację Kramagu, która wystartuje w turnieju. Nazwiska szczęśliwców ze wszystkich grup zostaną wyczytane, kiedy już nasi goście przybędą.

Przez salę przebiegł dreszcz ekscytacji. Zawisza ciągnął dalej.

\- Ponadto nasza szkoła będzie gospodarzem jeszcze jednego, naprawdę niezwykłego wydarzenia - uczniowie spojrzeli zdziwieni i jednocześnie zaciekawieni na dyrektora, a ten nie trzymał ich w niepewności. - Mówię tutaj o Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Wokoło rozległy się podniecone szepty. Kramagczycy patrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem i fascynacją. Turniej Trójmagiczny zawsze owiany był mrocznymi opowieściami. Z zaciekawieniem i strachem przekazywano z ust do ust historie o strasznych śmierciach i czarnoksiężnikach atakujących zawodników.

\- Pierwszy turniej odbył się około siedmiuset lat temu - oznajmił Zawisza. - Rozgrywał się on co pięć lat pomiędzy trzema zaprzyjaźnionymi szkołami, a mianowicie Hogwartem, Durmstrangiem oraz Beauxbatons. Wiele razy był przerywany, w związku z wieloma ofiarami śmiertelnymi, ale też wiele razy był wznawiany, jako że przynosił dużo korzyści w międzynarodowej integracji i współpracy czarodziejów. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że ostatni Turniej odbył się w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym roku i przyniósł światu odrodzenie się Lorda Voldemorta.

Pomimo iż żaden z uczniów nie pamiętał czasów działalności tego czarnoksiężnika, w całej sali zapanowała głucha cisza.

\- Jednakże - mówił dalej dyrektor. - Ministrowie Magii Wielkiej Brytanii, Bułgarii oraz Francji pewnego dnia usiedli wspólnie i doszli do wniosku, że turniej da się przeprowadzić, o ile środki bezpieczeństwa są naprawdę dobre. Właśnie dlatego, moi drodzy, zwrócono się do nas z prośbą o to, byśmy to my zostali gospodarzami Turnieju, a także zaproszono do współzawodnictwa… ale tylko! - zawołał, kiedy zauważył, że uczniowie zaczynają się nadmiernie ekscytować. - Tylko - powtórzył - dla uczniów, którzy przed piętnastym października będą mieć ukończone szesnaście lat. To i tak większy przedział wiekowy, niż ostatnio.

Ostatnia wiadomość wcale nie pocieszyła szkoły. Wśród młodszych Kramagczyków wybuchł zawiedziony i zdenerwowany gwar.

\- A w sumie to spoko - stwierdziła Niśka niewzruszona na rozpacz młodszych kolegów. - Nas to nie dotyczy.

\- Ale ciebie to dotyczy - zauważyła Mirka. - Przecież ty szesnaście lat kończysz w grudniu.

Niśka zaklęła żywo. Podobnie podłamana była Dalia, która urodziła się w listopadzie.

\- No bez jaj! - warczała. - Nie mogę się zgłosić TYLKO DLATEGO, że urodziłam się w listopadzie?

\- Krótko mówiąc - zaczęła Ruta szczerząc się rozbawiona. - To się nazywa „pech”.

W końcu Zawisza postanowił uciszyć salę. Klasnął w dłonie i na wszystkich stołach pojawiły się puste talerze, kubki, sztućce, a także misy z przeróżnymi, pysznie wyglądającymi i pachnącymi potrawami oraz dzbany z napojami.

– Smacznego – zakończył z uśmiechem dyrektor i wrócił do stołu nauczycielskiego dając początek uroczystej kolacji.

***

\- Międzyszkolny Turniej Quidditcha… - zamyśliła się Mirka, leżąc na plecach na swoim łóżku w dormitorium astromagu, które dzieliła z Adrią, Niśką i dwoma innymi dziewczynami, których akurat nie było w sypialni.

Pięć łóżek z szaroniebieskimi pościelami oraz zasłonami poukładane były naprzeciw siebie po dwóch stronach kwadratowego pokoju. W kącie po lewej na końcu pomieszczenia stała szafa, obok, czyli naprzeciw drzwi, toaletka, a po drugiej stronie szafy – przejście do łazienki (każdy pokój miał własną).

\- Myślicie, że Hanka i Kubeł załapią się do drużyny? – zapytała Mirka. Ich szaty i swetry leżały na łóżkach, stolikach nocnych oraz podłodze. - No bo oboje są świetni, ale jest też wiele innych super ścigających w szkole.

\- Chodźmy my – zaproponowała Adria leżąc u góry swojego posłania, z nogami na ścianie. - Albo do Turnieju.

\- Taaa… - potaknęła Niśka wylegując się na swoim i przyglądając się uniesionym do góry rękom, a dokładniej palcom wskazującym i środkowych obydwu dłoni, które łączyła ze sobą i rozłączała, przyglądając się temu zafascynowana. – Damy kopa tym ważniakom z innych szkół. Zwłaszcza ja z moimi urodzinami w grudniu. Ale może wystawimy Mirkę. Ona ich wszystkich położy ze swoim judo.

Mirka parsknęła, po czym sięgnęła po swój plan lekcji (każdy od razu pierwszego września napotykał swój plan na stoliczku nocnym) i przyjrzała mu się.

– Zaczynamy jutro transmutacją. No nieee…


	3. Chapter 3

Miesiąc minął jak z bicza strzelił. Zawodnicy Quidditcha – wymęczeni jak nigdy, wracali z treningów późno w nocy, a na każdą lekcję, na którą nie byli przygotowani, przynosili usprawiedliwienie od trenera – Mikołaja Ziętka - czyli praktycznie na każdą. Nie trzeba więc być odkrywcą, by stwierdzić, że nauczyciele mieli tych uczniów dosyć.

Poranek w dniu przybycia zagranicznych uczniów powitał wszystkich dużą dozą ekscytacji, która przyczyniła się do emocjonalnych rozmów podczas śniadania, obiadu czy spacerów po korytarzach, a także jedną wielką nieuwagą na lekcjach. W związku z ostatnim, większość nauczycieli robiła klasom wolne godziny. Niektórzy z nich obstawiali z uczniami, kto załapał się do oficjalnego składu kramadzkiej drużyny.

Kiedy nadeszła już wyczekiwana godzina osiemnasta, wszyscy ustawili się na dziedzińcu, oczekując przybyszów z innych szkół.

Powitane gości z Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrangu, Hogwartu, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro i Uagadou trwało dosyć długo. Nie dość, że było to aż siedem szkół do powitania, to jeszcze część z nich, nie mająca morskiego połączenia ze Śródmorzem, przylatywała wielkimi karocami prowadzonymi przez latające konie bądź testrale, to druga część przypływała statkami. Do tej pory przy szkole był tylko jeden dok, nie więcej, a także zero stajni. Przygotowywano się wcześniej do przyjęcia gości, owszem, lecz polska organizacja, jak to polska organizacja, nieważne czy magiczna czy też nie, miała swoje wady i zalety. Wadą było nieogarnięcie, przez co okazało się, że jest o cztery boksy za mało, a ponadto zabrakło dwóch doków.

Kiedy już poradzono sobie z problemem, młodzież wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali, w której, jak wszyscy Kramagczycy zauważyli, koło ze stołami (zwłaszcza dwa najwyższe poziomy) zostało magicznie powiększone, aby pomieścić dodatkowych uczniów.

\- Bardzo proszę naszych gości, aby usiedli na piętrze odpowiadającym roku nauki – oznajmił dyrektor. – Zapewne zostaliście w tym już uprzedzeni, ale dla przypomnienia: najwyżej siedzący rocznik to siódmoklasiści. W tym szósto- oraz siódmoklasistów proszę o zajęcie miejsc w odpowiednim porządku…

Zaczął po kolei wymieniać szkoły, przydzielając im odpowiednie miejsca w kręgu. Każda z kramadzkich klas wołała głośno, aby uczniowie z zagranicznych szkół wiedzieli, gdzie usiąść.

\- Dosiądźcie się tutaj, dosiądźcie się tutaj… - szeptały Niśka z Mirką patrząc na grupę chłopaków z czerwonymi herbami Gryffindoru na piersiach, którzy wraz z resztą swojego domu zostali przydzieleni do oddziału astromagu, ale wszyscy kulturalnie usiedli obok osoby pierwszej od wyjścia.

Tą osobą akurat był Kordian. Wróżyło to źle. Bardzo źle. Wiadome to było od momentu, gdy chłopak nieznacznie odsunął się od podróżnych, aby siedzieć od nich jak najdalej, a następnie splunął lekko na dłoń, żeby nie podać ręki siedzącemu obok Brytyjczykowi, który chciał się przywitać.

\- Ekstra, zaraz pomyślą, że jesteśmy pomyleni – warknęła cicho Milena Jabłońska.

\- Ależ spokojnie, wszystko pod kontrolą – odparł jej Kazik Bednarczyk i wstał czym prędzej, po czym z szerokim, imprezowym uśmiechem ruszył ku gościom.

\- Helloł, how are you! – zawołał, mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że dzięki specjalnemu zaklęciu uczniowie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać w różnych językach, a i tak się rozumieli. – Kordian, czy mogę? Dzięki, brachu! – usiadł między kolegą, a przybyszem. – Jestem Kazik. Nie przejmujcie się Kordianem. To specyficzny chłopak, ale jest super! Co tam u was? Jak wam się podoba Kramag?

\- Uznają nas za dziwaków i wariatów – stwierdziła rozbawiona Mirka.

\- Powinni usiąść obok nas… - jęknęła Niśka z utęsknieniem patrząc na srebrnowłosego przystojnego Gryfona..

Rozległ się gong proszący o ciszę. Nadszedł czas przemów.

Profesor Zawisza powitał jeszcze raz gości, podziękował za przybycie, przyznał, że pokłada nadzieję, iż będzie im w Kramagu dobrze, po czym oddał głos pozostałym dyrektorom: madame Olimpii Maxime z Beauxbatons, profesorowi Samuelowi Barbosie Fernandesowi z Castelobruxo, profesorowi Helmanowi Galskinowi z Durmstrangu, profesorowi Filiusowi Flitwickowi – karlemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu, profesor Melonie Snyder z Ilvermorny, profesorowi Taisuke Hatakeyama z Mahoutokoro oraz profesor Adannie Ramaphosa z Uagadou.

\- Dziękujemy za te wspaniałe i mądre słowa – oznajmił Zawisza na zakończenie przemów. – A teraz…

Machnął różdżką. Przed nim pojawił się srebrny stojak, na którym stał duży i drewniany, dość topornie wyciosany kielich, z którego wypływały niebiesko-białe płomienie.

\- Drodzy uczniowie, oto Czara Ognia! - zawołał dyrektor. - Każdy, kto chce wziąć udział w Turnieju, ma napisać na kawałku pergaminu swoje imię, nazwisko oraz szkołę i w ciągu trzech najbliższych dni wrzucić go w jej płomienie. Przemyślcie dobrze swoją decyzję, ponieważ kiedy nasz niezależny sędzia w piątek wieczorem wyrzuci nazwiska czterech reprezentantów, nie będzie odwrotu od wyboru.

***

Następnego dnia - w czwartek - szóstoklasiści z astromagu wspólnie z szóstoklasistami z Gryffindoru rozpoczynali zajęcia od historii magii. Przedmiotu tego nauczał profesor Władysław Warneński – wesoły mężczyzna przed czterdziestką z ogromnymi pokładami wiedzy historycznej. Uczniowie czekali na niego przed jedną z klas, do których wejścia znajdowały się na dziedzińcu zamku.

Hogwartczycy nosili czarne szaty (nie granatowe, jak uczniowie Kramagu), a na ich piersiach widniał herb ukazujący lwa na czerwonym tle. Całość przyozdobiona była u tych pierwszych napisem „Gryffindor”. Z tego, co Kramagczycy zdążyli się dowiedzieć, nazwa oddziału (Brytyjczycy nazywali je domami) w Hogwarcie wywodziła się od nazwiska ich założycieli, w tym przypadku Godryka Gryffindora.

Wszyscy uczniowie z brytyjskiej szkoły magii zostali już zagadani przez przeróżne osoby. Kilka dziewcząt (i z Hogwartu i Kramagu) spoglądało kątem oka na przystojnego srebrnowłosego chłopaka i wydawało z siebie pełne zachwytu westchnięcia.

Z końca korytarza nadszedł profesor Warneński.

\- Witam, witam w powiększonym gronie – oznajmił podchodząc do drzwi klasy i otwierając je na oścież. Wpuścił uczniów do środka, a następnie wszedł sam i usiadł za mosiężnym biurkiem.

\- A więc – zaczął przeglądając listę uczniów Hogwartu z Gryffindoru. – Gryfoni, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedział ktoś.

\- Szlachetni i odważni członkowie Domu Lwa – skomentował Warneński. – Dziewczyny, macie tu dobre partie. Z nimi nic wam grozić nie powinno.

Klasa zaśmiała się. Chłopaki bardziej rozbawieni, dziewczyny bardziej onieśmielone.

\- Pan nas pogrąża, panie profesorze – stwierdziła Milena. – To nie fair.

\- Życie nie jest fair – stwierdził Kazik.

Warneński sięgnął po listę uczniów astromagu i zaczął czytać obecność. Gdy skończył, wziął do ręki pergamin z nazwiskami Gryfonów.

– Brown Leon?

\- Obecny – zgłosił się jakiś ciemnowłosy chłopak siedzący obok przystojnego srebrnowłosego.

\- Champan Ewan?

\- Jestem.

\- Clarke Maria?

\- Jestem.

Profesor wyczytywał kolejne nazwiska, gdy w pewnym momencie zawahał się.

\- Potter James?

\- Obecny.

Warneński podniósł wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale jakieś pokrewieństwo do Harry’ego Pottera?

Cała klasa spojrzała Jamesa zaciekawiona. Gdzieniegdzie dało się słyszeć podniecone szepty.

\- Owszem, ojciec - przyznał Gryfon wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego zainteresowania swoją osobą.

\- Hm… – Warneński spojrzał na biurko i pomyślał chwilę. James go uprzedził.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować – oznajmił szybko. – Nie wywyższam się tym i nie oczekuję specjalnego traktowania.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi – odparł Warneński i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Po prostu słyszałem kiedyś o panu Potterze taki żart i nie wiem, czy mogę go przytoczyć…

\- Tak, tak! – zawołał James nagle ożywiony. – Ja bardzo chętnie posłucham!

\- No to dobrze – zgodził się historyk, wyraźnie zadowolony.

Regulaminowo ktoś z astromagu uciszył resztę klasy, niektórzy poprawili się na siedzeniach. Wszyscy wyostrzyli słuch patrząc wyczekująco na nauczyciela. Niektórzy już zaczęli się uśmiechać, choć jeszcze nie usłyszeli żartu. Profesor uwielbiał dowcipy.

Tymczasem Warneński wstał i rozłożył lekko ręce do opowieści.

\- Śmierciożercy okrążyli budynek, w którym znajduje się Harry Potter – powiedział. – Zabezpieczyli wszystko: kominki, teleportację, a także drzwi wyjściowe. Mimo to Potter ich przechytrzył. Co zrobił?

Popatrzył na klasę, lecz ta milczała. Nauczyciel postanowił podać rozwiązanie zagadki.

\- Uciekł przez drzwi wejściowe.

Uczniowie roześmiali się, niektórzy prychnęli rozbawieni i schowali twarz w dłoniach ubolewając nad głupotą żartu. James również się zaśmiał i oparł dłoń na pięści dołączając się do ubolewających.

\- Ja mam inny, jeśli można - zawołał zachęcony Oskar Piotrowicz i zaczął opowiadać. - Dlaczego Voldemort nie spodziewał się, że umrze? - odczekał chwilę. - Bo nie czuł zapachu śmierci.

Reakcja klasy była taka sama, jak po żarcie Warneńskiego. Po pięciu latach nauczania przez tego nauczyciela, jego wyczucie żartów zaczęło im się udzielać.

\- Ej, a słyszeliście to?! – zawołała nagle Apolonia Kowalska. - Voldemort puka do drzwi Harry’ego Pottera i woła „Puk! Puk!”. „Kto tam?”. „Sam wiesz!”. „Ale sam wiesz, kto?”. Hahaha!

Klasa patrzyła na nią bez cienia śmiechu. Jej poczucia humoru nikt nie podzielał.

\- No bo mówili o nim „Sam wiesz, kto”, hahaha! – tłumaczyła roześmiana Apolonia, ale nijak to dotarło do słuchaczy.

\- Fajny żart – przyznał Warneński dla uprzejmości. - W każdym razie: Riley Dylan?

\- Jestem.

\- Walls Brigida?

\- Obecna.

\- Weasley Fred?

\- Jestem.

\- Weasley Louis?

\- Obecny - odparł przystojny srebrnowłosy, a prawie wszystkie dziewczyny westchnęły z utęsknieniem.

\- I Weasley Lucy?

\- Obecna - powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Kuzyni?

\- Tak.

\- A czy może jacyś potomkowie Ronalda Weasley’a?

\- Nie, nie… - przyznał Louis.

\- Jego braci - oznajmił Fred.

\- Ach tak… - Warneński zamyślił się na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi. - Tak, bo Ronald ma wiele rodzeństwa, prawda?

Louis pokiwał głową. Historyk uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale ile w zasadzie ich tam jest? W sensie ilu on ma w końcu braci?

\- Obecnie czterech - oznajmił Fred.

\- Aha… - Warneński znów się uśmiechnął. - Bo już słyszałem wiele pogłosek. Najmniejsza liczba, jaką zapamiętałem to czterech chłopaków, a największa to, że jest ich czternastu.

Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, a gdy już się uspokoiła, Louis postanowił sprostować:

\- Znaczy - zaśmiał się jeszcze (na co prawie wszystkie dziewczyny w klasie omal nie omdlały) - wszystkich chłopaków tam było sześciu, ale jeszcze jest tam siostra.

\- A, czyli jeszcze tam jest siostra… - westchnął Warneński. - To ilu ich tam jest wszystkich razem? - klasa ryknęła śmiechem.

\- Wszystkich razem siedmiu, ale sześciu żyje - wyjaśnił Fred.

\- No, dziewczyny, pomyślcie tylko - nauczyciel omiótł wzrokiem uczniów. - Macie sześciu, sześciu? - spojrzał pytająco na Weasley’ów, by się upewnić) - sześciu braci. Masakra, co nie? Ja chyba współczuję tej biednej dziewczynie.

Klasa ponownie się zaśmiała.

\- Dała radę - oznajmił James wyszczerzając zęby. - To moja mama.

Jako, że humor wszystkim dopisywał, to spotkało się to z kolejną salwą śmiechu.

\- To wasza czwórka to kuzyni? - nie wierzył Warneński i zwrócił się do Gryfonów niespokrewnionych z rodzinami Potter i Weasley - Nie przeszkadza wam, że macie tak rodzinny rocznik?

\- A skąd - odparł Dylan Riley. - Kojarzy pan Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley’ów? Mamy tam trzydzieści procent zniżki na każdą krowę obrażającą znienawidzonego nauczyciela i jest to słyszalne tylko dla posiadacza takiej krowy - po tych słowach ugryzł się w język. Warneński wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać, czy obrazić.

\- Ja kojarzę! - ryknęła tymczasem Apolonia, odwracając się na krześle. - Byłam tam z pięć razy! Było super, polecam! Zwłaszcza posążki Grindewalda, które dają odpowiedzi na sprawdzianach i są słyszalne tylko dla ich posiadacza!

\- Co, jest coś takiego?! - nie wierzył Warneński.

\- Ale proszę się nie martwić! - zawołała Apolonia, co wywołało kolejne rozbawienie wśród uczniów. - Wierzę, że nikt z osób w tej klasie nie ściągał na pana lekcjach (Kazik mrugnął porozumiewawczo do klasy). Ewentualnie na transmutacji…

Klasa ponownie ryknęła śmiechem. Nawet Warneński zaśmiał się z tej sytuacji.

\- Tak, hm… - mruknął starając się przybrać pozę dobrego nauczyciela. - To już wiem na przyszłość, żeby nie pozwalać wam trzymać żadnych figurek Grindewalda na ławce… ale zaraz, Apolonio widziałem coś podobnego kiedyś u ciebie!

Uczniami wstrząsnęła kolejna salwa śmiechu.

\- No tak, ale to była zwyczajna lekcja, nie sprawdzian - przyznała dziewczyna. - A poza tym, ja bardzo lubię Grindewalda. Owszem, był to czarnoksiężnik, dosyć radykalny, ale mimo wszystko był jednak bardzo potężnym i mądrym człowiekiem. Znaczy zależy jak patrzeć na tę mądrość. Na pewno miał gadane i…

\- Eh, no dobrze, uznajmy, że ci wierzę - przerwał jej Warneński i klasnął w ręce. - W każdym razie, Gryfoni, jak stoicie z materiałem? My zakończyliśmy poprzedni rok na dziewiętnastym wieku. Teraz już weszliśmy w pierwszą dekadę dwudziestego. Czy wasz profesor historii magii podawał wam podręcznik, który mu zapisałem w liście?

Profesor Binns był duchem. Każde zajęcia, które prowadził, były niesamowicie nudne. Nikt nie potrafił się na nich skupić, dlatego każdy doskonale znał nazwę podręcznika. Bez niego nikt nie zdałby roku.

\- _Dzieje Magii_ Bathildy Bagshot - oznajmiła Brigida Walls.

\- Czyli nie - mruknął do siebie nauczyciel i westchnął wyraźnie niezadowolony. - Pani Bagshot zapisała się na kartach historii jako jeden z najlepszych znanych historyków, ale nie zmienia to faktu takiego, że jej podręcznik zakończył się właśnie na dziewiętnastym wieku… zaproponowałem profesorowi Binnsowi, aby ustalił dla was _Historię Magii Najnowszej_ _\- od dwudziestego wieku do czasów współczesnych_ napisaną wspólnie przez Cyryla Czarneckiego oraz Ethana Wattsa. Bardzo dobrze opisana historia świata magii, zwłaszcza Polski i Wielkiej Brytanii. Na obecną chwilę, dopóki ich nie dokupicie albo wypożyczycie, chciałbym, abyście usiedli z astromagami. Jest tam sporo ciekawych źródeł, które chciałbym z wami omówić. Tak więc porozsiadajcie się, proszę, a ja w tym czasie pójdę po swój egzemplarz, bo go najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałem.

Louis Weasley, widząc tabun zauroczonych dziewczyn, postanowił zadziałać szybko i sprawnie. Zanim większość osób zdążyła w ogóle podnieść wzrok, przeskoczył do najbliżej siedzących chłopaków, aby sprawnie wymienić się z jednym z nich miejscami i nie być skazanym na jakąś fankę tuż obok. Miał jednak pecha, bo trafił na geja, który również cicho do niego wzdychał.

Tymczasem właśnie Adria i Mirka wymieniały się spojrzeniami.

\- Ty idziesz, ja idę, żadna nie idzie, obie idziemy? - pytała Adria, a Mirka rozejrzała się po klasie niepewnie. W końcu najwidoczniej stwierdziła, że czas zakasać rękawy.

\- Dobra - mruknęła. - Raz się żyje. Idę zarwać do tego mulata.

I wstała. Adria obserwowała jak podchodzi do Freda Weasley’a i Jamesa Pottera i coś do nich mówi. Ewidentnie dobili targu, bo Potter wstał i ruszył w kierunku ławki, w której siedziała Adria.

Potter. James Potter. Potter.

„Na majty Baby Jagi” - zaklęła w myślach.

\- Hejo, twoja koleżanka mnie wyrzuciła z ławki, mogę zostać przygarnięty? - spytał żartobliwym tonem.

\- Tak, tak, jasne - zgodziła się pospiesznie. - Adria - przedstawiła się.

\- James - uścisnęli sobie dłonie na dobry początek.

Kiedy Warneński wrócił do klasy, a wszyscy uczniowie sprawnie się rozdzielili, Kazik zawołał:

\- Panie profesorze, kogo pan obstawia na potencjalnego zwycięzcę Quidditcha?

Klasa zaśmiała się, jak i nauczyciel.

\- No wiecie… - westchnął z uśmiechem. - Z pełnym szacunkiem dla Hogwartu, ale mimo wszystko pozostaję wierny Kramagowi.

\- Wierzymy, że ujrzymy przegranie na pańskiej twarzy podczas finału - wyznał Dylan Riley.

Klasa ponownie zaśmiała się rozbawiona.

\- Wy nie widzieliście naszej ścigającej i pałkarza w akcji - stwierdziła wyzywająco Milena, wskazując na Hankę Szopiec i Kubę „Kubła” Michalczaka.

\- A wy naszego szukającego - odparł Leon Brown, a James wyszczerzył zęby, na co Bianka poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.

\- Wszystko rozstrzygnie się na boisku - zapewnił ich Warneński. - I tak stawiam na Kramag… ale teraz nauka!

Rozpoczęli więc zajęcia. Pół godziny później ktoś zapukał w drzwi i do sali wkroczyła jedna z nauczycielek.

\- Panie profesorze, mogę na chwilę prosić?

Warneński znów przeprosił klasę i wyszedł na korytarz. Tradycyjnie rozpoczęły się rozmowy wśród uczniów. Znaczna większość z nich na temat, który poruszył również James.

\- W każdym razie - zaczął splatając palce. - Jak dobrzy są na swojej pozycji wasi szukający?

Adria spojrzała na niego.

\- No wiesz, o co mi chodzi - stwierdził Potter.

\- No cóż - westchnęła dziewczyna. - Ostatni szukający astromagu skończył w czerwcu szkołę, a rezerwowych nie znam. Ale wiem, że przywróż ma Izę Kalinowską, która jest mistrzynią w omijaniu tłuczków.

Od początku dnia wszyscy po kolei starali się wypytywać uczniów z innych szkół o zawodników, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o drużynach i przekazać zdobyte informacje swojej reprezentacji. W związku z tym, każdy opowiadał najlepsze epizody ze sportowej kariery dotyczące danej osoby.

\- W zeszłym roku podczas meczu z antinum zostawiła ich szukającego daleko w tyle, mimo iż on chodził wtedy do ostatniej klasy, a ona do trzeciej. Pałkarze z antinum strzelali w nią raz po raz tłuczkami, ale cały czas robiła fenomenalne uniki. I teraz nie przesadzam. Naprawdę były… świetne. Słowo - przyznała całkowicie szczerze. Do tej pory pamiętała pełen podziwu ryk tłumu obserwującego mecz z trybun. - W pewnym momencie oboje puścili ku niej dwa tłuczki, ona zrobiła piękne salto i przy okazji złapała znicza. To było coś.

\- Czyli przywróż miał fenomenalne zwycięstwo? - spytał James.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła. - Antinum strzeliło im za dużo bramek.

\- Czyli przywróż ma beznadziejnych zawodników? - ciągnął zgadywanki chłopak.

\- Wcale nie - znowu nie zgodziła się Adria, która wciąż czuła się nieswojo. - Po prostu antinum szyci się genialną obrończynią. W zasadzie moją przyjaciółką, Dalią Kabak - oznajmiła.

James już miał odpowiadać, lecz dziewczyna postanowiła przejąć pałeczkę.

\- A co z tobą? Kiedy ostatni raz straciłeś znicza?

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz straciłem znicza? Hmm… - złożył ręce na piersiach zastanawiając się/udając, że się zastanawia. - Kiedy ja ostatni raz straciłem znicza…? To było chyba w klasie…

Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę.

\- A, już wiem! - przypomniał sobie. - Przecież ja nigdy nie straciłem znicza! - spojrzał na nią z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Miłego dnia.

I wyszedł, a Adria patrzyła za nim z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Kretyn - stwierdziła.

***

\- I serio po prostu po tym wyszedł? - nie wierzyła Mirka objadając się kalafiorową podczas przerwy obiadowej.

\- No - przyznała Adria. - Takie „Joł, jestem super i baj baj”.

\- „Like a boss, baby” - skomentowała Mirka mrugając zadziornie w stronę przyjaciółki.

\- Ojciec sławny, to se może - stwierdziła Niśka. - Wiemy tylko, jak gadało, ale jak ci się z nim siedziało i gadało jednocześnie, dziewczyno?

\- Jak mi się jednocześnie siedziało i gadało z gościem, którego ojciec ocalił świat zabijając najgroźniejszego człowieka na świecie? Cudooownie. Nie mogłam sobie wyśnić nic bardziej wspanialszego - stwierdziła Adria z przekąsem, chuchając na swój talerz pełen parującej zupy. Uwielbiała kalafiorową podawaną w Kramagu. Dodawała siły bardziej niż tradycyjny polski rosół.

\- Zawsze mogłaś siedzieć i gadać z gościem, który ocalił świat zabijając najgroźniejszego człowieka na świecie, zamiast z jego synem - zauważyła Niśka. - To większy wygryw.

\- Ej, ale czaicie to? - zapytała nagle Mirka celując w nie łyżką. - Koleś miał wtedy siedemnaście lat. Był od nas rok starszy. A ja się poczułam, jakbym wygrała życie, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu poprawnie przesadziłam oczowypalonkę zbigkorzenną do doniczki. I nawet go w Azkabanie nie przymknęli. Choć w sumie popełnił morderstwo, jakby nie patrzeć.

Nikoleta zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś głupia - stwierdziła.

\- A idź do Baby Jagi - odpowiedziała jej Mirka łapiąc między palce jej nos i potrząsając nim.

\- Mój nochal! - wykrzyknęła Niśka, na co kilka osób obok siedzących odwróciło wzrok.

\- Adria! Adria! - doszło je wołanie.

Ku nim biegły Dalia i Ruta. Ta pierwsza promieniała z zazdrości, ta druga z przerażenia i radości.

\- Nie zgadniesz! - zawołała Ruta dysząc i łapiąc się za głowę, usiadła obok Mirki. - Zgadnijcie, co zrobiłam.

Nikoleta wycelowała w nią łyżką.

\- Przesadziłaś dwie oczowypalanki zbigkorzenne bez najmniejszego problemu i jesteś większym wygrywem niż ten przegryw Mirka.

Ruta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co?

\- Niiic. - Niśka wypiła łyk zupy. - Nic nie mówiłam.

\- W każdym razie - przerwała jej Adria wywracając oczami.

\- Zazdroszczę jej - westchnęła Dalia. - Ogromnie!

\- No, ale o co chodzi?

\- Wrzuciłam swoje nazwisko do Czary! - pisnęła Ruta. - Zgłosiłam się do Turnieju!

\- CO?! - Adria zakrztusiła się zupą. Rzuciła się, żeby uściskać przyjaciółkę. - Gratulacje! Ale super!

Zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Astromagów i Gryfonów czekała lekcja transmutacji.

\- A ja wciąż nie mam odwagi - mruczała Mirka z zazdrością w głosie, kiedy szły korytarzem.

\- A ja wciąż mam piętnaście lat - westchnęła Niśka. - Mam gorzej.

Weszły do klasy i zajęły swoje miejsca.

\- Panowie - odezwała się profesor Matera chwilę później, spoglądając znad okularów na rozmawiających między sobą zagranicznych uczniów. - Nie jestem pewna, czy jesteście tego świadomi, ale lekcja już się rozpoczęła. Wiem, że to nie Hogwart, lecz tutaj też jesteście oceniani z zachowania. Tak tylko wam przypominam.

\- Przepraszamy - powiedział James z pokorą w głosie. Mimo wszystko, jako syn wybrańca miał największe fory u większości nauczycieli, więc jak już trzeba było łagodzić sytuację, to on wkraczał do akcji.

Matera tylko obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem i sięgnęła po listę obecności. Była to kobieta w mocno podeszłym wieku. Jej twarz i dłonie pokrywały liczne zmarszczki. Zawsze nosiła ciemne szaty. Niezmiennie od sześćdziesięciu lat wyglądała, jakby nosiła strój żałobny.

\- Potter James? - wyczytała w pewnym momencie.

\- Jestem.

Czarownica spojrzała na chłopaka spode łba.

\- Z tych Potterów? - spytała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała starcza chrypa.

\- Tak - przyznał James niechętnie.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się z niesmakiem, jakby był dzieckiem któregoś z Habsburgów o zdeformowanej sylwetce pod wpływem wielopokoleniowego kazirodztwa, a nie synem wybrańca, który ocalił świat czarodziejów. Profesor Matera była jednak może i półkrwi czarownicą, lecz nie uczyła się mugolskiej historii, tak więc nie miała pojęcia o tym, kim byli Habsburgowie, nie mówiąc już o ich kompilacjach rodzinnych.

\- Pański ojciec był jednym z brytyjskich aurorów, którzy przybyli tu w wakacje ocenić bezpieczeństwo w szkole na czas Turnieju Trójmagicznego oraz Turnieju Quidditcha - oznajmiła nie odwracając od niego wzroku. - Bardzo miły, skromny, ułożony i pomocny człowiek, któremu woda sodowa do głowy nie uderzyła - powiedziała, po czym dodała - szkoda, że jego syn taki nie jest.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do sprawdzania obecności. 

Zewsząd rozległy się ciche ataki śmiechu, a Jamesa aż wcięło w krzesło. Już otworzył usta, by sprostować sprawę, ale parę osób, doświadczonych w zachowaniu profesor Matery, pokręciło głowami, odradzając mu interwencję.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Potter nie chciał iść do Slytherinu. Obawiał się tego od momentu, kiedy dowiedział się od wujka Rona, że jego tata sam omal tam nie trafił. Wszyscy członkowie rodzin Potter i Weasley (a obydwu był potomkiem) ukończyli Gryffindor, więc wizja trafienia do Domu Węża przerażała go. Nie pomagały opowieści o tych wszystkich śmierciożercach i innych zepsutych draniach mających manię na punkcie czystej krwi - a oni wyszli właśnie ze Slytherinu.

Oczywiście James, jego starszy brat, wielokrotnie go straszył. „Ta, Al, jak już pójdziesz do Hogwartu i trafisz do Slytherinu…” i inne takie. Nasilało się to z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej, aż w końcu nadszedł sierpień tuż przed pierwszą klasą. A potem pierwszy września. „No, Al, gotowy na wycieczkę do dormitorium Ślizgonów?”. Starał się ignorować to jak mógł, ale nie na wiele się to zdawało.

„Albusie Severusie” – powiedział mu ojciec na peronie 9¾ - „Nosisz imiona po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu. Jeden z nich był Ślizgonem i prawdopodobnie najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem”.

Mimo wszystko nie było to dla niego zbyt wielkim pocieszeniem. Oczywiście, słyszał wiele o Severusie Snapie, ale jednocześnie do jego uszu docierały zniewagi pod adresem Ślizgonów od strony wujostwa.

„Jeśli tak się stanie” – dodał potem ojciec – „to Slytherin zyska wspaniałego ucznia. Dla nas to nie ma znaczenia, Al, ale jeśli ma znaczenie dla ciebie to będziesz mógł wybrać Gryffindor. Tiara Przydziału weźmie to pod uwagę”.

Akurat to było dla niego pocieszeniem, ale… nie wzięła. Mimo jego cichych próśb, usłyszał „SLYTHERIN!”. Czuł się koszmarnie, kiedy szedł na prawo, ku stole Ślizgonów, czując na sobie zszokowane spojrzenie Jamesa oraz starszego kuzynostwa, które zajmowało stół Gryffindoru. Jego samopoczucie uległo jeszcze większemu pogorszeniu, gdy jego kuzynka, Rose, trafiła do Gryfonów. Po tej pierwszej kolacji chciał uciec ze szkoły. Pisał do rodziców, by go zabrali, bo tu, w Hogwarcie, jest okropnie. Rzecz jasna nie przyjechali.

Ostatecznie jednak nie było tak źle. Poznał Scorpiusa, syna Dracona Malfoya, człowieka, który ucząc się w Hogwarcie, uprzykrzał życie jego ojcu, ciotkę Hermionę wyzywał od szlam, a wujka Rona obrażał na każdym kroku z powodu biedy w jego rodzinie. Jednakże przeżycia z wojny z Voldemortem zmieniły tego człowieka. Scorpius został wychowany zupełnie inaczej, niż Draco.

Znaleźli ze sobą wspólny język i pomagali sobie przetrwać wśród ludzi brzydzących się mugolakami i „zdrajcami krwi”. Prawdą był fakt, że po koszmarze wojny z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać chora mania na punkcie czystości krwi znacznie opadła wśród Ślizgonów, ale wciąż takich osób nie brakowało.

Chłopcy znaleźli wspólny język również z Imogen Atkinson. Ta dziewczyna była genialna. W sensie zabawna, wyluzowana, można było z nią pożartować, pobroić. Mimo to ona również miała tę manię na punkcie czystości krwi. Zmieniło się to w chwili, gdy spodobał jej się pewien mugolak z Ravenclawu. Od tamtej pory, kiedy usłyszała słowo „szlama”, była gotowa pobić tego, który to wypowiedział, a Al i Scorpius ledwie ją przed tym powstrzymywali.

Dzięki nim przetrwał w Slytherinie trzy lata i nie czuł się w nim znowu tak źle.

Poza nocami.

Nie wszystkie były złe. Tylko niektóre były koszmarne, kiedy widział tę twarz. Bladą twarz czerwonookiego gada…

Najgorszy był pierwszy sen. Widział wtedy mężczyznę w okularach i w rozwichrzonej czuprynie wybiegającego na korytarz bez różdżki, by go powstrzymać. Nagle rozbłysło zielone światło i padł martwy na ziemię. Albus wiedział, że to jego dziadek, James Senior, po którym jego brat odziedziczył imię. Potem gad wkroczył do pokoju, w którym jego babcia, Lily Potter, błagała go, by zabił ją zamiast jej syna, który był wtedy jeszcze małym dzieckiem mającym zaledwie rok. Znowu zielone światło i ona również zginęła. Potem gad próbował zamordować również malutkiego tatę Albusa. Znów to okropne światło, ale tym razem to on osłabł, uciekł ledwie żywy, a ten mały chłopiec, mały Harry, płakał tylko w kołysce z tą przesławną blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy.

Al nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich snach z rodzicami, ani nikim innym poza przyjaciółmi. Gdyby im nie mówił, chybaby zwariował kryjąc to w sobie. Te koszmary nie pojawiały się regularnie. Raz na jakiś czas i tylko w szkole. Gdy sypiał w swoim łóżku na Grimmauld Place dwanaście, nic się nie działo. Teraz, kiedy wrócił po wakacjach, sny powróciły już podczas pierwszej nocy w czwartej klasie.

Były to raczej krótkie obrazy. Klipy. Przeskoki. Znajdował się na cmentarzu. Było ciemno, długo po zapadnięciu zmroku. Otaczały go groby. Ujrzał jakiś wielki kocioł. Potem ciało jakiegoś chłopaka. Następnie swojego ojca. Albus poznał go bez problemu, mimo iż mógł mieć wtedy jakieś czternaście lat, czyli tyle, co on teraz. Był do niego bardzo podobny, nie biorąc pod uwagę okrągłych okularów taty i sławnej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Potem zobaczył jakieś małe, zakrwawione, okropne, przerażające dziecko wpadające do bulgoczącej wody kotła. Przeistaczało się powoli, aż w końcu przemieniło się w dorosłą postać mężczyzny w czarnej szacie, skórze prawie że białej jak papier, głowie przywodzącej na myśl głowę węża, w miejscu nosa były tylko dwie gadzie szparki. Miał zamknięte oczy, lecz gdy je otworzył, jarzyły się czerwienią.

Al obudził się wtedy gwałtownie, lecz przebudzenie nie sprawiło, że ta twarz zniknęła. Wciąż wisiała na nim, tyle że teraz przeźroczysta, niczym twarz ducha.

\- Jak to możliwe – syknęła – że syn… Harry’ego Pottera… sypia w tym dormitorium i nosi herb mojego przodka?

Albus krzyknął i usiadł gwałtownie, a duch zniknął. Dopiero teraz się obudził. Kotary jego łóżka były zasunięte, tak jak pozostałych współlokatorów. Jakoś tak robili.

\- Al? – dobiegł go zza sąsiedniej zasłony zaspany głos Scorpiusa?

Odsłonił lekko swoją i zauważył wlepione w niego platynowoszare, lekko przerażone oczy przyjaciela. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest cały mokry od potu i z trudem oddycha.

\- Ludzie, co tu się dzieje…?! – usłyszeli z innego końca pokoju głos Duncana Culbreatha.

Rozległ się dźwięk kilku odsuwanych kotar. Albus nie ruszył swojej, bo nie chciał, by koledzy zobaczyli go w takim stanie.

\- Pewnie Krwawemu Baronowi się nudzi – mruknął Scorpius idealnie udając ignorancję.

Al powstrzymał lekką zadyszkę i przybrał podobny ton.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział. – wiecie, jaki on jest. Dobranoc – uderzył rękami o poduszkę, a jako, że chłopaki (poza Scorpiusem) tego nie widzieli, odebrali ten dźwięk jako uderzenie głowy o wspomnianą poduszkę.

To przekonało ich, że Krwawy Baron robi sobie żarty. Wkrótce do uszu Ala dobiegł dźwięk zasuwanych z powrotem kotar.

Spojrzał na Scorpiusa, który patrzył na niego wzrokiem pytającym „Wszystko okej?”. Pokiwał głową. Zasunął swoją zasłonę i położył się, próbując ponownie zasnąć, ale nie dał rady. Cudowna pierwsza noc czwartej klasy.

Kiedy nadszedł poranek i wszyscy już zaczęli się przygotowywać na śniadanie, udał, że wszystko w porządku. Razem ze Scorpiusem zachowywali się beztrosko, żartując sobie z chłopakami, jak każdego szkolnego poranka, ale gdy wyszli na śniadanie i opuścili już lochy, a nikt wokoło nie zwracał na nich uwagi, Albus wytłumaczył przyjacielowi, co się stało w nocy.

\- No nieźle – mruknął Scorpius. – Nie podoba mi się to. Coraz bardziej. Powinieneś to gdzieś zgłosić.

\- Niby gdzie? – spytał Al prychając. – Do Flitwicka? Pani Pomfrey? I co im po…

Ktoś skoczył na nich od tyłu, wieszając im się na szyjach.

\- Macie przerąbane, idioci, że na mnie nie poczekaliście i kazaliście mi się taszczyć przez lochy z tymi maniurami – zapowiedziała Imogen Atkinson.

Puściła ich i ruszyła pomiędzy wyższymi od niej przyjaciółmi. Brązowe włosy związała w niedbałego koka. Była ładną, brązowooką dziewczyną, ale Albus nigdy nie myślał o niej w inny sposób, jak po prostu o przyjaciółce. Zauważyła ich nietęgie miny.

\- A wam co? – spytała. – Griffins już odjął punkty?

Wytłumaczył jej, o co chodzi. Spoważniała.

\- Zgłoś to – oznajmiła krótko, kiedy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Nie no, ty też? – nie wierzył. Nie widział sensu w zgłaszaniu swoich snów nauczycielom. Owszem, przerażały go, ale ostatecznie… - At, to tylko sny…

\- Tylko sny? Tylko… sny…?! – pisnęła cicho dziewczyna nie panując nad nerwami. Złapała go za szatę podenerwowana. – Masz sny o Voldemorcie. O jego poczynaniach, jego walkach z twoim ojcem, jego morderstwach i innych akcjach, o których nawet nie miałeś nigdy pojęcia. Wydaje ci się to normalne? To się grubo mylisz! Tyle ci powiem. I ostrzegam: jeszcze jeden taki sen i jeśli ty nie zgłosisz tego Flitwickowi, to ja to zrobię.

\- Kurde, At… - zaczął Albus. Nienawidziła swojego imienia, dlatego właśnie wszyscy zwracali się do niej po nazwisku.

\- Żadne At, żadne At! – warknęła siadając do stołu. – Kiedy w końcu przejrzysz na oczy, że to nie jest normalne, co?

Al stanął nad ławką i spojrzał z powagą na przyjaciółkę.

\- Nic mi nie jest, okej?

Nagle ktoś skoczył na niego od tyłu.

\- No, co jest Al?! Co się stało? Griffins już zdążył odjąć ci za coś punkty, hę?! – zawołał James Potter śmiejąc się. – Miłego dnia, dzieciaki!

Na pożegnanie poburzył bratu czuprynę i razem z kolegami ruszył ku stołowi Gryfonów.

\- Przysięgam, że kiedyś wrzucę go do ognia z proszkiem Fiuu i wyślę na Kostarykę – warknął Albus siadając w ławce.

***

Miesiąc później Albus usiadł pod pniem wielkiego dębu mieszczącego się na błoniach Hogwartu. Przez cały czas sny go nie dręczyły. Aż do wczoraj.

We śnie ujrzał mroczną polanę Zakazanego Lasu. Oświetlało ją rozpalone na samym środku ognisko, wokół którego znajdowały się dwa olbrzymy i ciemne postacie. Niektóre były zamaskowane, inne nie. Wśród tych osób rozpoznał dziadków Scorpiusa – Lucjusza i Narcyzę Malfoy’ów. On wyglądał, jakby przegrał życie, a ona wpatrywała się wystraszona, jak wszyscy zresztą, w bladą postać stojącą nad płomieniem.

On. Lord Voldemort. Krwistoczerwone oczy spoglądały w ogień, a nad jego głową wisiała magiczna klatka z wijącym się w środku wężem. W białych dłoniach ściskał różdżkę. Czarną Różdżkę.

\- Nie ma go, panie… - powiedział jeden ze Śmierciożerców.

Voldemort nie zareagował. Przetoczył jedynie różdżkę między palcami.

\- Panie mój… - szepnęła jakaś rozczochrana kobieta siedząca przy czarnoksiężniku. Ten jednak uniósł rękę, by się uciszyła. Zrobiła to natychmiast wpatrując się w niego z chorym uwielbieniem.

Ją Albus również rozpoznał. To była Bellatrix Lestrange – ciotka Scorpiusa, najwierniejsza służka Czarnego Pana.

\- Myślałem, że przyjdzie… - westchnął Voldemort, a wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z przerażeniem. – Spodziewałem się go. Wygląda na to… że się omyliłem.

I wtedy usłyszał ten głos. Głośny i dobitny.

\- Nie omyliłeś się.

W krąg ognia wszedł jego siedemnastoletni ojciec. Wśród Śmierciożerców i olbrzymów rozległy się okrzyki i śmiechy, lecz Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego z drugiej strony ogniska.

\- HARRY! NIE! NIE! NIE! HARRY, CO TY…

\- MILCZ! – krzyknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców i machnął różdżką w stronę gajowego Hagrida, który, jak się okazało, siedział nieopodal przywiązany do pobliskiego drzewa.

Zamilkł pod wpływem zaklęcia. Teraz cisza rozeszła się po polanie. Wszyscy patrzyli to na Voldemorta, to na ojca Ala.

Cisza rozciągała się coraz bardziej. Śmiertelni wrogowie nie spuszczali z siebie oczu, a jego ojciec nawet nie próbował wyciągnąć różdżki. W końcu twarz czarnoksiężnika wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech. Przechylił głowę.

\- Harry Potter – wyszeptał. – Chłopiec, który przeżył…

Uniósł różdżkę.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Promień zielonego światła trafił w jego ojca i wypełnił cały obraz snu, a gdy zgasł, polana została pusta, z wyjątkiem bladej poświaty pod drzewami po drugiej stronie łąk. Zaczęła zbliżać się ku niemu coraz bliżej i bliżej, a gdy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, Al ujrzał przeźroczystą twarz Lorda Voldemorta, która sunęła ku niemu coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu przeszła przez niego. I właśnie wtedy obudził się z potwornym krzykiem.

Usłyszał, jak zasłony pozostałych mieszkańców jego dormitorium odchylają się gwałtownie, lecz on nie odsłonił swojej.

\- Na gacie Merlina, niech tylko mój ojciec się dowie to złoży Flitwickowi skargę i ten wywali Barona na ten zbity, przeźroczysty pysk! – zawołał Duncan.

\- Niestety, Baron zginął tu i nie może opuścić Hogwartu… - mruknął ponuro Tobias McGavery.

\- Wiecie co? Weźcie może przykład ze mnie i z Pottera, których te jego wybryki nie ruszają, co? – warknął Gary Rostwood.

\- Przecież nie śpisz – zauważył Duncan.

\- Bo mnie obudziłeś, ciołku! Idźże spać. Dobranoc.

Po chwili wszyscy zasnęli. Al czekał całą noc za zasuniętymi kotarami, aż wstaną. Kiedy nastał poranek, Scorpius usiłował go zagadać, wydobyć coś z niego, ale otrzymywał tylko zbywające odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie podczas drogi na śniadanie, młody Potter oznajmił, że idzie do toalety, lecz w rzeczywistości zawadził o błonia i już tam został.

I tak przez najbliższą godzinę siedział pod tym starym dębem z _Przygodami sir Wadricka Robinsona – pogromcy wiedźm z Salem_. Starał się czytać, ale co jakiś czas spoglądał na Zakazany Las zdobiący horyzont. Pomimo iż ciepłe i pogodne słońce oświetlało polanę, on pozostał mroczny i tajemniczy.

Albus patrzył tak w ten las i zastanawiał się, co musiał czuć jego ojciec, gdy wchodził tam na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Co musiał czuć, kiedy wiedział, że zaraz umrze. Co musiał czuć…

\- Tu jesteś!

Znikąd pojawiła się Atkinson, która wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Jako, że był to przyjemny i ciepły sobotni poranek, zostawiła wszystkie swetry w szkole i paradowała w samej koszuli  
i spódniczce z puszczonym luźno krawatem, tak jak Al (tyle, że on paradował w spodniach, nie spódniczce).

Rzuciła szatę obok jego.

\- Było dzisiaj pożegnanie zawodników Quidditcha i szóstych i siódmych klas – oznajmiła. - Większość osób uważa, że James będzie wybrany na szukającego.

\- To świetnie – mruknął i wrócił do lektury.

At przechyliła głowę, a jej brązowy kucyk poleciał za nią.

\- Flitwicka nie ma tu, co prawda, ale zawsze mogę iść do opiekuna naszego domu. Griffins będzie zaciekawiony.

\- Niech mnie, At! Nic mi się nie śniło!

\- Widać, że masz popsuty humor. Olewasz śniadanie i…

\- Naprawdę, daj spokój – odparł Al podenerwowany.

At wywróciła oczami i kucnęła przed nim nie prostując głowy.

\- Co tym razem?

\- Nic.

\- Mhm, na pewno.

\- Bo co? Powiesz Griffinsowi?

\- A powiem.

\- Jasne.

\- Tylko głupiec daje obietnice bez pokrycia. Gdybym zagroziła ci, że jeżeli nie przestaniesz bredzić od rzeczy, to dam ci w głowę, a ty wciąż byś to robił, to co bym zrobiła?

\- Mało mnie to…

At dała mu z liścia po głowie.

\- Au! A to za co?! – zawołał zdenerwowany Al.

\- Byś w końcu przestał gadać kretynizmy, w które i tak ani ja, ani Scorpius ci nie uwierzymy! – odparła tym samym tonem At. – Powiesz wreszcie, o co chodzi, czy nie? Scorpek mówił mi, co się stało w nocy.

Albus spojrzał na nią podenerwowany, ale ona nie wydawała się tym przejmować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wywrócił oczami. Otworzył usta, żeby zacząć mówić.

\- A, tu jesteście! – Scorpius Malfoy stanął nad nimi i rzucił w Ala swoją szatą. – Zguba się znalazła, jak widzę.

\- Przymknij się, Potter opowiada - mruknęła At.

\- Swój sen, który obudził całe dormitorium?

\- Tak, cicho – uciszyła go siadając na trawie, a w jej ślady poszedł Scorpius.

Al nie miał za wielkiego wyboru – musiał opowiadać. A gdy skończył, zapanowała chwila ciszy, po czym Atkinson zaczęła bawić się kucykiem.

\- No cóż. Nie powiem, masz fajnych dziadków, Scorpku – stwierdziła.

\- Przymknij się.

\- Jeżeli facet ucisza kobietę w taki sposób, nie jest dżentelmenem.

Młody Malfoy spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem.

\- Że co?

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć „Och, droga At, czy mogłabyś przez chwilę nic nie mówić, uniżenie proszę?” – doparła dziewczyna, mrugając niewinnie.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

\- Wypchaj się.

\- Nie pomagacie – stwierdził Al.

\- Ja wciąż jestem zdania, że trzeba powiadomić szlachetnego Griffinsa.

\- Nie myślisz poważnie – stwierdził Scorpius. – Griffins będzie miał to gdzieś. I przy okazji odejmie ci punkty za zajmowanie nauczycielowi czasu bzdurami i tyle będzie – dodał ponuro. – Lepiej napisać do Flitwicka.

Al wywrócił oczami.

\- I co? Specjalnie przyjedzie tutaj z Kramagu, bo biednemu Albusowi Potterowi śni się Lord Voldemort?

\- Nooo… może nie do końca, to fakt – stwierdziła At. – Ale chyba powinno go to zaniepokoić. Bo czemu akurat ty masz o nim sny, a nie na przykład ja czy taki Barry Holdproof? To nie przypadek.

\- Ale komu o tym powiesz?

\- Na razie nikomu – wyznała, na co Al uniósł brwi, a ta wywróciła oczami. – Naprawdę nikomu nie powiem, durniu! Przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- A kiedy?

At wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Po świętach Flitwick wraca przecież tutaj na dwa tygodnie z Kramagu, prawda?

Albus westchnął.

\- Wiesz co? Jesteś nie…

Nagle z nad jeziora dobiegły ich odgłosy kłótni. Gdy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę okazało się, że to kłóci się jakiś chłopak oraz mniejsza od niego o jakieś pół metra rudowłosa dwunastoletnia dziewczyna.

\- Lilka? – nie wierzył Albus. To była jego młodsza siostra.

\- Ooo! Doigrałaś się, wstrętna lisico! – ryknął chłopak i wyciągnął różdżkę. Lily zrobiła to samo i przybrała pozycję do pojedynku chowając lewą rękę za plecami. Wokoło ludzie odsunęli się parę kroków i patrzyli wyczekująco jak skończy się ta scena.

At spojrzała zaniepokojona na Ala, który z lekkim napięciem przyglądał się tej scenie.

\- To twoja siostra, nie pomożesz jej?! – nie wierzyła.

\- Zabiłaby mnie za to – powiedział Albus. – Poczekajmy na rozwój wypadków. Wtedy się okaże.

Chłopak, z którym zadarła jego siostra już otworzył usta, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, lecz Lily błyskawicznie machnęła różdżką i krzyknęła:

\- LEVICORPUS!

Jej przeciwnik uniósł się do góry i zawisł w powietrzu z kostkami ku górze, a różdżka wypadła mu z ręki. Obserwatorzy zaczęli klaskać i dopingować dziewczynę.

\- I kto by pomyślał, że ma tylko dwanaście lat? – spytał Scorpius zafascynowany.

\- Jakbyś miał psychicznego starszego brata, który wali w ciebie zaklęciami, zanim sam zdążysz trafić do Hogwartu i dostać różdżkę, to nawet twoja kilkuletnia siostra się ich nauczy.

Atkinson prychnęła rozbawiona. Tymczasem Lily zawołała do przyglądających się scenie.

\- I co z nim zrobić?! – zawołała dwunastolatka.

\- Do jeziora! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

\- No nie! – zaprzeczył zwisający chłopak.

\- Tak, do jeziora! – ryknął inny z zebranych.

\- Do jeziora! Do jeziora! Do jeziora! – zaczęli skandować pozostali.

Lily machnęła różdżką wielce z siebie zadowolona, a jej wrzeszcząca i już nie taka odważna ofiara wyleciała nad taflę wody i wpadła w nią z głośnym pluskiem.

Tłum ryknął z radości, a Alowi oczy podeszły pod powieki, tak jak jego matce, kiedy James i ich kuzyn Fred po raz drugi eksperymentowali z rogiem buchorożca i po raz drugi doprowadzili do eksplozji pokoju tego pierwszego oraz zerwania dachu.

At westchnęła.

\- I kto by pomyślał? – spytała. – Ilekroć u was jestem to jest to taka spokojna i cicha dziewczynka…

\- Nadal wierzy, że zamienisz ją w węża, wsadzisz do terrarium i wyślesz do muzeum w Ugandzie – wyznał Albus.

\- Co?! – nie wierzyła At. – Przecież to były żarty!

Al chrząknął.

\- Ledwie skończyła wtedy dziesięć lat. Trauma po tym zostaje na długie lata. Ja wciąż mam klaustrofobię po tym, jak James zmienił mnie w kalosze, wsadził do kartonu i próbował wysłać do londyńskiego szmateksu. Udałoby mu się to, gdyby mama tego nie zauważyła.

Scorpius wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ej! – zawołał Al trącając go w ramię. – Ja naprawdę byłem przerażony. Byłem rozdwojony pomiędzy dwoma kaloszami i śmierdziałem gumą, no! To było okropne!

\- Ale z ciebie kalosz, hahaha! – ryknął Scorpius a jego czerwona od śmiechu twarz nijak pasowała do białych włosów.

At również zaczęła chichotać rozbawiona. Albus im uległ i podzielił reakcję.

\- A idźcie mi… - stwierdził. – Jesteście okropni.

\- Z nami przynamniej się nie nudzisz – stwierdziła At zawieszając mu się na szyi. Wyciągnęła jedną rękę ku Scorpiusowi. – Chodź, Scorpek.

Minę miał nietęgą.

\- I będziemy się tulić jak najlepsze przyjaciółeczki? 

\- Najlepsze przyjaciółeczki dawały by sobie buziaczki. Nie mam zamiaru dawać wam buziaczków. No chooodź.

Al też wyciągnął wolną rękę.

\- No nie zostawiaj mnie, brachu.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami i dołączył do ślizgonowego przytulasa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ogłoszenie zawodników Międzyszkolnego Turnieju Quidditcha oraz Turnieju Trójmagicznego miało się odbyć dopiero po piątkowej kolacji, ale w tym dniu już od rana powietrze w szkole drżało od emocji. Nikomu nie było łatwo skupić się na zajęciach.

Podczas transmutacji profesor Matera odjęła astromagowi i Gryffindorowi po dziesięć punktów za Hankę Szopiec, Kubła Michalczaka i Jamesa Pottera z powodu cichych, lecz zażartych dyskusji o zawodach w Quidditcha. Podczas starożytnych runów profesor Włodin przyłapał dwójkę uczniów, którzy zamiast robić notatki z lekcji, zapisywali nazwiska osób obstawianych na potencjalnych członków oficjalnych składów drużyn i reprezentantów szkół w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Po ukaraniu ich szlabanem, zaczął sprawdzać notatki reszty klasy i w ponad połowie z nich nie znalazł tłumaczeń runów, tylko tabelki z nazwiskami kandydatów i pisemne rozmowy o swoich faworytach. Kiedy przyszła kolej na dwie godziny eliksirów, nikt już nie był w stanie się skupić, dlatego non stop z kociołków buchały pary, słupy ognia i mazie wyglądające jak latające gluty, które śmierdziały zgniłymi jajami. Gdy w końcu jeden z nich wybuchnął, profesor Roztoczak nakrzyczał na klasę, plując przy tym śliną, i zagroził, że nie wypuści z sali nikogo, dopóki wszyscy nie posprzątają całego bałaganu, jakiego narobili.

Historia - ostatnie zajęcia przed kolacją - zapowiadała się być apogeum dekoncentracji. Wszyscy kręcili się na stołkach spoglądając na zegarki, pomimo iż minutę wcześniej zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający rozpoczęcie lekcji. Profesor Warneński wszedł do klasy kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie macie pojęcia, co się tutaj dziś dzieje - oznajmił klasie. - Godzinę temu, podczas transmutacji piątego roku transaurora, dziesięciu uczniów zmieniło sobie głowy w głowy skunksów. Profesor Matera musiała wypić herbatkę z grzybków, żeby się uspokoić.

Klasa wybuchła śmiechem.

\- A szósty rok przywróżu podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami nie dopilnował sklątek tylnowybuchowych, które rozbiegły się po błoniach. Kilka wpadło do zamku i podpaliło włosy dwóm dziewczynkom z pierwszego roku - ciągnął Grabarasz. - Co tu się wyprawia…

\- Kazik prawie doprowadził do wybuchu sali eliksirów, panie profesorze - zawołał Kubeł.

Nauczyciel historii złapał się za głowę.

\- Ja się boję moich zajęć - jęknął.

\- Wie pan, tutaj niby nie ma czego doprowadzić do wybuchu ani nic z tych rzeczy - zaczęła Apolonia. - Ale wciąż wszyscy jesteśmy rozkojarzeni przed kolacją. I to bardzo rozkojarzeni. Nie skupimy się na zajęciach.

Warneński uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem, co planujesz! - zawołał. - Chcesz godzinę wolną?

\- Niezupełnie - zaprzeczyła dziewczyna. - Pomyślałam sobie, że mógłby nam pan zrobić tematyczną nadprogramową lekcję o dotychczasowych Turniejach Trójmagicznych.

Cała sala zawrzała z podekscytowania.

\- Tak, prosimy!

\- To super pomysł!

\- Będziemy cicho, obiecujemy!

Tylko cztery osoby nie wydawały się zadowolone tym pomysłem. Adria zauważyła, że mulat, którego próbowała poderwać Mirka, Fred Weasley oraz rudowłosa Lucy Weasley, patrzyli to na jednego swojego kuzyna, to na drugiego. Zarówno Louis, jak i James mieli kwaśne miny - może przez to Warneński próbował uciszyć klasę i powiedzieć, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Błagalne okrzyki były jednak tak głośne, że przechodząca akurat korytarzem profesor Matera zajrzała do klasy, aby sprawdzić, czy na pewno z uczniami jest profesor, skoro zachowują się jak „małpy wypuszczone z buszu”.

\- No dobra - westchnął nauczyciel, gdy kobieta już wyszła. - Ale bądźcie cicho.

Wszyscy poprawili się zadowoleni na krzesłach.

\- A więc - zaczął profesor - pierwszy turniej miał miejsce w tysiąc dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym roku. Całość polegała na współzawodnictwie wtedy trzech największych w Europie szkół magii: Hogwartu, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu. Miało to na celu zawiązanie międzynarodowych przyjaźni i cieszyło się ogromnym uznaniem. Takie turnieje odbywały się, z małymi przerwami, co pięć lat, aż do tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego roku. Potem go wstrzymano, bo cóż… to nie były bezpieczne zadania i było w nich bardzo dużo ofiar śmiertelnych.

\- Myśli pan, że w tym roku będą? - zapytał Oskar Piotrowicz.

\- No cóż, w tym roku są naprawdę dobre zabezpieczenia… no, ale podobno przed każdym Turniejem tak mówiono…

Klasa parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wiem, że w tysiąc dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym roku, podczas pierwszej edycji, zawodnicy mieli najpierw za zadanie odnaleźć na arenie testrala - z czego przypominam, one są niewidzialne - a potem przelecieć na nich nad stadem wilkołaków do ich legowiska i porwać jedno z ich małych. Oczywiście tego testrala mieli odnaleźć walcząc z atakującymi je wspomnianymi wilkołakami.

\- Ugryzły kogoś? - spytała zaniepokojona Mirka.

\- O dziwo, nie - oznajmił Warneński. - Ale jednego podrapały. Nie spowodowało to, że się przemienił, ale trochę zdziczał w zachowaniu. W każdym razie: w drugim zadaniu musieli przejść przez leśny gąszcz pełen potworów. Jednego z uczestników zaatakowało pikujące licho i prawie że wyssało mu mózg.

Kilka dziewczyn pisnęło przerażonych

\- W trzeciej konkurencji uczestnicy musieli poradzić sobie z kwintopedem. Wygrał Francuz, Hugon z Blois, ten sam, którego podrapał wilkołak. Wszystkie galeony wydał na budowę własnej rzeźni, gdzie zabijał zwierzęta i zjadał ich mięso na surowo… taka przypadłość po pierwszym zadaniu.

Cała klasa ponownie ryknęła śmiechem. Kątem oka Adria zauważyła, że Louis Weasley siedzi zgarbiony i bez humoru.

\- W każdym razie - odezwał się ponownie Warneński. - Już podczas kolejnego Turnieju, w tysiąc dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym roku, jeden z uczestników zginął w finale, kiedy to miał rozprawić się z chimerą.

Przez kolejne pół godziny rozprawiali o kolejnych rozgrywkach, zadaniach, ich przebiegu, taktykach uczestników, zranieniach, kontuzjach i śmierciach.

\- …Raz mieli rozprawić się z akromantulami kryjącymi się za skałami, krzakami i tym podobnych rzeczach…

\- …musieli pokonać bazyliszka. Dwójka uczestników i piętnastu uczniów na widowni zmarło. Turniej przerwano na dwadzieścia lat, aż w końcu zebrała się komisja i stwierdziła, że wystarczy nie dawać do gry bazyliszków i wszystko powinno być dobrze…

\- …Andrew Lynch, zwycięzca tamtego Turnieju, prawie stracił nogi w walce z Tebo…

\- …mieli przekonać do siebie hipogryfy, aby przelecieć na nich do jaskini położonej na samym szycie góry. Tam w grocie czekało na nich dużo zadań, mieli logiczne spotkanie ze sfinksem, walkę ze stadem czerwonych kapturków, boginami, a na końcu musieli przepłynąć rzekę, w której pływały trytony i czaiły się wodniki kappa. Na końcu tego toru czekał na zwycięzcę Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego…

\- …i wtedy właśnie zawiesili Turniej, bo żmijoptak, którego zawodnicy mieli złapać, zaatakował sędziów - oznajmił Warneński, kiedy mówił o zawodach z tysiąc siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego roku.

\- Dopiero wtedy? - spytała z przekąsem Maja.

\- Po tym była przerwa aż do tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku - ciągnął nauczyciel.

\- Potter, Weasley, wy możecie opowiedzieć! - zawołała Brigida Walls.

\- Zamknij się - warknął Louis.

\- No co? Twoja matka to Fleur Delacour. Była przecież reprezentantką Francji - Brigida wyraźnie się zaczerwieniła.

\- Ale może nie chce się tym przechwalać? - spytał ją Dylan Riley.

\- Tylko…

\- Dobrze, wystarczy - przerwał im Warneński unosząc ręce w pojednawczym geście. - W każdym razie, tamten rok był dosyć wyjątkowy - zaczął. - Nie dość, że uczennice mdlały na widok zawodnika z Bułgarii, Wiktora Kruma, wciąż najlepszego szukającego na świecie…

\- Ej, a wiecie, że podobno jego synowie tu są? - zapytał Kubeł. - Startują do oficjalnej drużyny Quidditcha Durmstrangu…

Rozległy się podniecone szepty.

\- Ciiicho! - uciszył wszystkich Oskar. - Dajcie panu profesorowi mówić.

\- Dzięki, Oskar - powiedział nauczyciel z uśmiechem. - W każdym razie, w tamtym roku Czara wylosowała czterech zawodników i to nie dlatego, że były cztery szkoły. Nadprogramowym zawodnikiem był Harry Potter, a cały spisek ciemnych stron doprowadził do odrodzenia się Lorda Voldemorta.

Ta wypowiedź rozpoczęła żywą dyskusję.

\- Czy prawda, że on serio miał wtedy czternaście lat?

\- Co? Voldemort miał wtedy czternaście lat?

\- Nie, ciołku, Harry Potter!

\- A jak dokładnie wyglądała ta walka?

\- Czy to prawda, że Harry Potter łupnął w niego jakimś zaklęciem i przez to Voldemort stracił nos?

\- Ja słyszałam, że miał ze sobą siekierę i mu go odrąbał.

\- Co to jest siekiera?

\- A na serio tam były wilkołaki?

\- Ja się zastanawiam, czemu go nie zastrzelił z pistoletu!

\- To prawda, że wtedy tam zginął jeden zawodnik?

\- Co to jest pistolet?

\- Jakim cudem on w ogóle dostał się do zamku?

\- No przecież w nim mieszkał, co nie?

\- Chodzi mi o Voldemorta, durniu!

Adria obserwowała kątem oka Jamesa, który siedział podenerwowany. Kiedy Warneńskiemu udało się uspokoić klasę, odezwał się:

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy to miała być rozmowa o Turnieju Trójmagicznym?

\- James ma rację - zgodził się nauczyciel. - Pierwszym zadaniem, było…

\- Ej, ale serio mu odłupał nos?

\- Na gluty chimery, zamknijcie się! - jęknął Oskar.

Kiedy zapanowała w końcu idealna cisza, Warneński kontynuował:

\- Najpierw mieli zdobyć złote jajo, którego bronił smok. Chłopaki, chcielibyście nam opowiedzieć, jak poradzili sobie z tym zadaniem wasi rodzice?

Louis westchnął.

\- No więc moja mama wprowadziła swojego w trans. Zasnął, a ona podeszła do jaja, tyle że w końcu się obudził i podpalił jej szatę (kilka dziewczyn pisnęło z przerażenia), ale wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.

\- A twój ojciec, James?

\- No mój tato przyzwał do siebie miotłę i latał nad swoim smokiem, żeby doprowadzić go do szału, a kiedy ten się podniósł, żeby go zjeść, to zanurkował i porwał to jajo.

\- Bardzo pomysłowe - pochwalił Warneński. - Musiał sobie nieźle radzić w powietrzu.

Rozprawiali więc o zadaniach tamtego Turnieju i o sposobach ich rozwiązania, aż w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy przypomnieli sobie o kolacji i wyborach.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął James do Adrii, gdy wychodził za nią z klasy. - Trochę gburowałem w ławce. Po prostu nie lubię takich rozmów.

\- Spoko, to przecież jasne - stwierdziła dziewczyna.

\- Ale na przyszłość: mój ojciec wcale nie odrąbał Voldemortowi nosa siekierą.

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Ja tam myślę, że po prostu wyrżnął pod prysznicem - przedstawiła swoją teorię Adria, co James skwitował ponownym rozbawieniem.

Poszli razem do Wielkiej Sali pogrążeni w luźnej rozmowie. Kiedy weszli do środka, zdawać by się mogło, powietrze znowu zaczęło drżeć pod wpływem ekscytacji setek uczniów.

Niektórzy jedli spokojnie rozważając, kto może się zakwalifikować. Inni spożywali swoje posiłki jak najszybciej, jakby w nadziei, że przyśpieszą tym ogłoszenie wyników, podczas gdy większość samych zawodników, w tym Dalia, nie mogło przełknąć ani kęsa.

\- Musisz coś zjeść – upierała się Ruta.

\- Nie dam rady – jęknęła Dalia.

\- Ale no…

\- Ale naprawdę nie dam rady… - wyżaliła się zawodniczka. - Zwymiotuję, jak coś zjem…

Ruta pomyślała chwilę.

\- Zapakujemy trochę do kieszeni i zjesz w dormitorium! – zaproponowała.

\- Ha-ha – skomentowała Dalia. - Czekaj, ty tak na serio? - zapytała, kiedy z niedowierzaniem zobaczyła, jak jej przyjaciółka zaczyna upychać do szaty tyle jedzenia, ile tylko się da.

Kiedy po kolacji wszystkie szklanki, talerze czy półmiski już zniknęły, emocje sięgnęły zenitu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z niecierpliwością w stół nauczycielski, który spożywał wieczerzę najspokojniej w świecie. W końcu Zawisza podszedł do mównicy.

\- Bez zbędnego wprowadzenia - zaczął. - Poznajmy zawodników tegorocznego Międzyszkolnego Turnieju Quidditcha. Zapraszam trenera Beauxbatons, profesora Emile’a De La Ronde.

Wysoki, ciemnowłosy czarodziej w ciemnoniebieskiej szacie stanął przed mównicą.

\- Zawodnicy, gotowi? – spytał.

Gdy odpowiedziały mu niepewne pomruki, przeszedł do rzeczy

\- A więc – rozpoczął. – Kapitanem drużyny Beauxbatons, a zarazem szukającym zostaje Nicholas Guérette.

Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała gromkimi brawami i wiwatami, kiedy wyczytany zszedł na scenę z najwyższego piętra. Jego twarz wyrażała oszołomienie pomieszane z dziką radością.

\- Dalej - ciągnął trener. - Zapraszam szukających Véronique L’Hiver… Roxanne Croteau… i Xarlesa Lussiera …pałkarzy, Serge Savoie... oraz Vaila Martina… i obrończynię, Fleur Sarrazin.

Po każdym nazwisku rozlegały się owacje.

\- Zapraszam trenera drużyny Castelobruxo, profesora Antônia Fernandesa! - zawołał Zawisza.

Teraz na scenę wkroczył wysoki, przystojny Brazylijczyk z zarostem na twarzy.

\- Pragnę ogłosić kapitanem, a zarazem szukającym, Tomása Melo… ścigających, Nicolasa Olivierę… Rodriga Rochę… oraz Laurę Rodrigues… pałkarzami zostają Rafael Barbosa… i Diego Suoza… Obrońcą będzie Ana Costa.

\- Kto teraz? – spytała Nikoleta, kiedy reprezentacja Brazylii została nagrodzona gromkimi brawami.

\- Chyba Durmstrang… - stwierdziła Mirka. – Oni chyba idą alfabetycznie.

\- Ej, czy wy zauważyłyście jakieś dziewczyny z Durmstrangu z młodszych klas, które nie biorą udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym? – spytała Adria marszcząc brwi. Spoglądała na uczniów w krwistoczerwonych płaszczach, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnej reprezentantki płci żeńskiej.

\- Ej, no! Co za seksizm…! – prychnęła Mirka i już miała coś jeszcze dodać, gdy w tym momencie trener Bułgarii, Wiktor Sokolov, wyszedł na scenę i zaczął czytać skład Durmstrangu.

\- Na pozycji pałkarza, kapitanem zostaje Martin Kolew…

Rozległy się głośne brawa, wśród których ciemnowłosy chłopak rozpoczął swą wędrówkę z samej góry okręgu na sam dół.

\- Drugi pałkarz – ciągnął Sokolov. – Dymitr Krum.

\- Ej, a to nie jest ten syn Wiktora Kruma? – spytała Mirka oklaskując piątoklasistę wraz z pozostałymi.

\- Dalej… - ciągnął trener. – Ścigającymi zostają Kristijan Grudew… Ivan Jordanow… oraz Aleksander Krum.

\- Kolejny Krum… - zauważyła Adria.

\- Hyyy! – zachwyciła się Mirka, patrząc na siedemnastoletniego Kruma. – Dajcie mi go… błagam…

\- Obrońca… Nikołaj Awramow – zapowiedział Sokolov - …oraz na pozycji szukającego…

\- Kolejne ciacho? – spytała pełnym nadziei szeptem Mirka.

\- …Vera Dymitrow.

Trzech Bułgarów aż wstało z ławek i wraz z Jordanowem oraz starszym Krumem zaczęło wiwatować (zapewne członkowie wewnątrzszkolnej drużyny, do której należała), kiedy od antinum na szóstym roku wstała dziewczyna w ciemnoczerwonej szacie.

Vera nie wyglądała na swój wiek. Była niską, drobną dziewczyną o ciemnej karnacji. Ciemne włosy miała związane w koka. Szła w dół z miarowym uradowaniem, jakby wesołość nie była u niej czymś codziennym.

Cała siódemka otrzymała jeszcze raz brawa, po czym wszyscy wrócili do stołów. Na środek sceny wkroczył trener Wielkiej Brytanii, profesor David Parkin.

\- Dobrze, Hogwarcie, zaczynamy – zapowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – A więc: Postanowiłem mianować kapitanem naszej drużyny ścigającą Ravenclawu, Sonię Rowley.

Sonia wstała roześmiana z ławki. Była to dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i ciemnych włosach średniej długości związanych w koński ogon. Zeszła w dół podczas, gdy pozostali druhowie skandowali jej imię.

Parkin dołączył się do braw, a gdy te się skończyły, wyczytał kolejne nazwiska:

\- Pozostałymi ścigającymi zostają Gryfonka, Dominique Weasley… oraz Krukon, Luca Baldwin.

Dominique Weasley musiała być starszą siostrą Louisa. Miała długie włosy takiego samego srebrzystego koloru, a chłopcy, pomiędzy którymi przechodziła wodzili za nią tęsknym wzrokiem. Mijając brata, przybiła mu piątkę.

\- Pałkarzami zostają… - ciągnął Parkan kończąc klaskać. – Kyle Wood z Gryffindoru… oraz Isaac Sanders z Hufflepuffu… następnie Ślizgonka, Natasha Ingram, jako obrońca.

Czwartoklasistka ze Slytherinu zeszła na dół wśród oklasków, które z każdym uczestnikiem były o wiele donośniejsze niż u wcześniejszych drużyn - cały rocznik szósto- i siódmoklasistów dawał wiele.

\- I wreszcie! – zawołał Parkan pełnym napięcia głosem, rozkładając przy tym ręce – Nadszedł czas na wyłonienie ostatniego członka naszej drużyny, Brytyjczycy… szukającego.

Nastała cisza. Parkan był mistrzem w budowaniu napięcia.

Mirka trąciła Adrię w ramię i wskazała na prawo w stronę chłopaków z Gryffindoru przy ich stole. James Potter schował twarz w dłoniach. Fred trącił go ramieniem, ale ten odegnał go ręką i pokręcił głową nie podnosząc jej. Reszta jego kolegów z rocznika spoglądała to na niego to na Parkana, który ostatecznie postanowił przerwać ciszę.

\- James Potter! - ryknął.

Rocznik szóstoklasistów z Gryffindoru ryknął z radości, jak i pozostali Gryfoni na sali. James przyłożył łokieć do boku w zwycięskim odruchu i wstał od stołu wśród skandów swojego nazwiska. Kiedy dołączył do reszty drużyny, całość została jeszcze obdarowana dużymi brawami.

\- A teraz zapraszam profesor Lindę Robinson, trenerkę Ilvermorny! - zawołał Zawisza.

Czarownica w żółtej szacie i z wysoko upiętym wysokim kokiem weszła na scenę, po czym z uśmiechem zaczęła wyczytywać nazwiska graczy.

\- Moi drodzy, mianuję Isabel Wilson ścigającą oraz kapitanem drużyny… pozostałymi ścigającymi zostają Joye Gatlin… i Steven Wiles… pałkarzami mianuję bliźniaków Emmę i Daniela Huberów… Robert Poole zagra na pozycji obrońcy… a spośród szukających wybrałam Virginię Romero…

Po Ilvermorny nadszedł czas na Kramag.

Profesor Mikołaj Ziętek wyszedł na scenę powitany owacjami. Bezsprzecznie był to najmłodszy z trenerów. Mógł mieć zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, iż był naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu.

\- I jak Kramag? – spytał. – Jesteście gotowi?

Odpowiedziało mu jedno wspólne głośne „TAAAAAK!”.

\- No to jedziemy z tym koksem.

Uczniowie zaśmiali się. Wokół zawodników zapanowało pełne napięcie.

\- A więc – rozpoczął Ziętek. – Postanowiłem, że kapitanem będzie jedna ze szkolnych ścigających – wyjawił rozkładając kartkę (każdy miał ze sobą). – A mianowicie Hanna Szopiec.

Cały astromag zawył z radości. Hania zasłoniła usta, podczas gdy Maja darła się na cały głos:

\- Tak jest Szop! Wiedziałam, że będziesz! Wiedziałam! Szop! Szop! Szop!

Ten okrzyk podłapała reszta klasy, aż w końcu rozprzestrzenił się na cały astromag, podczas, gdy dziewczyna schodziła po schodkach, wciąż niedowierzając, że nie dość, że się załapała, to jeszcze została mianowana kapitanem całej drużyny.

Kiedy zeszła na sam dół, Ziętek pogratulował jej, a gdy owacje ucichły, przeszedł do dalszego wyczytywania nazwisk:

\- Tak więc do Hani dołączy dwóch dżentelmenów – wyznał. – Ściślej mówiąc Darek Łuczak… oraz Maks Kownacki!

Całe antinum rozbudziło się, skandując nazwisko Darka. W szranki z nimi stanął transauror (zwłaszcza piąty rok) wiwatujący „Kownacki!”. Gdy i to ucichło, Ziętek ponownie kontynuował.

\- Pałkarzami zostają Jakub Michalczak… i Wiktor Olszewski.

Skandy pozostały przy transaurorze, albowiem Olszewski był uczniem ostatniego roku na tym oddziale, lecz zawtórował im równie donośnie cały astromag, kiedy Kuba „Kubeł” Michalczak schodził do trenera przepełniony radością.

\- A bronić ich będzie…

Ruta, i parę innych dziewczyn z antinum, prawie że leżały na Dalii, która zacisnęła oczy i zaczęła zagryzać skórę na nadgarstku z przerażenia. Adria wstrzymała oddech.

\- A bronić ich będzie Dalia Kabak!

Dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, a jej koleżanki zaczęły drzeć się jej do ucha. Ta, wciąż niedowierzając i ledwie słysząc ciągłe skandy własnego nazwiska z całego antinum, powoli wypuściła dłoń z ust, po czym w niemałym szoku zeszła radośnie ku scenie. Ruta wiwatowała radośnie razem z resztą rozszerzenia. Adria najchętniej by się dołączyła, lecz musiała pozostać wierna astromagicznemu obrońcy, który siedział tuż nad nią. Ograniczyła się jedynie do głośnych braw i banana na twarzy.

Gdy w końcu wszyscy się uciszyli, Ziętek dokończył całość jednym zdaniem:

\- Dobra, Iza Kalinowska, chodź dołącz.

\- KA-LI-NA! KA-LI-NA! - ryczał przywróż, kiedy czwartoklasistka ruszyła ku scenie.

\- Gratulacje, Gratulacje! - wołał Zawisza. - Pozostały jeszcze dwie drużyny! Proszę o podejście trenera Mahoutokoro, profesora Keigo Kishi!

Siwy czarodziej z długimi wąsami wyciągnął kartkę z nazwiskami.

\- Zapraszam kapitana drużyny, a zarazem szukającego, Osamiego Yoshimurę… trójkę ścigających Yae Endou… Kinę Daikawę… i Kazuteru Hirai… następnie pałkarzy, Ishin Komori… a także Fumitakę Oikawę… na koniec obrońcę, niezastąpioną Naomi Hatsutori!

Drużyna została nagrodzona wiwatami. Zawisza zaprosił profesora Bosede Camarę z Uagadou. Wysoki, ciemnoskóry łysy czarodziej wyczytał nazwiska głębokim basem.

\- Zapraszam ścigającego, kapitana drużyny, Simbę Nwaogu… dalej, kolejnymi ścigającymi zostają Ayo Ceesay… oraz Sanaa Aankour… pałkarze: Neo Nnamani… i Otieno Sokar… obrońca to Lesedi Musepa… a szukającym zostaje Derko Dah…

Zawisza powstał i zawołał:

\- Pogratulujmy wszystkim drużynom jeszcze raz gromkimi brawami!

Cała sala zawyła wiwatami i owacjami na stojąco. Kiedy te ucichły, członkowie drużyn wrócili do ławek, a dyrektor Kramagu machnął różdżką i przed nim ponownie pojawiła się Czara Ognia.

\- Wiecie, co to oznacza? - spytał z szerokim uśmiechem uczniów, którzy zaśmiali się i zawyli:

\- REPREZENTANCI TURNIEJU!

\- Tak! Poprawna odpowiedź! - krzyknął Zawisza. - Wiecie co? Mam dzisiaj tak dobry humor, że w związku z tym pragnę każdej szkole i każdemu oddziałowi przyznać po dwadzieścia punktów!

Niewiele to zmieniało w ostatecznym rozrachunku, ale i tak wszyscy krzyczeli z radości, dopóki dyrektor nie uspokoił ich uniesioną ręką.

Zapanowała głęboka cisza, w której płomienie Czary zapłonęły na czerwono i wyleciała z niej karteczka, która wpadła w ręce Zawiszy.

\- Reprezentantem Beauxbatons zostaje Charles Mancini! - oznajmił Sali, która wypełniła się oklaskami.

Przystojny siedemnastoletni blondyn zszedł na dół do Zawiszy, który pogratulował mu i pokazał, by poszedł do klasy znajdującej się obok Wielkiej Sali. Tymczasem Czara znowu zapłonęła czerwienią i kolejna karteczka trafiła do rąk dyrektora.

\- Reprezentantem Durmstrangu jest Danijeł Georgiew!

Umięśniony, ciemnowłosy szesnastolatek przyjął gratulacje i również zniknął za drzwiami sali. Czara wyrzuciła kolejne nazwisko.

\- Reprezentantem… nie, przepraszam, tym razem to reprezentantka Hogwartu… panna Dominique Weasley!

Dominique ponownie zeszła pod mównicę roześmiana, po czym ruszyła do pustej klasy.

\- I wreszcie! - ryknął Zawisza, kiedy czerwone płomienie Czary po raz kolejny wyrzuciły mu nazwisko wybranego. - Kramag reprezentować będzie… Panna Ruta Chaber!

\- AAAAA! - zawyła Adria nie przejmując się, że Ruta jest z antinum, nie astromagu. Oszalała z radości patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka, z szeroko otwartymi z szoku oczami, schodzi w dół, przyjmuje gratulacje od dyrektora szkoły i znika za drzwiami na korytarz.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Potter była zła na starszego brata. Była pewna, że skubańczyk coś przed nią ukrywał, a nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś coś przed nią ukrywa. W zasadzie nienawidziła chwil, kiedy ktoś nie chciał się z nią czymś podzielić. Jak ją określił kiedyś Fred, była wścibskim rudzielcem wtykającym wszędzie swój nochal.

Przez cały pierwszy miesiąc szkoły, spoglądając na stół Ślizgonów, coraz częściej zauważała, że coś z Albusem jest nie w porządku, ale zwalała to na tą Imogen Atkinson. Była typową czystokrwistą czarownicą, co w przodkach miała wielu czarnoksiężników. Lily nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby się okazało, że ta dziewczyna jest też jakimś pomieszaniem wili, czerwonego kapturka, wodnika kappa i jakiejś skrzekliwej mandragory. Wtedy nie byłoby wątpliwości co do tego, że chce uwieść jej brata, by w końcu zrobić sobie z niego jakąś kolację na mokradłach. Do tego był jeszcze ten cały Scorpius Malfoy. Jak na wnuka niedojdy, sam trochę niedojdą był, ale przynajmniej nadrabiał sympatią. Nie jak ta Atkinson. Lily nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej grzeczny, ułożony, spokojny braciszek obraca się w takim towarzystwie.

W sobotni poranek zeszła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie towarzystwie dwóch najbliższych przyjaciółek - Olivią Alder, wysoką jasnowłosą dziewczyną, oraz ciemnowłosą i ciemnooką Harper Callen, której twarz usiana była piegami.

Nakładając sobie owsianki, Lily rzuciła okiem w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Albus siedział markotny. Scorpius Malfoy spoglądał na niego niepewnie, a Imogen Atkinson robiła mu jakieś ciche kazanie, machając zamaszyście rękami.

\- Pewnie tłumaczy, jak wsadzać mugolakom głowy do kibla - mruknęła do siebie dwunastolatka.

\- Co? - spytała Harper znad _Transmutacji wstępnej, Tomu 2_.

\- Nic - Lily zabrała się za swoją owsiankę. - Jestem po prostu uprzedzona do tej Atkinson.

\- Nic nowego - stwierdziła Olivia z przekąsem. - Już byś jej dała spokój.

\- Ani mi się śni! - zawołała najmłodsza z rodzeństwa Potterów, pochłaniając owsiankę jeszcze bardziej zamaszyście.

Olivia westchnęła wywracając swoimi jasnymi oczami, gdy wtem do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk trzepotu setek skrzydeł. Przez okna Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy przynosząc poranną pocztę. Mało brakowało, a domowy brązowy puchacz Steven (to James wymyślał imię) trafiłby Lily do śniadania. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Odwiązała list od nóżki ptaka.

\- Zmykaj - powiedziała, głaszcząc go po główce.

Sowa zahukała, rozpostarła swoje wielkie skrzydła i odleciała.

\- O! Dostałam od babci pączki! - zawołała uradowana Olivia.

\- Daj jednego! - Harper szybkim ruchem ukradła pączka z posypką.

\- A ja ochrzan od mamy za szlaban z powodu wrzucenia tego kretyna do jeziora - mruknęła Lily. - O! I musy-świstusy za to, że nie pozwalam sobą pomiatać! Chcecie?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale ja nie pojmuję metod wychowawczych twojej mamy - przyznała Harper biorąc od przyjaciółki słodycze. - Co ona tym chce osiągnąć?

\- Proszę o chwilę uwagi! - doszło ich od stołu nauczycielskiego. Nauczyciel zielarstwa, profesor Neville Longbottom, który pełnił funkcję tymczasowego dyrektora zastępczego, powstał z krzesła trzymając w ręku kawałek pergaminu.

\- Właśnie dostałem wiadomość od dyrektora Flitwicka - oznajmił. - Dominique Weasley została wybrana przez Czarę Ognia na reprezentanta Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Gryffindor zawył z radości.

\- Uau! - zawołała Lily.

\- Natomiast do składu Quidditcha trafili Sonia Rowley, będąca też kapitanem drużyny, dalej Dominique Weasley, Luca Baldwin, Kyle Wood, Isaac Sanders, Natasha Ingram oraz James Potter.

\- Tak! - krzyknęła uradowana Lily wśród ogólnego entuzjazmu każdego z domów w związku z usłyszeniem nazwisk swoich druhów.

\- Twoja ciocia i wujek będą chyba dumni z Dominique - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Oliviaa.

\- Noo - potaknęła rudowłosa. - Skubana załapała się i do Turnieju i do Quidditcha.

Ale kiedy spojrzała na stół Ślizgonów zauważyła, że jej Al wcale nie wydawał się uradowany z powodu wyróżnienia jego brata i kuzynki. Lily zrzedła mina. Zacisnęła pięści jak zawsze, kiedy planowała wtarabaniać się w nieswoje sprawy.

***

Po śniadaniu pokój wspólny Gryfonów od razu wypełniły wielkie zdjęcia podobizn Dominique, Jamesa oraz Kyle’a Wooda. Od czasu do czasu mówiły pojedyncze zdania, na przykład „Puchary dla Hogwartu!”, „Nie uznajemy przegranej”, „Może Flitwick jest mały, ale serce ma wielkie, jak wielki jest Hogwart” czy nawet „Do gnoju z innymi zawodnikami”.

Z początku było to dosyć zabawne, ale po kilku godzinach zaklęcie powoli przestawało działać. James, Kyle i Dominique zaczęli piszczeć falsetami pojedyncze słowa, które układały się w zdanie „Flitwick… gnoju… Hogwart”. Gryfoni doszli do wniosku, że taki zestaw słów nie brzmi zbyt dobrze, więc usunęli czar.

\- W końcu - westchnęła Harper wracając do swojego ulubionego _Wstępu do transmutacji_.

\- Ale z ciebie kujon - mruknęła Olivia znad czasopisma o czarodziejskich boys bandach. - Aaa, Only One Direction organizują trasę koncertową! Będą w Aberdeen. Muszę zdobyć autograf Louisa!

\- Dziewczyny, ja zaraz wrócę jak coś - Lily skończyła pisać list gratulacyjny dla Jamesa i teraz pakowała go do koperty. - Idzie któraś ze mną do sowiarnii?

\- Ja! - zawołała Olivia obdarzając ostatnim tęsknym spojrzeniem zdjęcie uśmiechającego się Louisa Romlinsona wyczarowującego zielone iskierki ze swojej różdżki, po czym odłożyła czasopismo.

Razem przeszły przez dziurę pod portretem.

\- Mogłybyśmy potem przejść się do Neville’a? - spytała Lily, kiedy szły korytarzami zamku.

\- Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jesteś z nim na „ty” - westchnęła jej przyjaciółka. - Ale po co?

\- Nie wiem, Może wie, co z Alem… - mruknęła Lily. - Może przesadzam, ale wydaje mi się, że z nim serio jest coś nie tak. Znaczy… zawsze był dziwny z tą swoją spokojnością, ale teraz jest jeszcze bardziej dziwny. Trochę mnie to martwi - przyznała dziewczyna.

\- Ale co dokładnie masz na myśli? - spytała Olivia marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiem - żachnęła się młoda córka Potterów. - Wydaje mi się taki przygaszony i trochę podenerwowany ostatnio. Coś z nim jest dziwnego. Chyba. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale nie chce ze mną gadać. I nie tylko wtedy, kiedy pytam, czy wszystko w porządku. Zbywa mnie za każdym razem. Niby mówi, że ma dużo nauki, ale… nawet James się tak nie zachowywał w zeszłym roku, kiedy przygotowywał się do SUMów.

Doszły do sowiarnii. Zaczęły wspinać się po schodach okrytych ptasimi piórami i odchodami.

\- Rób jak uważasz, ale dla mnie, nie tak to powinieneś rozwiązywać - usłyszały dziewczęcy głos. Lily zatrzymała się w pół kroku przytrzymała Olivię, żeby nie wychodziła wyżej. Nasłuchiwały.

\- At, wiem o tym doskonale - mruknął Albus Potter. - Ale nie uważam, by było lepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Widzisz, a ja wciąż uparcie twierdzę, że jest! - żachnęła się Imogen Atkinson.

\- Na szczęście już za późno - warknął Al.

Rozległ się tupot butów. Schodząc po schodach, Albus i Atkinson natknęli się na Lily i Olivię.

Al zmierzył obie dziewczyny wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał na siostrę.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - spytał.

\- Przyszłam wysłać Jamesowi list - odparła hardo. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ucieszyłam się, że załapał się do drużyny.

Spojrzała na brata wyzywająco. To go tylko rozjuszyło.

\- Poważnie? - spytał Albus przez zęby.

\- A może ty mnie w końcu potraktujesz poważnie i powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi? - warknęła zakładając ręce na piersiach.

\- A może ty przestaniesz w końcu wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy? - odwarknął jej Albus i zszedł zdenerwowany po schodach.

Imogen Atkinson zawahała się patrząc niepewnie na Lily. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu podążyła za przyjacielem.

\- Potter, czekaj! - zawołała, żeby dogonić chłopaka.

\- W porządku? - spytała Olivia patrząc na Lily krzywo.

Dziewczyna westchnęła podenerwowana.

\- Wiesz co? - Olivia uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Oboje z Albusem tak samo zaciskacie szczęki, kiedy jesteście wkurzeni.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie bardziej - warknęła Lily. Rada, że wzięła ze sobą torbę z piórem i atramentem, wyjęła list z koperty i dopisała postscriptum:

_A tak swoją drogą, Alowi odbiło. Przepraszam, że zakłócam ci radość, ale martwię się o niego. Jest mega nieswój._

Znalazła jakąś sowę, przywiązała jej wiadomość do nóżki i patrzyła przez okno jak odlatuje.


	7. Chapter 7

Poprzedniego wieczora Albusa, Sciorpius i Atkinson siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów przy kominku podając sobie kolejno Kamień Wskrzeszenia i oglądając go. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, wszyscy spali. Jeśli nie liczyć trzaskającego ogniska oraz ich głosów, było idealnie cicho.

Przez ostatni tydzień Albus noc w noc śnił o tym, jak jego nastoletni tata wypuszcza z dłoni Kamień Wskrzeszenia, który padł w ściółkę w Zakazanym Lesie. Sen ten tak go prześladował, że postanowili coś z tym zrobić.

\- Ma znak Insygniów Śmierci - stwierdził Scorpius przekazując go At.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się zdobyczy uważnie.

\- Co o nim wiemy? - powiedziała w końcu i położyła Kamień na dłoni Ala.

\- Tylko tyle, że przywraca umarłych zza grobu - oznajmił Potter.

\- A wiemy chociaż, jak ich przywrócić? - spytał Scorpius.

\- Nie. Chyba, że macie pomysł.

\- Eh, ostatecznie to ty nosisz imiona po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu, Albusie Severusie - zauważył młody Malfoy.

Al prychnął. _Albusie Severusie…_ \- pomyślał obracając w zamyśleniu Kamień palcami.

I nagle Atkinson krzyknęła, a Scorpius cofnął się na kanapie. Albus spojrzał w bok i też omal nie krzyknął, gdy zobaczył stojące nad nimi dwie zjawy. Kamień wypadł mu z rąk. Duchy zniknęły.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, aż w końcu At spojrzała na nich.

\- Kim oni byli? - spytała. - I jak…?

\- To chyba ja… - stwierdził Al i w oszołomieniu schylił się po Kamień. - Pomyślałem wtedy „Albusie Severusie…”, a potem…

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - At zamrugała i uniosła dłonie usiłując ułożyć fakty. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ci dwaj ludzie… te dwie zjawy, które się tu pojawiły… to byli Albus Dumbledore i Severus Snape?

Scorpius uniósł brwi i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Chyba tak… - powiedział powoli Al.

\- Ale jak to zrobiłeś, chłopie? - nie wierzył Scorpius.

\- Ja… - Potter pomyślał chwilę. - Ja chyba go wtedy obracałem…

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której cała trójka spoglądała na Kamień. Albus myślał gorączkowo.

\- Po co cały czas widziałem go w snach? - spytał.

Nie widział w tym kompletnego sensu. Nikogo nie mógł przywrócić tak ze zmarłych. Gdy tylko upuścił kamień, Dumbledore i Snape zniknęli. A może…

\- A może ma to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem…? - spytał.

Oboje spojrzeli na niego, a on na nich.

\- Cały czas mam sny o potyczkach mojego ojca z Voldemortem - wyjaśnił. - To musi mieć z nim jakiś związek. Nie wiem, jaki, ale gdyby…

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, gdy wpadł na ten pomysł. Spojrzał na Kamień. Wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał wiedzieć. Obrócił kilkakrotnie Kamień w palcach wymawiając w myślach to jedno nazwisko.

Atkinson ponownie krzyknęła i złapała Scorpiusa za ramię. Albus spojrzał w bok i wzdrygnął się. Nad nimi stało widmo wysokiego czarodzieja w czarnej szacie. Jego czerwone oczy, jarzące się z wężowych szparek, spoglądały na nich. Gadzia twarz pozbawiona nosa była nienaturalnie blada.

\- Voldemort - powiedział cicho Albus.

Czarnoksiężnik zwrócił na niego wzrok i przechylił głowę z ciekawością.

\- Albus Potter… - szepnął, a jego głos przywodził na myśl syk węża. Spojrzał na jego przyjaciół. - No proszę. I syn tego zdrajcy, Dracona Malfoy’a oraz… nie, ciebie nie znam, dziewczyno.

Atkinson wróciła jej zwykła zadziorność.

\- Bo moi dziadkowie i rodzice są niezależnymi Ślizgonami - odpyskowała. - I mają na tyle honoru i rozumu, by nie przyłączać się do takiej szumowiny, jaką ty _byłeś_.

Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywił uśmiech okrutnika.

\- Byłabyś wspaniałą śmierciożerczynią… - westchnął.

\- Wątpię - odparła At.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał Albus, a czerwone oczy zaczęły przeszywać jego ciało. Wiedział, że człowiek, z którym rozmawia, jest martwy od ponad dwudziestu lat, jest nieuzbrojonym duchem i nie może nic mu zrobić. Mimo to pod natłokiem tego spojrzenia czuł się małym, bezbronnym czternastolatkiem, któremu różdżka nijak pomoże w starciu, gdyby do takiego doszło.

\- Chcę żyć… - wyszeptał czarnoksiężnik.

\- Gdy upuszczę kamień, znikniesz - oznajmił Al.

\- Chcę życia, nie tego…

\- Wystarczy! - urwała Atkinson i trąciła rękę Albusa, która wypuściła Kamień wskrzeszenia. Lord Voldemort zniknął.

Al nawet nie próbował się po niego schylać. Scorpius otrząsnął się.

\- Następnym razem ostrzegaj…

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Albus dochodząc do siebie. Zapatrzył się w Kamień. - Z nim musi być coś więcej - stwierdził. - Słyszeliście, co powiedział Voldemort?

\- Że chce żyć - mruknęła At. - Bardziej niż forma z kamienia. Ale… przecież to tylko gadanie. Nie może przecież…

\- A może z tym Kamieniem coś jest? - spytał Scorpius. - Może ma jeszcze jakieś właściwości? Może gdybyśmy oddali do badania…

\- …Biurowi Aurorów - dokończyła za niego At. - Oni będą wiedzieli, co z tym zrobić.

\- Mowy nie ma - zaprzeczył Al. - Mój ojciec jest tam dyrektorem. Już widzę ten dialog:

_\- Hej, tato, mam sprawę. Sprawdziłbyś ten kamień?_

_\- Zaraz, czy to jest…_

_\- Tak, to Kamień Wskrzeszenia._

_\- A skąd ty go masz?!_

_\- Aaaa… poszedłem go szukać w Zakazanym Lesie._

\- Może nawet to i lepiej? - spytała. - Skoro…

\- At, teraz to może głupio zabrzmieć - ostrzegł Albus. - Ale ostatecznie: co jeżeli to wszystko jest jednym wielkim… nie wiem. Zbiegiem okoliczności? A jeśli to, że tyle śnię o Voldemorcie i moim ojcu jest po prostu krzyżówką magiczną działającą na zasadzie: jestem w Slytherinie, a mój ojciec pokonał najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika z tego domu? Tak też może się zdarzyć.

\- Więc dlaczego jego duch do ciebie przyszedł? - spytała At mierząc go wzrokiem. Al nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie wiem, może…

\- Po prostu nie chcesz mówić o tym ojcu - stwierdziła krótko dziewczyna.

Albus początkowo się zawahał, lecz w końcu odpowiedział:

\- A dziwisz mi się?

\- Nie, nie dziwię ci się. Ostatecznie Voldemort spaprał mu całe dzieciństwo i okres dorastania. Nie chcesz po prostu znowu mu o nim przypominać i zaprzątać mu nim głowę.

Al nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak zwyczajnie potaknąć.

\- Właśnie tak - zgodził się. - Zrozum, At, ja nie…

\- Jest jeszcze inny sposób - zauważył Scorpius, a oboje spojrzeli na niego, który wyjaśnił: - Kramag szkoli głównie w kierunku obrony przed czarną magią. Polska posiada najlepszą grupę aurorów ze wszystkich Ministerstw Magii na świecie. Nawet nasi aurorzy im nie dorównują. Może James zawarł jakieś przyjaźnie z ludźmi z Kramagu. Może ktoś z jego znajomych ma w rodzinie kogoś, kto pracuje w Biurze Aurorów i zgodziłby się tym dyskretnie zająć? Jeśli jego badania nic by nie wykazały, nie będzie sensu niepokoić twojego ojca. Ale jeżeli tak, to cóż. Najlepiej powiadomić nasze brytyjskie Biuro Aurorów.


	8. Chapter 8

Poczta polska to było dosyć dziwne zjawisko. James nie spodziewał się listów gratulacyjnych przez pierwsze dwa dni po ogłoszeniu oficjalnego składu drużyn Quidditcha. Nie przeliczył się. Nie dość, że sowy musiały przebyć daleką drogę z Wielkiej Brytanii do Polski, to na morskiej granicy Sowi Pośrednicy (jeden z nowszych zawodów w świecie czarodziejów) przekazywali listy polskim ptakom, które pokonywały dalszą część trasy. I tutaj zaczynały się schody.

Wedle legendy, którą uczniowie Hogwartu zasłyszeli, dawno temu pewien czarnoksiężnik rzucił klątwę na polską pocztę zarówno mugolską jak i czarodziejską. Podobno od tego czasu jest ona niebywale powolna i niesforna. Ile w tym jest prawdy, nikt nie wiedział, ale jakieś jej ziarenko istniało.

We wtorek James otrzymał gratulacje od wujka Rona i cioci Hermiony oraz dziadków Weasleyów (w sumie jedynych dziadków, jakich posiadał). Listy od wujka Billa i cioci Fleur, do których przyłączyli się również Victorie razem z Teddym, dotarły w czwartek.

Dominique nie wydawała się zadowolona ze swojej wiadomości od rodziców. Kiedy James czytał o tym, jak to wujostwo jest z niego dumne, dosiadła się do nich wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

\- Gratulują mi, że dostałam się do drużyny - warknęła ściskając list w dłoni. - I tego, że zostałam wybrana na zawodnika Turnieju też. Tyle, że tutaj akurat wszyscy poza mamą. Wiecie co ona tu pisze?

Rozłożyła przed sobą pomiętą wiadomość i przeczytała drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem:

\- „Dziecko, nie potrafię zrozumieć, co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby się zgłaszać! Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, do czego ty się zgłosiłaś?”

Dominique spojrzała na swoje kuzynostwo.

\- Mówi mi to własna matka! - zawołała. - Kobieta, która zrobiła dokładnie to samo w moim wieku! Czy tylko mnie tu zalatuje potworną hipokryzją?

\- Wiesz… - powiedziała Lucy znad swojej owsianki. - Po prostu ten turniej nie jest bezpieczny. Dodatkowo pamięta, co się zdarzyło podczas jej udziału…

\- Ale Voldemorta już nie ma - warknęła Dominique. - Nie wyskoczy zza ściany i nie zabije nikogo. A jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, to proszę cię… rozejrzyj się! Przecież jak tu przyjeżdżaliśmy, Zawisza musiał nam na to udzielić pozwolenia. Pamiętasz tamtą kartkę, którą przeczytał Flitwick zanim tu dotarliśmy? To było własnoręcznie napisane przez Zawiszę pismo do naszego dyrektora, w którym udzielił zgody jemu i nam wszystkim na przekroczenie granic Kramagu. Nikt niepożądany się tutaj nie zjawi. A nawet jeśli, to wszędzie mają rozłożone zaklęcia czujnikowe, które od razu alarmują, kiedy ktoś z zewnątrz pojawi się na terenie Kramagu albo kiedy zostaną tu rzucone niedozwolone zaklęcia, albo kiedy komuś stanie się krzywda, albo cokolwiek innego! Tutaj nie da się zrobić sobie krzywdy.

Miała rację. Kilka dni po przybyciu, James wykradł się razem z Fredem do puszczy, której powierzchnia okazała się być bardzo stroma. Potknęli się, stracili równowagę i spadli w dół, lecz zanim nadziali się na wystający konar, niewidzialna tarcza odepchnęła ich do tyłu. Skończyło się na paru siniakach i naganie, ponieważ nauczyciele dostali alarm, że zaklęcie ochronne zostało użyte.

Wracając jednak do poczty, w piątek sowa dostarczyła mu powinszowanie od wujka George’a i cioci Angeliny (nie żeby u nich mieszkali dziadkowie Weasley’owie, więc na pewno wysyłali listy w tym samym dniu). Dzień później w końcu doszły do niego wiadomości od Lily i od rodziców.

_Kochany Jamesie,_

_ani przez chwilę nie wątpiliśmy w to, że załapiesz się do drużyny. Gratulacje! W pełni na to zasłużyłeś, w końcu bardzo ostro do tego trenowałeś. Mamy nadzieję, że nasz list dojdzie do Ciebie jako pierwszy z tych wszystkich, jakie dostaniesz_ (James aż zakrztusił się sokiem pomarańczowym, który akurat pił).

_Bardzo też cieszymy się z tego, że Dominique została Reprezentantem Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ciocia Fleur nie jest zadowolona. Zdenerwowała się, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, bardzo się zamartwia, ale tata ją zapewnia, że środki bezpieczeństwa, jakie są założone w Kramagu likwidują niebezpieczeństwo pojawienia się ofiar takich jak Cedrik Diggory czy wielu innych z poprzednich lat._

_Pozostając w temacie Turnieju, mamy też pewną niespodziankę. Wiadomo, że sędziami będą dyrektorzy każdej ze szkół oraz szefowie Polskiego Departamentu Czarodziejskiej Współpracy Międzynarodowej i Departamentu Sportu. Ponadto zaproszono, jako sędziów honorowych, zawodników ostatniego Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ciocia Fleur zdecydowanie odmówiła, ponieważ doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie potrafiła być obiektywna w ocenie własnej córki, ale przekonała tatę, aby zgodził się przyjąć propozycję sędziowania i mieć oko na Dominique._

\- Czekaj, co?! - zawołał James ponownie krztusząc się sokiem.

\- Co jest? - spytał Fred znad swoich czterech kanapek z pastą jajeczną. - Co się dzieje?

\- Och nie! - dobiegł ich pisk z górnego piętra.

Dominique ponownie się do nich dosiadła. Spojrzała na Jamesa. W ręku trzymała własny list od Potterów.

\- Twój tata będzie sędziował! - jęknęła.

\- No… - zgodził się młody Potter. - To masakra, normalnie ja nie wiem, schowam się chyba w kiblu, czy co…

Już sobie wyobrażał tabun uczniów piszczących na widok jego ojca, pokazujących go sobie palcami i szepczących na jego temat. Zawsze wprawiało go to w zażenowanie, ponieważ mimo iż jego tata zrobił wiele dla świata czarodziejów i zasłużenie znalazł się na kartach czekoladowych żab, to wciąż był jego… no, tatą. Po prostu.

Jednak Dominique była niezadowolona z innego powodu.

\- Przecież on mi na bank odejmie punkty, jak źle rzucę jakieś zaklęcie - panikowała. - Jak ja mam się dobrze bronić, jak on będzie siedział przy stole sędziowskim i patrzył mi na ręce.

James wywrócił oczami przekonany, że to on ma poważniejszy problem. Wrócił do czytania listu.

_Za niedługo tata pojawi się przy sprawdzaniu różdżek zawodnikom. Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumni,_

_mama i tata._

Westchnął i wziął się za otwieranie listu od Lily, podczas gdy Dominique zamartwiała się dalej.

\- I jeszcze będzie mi sprawdzał różdżkę… przecież on zawsze kazał mi bardziej o nią dbać, bo wtedy zaklęcia lepiej wychodzą… a ja go nigdy nie słuchałam. Och nie!

Schowała twarz w dłoniach wyraźnie załamana. Louis starał się nie roześmiać z rozpaczy siostry.

Tymczasem James czytał list od Lily. Bardzo zaniepokoiło go postscriptum.

\- Młoda pisze, że z Alem coś nie tak - oznajmił. - Twierdzi, że mu odbiło, cokolwiek to znaczy. I że się martwi.

\- Może Atkinson mu dała kosza - mruknął Fred, który już zjadł swoje cztery kanapki z pastą jajeczną i teraz dorabiał sobie kolejne dwie.

\- On w ogóle do niej nie startował - powiedział James ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Oj tam, i tak twierdzę, że Alowi przydałaby się jakaś twarda babka, a ta mi na taką wygląda - oznajmił Fred. Złączył ze sobą dwie kanapki i odgryzł wielki kęs.

Lucy przyglądała mu się z niesmakiem.

\- Czy ty musisz się aż tak obżerać? - spytała.

Kuzyn obrzucił ją spojrzeniem.

\- No o? - zapytał z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. - Esem goodny.

***

W sobotę Jamesa czekał ciężki trening Quidditcha, a w niedzielę po obiedzie doszły dwa ostatnie listy, jeden od Neville’a, drugi od Albusa.

\- Poważnie? - mruknął z ironią, otwierając je w pokoju wspólnym astromagu, do którego przyleciały obydwie sowy. - One wcale nie są z Hogwartu jak list od Lilki…

\- Poczta polska naprawdę bardzo mnie fascynuje - stwierdził Fred, który rozwalony obok Jamesa na kanapie, czytał _Historię Magii Najnowszej - od XX wieku do czasów współczesnych_.

Profesor Warneński okazał się być przyjemnym, zabawnym, ale też konsekwentnym nauczycielem. Zapowiadał pytanie na ocenę i pytał. Fred dostał Okropny, dlatego właśnie postanowił wziąć się za naukę.

\- Ty, stary, wiesz, że Grindewalda nie chcieli przyjąć do Czarodziejskiej Szkoły Artystycznej? Dasz wiarę? Wielki Grindie! Ale jajca… w porządku? James?

James siedział i wpatrywał się w list Albusa.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Fred.

Kuzyn podał mu pergamin.

\- Czytaj - mruknął.

Mulat bez słowa sięgnął po list i zaczął go czytać. Twarz mu zmartwiała. Gdyby nie był ciemnoskóry, pewnie by zbladł.

\- C-co? Ale jak to? O co tu chodzi? - nie rozumiał.

James wpatrywał się w kominek w głębokim zamyśleniu. Zajrzał jeszcze raz do koperty. Wyjął z niej maleńki kamyczek. Przyglądał mu się chwilę.

\- Czy on zwariował? - szepnął.

Spojrzał w bok. Zauważył Adrię siedzącą z koleżankami przy stole pod przeciwległą ścianą. Wyjął Fredowi list z ręki i ruszył w stronę dziewczyny.

\- James, co ty… - syknął jego kuzyn, ale on już stanął nad czwórką przyjaciółek.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - spytał Adrię.

Jej koleżanki wymieniły między sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

\- Eee… jasne - Adria wstała zdziwiona i wyszła za nim z pokoju wspólnego.

Poprowadził ją do jakiejś pustej klasy.

\- Co jest takiego ważnego, że… - zaczęła, ale wtem dostała do ręki list od Albusa.

\- To list od mojego młodszego brata-kretyna - powiedział. - Tak, możesz przeczytać.

Wobec tego przeczytała. Z każdą linijką jej oczy stawały się coraz większe.

\- Czekaj, co? - spytała, kiedy skończyła.

\- Al jest w Slytherinie. W domie, do którego należał Voldemort - oznajmił James. Ludzie wciąż obawiali się wymawiać to imię, ale rodzice uczyli ich, aby oni się tego nie lękali. - Nie wiem, czy to ma na to wpływ, ale proszę, powiedz mi, czy takie sny to rzeczywiście może być coś zwyczajnego? Jakieś normalne koszmary nocne?

\- To mogłyby być koszmary nocne, gdyby nie nakłonienie go do pójścia do lasu po ten kamień - stwierdziła Adria. - On tu też pisze o jego duchu. Czy V-Voldemort zmienił się w ducha po śmierci?

\- Nikt nic o tym nie słyszał - powiedział James. - Gdyby nim się stał, nie mógłby opuścić Hogwartu, szybko by się rozeszło, że zamek nawiedza jego duch.

Wyjął z kieszeni kamyczek.

\- Przysłał mi go. To on. Kamień Wskrzeszenia.

Przez chwilę myślał, że Adria go wyśmieje. Taka drobinka miałaby być potężnym Kamieniem? Minę miała jednak jak najbardziej poważną. Wzięła go do ręki i przyjrzała mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Chodź - oznajmiła i ruszyła korytarzem.

\- Dokąd?

\- Do puszczy?

\- Do puszczy? - zdziwił się James i zaczął za nią iść. - Po co?

\- Tam nie ma czujników zaklęć rzucanych przez uczniów - powiedziała Adria schodząc po schodach na dół. - A znam proste zaklęcie, które pokaże, czy w tym Kamieniu jest ukryta jakaś czarna magia.

Zaprowadziła go najpierw do gabinetu profesora Warneńskiego, który był opiekunem astromagu oraz Gryffindoru na czas ich pobytu w Kramagu.

\- Tak? - zapytał nauczyciel historii, kiedy Adria i James stanęli przed nim.

\- Panie profesorze - zaczęła Adria - chciałam pokazać Jamesowi plażę, dlatego chcieliśmy poprosić pana o zgodę na wyjście poza bramę zamku.

Warneński uniósł brwi.

\- No dobrze - pozwolił. - Ale ostrożnie.

Podziękowali i wyszli. Na korytarzu minęli profesor Materę.

\- Ona mnie przeraża - przyznał James, kiedy szli już błoniami ku bramie. - Patrzy na mnie tak, jakby mój ojciec zabił jej kochanka.

\- Przestań - żachnęła się Adria. - To naprawdę miła kobieta.

\- Ja osobiście czuję do niej ogromną niechęć - stwierdził młody Potter. - Mój ojciec zabił tylko Voldemorta. Chyba. Taka jest przynajmniej oficjalna wersja. Może rzeczywiście zabił jej kochanka. Albo to Voldemort był jej kochankiem.

Adria parsknęła rozbawiona.

\- W przerwach między zabijaniem ludzi, chodził z nią na randki - ciągnął James.

Dziewczyna wyobraziła sobie profesor Materę siedzącą w walentynki w kawiarni z łysym czerwonookim mężczyzną bez nosa, podczas gdy wokół nich latały amorki sypiące serduszka, a oboje patrzyli na siebie z miłością. Zakryła usta ręką. Nie wiedziała czy śmiać się, czy też płakać na myśl o tej scenie.

\- Dlaczego ty to powiedziałeś? - jęknęła. - Nie będę mogła teraz na nią spojrzeć.

James wyszczerzył zęby wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Znaleźli się na ścieżce wiodącej na plażę, co przypomniało im o tym, po co w ogóle odwiedzili profesora Warneńskiego. Adria upewniła się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i weszła w puszczę, a James za nią.

\- Tylko ostrożnie - ostrzegła go, kiedy szli wśród drzew. - Jak spadniemy, to wpadniemy w tarczę ochronną i dowiedzą się, że zboczyliśmy z trasy.

\- Wiem, mam już z tym doświadczenie - przyznał chłopak.

Stawiali uważnie stopy, aż w końcu dotarli do małej, w miarę równej polanki mającej mniej więcej cztery metry kwadratowe.

Adria położyła Kamień Wskrzeszenia na przewróconym pniu drzewa i wskazała na niego różdżką. James wstrzymał oddech.

\- _Ostende captionem_ \- powiedziała Adria.

Gryfon patrzył urzeczony, jak z końca jej różdżki wypływa złote światło, które oplotło cienkimi nićmi Kamień. Przedmiot rozbłysnął srebrnym blaskiem, a ten przemienił się w ciemną mgiełkę.

Adria opuściła różdżkę.

\- Czemu nas tego nie uczą? - spytał James. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości i lekkiego zawstydzenia. Kramagczycy byli zdecydowanie dalej w wiedzy na temat obrony przed czarną magią niż oni. To był jedyny przedmiot, którego nauczano Hogwartczyków oddzielnie, ponieważ bardzo odstawali z umiejętnościami.

\- To poziom aurorski - przyznała skromnie Adria. - W każdym razie - spoważniała. - Od tego czegoś zionie czarną magią. Bez względu na to, co twój brat pisał o tym, żeby nie mówić nikomu, powiedz to komuś.

\- Tak zamierzam zrobić - oznajmił James wpatrując się w ciemną mgiełkę, która już powoli opadała z Kamienia. - Mój brat na dłuższą metę jest za bardzo podobny do mojego ojca.

Postanowił dorwać tatę, jak ten tylko pojawi się w Kramagu.


	9. Chapter 9

Tata pojawił się dopiero dwa tygodnie później.

James siedział przy stole astromagów przeznaczonym dla szóstoklasistów. Nastrój Freda mu się udzielił i on też przeglądał _Historię Magii Najnowszej - od XX wieku do czasów współczesnych_. Tak więc jedną ręką trzymał książkę, żeby mu się nie zamknęła, a drugą niezdarnie próbował wsadzać sobie do ust łyżkę pełną jajecznicy. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak go wciągnie opowieść o zjeździe politycznym goblinów i czarodziejów, na którym to gobliny, odarte z wszelkiej cierpliwości, wyrzuciły czarodziejów przez okno prosto w odchody zebrane w kompost.

\- Doszedłeś do Zjazdu Praskiego? - spytał Freda, który siedział obok i również czytał podręcznik.

\- Ano - zgodził się jego kuzyn, nie odrywając wzroku od stronic. - Gówniana sprawa, nie?

\- Bardzo - potaknął.

W tym momencie do stołu podeszła Adria razem ze swoimi koleżankami. Odczekała chwilę, aż te zajmą się śniadaniem, po czym nachyliła się ku Jamesowi.

\- Twój tata tu jest - powiedziała mu przyciszonym głosem. - Widziałyśmy przed chwilą przez okno, jak razem z pozostałymi sędziami szedł szybko do zamku.

\- Super - chłopak wziął z podstawki dwie kromki chleba, z czego jedną włożył do ust i odgryzł potężny kawałek. Następnie wstał od stołu i pobiegł ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu, rozejrzał się wokoło i zobaczył swojego ojca wychodzącego pospiesznie po schodach w towarzystwie grupki czarodziejów.

\- Tato! - krzyknął nie zważając na spojrzenia przechodzących uczniów. - Tato, czekaj!

Sędziowie zatrzymali się. Harry Potter odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącego ku niemu syna.

\- James, też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale zobaczymy się potem. Spieszymy się - oznajmił wskazując na pozostałych przybyszów.

\- Nie, tato, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć, to ważne - zaperzył się James.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak!

Pan Potter westchnął, po czym spojrzał na towarzyszy.

\- Zaraz do was dołączę, dobrze? Sala sto czternaście?

Jeden z czarodziejów, z długą ciemną brodą poprzetykaną paskami siwizny, kiwnął głową i razem z resztą ruszył w górę schodów. Wśród nich James rozpoznał samego Wiktora Kruma.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- A więc? - spytał.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech. Przechodzący obok nich uczniowie rzucali im ukradkowe spojrzenia, szepcząc między sobą.

\- Eee… - James starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi - jak sprawdzicie te różdżki to będziemy musieli porozmawiać o czymś ważnym - oznajmił.

Tata uniósł brwi.

\- O czym?

\- To już potem, jak będziemy rozmawiać.

Pan Potter uniósł brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- I zatrzymałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby mi powiedzieć, że musimy później porozmawiać, mimo iż ja ci mówiłem, że porozmawiamy później, tak?

James pomyślał chwilę.

\- Nooo… - zastanowił się. - Tak, w sumie to tak - oznajmił.

Pan Potter wywrócił oczami i pokręcił głową, jakby zastanawiał się, co z jego najstarszym synem jest nie tak.

\- Dobra - powiedział. - Ze wszystkim zejdzie mi do czternastej. O której kończysz zajęcia?

\- Możemy porozmawiać jak skończysz - stwierdził James.

\- O której kończysz zajęcia? - pan Potter nie dał zbić się z tropu.

\- O siedemnastej - James zaklął w duchu. Było tak blisko.

\- To hola! Widzimy się po siedemnastej - oznajmił stanowczo jego ojciec. - Teraz naprawdę się spieszę. A! - wyjął Jamesowi z ręki całą, nienadgryzioną kromkę. - Nie jadłem śniadania - wytłumaczył i pobiegł w górę schodów.

Przez chwilę chłopak patrzył za nim z szeroko otwartymi z oburzenia ustami.

\- To moja kromka! - poskarżył się sam sobie, ale zauważył, że stojąca nieopodal Vera Dymitrow przygląda mu się dziwnie, więc zamknął usta i wrócił do Wielkiej Sali, kończąc ze złością jedyny już pozostały kawałek chleba.

Jeszcze nigdy zajęcia nie dłużyły mu się tak bardzo. Podczas numerologii (nienawidził tego przedmiotu i ogromnie się cieszył, że astromag ma go tylko godzinę tygodniowo) tak bardzo nie mógł się skupić, że darował sobie te wszystkie wyliczanki. Jednakże, siedząc bezczynnie tak się niecierpliwił, że kręcił się na krześle, aż w końcu podenerwowany Fred zapytał, czy ma mrówki w gaciach. Po tym już rysował szlaczki w zeszycie. Na zajęciach przyrodniczych (przedmiot, który astromagowie mieli również raz w tygodniu, będący połączeniem zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami) prawie usnął podczas słuchania wykładu o leśnych elfkach żyjących gdzieś w puszczy amazońskiej. Kiedy jednak nadeszła kolej na transmutację, profesor Matera okrzyczała go za to, że tak się rozsierdził, nie mogąc zmienić wyglądu swojego krzesła, że niechcący doprowadził do jego wybuchu.

\- Potter, to są zajęcia TRANSMUTACJI, a nie PIROTECHNIKI! - krzyczała.

Stracił w tamtej chwili nadzieję na to, że nauczycielka kiedykolwiek go polubi.

Wydawało mu się, że minęły wieki, kiedy nadszedł czas na przedostatnią lekcję, historię magii.

\- I jak? - spytała go Adria, gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsca w ławce. Cały dzień mieli tak zabiegany, że dopiero teraz miała sposobność porozmawiania z nim sam na sam.

James wypuścił powietrze z ust. Jego wymęczona mina mówiła wszystko.

\- Ten dzień to masakra, ale spotkamy się po zajęciach - odpowiedział i zmarszczył czoło. - Co z nim?

Miał na myśli Warneńskiego. Nie tylko on zauważył, że z nauczycielem jest coś nie tak. Uczniowie spoglądali z zaniepokojeniem na nauczyciela. Siedział z rękami złożonymi przed twarzą, z której ziała powaga.

\- Panie profesorze, czy coś… czy coś się stało? - spytała Apolonia niepewnie.

Warneński popatrzył na klasę.

\- Pamiętacie, jak w zeszłym roku mieliśmy śmieszka, który podkradał innym różne rzeczy, zanim po miesiącu został nakryty na gorącym uczynku? - spytał po chwili milczenia.

Kramagczycy pokiwali głowami.

\- A więc - zaczął Warneński tonem zwiastującym nieszczęście. - Ja rozumiem kradzieże pieniędzy. Rozumiem kradzieże piór, słodyczy, a nawet różdżek. Ale ja się pytam: gdzie moja zjadaczka?

Wszyscy uczniowie zamarli i spojrzeli przerażeni na biurko nauczycielskie. James również popatrzył w tę stronę i dopiero teraz zauważył, że rzeczywiście brakowało na nim małej szarej roślinki z kolcami i pyskiem ozdobionym ostrymi zębami, która miał w zwyczaju łapać swoimi iglastymi rączkami wszystkie beznadziejnie napisane prace domowe i sprawdziany, a następnie dziurawić je tak długo, aż zostawały same strzępy.

Nie widział w tym aż tak wielkiego powodu do płaczu, ale zauważył, że Kramagczycy byli ewidentnie oburzeni.

\- Jak to?

\- Kiedy?!

\- Nie wiem, wchodzę rano do sali na pierwsze zajęcia, a jego już nie ma… - odparł podłamany Warneński.

Wybuchła wrzawa.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować!

\- Załatwimy panu nową!

\- Nie chcę nowej! - zawołał profesor. - Ja chcę moją zjadaczkę! - tu uderzył stanowczo ręką w biurko.

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Poważnie? On tak na serio? - spytał Adrii, która obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Zjadaczka pana Warneńskiego to nasz symbol historii w Kramagu - powiedziała poważnym tonem. - Nikt nie ma prawa jej stąd brać.

Patrzyła na niego tak piorunującym wzrokiem, że uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście i stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli tego nie skomentuje.

Lekcja była, jak zwykle, ciekawa, lecz do końca zajęć każdy z uczniów Kramagu spoglądał po kolei ze smutkiem na biurko, gdzie ziało puste miejsce po ukradzionej zjadaczce. Kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił i wszyscy zaczęli się pakować, Adria postanowiła już nie złościć się na Jamesa i ponownie podjęła rozmowę na temat jego rozmowy z ojcem.

\- Widzicie się teraz? - spytała.

\- Nie, dopiero za godzinę - oznajmił chłopak. - Ja mam jeszcze czarną magię.

\- Ah, racja… to do zobaczenia wieczorem. Ja idę oglądać trening naszej kramadzkiej drużyny Quidditcha.

\- Powiesz mi, jak było? - zawołał za nią, kiedy już wychodziła.

\- Chciałbyś! - pokazała mu palcem, co myśli o tej propozycji.

James zaśmiał się. Czekając na Freda i Louisa, pomyślał, że ostatnio bardzo polubił Adria. Traktowała go całkowicie normalnie, przez co mógł zachowywać się przy niej swobodnie. Dodatkowo bardzo przyjemnie mu się z nią rozmawiało.

Kiedy chłopaki już się spakowali, wszyscy trzej pokierowali się na drugi koniec dziedzińca w kierunku sali obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy i te zajęcia w końcu minęły (również nie obyło się bez ognia, ponieważ ćwiczyli zaklęcie Confrigo), i ponownie wyszedł na korytarz, zauważył swojego ojca stojącego za jedną z kolumn. Nie wyglądał, jakby się ukrywał, ale też nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. James był mu za to wdzięczny.

Znaleźli jakąś pustą otwartą salę. Pan Potter podwinął szatę i usiadł na jednej z ławek.

\- No więc o co chodzi? - zapytał, penetrując wzrokiem syna.

James nienawidził tego spojrzenia. Jego tata wyrobił je sobie doskonale podczas tysięcy przesłuchań, najpierw śmierciożerców, a potem każdego przestępcy złapanego przez aurorów i podejrzanego o popełnienie zbrodni. Chyba nieświadomie, ale przywoływał to spojrzenie na swoją twarz za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiał o ważnych sprawach albo pytał o coś poważnego. I zawsze James nie mógł się wtedy pozbyć uczucia, że zrobił coś niewłaściwego i zasłużył sobie na solidny ochrzan. I jeszcze ta blizna na policzku, która doskonale potrafiła podrasować efekt przenikliwości i powagi sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się „ofiara”, jak to James lubił nazywać.

\- No więc… - zaczął. - Chodzi o Ala.

Pan Potter uniósł brwi. Nie mówił nic, czekał aż sam zacznie tłumaczyć. To też należało do jego strategii podczas przesłuchań nieświadomie przeniesionych do codziennego życia. Będzie milczeć i gapić się tym wzrokiem, aż oskarżony/James pęknie i przyzna się do popełnionej zbrodni/kolejnego szlabanu/dosypania Albusowi do herbaty odorosoku.

\- Przysłał mi dwa tygodnie temu list. Znaczy nie wiem, kiedy go wysłał, ale poczta polska mi go przysłała te dwa tygodnie temu i… no i on ma jakieś sny o Voldemorcie, tylko takie jakby nieprzypadkowe i…

Pan Potter drgnął na dźwięk nazwiska swojego dawnego wroga, brzmiącego w opowieści o jego dziecku.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał. Pomimo spokojnego tonu, w jego głosie słychać było niepokój.

\- Eh…

James wyjął z kieszeni szaty list od Albusa.

\- Tutaj wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnia - powiedział przekazując ojcu wiadomość.

Pan Potter rozprostował pergamin i zaczął czytać. Wydawało się, jakby pobladł.

\- On ma… On poszedł do… On wziął… I on nic o tym nie chciał mnie ani nikomu powiedzieć… - nie wierzył. - Czy ten chłopak oszalał?

\- No widzisz, o tym samym pomyślałem! - zgodził się James.

Zauważył, że dłonie jego ojca zaczęły drżeć. Próbował to zamaskować składaniem listu najpierw na pół, a potem na ćwiartki.

\- Masz ze sobą ten Kamień?

\- Eee… nie - przyznał James. - Jest w dormitorium.

\- To chodź - Pan Potter wstał.

\- Ale gdzie?

\- No do dormitorium.

\- Ale… - zaczął chłopak, bo już widział te spojrzenia i już słyszał te szepty, jak wparuje z Wielkim Harrym Potterem do pokoju wspólnego astromagu.

\- James - ojciec spojrzał na niego zza swoich okrągłych okularów, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym jego syn myśli. - Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Zapomnij o innych.

\- Tak, masz rację - zgodził się młody Potter.

Wyszli więc na korytarz i udali się na piąte piętro, gdzie mieścił się pokój wspólny astromagu. Na szczęście uczniowie chyba postanowili cieszyć się ostatnimi ciepłymi dniami, ponieważ w środku były tylko cztery osoby, które umilkły na widok pana Pottera.

\- Dzień dobry - pisnęły zszokowane i onieśmielone.

Auror odpowiedział im, a potem wyszedł za synem do dormitorium. Kiedy wszedł do sypialni chłopców z szóstego roku Gryffindoru, James już przetrząsał szafki w półeczce nocnej przy jednym z łóżek. Nic tam nie znalazł, więc skierował się do kufra. Jednak tam również nie trafił na nic, bo z niepokojem przetrzepał swoje poduszki i pościel, a potem gorączkowo zaczął klepać się po kieszeniach.

\- Co jest? - spytał pan Potter marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie ma go - powiedział James, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta paniki. - Nie ma Kamienia.

\- Jak to nie ma?

\- No nie ma!

Rzucił się na szafkę nocną przy sąsiednim łóżku i zaczął gwałtownie wysuwać szufladki.

\- Hola, hola! - zaprotestował jego ojciec.

\- Spokojnie, to Freda, nie obrazi się.

Nic tam nie znalazł, więc przewertował rzeczy Louisa.

\- Niemożliwe! - mówił, jeszcze raz i jeszcze bardziej gorączkowo klepiąc się po kieszeniach spodni i szaty. - To niemożliwe! Przecież miałem go ze sobą!

\- A gdzie go ostatnio widziałeś? - spytał pan Potter tonem, który ewidentnie ledwie panował nad tym, aby i w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewała panika.

\- No nie wiem! - przyznał całkowicie szczerze James, czochrając sobie włosy ze złości. - Ja… Ja go schowałem do komody w tamtym dniu, co Al mi przysłał i nie wiem… chyba, że Adria go brała, nie wiem!

\- Jaka Adria?

\- Dziewczyna stąd - wytłumaczył chłopak łapiąc się pod boki i próbując uspokoić. - Pomogła mi się upewnić, rzucając jakieś szpanerskie zaklęcie, że w tym Kamieniu jest umieszczona jakaś czarna magia.

\- A gdzie teraz może być? - spytał pan Potter odzyskując panowanie nad głosem i znowu brzmiąc pewnie.

\- Nie wiem… znaczy - przypomniał sobie James. - Jest na boisku Quidditcha… jej przyjaciółka jest w oficjalnej reprezentacji Kramagu i miała dzisiaj trening.

\- To chodź - ojciec pociągnął go za rękaw szaty i oboje wypadli jak strzały z dormitorium.

Teraz już nie obchodziło ich, czy ktoś zwraca na nich uwagę. Poszli na tyły zamku i ruszyli przez błonia, pokryte lśniącą od słońca równiutką trawą, na której stadnie rozwalili się uczniowie, którzy wodzili za nimi wzrokiem.

James był prawie pewny, że nie oddał Kamienia Adrii, lecz z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej w to powątpiewał. Praktycznie codziennie miał ostatnio ostre treningi Quidditcha. Może był tym tak zaoferowany, że nie zakodował chwili, gdy jej go oddał?

Zobaczył ją w oddali, idącą z tą dwójką znajomych z antinum: Rutą, która była reprezentantką Kramagu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym oraz Dalią, obrończynią w kramadzkiej drużynie Quidditcha, teraz niosącą w ręce swoją miotłę, Pioruna Siódemkę.

\- Tam jest - powiedział ojcu wskazując na trójkę przyjaciółek.

Podbiegli do nich. Wszystkie trzy stanęły jak wryte, kiedy zauważyły, że zbliża się ku nim sam Harry Potter i to tak pośpiesznie. James mógłby teraz nie istnieć.

\- Adria! - zawołał James, przypominając o swojej obecności. - Masz Kamień?

Dziewczyna otrzeźwiała i spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Kamień? Jaki kamień? - nie zrozumiała.

\- Jaki kamień - warknął James. - Kamień Wskrzeszenia, a co innego?

\- Że co? - spytała Dalia, ale wszyscy ją zignorowali.

Adria spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- No, ale przecież ty go masz - oznajmiła.

James pobladł. Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

\- N-nie masz go? - wydusił z siebie.

\- No… nie, przecież ty go brałeś.

\- O co… - zaczęła Ruta, ale i ją zignorowano.

\- A sprawdzisz? Sprawdź, błagam, sprawdź - prosił chłopak.

\- Ale James, co się dzieje? - Adria patrzyła na niego wystraszona.

\- Nie mam go. Ktoś zabrał Kamień.

Teraz i ona pobladła.

\- Że.. że CO?!

\- Dlatego proszę, sprawdź, czy na pewno go nie masz!

Tego było już za wiele dla Dalii i Ruty.

\- Czy ktoś może nam wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje?! - krzyknęły jednocześnie, ale jedyne co dostały w odpowiedzi, to spojrzenie pana Pottera.

Tymczasem Adria puściła się pędem w kierunku zamku, a James pognał za nią. Ludzie zgromadzeni na błoniach patrzyli za nimi i pokazywali ich sobie palcami. Pod stadionem Quidditcha pan Potter chyba doszedł do wniosku, że Dalia z Ruta i tak będą domagały się później wyjaśnień, ponieważ zwrócił się do nich:

\- Idźcie do pokoju wspólnego astromagów i powiedźcie im, że czekam na nich u profesora Zawiszy - poprosił. - Oni wam już wszystko wytłumaczą.

I odszedł żwawym krokiem w stronę zamku, pozostawiając je dwie, wstrząśnięte całą sytuacją, której świadkami były i tym, że zwrócił się do nich z prośbą sam Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Adria z Jamesem również uznali, że dziewczyny zasługują na wyjaśnienie, dlatego też w drodze do gabinetu Zawiszy wyjaśnili im, o co chodzi z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia. Obydwie wysłuchały wszystkiego w oszołomieniu.

\- Ale to by znaczyło, że tutaj jest szpieg - odezwała się w końcu Ruta - I to bardzo sprytny, skoro wiedział, że Kamień się tutaj znajdzie. Musi mieć połączenie z Hogwartem.

Wszyscy stanęli jak jeden mąż i spojrzeli na nią.

\- No bo kto inny miałby chcieć go wykradać? - tłumaczyła dziewczyna. - Pewnie chciał go zabrać później, ale zauważył, że pojawił się tutaj pan Potter. Na pewno w końcu by go stąd zabrał, żeby go zbadać i wtedy Kamień by już przepadł.

James spojrzał na nią z podziwem.

\- Nie dziwię się, że wybrali cię do Turnieju - przyznał, a Ruta zarumieniła się.

Ruszyli dalej, aż w końcu stanęli przed posągiem rosłego brodatego mężczyzny w jedwabnej szacie. Spod czapki otoczonej futrem wydostawały się długie włosy. W ozdobionej pierścieniami i bransoletami ręce trzymał różdżkę.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytał James. Mimo iż nie był koneserem sztuki, nie mógł nie okazać zachwytu na widok tak wspaniale wykutej rzeźby.

\- Uniemir Wielki - wyjaśniła Adria. - Założyciel Kramagu i jego pierwszy dyrektor. Był kniaziem ludzi magicznych w dziesiątym wieku. Kiedy odkrył Śródmorze, postawił sobie tutaj zamek. Po latach postanowił nauczać na swoim dworze młodych czarodziejów. Po jego śmierci kniaziem został jego syn i on przejął całe kierownictwo. W końcu, kiedy dynastia Uniemirów wymarła, kolejni kniaziowie przenieśli stolicę do Krakowa, razem z władzami niemagicznymi, a zamek Uniemira został przemianowany na szkołę magii.

Teraz zwróciła się do posągu.

\- Kniaziu Uniemirze - powiedziała. - Przyszliśmy do dyrektora Zawiszy na polecenie pana Harry’ego Pottera.

Posąg poruszył się. Spojrzał na nich, po czym kiwnął głową i zszedł z cokołu, odsłaniając drzwi. Adria podziękowała, po czym nacisnęła klamkę i wszyscy weszli do krótkiego korytarzyka, na końcu którego znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi.

\- Na przyszłość - odezwała się do Jamesa. - Zawsze zwracaj się do Uniemira per kniaziu. Inaczej zacznie walić cię różdżką po głowie.

\- Jasne, zapamiętam - zapewnił ją chłopak.

\- I nigdy przy nim nie mów o nim w trzeciej osobie, ani nie plotkuj o żadnym nauczycielu. Bo wtedy też cię zdzieli.

\- Okej - mina Jamesa wyrażała wszystko. - Byłyście tu kiedyś?

\- Nie - przyznały jednocześnie wszystkie trzy.

Adria zapukała do mosiężnych drzwi. Kiedy usłyszała z wewnątrz „proszę”, otworzyła je i wszyscy wkroczyli do środka.

Gabinet dyrektora był prostokątnym pomieszczeniem podzielonym na dwie części: oficjalną i nieoficjalną. Na prawo, w nieoficjalnej, znajdowały się dwie eleganckie sofy i cztery fotele ustawione na bogato zdobionym dywanie. W ścianę wbudowany był kominek, w którym tańczył wesoło ogień. Wokoło, po sam sufit wznosiły się regały pełne książek, statuetek i trofeów.

Naprzeciwko drzwi stała wielka półka z małymi figurkami, natomiast po lewej stronie gabinetu znajdowała się część oficjalna, gdzie przy mosiężnym, mahoniowym biurku znajdowało się bogato zdobione krzesło. Za nimi widniało ogromne okno gotyckie. Rozpościerał się z niego widok na całe błonia, drzewa w puszczy oraz Bałtyckie Morze w oddali zlewające się z horyzontem.

Wokół stanowiska profesora, na ścianach zawieszone były setki tabliczek z mosiądzu, na których odlane były nazwiska byłych dyrektorów Kramagu oraz daty ramowe urzędowania przez nich tego stanowiska. Adria zauważyła nawet tabliczkę z napisem:

Oliwer Zawisza

1957 -

Ponad oknem gotyckim wisiała, większa od pozostałych, tablica poświęcona Uniemirowi.

\- Już jesteście, jak dobrze - odezwał się profesor Zawisza ze swojego krzesła dyrektorskiego.

Jego łysina lśniła w blasku zachodzącego słońca przezierającego się przez gotyckie okno. Wyglądał bardzo majestatycznie w scenerii gabinetu. Po drugiej stronie biurka siedział karli dyrektor Hogwartu - profesor Flitwick - oraz pan Potter, który teraz zwrócił się w stronę nowo przybyłych.

Adria nie mogła powiedzieć, by James był do niego jakoś szczególnie podobny. Przez ciemne włosy aurora, przebłyskiwały paski siwizny. Twarz, poznaczoną już kilkoma zmarszczkami, ozdabiały dwie blizny. Jedną było okropnie wyglądające rozcięcie na policzku, a drugą - tak, ta sławna błyskawica na czole - miejsce, w którym ugodziło go przed prawie czterdziestoma laty Mordercze Zaklęcie. Na nosie widniały okrągłe okulary, a oczy były jasnozielone - nie brązowe, jak u Jamesa.

Pomimo tych różnic, Adria zauważyła jednak drobne szczegóły, w jakimś stopniu upodabniające ich do siebie. Ciemne włosy obojga znajdowały się w okropnym nieładzie, jakby nigdy nie widziały szczotki. Oboje mieli też podobny układ kości policzkowych oraz sylwetki doskonałe dla szukających. Dziewczyna była niemal pewna, że to po ojcu James odziedziczył swoje sportowe umiejętności.

\- Może usiądźmy w części salonowej - Zawisza wstał i wskazał zapraszającym gestem na sofy i fotele. Przeszli więc wszyscy kamienną posadzkę i zapadli się w miękkich aksamitach. Dalia, Ruta, Adria i James wepchnęli się wspólnie w jedną z kanap.

\- A więc - odezwał się ponownie dyrektor Kramagu. - Opowiedzcie wszystko dokładnie od samego początku.

Tak więc James opowiedział o tym, jak dostał list od Albusa i od Lily, zaniepokojonej jego nastrojami. Mówił, jak pokazał Adrii Kamień i jak ta zabrała go do puszczy i wykryła w nim czarną magię. W tym momencie Zawisza podniósł rękę, a Adria wcisnęła się głębiej w kanapę przerażona.

\- Trzydzieści punktów dla astromagu za poprawne wykonanie ważnego i trudnego zaklęcia przez uczennicę - zapowiedział. - Proszę kontynuować.

Więc James kontynuował, podczas gdy policzki Adrii pokrył mocny róż zarumienienia. W końcu chłopak doszedł do momentu wysnucia przez Rutę tezy szpiegów w Hogwarcie i Kramagu. Zawisza znowu przyznał punkty, tym razem antinum.

\- Za trzeźwą i mądrą kalkulację sprawy - wytłumaczył.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę - powiedział.

Do środka weszli dyrektorzy każdej ze szkół, goszczących w tym roku w Kramagu, a także profesor Matera, jako zastępczyni Zawiszy, który ponownie zwrócił się do czwórki uczniów:

\- Moi drodzy, dziękuję wam za informacje oraz za poprawną reakcję na zaistniałą sytuację - oznajmił - ale teraz niestety muszę was wyprosić z mojego gabinetu. Udajcie się spokojnie na kolację.

\- Ale… - zaczął James.

\- James - odezwał się ostrzegawczo pan Potter, drapiąc się po podbródku. Adria zauważyła, że nawet dłoń miał poznaczoną bliznami. - Później porozmawiamy, dobrze? Teraz idź.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, ale wstał i wyszedł za dziewczynami. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się na korytarzu, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, złapał Adrię za ramię i wszystkie trzy spojrzały na niego zdziwione.

\- Czy Zawisza rzucił na wejście do swojego gabinetu zaklęcie nieprzenikalności? - zapytał szeptem.

\- Raczej nie… - odezwała się niepewnie Dalia takim samym tonem. - Nauczyciele nigdy by nie podsłuchiwali, a Uniemir broni wejścia każdemu nieupoważnionemu uczniowi… co ty robisz? - zdziwiła się, bo James już sięgnął do torby, skąd wyciągnął kilka sznurków, na których końcach były…

\- Uszy? - spytała Ruta.

\- Dalekiego Zasięgu - dokończył James kucając i przyciskając końce sznurków do szpary między drzwiami a podłogą. - Mój chrzestny to wynalazł. Tata Freda. Chcecie?

Wyciągnął ku nim trzy pary, a czwartą wcisnął sobie do ucha. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przecież to jest nielegalne - szepnęła oburzona Dalia. - A ja i Adria jesteśmy prefektami i…

James w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, jakby to ostrzeżenie nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia.

\- Jak nie, to nie - odparł obojętnie. - Ale bardzo ciekawe rzeczy tu mówią.

Przyjaciółki spojrzały po sobie niepewnie, po czym z boleściwymi minami wzięły od niego po zestawie.

\- Wpadniemy w tarapaty - jęczała Adria. Ruta ją uciszyła.

\- Już się w nie wpakowałaś biorąc ucho - przypomniała jej i zaczęła słuchać.

Głosy, które usłyszały były tak wyraźne, jakby mówcy stali tuż obok. James nie zwracał na to uwagi, jakby podsłuchiwanie tym sposobem było dla niego czymś na porządku dziennym. Dziewczyny jednak raz po raz rozglądały się wokoło, spodziewając się zobaczyć któregoś z dyrektorów stojących tuż nad nimi.

Na początku Zawisza wytłumaczył przybyłym, dlaczego ich tu zaprosił i co się stało w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż w końcu odezwała się profesor Matera, dziwnie słabym głosem.

\- Czy wśród uczniów Hogwartu są jakieś rodzeństwa z rodzin Śmierciożerców, z których jedno jest tutaj, a drugie tam?

\- Tylko Andrew i Philip Nott - oznajmił Flitwick. - Andrew jest na szóstym roku, a Philip na piątym. Lecz ich bym wykluczył, ponieważ Philip jest niezbyt zdrowy na umyśle.

\- Roxanne, moja bratanica, jest z nim na jednym roku i mówi, że to idiota - oznajmił pan Potter. - Wiem, że jej opinia może być nieobiektywna, ale…

\- Ta jest całkowicie obiektywna - wszedł mu w słowo Flitwick. - Młodszy pan Nott nie potrafi nawet porządnie zawiązać sznurowadeł. Zawsze rzuca na nie zaklęcia. Cierpi na lekkie upośledzenie, po tym jak jego ojciec, podczas bitwy o Hogwart w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym, został ugodzony jednocześnie naprawdę silnym zaklęciem porażenia ciała oraz upiorogacka. Był leczony w świętym Mungu. Okazało się, że to połączenie zaklęć, rzuconych przez naprawdę dobrych w magii czarodziejów, trwale uszkodziło mu pień mózgowy i wmieszało się w geny dziedziczne.

\- A jednak to nie debil z przypadku - szepnął do siebie James.

\- Jednakże, oczywiście, możemy dyskutować o każdym ślizgońskim dziecku, którego rodzice albo dziadkowie byli Śmierciożercami, a potem o każdym innym uczniu Hogwartu - mówił dalej Flitwick - lecz ja najpierw skupiłbym się na dwójce moich uczniów…

\- To znaczy? - spytał Zawisza.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Doszły ich dźwięki wiercenia się w fotelu, jakby karli dyrektor nie był do końca pewny, czy chce wyrazić swoją opinię.

\- Filiusie - upomniał go delikatnie Zawisza.

\- Już, już… Harry… - zaczął Flitwick. - Nie zrozum moich podejrzeń źle. Nie uważam, aby panna Atkinson i pan Malfoy maczali w tym palce, ale…

\- Oni na pewno nie mają z tym nic wspólnego - odparł spokojnie, lecz z pewnym dystansem, pan Potter.

\- Oczywiście, ale ich rodziny…

\- Filiusie, dziadek Imogen Atkinson, owszem, należał do rodziny Rosierów, ale wyrzekł się ścieżki, jaką oni powzięli - oświadczył stanowczo pan Potter. - Nawet przejął nazwisko żony, a dzieciom wpajał nienawiść do czarnej magii. Uwierz mi, wśród twoich uczniów nie ma kogoś, kto brzydziłby się jej bardziej od Imogen. Poza tym, jej dziadek, Rowan Atkinson sam zeznawał przed Wizengamotem, czym przyczynił się do pojmania własnego brata, Ewana Rosiera.

\- No dobrze… - odparł niepewnie Flitwick. - Może oni owszem, ale Malfoy’owie? Po pierwszym upadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, stary Lucjusz Malfoy bardzo przekonująco udawał, jak bardzo żałuje przyłączenia się do Śmierciożerców, ale kiedy tylko Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił, od razu wyruszył mu na spotkanie…

\- Owszem, ale przez działania Narcyzy i Dracona, Malfoy’owie są zdyskredytowani w oczach Śmierciożerców - oznajmił pan Potter. - Draco nie wydał ani mnie, ani Rona i Hermiony, kiedy zostaliśmy schwytani przez szmalcowników, a Narcyza patrzyła Voldemortowi (doszły ich dźwięki niepewnego poruszania się w fotelach, gdy wypowiedział to imię) prosto w oczy, kiedy łgała mówiąc, że jestem martwy. To w dużej mierze z jej winy on jest teraz trupem, a ja z wami rozmawiam.

Profesor Matera zakaszlała krótko, jakby się czymś zakrztusiła. Zapanowała cisza, którą pan Potter wykorzystał na dodanie komentarza.

\- Śmierciożercy nienawidzą Malfoy’ów całym sercem. Gdyby tylko mieli okazję, wykończyliby ich z wielką przyjemnością.

\- Ja jednak myślę, że nie powinniśmy poprzestawać jedynie na dzieciach Śmierciożerców z Hogwartu - odezwał się Samuel Barbosa Fernandes, dyrektor Castelobruxo. - Każdy z nas powinien opowiedzieć o uczniach ze swoich szkół, którzy mogą mieć takie pochodzenie.

\- Owszem - zgodziła się Olimpia Maxime z Beauxbatons. - Choć u mnie nikogo takiego nie ma.

\- U mnie może być kilkoro - przyznał dyrektor Durmstrangu, Helman Galskinow. - Vera Dymitrow z szóstego roku, szukająca mojej drużyny… wiem, że jej babka była kuzynką Antonina Dołohowa… Tak?

\- Nic, nic - odparł natychmiast Flitwick tonem głosu, który mógł znaczyć, iż jego właściciel uśmiechał się ponuro. - Po prostu ja go zabiłem podczas bitwy o Hogwart.

\- A zanim to się stało, on zabił ojca mojego chrześniaka - dodał pan Potter.

Twarz Jamesa skamieniała.

\- Ale w każdym razie? - spytał pan Potter.

\- W każdym razie też nie jestem pewien, czy ta koligacja rodzinna może mieć jakiś większy wpływ na pannę Dymitrow - mówił dalej Galskinow. - Nie jestem co prawda zbyt blisko ze swoimi uczniami, ale wiem, że jej babka na parę lat przeniosła się do Pateley Bridge w Anglii. Tam wyszła za mugola, przez co została wydziedziczona przez swoją rodzinę, więc…

\- Przepraszam, muszę na chwilę wyjść - oznajmiła profesor Matera. - Czuję się trochę słabo.

James, Aria, Ruta i Dalia szybko wyciągnęli sznurki ze szpary i jak najciszej i jak najszybciej uciekli do ściany wiodącej do posagu Uniemira.

Ledwie wyszli na zwykły korytarz szkolny i znaleźli się na jego rogu, kiedy posąg kniazia ponownie zszedł z piedestału, a z dziury w ścianie wyszła zgarbiona profesor Matera.

\- Tutaj - szepnęła Ruta wskazując znajdujące się nieopodal drzwi biblioteki.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku i upewnili, że są już całkowicie bezpieczni, Dalia złapała się za głowę.

\- O mały włos - jęknęła. - Gdyby nas tam przyłapała… dlaczego my to zrobiliśmy? Nie powinniśmy…

\- Przecież nikt wam nie kazał - zauważył James.

\- Ty nas do tego podpuściłeś! - warknęła oskarżycielsko dziewczyna. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to było niezgodne z prawem szkolnym?

James odwrócił się do niej.

\- Popatrz na mnie - polecił - i powiedz mi, czy ja ci wyglądam na osobę, która przejmuje się czymś takim jak prawo szkolne?

Dalia przygryzła wargę.

\- Nie - przyznała cierpko.

\- No właśnie - James spojrzał w bok. - Ej, macie tu cały oddzielny dział dla mugoli!

Wszedł pomiędzy półki oznaczone u góry tablicą MUGOLOZNASTWO.

\- _Elektryka mugolska_ \- czytał aż nazbyt zadowolonym głosem. - Jeśli tam jest też o wtyczkach, to coś idealnego dla mojego dziadka… _Najważniejsze święta mugoli na świecie_ … _Geografia mugolskiego świata_ … _Od gier planszowych po gumowe kaczki - zabawki mugolskie_ , też coś dla dziadka…

Adria wyczuła, że wcale nie jest taki rozentuzjazmowany, na jakiego wygląda.

\- W porządku? - spytała.

\- Czemu nie? - odparł, zdejmując z półki _Sportowe gry mugoli_ i przeglądając ją.

Nie dała się zbić z tropu.

\- Wiesz… - pociągnęła niepewnie. - Nie usłyszeliśmy tam zbyt przyjemnych rzeczy.

James przestał udawać entuzjazm, a jego twarz przybrała ponury wyraz.

\- No cóż - odparł i spojrzał ponad koleżanki.

Wszystkie trzy obróciły się i zobaczyły, że w przeciwległym dziale siedzi przy stole, pogrążona w lekturze, Vera Dymitrow.

\- Niezbyt przyjemnie jest się dowiedzieć, że twoja quidditchowa konkurentka jest spowinowacona z gościem, który osierocił twojego kuzyna - powiedział - i przy okazji narzeczonego starszej siostry Louisa i Dominique.

\- Och… - wyrwało się Rucie.

\- Och - skwitował James i wrócił do przeglądania książki. Zmarszczył brwi. - Jaki debil wymyślił piłkę nożną? - spytał. - Co jest takiego fascynującego w ludziach kopiących piłkę przez dziewięćdziesiąt minut?

\- Też tego nie rozumiem - przyznała Dalia z pełnym zrozumieniem.

Przybili sobie piątkę, dołączając do klubu quidditchomaniaków, którzy otwarcie gardzą większością mugolskich gier sportowych.


	11. Chapter 11

Następnego ranka po tym wydarzeniu, w Hogwarcie Albus już pewnie miałby gdzieś odpowiedź Jamesa na jego list, ale, pewnie przez parszywy sen.

_Młody,_

_ja serio nie wiem, o czym ty myślałeś, postanawiając to zataić. Koleżanka z Kramagu rzuciła na ten Kamień zaklęcie wyczuwające czarną magię i wiesz co? On jest nią PRZESYCONY!_

_Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ci się to spodoba, czy nie, ale tata ma być sędzią w turnieju, i kiedy tylko go zobaczę, od razu mu o wszystkim powiem. Przepraszam cię, stary, ale to nie są żarty._

_James._

_PS: To zawiniątko w kopercie to dwukierunkowe lusterko. Poczta polska jest nienormalna, dlatego jak znowu coś ci się przyśni i tym podobne, masz powiedzieć do tego lusterka moje imię. Ja się pojawię i wtedy WSZYSTKO mi opowiesz. I nie myśl, że coś zataisz. Zamówiłem trzy. Lily też ma i od razu mi powie, jak zobaczy, że coś z tobą nie tak. Nie złość się, tylko potraktuj to poważnie!_

\- Ma rację - stwierdziła Atkinson, zaglądając Albusowi przez ramię.

Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami i wyjął z koperty paczuszkę owiniętą brązowym papierem. Znajdowało się tam prostokątne lusterko, a w nim odbicie… języka?

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na stół Gryfonów. Zobaczył Lily, która trzymała w ręku coś, co jak najbardziej mogłoby być lusterkiem i robiła do niego głupie miny.

\- Co za… - warknął i owinął lusterko z powrotem papierem, patrząc, jak jego siostra, kilka stołów dalej, śmieje się wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.

Atkinson i Scorpius również wyglądali na rozbawionych, ale kiedy zobaczyli minę Albusa, natychmiast przestali się uśmiechać.

\- No to co? - zagadnęła At. - Opowiesz mu swój dzisiejszy sen?

\- Skąd niby wiesz, że…

\- Bo jesteś cały blady, stary - mruknął Scorpius.

\- Bardziej niż Scorpek - dodała At.

\- Dzięki.

\- No więc? - Dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. I tak będą go męczyć do skutku, żeby im go opowiedział.

\- Widziałem to wszystko, co on robił - powiedział. - Jak masowo mordował mugoli, jakie łupy obiecywał śmierciożercom, jak torturował ludzi, mojego ojca i wielu innych… jak mordował czarodziejów, którzy mu się sprzeciwili albo byli z rodzin mugolskich… i na końcu, jak się odrodził…

Scorpius i Atkinson spoglądali na niego przerażeni. At próbowała napić się soku, ale w połowie drogi do ust ręka jej zadrżała i odłożyła ją z powrotem na stół.

\- To już naprawdę nie jest zabawne - stwierdziła.

\- I wiecie co? - spytał Albus. - Gdybym miał to interpretować, to to miało jakby zabarwienie wspomnień. Jakby wspominał stare dobre czasy i nie mógł się ich doczekać.

Do końca śniadania żadne z nich się już nie odezwało.

***

Przełom listopada i grudnia znaczył się rozpoczęciem Międzyszkolnego Turnieju Quidditcha. Przez cztery tygodnie, w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, miały odbywać się mecze eliminacyjne o wyjście z grup.

Datę rozegrania meczu otwarcia, Kramag konta Mahoutokoro, wyznaczono na trzeci poniedziałek listopada. W tym dniu lekcje zostały skrócone, w związku z czym historia magii nie była ostatnimi zajęciami tylko dla szóstego roku astromagu, ale też dla szóstego roku Gryffindoru.

Pan Warneński odpuścił sobie prowadzenie właściwej lekcji. Jego zjadaczka odnalazła się. Okazało się, że za jej zniknięcie odpowiedzialny był profesor Szewski, nauczyciel zielarstwa. Zauważył on u rośliny objawy choroby, więc zabrał ją do swojego gabinetu, zapominając o tym poinformować nauczyciela historii magii. Teraz już w pełni zdrowa zjadaczka wróciła na swoje miejsce na biurku we właściwej sali, przez co jego właściciel z dobrym humorem opowiadał o Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu na przełomie dziejów.

Punkt szesnasta stadion wypełnił się kibicami. Jedni krzyczeli, drudzy wiwatowali, a jeszcze inni śpiewali, śmiali się i gwizdali radośnie. Znaleźli się też tacy, którzy zdążyli się już pokłócić i prawie pobić o faworytów.

\- Jak na ten miesiąc, warunki są idealne - mówiła Hanka Szopiec nakładając na siebie granatową szatę Kramagu i wyglądając jednocześnie przez uchylone drzwi szatni. - Nie ma mocnego słońca, wiatr jest trochę chłodny, ale lekki, nie będzie nas znosić. No dobra!

Klasnęła w dłonie i stanęła przed resztą zawodników. Z zewnątrz dochodził ich ryk niecierpliwego tłumu.

\- Słuchajcie - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Wszyscy jesteście świetni. Wygramy to.

Odpowiedziały jej okrzyki pełne entuzjazmu.

\- Rozwalmy tych Japońców! - zawołał Kubeł.

\- Tak jest! - zgodził się Wiktor „Olsza” Olszewski.

\- Czekajcie! - Dalia podniosła rękę. - Słyszycie?

Ucichli wsłuchując się w krzyki ze stadionu. Wyłapali słowa pieśni przygotowanej przez Kramagczyków:

_Cieszy się nam Kramag, cieszy się Zawisza,  
Że tu dla nas wszystkich Quidditch się zaczyna,  
Że tu dla nas wszystkich Quidditch się zaczyna._

_Hej!_

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Nasi zawodnicy to ci granatowi,  
Wygrać im się uda, to nie będzie nuda!  
Wygrać im się uda, to nie będzie nuda!_

_Hej!_

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Miotełki latajcie żwawo wokół pętli,  
Zdobywajcie gole i będzie po sprawie  
Zdobywajcie gole i będzie po sprawie_

_Hej!_

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Nie myśl sobie bracie, że rady nie damy  
Nie kłopocz się siostro, my Quidditch wygramy  
Nie kłopocz się siostro, my znicza złapiemy._

_Hej!_

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy._

_Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch spoko,  
Kafel leci hen wysoko,  
Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy!_

\- Co-o-o?! - Kubeł nie mógł przestać się śmiać. - To jest wspaniałe!

\- Czy teraz ktoś ma wątpliwości, że wygramy?! - zawołała Hanka, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

\- NIEE! - wrzasnęła drużyna chórem.

\- No to idziemy!

\- Uwaga, uwaga, uwaga! - dobiegł ich z zewnątrz głos komentatora, ucznia siódmej klasy transaurora, Karola Marciniaka. - Drodzy państwo, oto zaraz rozpocznie się to, na co wszyscy czekaliśmy od początku tego roku szkolnego! Drodzy państwo, oto początek Międzyszkolnego Turnieju Quidditcha!

Odpowiedziały mu skandy i brawa.

\- Wychodzimy - poleciła Hanka.

Wyszli na boisko. Natychmiast powitał ich zwariowany ryk.

\- Proszę bardzo! - zawołał Marciniak. - Oto drużyna Kramagu! Szopiec! Kabak! Łuczak! Kownacki! „Kubeł” Michalczak! „Olsza” Olszewski! Iiii… „Kalina” Kalinowska!

\- KA-LI-NA! KA-LI-NA! - ryczały tłumy uczniów.

\- Wspaniała drużyna, świetnie wyszkolona, wszyscy albo na nowych Piorunach Siódemkach albo Konstelacjach Jedynkach! Cóż za miotły! Cóż za umiejętności, drodzy paaaństwo! - komentował żywo Marciniak. - Zaraz, a co tam jest? TAK, tak, a oto drużyna Mahoutokoro!

Z szatni po przeciwnej stronie boiska wyszła siódemka zawodników w zielonych szatach, również powitana skandami.

\- Kogo mu ty mamy! Yoshimura! Hatsutori! Endou! Daikawa! Hirai! Komori! Iiii… Oikawa!

Japoński sektor zawył z uciechy.

\- Tutaj też widzimy Pioruny Siódemki i Konstelacje Jedynki, ale również i migają mi najnowsze Wichury! WICHURA! Najnowszy i najdroższy model świata, proszę państwa! - zawołał ze szczerym podziwem Marciniak.

\- Niedobrze - skomentowała Mirka z trybun. - Przecież oni ich rozwalą na tych Wichurach.

\- Ej - zaperzyła się Nikoleta. - Pioruny i Konstelacje też są super. A liczą się przede wszystkim umiejętności…

\- Ale super-hiper-mega-miotły pomagają - stwierdziła Mirka z niepokojem. - DALEJ KRAMAG! _MIOTEŁKI LATAJCIE ŻWAWO WOKÓŁ PĘTLI!_ \- śpiewała na całe gardło.

\- Spójrzcie na to wspaniałe salto Daikawy! - wykrzyknął Marciniak, ale zaraz sobie chyba przypomniał, że takimi komentarzami, nie pomaga Kramagowi. - Wspaniałe wyczyny, ale nadszedł czas, aby kapitanowie uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Hanka i Yoshimura stanęli na środku boiska i wymienili miażdżące uściski. Przy umięśnionym, wysokim siedemnastolatku, Hanka wyglądała bardzo niepozornie.

\- On jest chyba szukającym - powiedziała Adria przyglądając się kapitanowi Mahoutokoro. - Budowa Kaliny jest dużo lepsza.

\- _MY ZNICZA ZŁAPIEMY!_ \- wrzeszczały Mirka i Niśka, wspólnie machając wielkim granatowym szalem.

\- Kapitanowie wzbili się ponownie w powietrze, a za nimi reszta ich drużyn - oznajmił Marciniak obserwując lot zawodników. - Panie dyrektorze?

Profesor Zawisza powstał, kierując różdżkę na swoje gardło.

\- Drodzy zawodnicy i kibice - powiedział wzmocnionym magicznie głosem. - Międzyszkolny Turniej Quidditcha uważam za rozpoczęty!

Na trybunach rozległ się ryk tak potężny, że mógłby doprowadzić do wybuchu wulkanu.

\- Dziękujemy panie dyrektorze - powiedział Marciniak. - Obrońcy odlecieli do swoich bramek. Na boisko wchodzi teraz niezależny sędzia, Otto Schneider. I oto… tak! Uwolnił znicza! Przypominam, choć chyba wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzą, szukający, który go złapie, zdobywa dla swojej drużyny aż sto pięćdziesiąt punktów i kończy mecz. Ziętek wypuszcza tłuczki… teraz bierze do ręki kafla… Kafel poszedł w górę… I RUSZYYYYYLIIII!

Hanka od razu złapała kafla.

\- Zaczęło się! - wołał Marciniak. - Szopiec ma… nie ma, ma Łuczak, teraz Szopiec, Łuczak, Kownacki, Szopiec…

Podania były tak szybkie, że komentator miał ewidentne trudności z nadążeniem.

\- Kownacki, Łuczak… - próbował. - Iii… ajjajaj! Endou wybiła.

Kibice Kramagu zawyli ze złości.

\- …Podaje do Hirai, Hirai do Daikawy, znowu Hirai, Endou i znowu Szopiec! Łuczak, Szopiec, Kownacki, Łuczak, Kownacki, Szopiec, zbliża się, jeszcze raz Kownacki, znowu Szopiec… TAK! GOL DLA KRAMAGU! DWADZIEŚCIA DO ZERA DLA KRAMAGU!

Trybuny zawrzały z radości.

_Miotełki latajcie żwawo wokół pętli,_

_Zdobywajcie gole i będzie po sprawie_

_Zdobywajcie gole i będzie po sprawie!_

Hanka zrobiła zwycięskie kółko wokół pętli. Hatsutori przyleciała z kaflem i wybiła go do Hirai, który prawie natychmiast podał go Endou, lecz ta została pięknie ograna przez Łuczaka, który wbił kolejnego gola.

\- TAK! Co za wspaniały rzut, Łuczak! - krzyczał Marciniak. - DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA KRAMAGU!

Kapitan ryknął coś po japońsku do swoich graczy. Hatsutori ponownie wybiła kafla.

\- Endou, Hirai, Endou, Hirai, Daikawa, „Kubeł” Michalczak odbija tłuczka, ale na nic to się zdaje, a kafla ma teraz… Szopiec! - komentował Marciniak.

Hanka z zawrotną prędkością zawróciła ku bramkom japońskim. Wyminęła Hirai i podała do Kownackiego, który ledwie uniknął tłuczka posłanego ku niemu przez Okiawę. Nie dopilnował jednak kafla, którego wybiła mu Endou. Podała do Daikawy, a ta na swojej Wichurze poszybowała z zawrotną prędkością ku bramkom Kramagu.

\- Ojojoj, Kabak przygotowuje się do obrony - mówił Marciniak. - Nieudana próba przejęcia kafla przez Łuczaka iii… Daikawa podaje do Endou, Endou do Hirai…. iiii TAK! OBRONIŁA! KABAK OBRONIŁA.

Kramag zawył z radości.

Dalia obleciała bramki i wybiła kafla w stronę Kownackiego, który podał Łuczakowi, a ten niemal natychmiast oberwał tłuczkiem wystrzelonym przez Komori. Piłka wyleciała mu z ręki. Przejęła ją Daikawa, lecz i ona dostała tłuczkiem od Olszy.

Kibice Kramagu skwitowali to rykiem radości.

_Wszyscy razem zaśpiewajmy, naszym doping dajmy!_

\- Ludzie, co za gra… - głos Marciniaka drżał z emocji. - Kownacki łapie kafla. Leci, leci, leci… kafla ma teraz Szopiec, podaje do Łuczaka, Łuczak strzela… AH, HATUSORI OBRANIA! - zawołał nie kryjąc zawodu. - Teraz wyrzuca kafla, ale Szopiec wylatuje przed Daikawę i ona go chwy… co za unik, ta dziewczyna jest wspaniała! AH!

Hirai nadleciał nagle z góry i wybił jej kafla, którego w mgnieniu oka pochwyciła Daikawa. Ominęła tłuczka wystrzelonego przez Kubła i podała do Enodu, która rzuciła kafla i…

\- GOL! - wrzasnął Marciniak, choć już nie z takim entuzjazmem. - DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA MOHATUKORO.

Kibice Mahoutokoro zawyli z radości na pierwszego gola, ale kibice Kramagu nie zamierzali się poddawać i śpiewali na cały głos:

_Nie kłopocz się siostro, my Quidditch wygramy!  
Nie kłopocz się siostro, my Quidditch wygramy!_

Dalia, wdzięczna za to wsparcie, wybiła kafla w stronę Łuczaka, ten rzucił do Kownackiego, ale w locie piłkę złapała Endou. Tym razem jednak obrończyni Kramagu, nie miała zamiaru ujrzeć radości na twarzy Japonki. Kiedy Endou strzeliła, Dalia zgrabnie odbiła kafla koniuszkami palców.

\- BRAWO! KABAK OBRONIŁA! - ryczał Marciniak.

_MY QUIDDITCH WYGRAMY!  
MY QUIDDITCH WYGRAMY!_

Przez następne dwadzieścia minut meczu Dalia obroniła kolejne dziesięć bramek, ale przepuściła jeszcze cztery. Ścigający Kramagu zdobyli kolejne siedemdziesiąt punktów, a Kubłowi udało się, ku ogromnej radości Kabak, trafić Endou prosto w twarz, a krew tak bardzo leciała jej z nosa, że dziewczyna musiała zlecieć z boiska.

\- Endou musi zrezygnować, ale gra zostaje wznowiona. Daikawa leci w stronę Kabak - komentował dalej Marciniak. - To prawdziwe zagrożenie, bo… - nagle zawył jak zarzynane prosię. - OLSZA, CO TY WYPRAWIASZ, KRETYNIE!

Wiktor Olszewski uderzył pałką w głowę Daikawy. Tłum kibiców zawył z niezadowolenia. Hanka Szopiec podleciała do niego.

\- Co to było?! - krzyknęła wśród wrzasków.

Schneider zagwizdał.

\- Rzut karny dla Mahoutokoro! - oznajmił.

\- To nie było specjalnie! - wołał Olszewski, a jego przerażony wyraz twarzy dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że mówił prawdę. - Chciałem trafić w tłuczka! Naprawdę! Leciał tuż obok!

\- RZUT KARNY!

Kibice japońscy zawyli z uciechy, tymczasem Marciniak zapomniał o zawodowym obiektywizmie.

\- Olsza, czemuś ty to zrobił, baranie?! - wołał załamany, a profesor Matera dała mu z liścia po głowie. - No ale w każdym razie Daikawa jest trochę oszołomiona, ale się trzyma. Ponownie wzbija się w powietrze. Rzut karny wykona Hirai.

Hirai strzelił gola.

Dalia, niezbyt zadowolona, wybiła kafla do Kownackiego.

\- Kownacki podaje do Łuczaka, Łuczak do Szopiec, znowu Kownacki - komentował dalej Marciniak, a jego entuzjazm trochę przygasł.. - Szopiec, Kownacki, Kownacki unika tłuczka, ale TRACI KAFLA, którego teraz ma Daikawa, nie już Hirai … i znowu Daikawa …

Dalia zgrabnie obroniła kolejną bramkę, co znacznie poprawiło humor Marciniakowi.

\- Kabak wybija, kafla ma Szopiec - mówił o wiele weselszym tonem. - Ale co ja tu widzę, Kalinowska i Yoshimura chyba znaleźli znicza!

Miał rację. Dwie postacie, granatowa i zielona, leciały ramię w ramię.

_Nie kłopocz się siostro, my znicza złapiemy!_

_MY ZNICZA ZŁAPIEMY!_

Kibice Kramagu darli się jak szaleni, kiedy granatowa postać wyleciała nagle centymetr do przodu i złapała złotą kulkę.

\- STOP, HANKA STÓJ! - krzyczał Marciniak, bo Szopiec już miała wbijać kolejnego gola. - PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAŃ! - darł się jak szalony. - KONIEC MECZU, KALINA MA ZNICZA!

Tłum uczniów Kramagu zaryczał z dzikiej radości. Marciniak wrzeszczał do mikrofonu, zdzierając sobie gardło.

\- TAK, PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, TAK! IZA KALINOWSKA MA ZNICZA! STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW DLA KRAMAGU! KRAMAG ZWYCIĘŻA DWIEŚCIE DWADZIĘSCIA DO SZEŚCIĘSIĘCIU! CO TO BYŁ ZA MECZ! CO TO BYŁ ZA MEEECZ!

Drużyna Kramagu okrążyła na miotłach boisko w zwycięskim locie. Kramagczycy wrzeszczeli z radości i skandowali „KA-LI-NA!”, a Karol Marciniak wołał dalej:

\- Drodzy państwo, oto koniec pierwszego meczu naszego Turnieju, ale CO TO BYŁ ZA MECZ! Widzimy się ponownie już w środę, gdzie bój stoczą ze sobą drużyny Beauxbatons i Hogwart! Do zobaczenia w środę! Ja idę teraz wziąć leki na gardło, bo chyba całe… ała… zdarłem…


	12. Chapter 12

Hogwart bez problemu pokonał Beauxbatons z wynikiem trzysta dwadzieścia do sześćdziesięciu. Piątkowy mecz przyniósł zwycięstwo Castelobruxo nad Uagadou - sto dziewięćdziesiąt do stu siedemdziesięciu. Ugandyjczycy byli bardzo dobrymi zawodnikami, lecz okazało się prawdą, co mówił profesor Warneński - zagrożeniem w brazylijskiej drużynie był piętnastoletni szukający, Tomás Melo, który w naprawdę wykwintnym stylu złapał znicza.

Ostatni poniedziałek listopada był dniem rozgrywki między Ilvermorny a Durmstrangiem. Niesamowite zgranie drużyny amerykańskiej nie pozwoliło Bułgarom wygrać meczu, pomimo świetnej kondycji Very Dymitrow. James jednak i tak znalazł pretekst do krytykowania.

\- Phi! - prychnął, kiedy dziewczyna już miała łapać znicza, lecz złota kulka w ostatniej chwili zdążyła uciec. - Ja bym to miał bez problemu. Za bardzo krzywi palce, co to w ogóle za rozkład, przecież szukający…

\- I widzisz, właśnie dlatego wyprosili nas z gabinetu, kiedy przyszli dyrektorzy - przerwała mu Adria, która siedziała obok niego na trybunach. - Żebyśmy nie nastawiali się negatywnie do innych uczniów za to, że nie z własnej woli mają w przodkach takich ludzi, jakich mają.

\- To wcale nie o to chodzi - żachnął się James.

\- Jasne, na pewno - mruknęła Adria z ironią w głosie, ponieważ jej znajomy krytykował skrycie Verę Dymitrow za każdym razem, gdy była ku temu okazja.

W środę mecz rozegrały ponownie dwie drużyny z grupy A: Kramag i Castelobruxo. Hanka Szopiec pozwoliła sobie na przeprowadzenie bardzo ryzykownej strategii. Nakazała Kubłowi i Olszy nie bronić przed tłuczkami zawodników ze swojej drużyny. Zamiast tego mieli latać wokół Tomása Melo i za wszelką cenę nie pozwolić mu swobodnie złapać znicza, a poza tym przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji próbować go zdyskwalifikować.

Mimo chwilowego ogłuszenia Darka i prawie udanego ataku na Dalię - obydwu spowodowanych przez brazylijskich pałkarzy Barbosę i Suozę - taktyka Hanki odniosła zamierzony skutek. Kiedy Melo w końcu uwolnił się od Kubła i Olszy i złapał znicz, był to chwyt bardziej dla honoru, aniżeli zwycięstwa, albowiem Kramag prowadził dwustoma trzydziestoma punktami.

\- DRODZY PAŃSTWO, KRAMAG ZWYCIĘŻĄ SWÓJ DRUGI MECZ! - wrzeszczał rozdygotany z emocji Marciniak. - TRZYSTA DWADZIESTA DO DWUSTU CZTERDZIESTU!

I tak oto nadszedł piątek, trzeci mecz grupy B - Hogwart kontra Durmstrang.

\- Ludzie, poradzimy sobie z nimi - mówiła w szatni Sonia Rowley, kiedy już założyła swoją czarną szatę sportową z godłem Hogwartu na piersi. - Może Dymitrow jest dobra, ale James jest od niej sto razy lepszy, poradzi sobie z nią bez problemu.

Odpowiedziały jej okrzyki oznaczające zgodę.

\- Wystrzegajcie się tylko ich pałkarzy, Krum-pałkarz ma potwornie dobrego cela.

\- Czyli najpierw jego dyskwalifikujemy? - spytał z wrednym uśmieszkiem Isaac Sanders sięgając po swoją pałkę.

\- Najlepiej by było - zgodziła się Rowley. - Oni wiedzą, że James jest lepszy od Dymitrow, myślę, że jego najpierw będą się chcieli pozbyć z boiska.

\- Nie zawiedźcie mnie - poprosił James.

\- Chłopie, przenigdy - oznajmił Kyle Wood. - Od trzech lat wisisz mi dziesięć galeonów.

\- Dobra ptaszki, wychodzimy - zakomenderowała Rowley i wyprowadziła swoją drużynę w mroźny, listopadowy wiatr, który niósł ze sobą krzyki oszalałych kibiców.

\- Drodzy państwo, tak, oto właśnie wyszli zawodnicy Hogwartu! - doszedł ich głos Marciniaka. - Rowley, Ingram, Baldwin, Weasley, Wood, Sanders iiii… Potter!

Tłum ryknął jeszcze głośniej, skandując ich nazwiska.

\- Przypomnę tylko, że wśród brytyjskiej drużyny Quidditcha znajduje się jednocześnie reprezentantka Hogwartu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Dominique Weasley, która jutro, już o jedenastej, razem z pozostałą trójką zawodników, stanie przed CZYM?!

\- PIERWSZYM ZADANIEM TURNIEJU! - wrzasnął rozradowany tłum.

\- DOKŁADNIE TAK, DRODZY PAŃSTWO! - zgodził się Marciniak wesoło. - Ale zanim to nastąpi, rozegra się ten mecz! Kapitanowie, uściśnijcie sobie dłonie.

Kiedy Sonia stanęła naprzeciw Kolewa ubranego w czerwoną szatę Durmstrangu, James uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz, o której kompletnie zapomniał. Wszyscy sędziowie byli już w szkole i teraz siedzieli na trybunach oglądając mecz, co równało się z tym, że jest wśród nich jego własny ojciec. Spojrzał na Dominique, która przygryzła wargę. Było jasne, że bardziej od stawienia czołu śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym trzem zadaniom, przerażała ją myśl, że będzie ją w tym oceniał jej wujek.

Głos Marciniaka, nakazujący wsiąść im na miotły, wyrwał ich z myśli o jutrzejszym dniu. Czternastu zawodników Quidditcha wzbiło się w powietrze i mecz się rozpoczął.

James latał wokół boiska wypatrując znicza. Zimny wiatr szczypał go po twarzy, podczas gdy Dominique, Sonia i Luca Baldwin wbili Durmstrangowi razem z dziesięć goli. Natasha Ingram przepuściła cztery strzały, ale obroniła dwa razy tyle.

\- … Rowley przejmuje kafla, podaje do Weasley - komentował żywo Marciniak. - Weasley strzela iiii… Ajajaj! Kafel trafia do Aleksandyra Kruma, ten podaje do Grudewa, Grudew do Jordanowa, ale W TYM MOMENCIE WEASLEY WRACA DO GRY! Wspaniałe ogranie, leci, leci, podanie do Rowley, znowu Weasley, Sanders odbija tłuczka skierowanego ku Baldwinowi, który… TAK! DZIESIEĆ PUNKTÓW DLA HOGWARTU!

James wyszczerzył zęby. Za każdym razem, gdy podczas meczów szkolnych oglądał grę Baldwina, bardzo żałował, że chłopak trafił do Ravenclawu, nie Gryffindoru. Przez ostatnie trzy lata Gryffindor, nie licząc Dominique, cierpiał na deficyt dobrych ścigających, a ten chłopak był wprost niesamowity.

Zamyślenie nie przeszkodziło mu w wypatrzeniu znicza, który znajdował się teraz jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od niego tuż przy sektorze Bułgarów. Pamiętając, że jeszcze sekundę temu Dymitrow z całą pewnością dryfowała po drugiej stronie boiska, przyspieszył swojego Pioruna Siódemkę kierując go prosto na złotą kulkę.

\- A co to! Potter chyba dojrzał znicza! - dobiegł go z oddali głos Marciniaka.

Lodowaty wiatr kąsał go w tym pędzie po twarzy, ale nie zwracał na to kompletnie uwagi. Trzydzieści metrów… dwadzieścia… piętnaście…

_TRACH!_

\- AAAH! - zawył i złapał się za twarz.

Siła uderzenia odrzuciła go do tyłu. Trzymając się kurczowo miotły leciał gdzieś, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie, bo zaciskał oczy z całej siły, a wiatr ryczał mu w uszach.

\- JAMES! MAM CIĘ! - usłyszał czyiś krzyk i ktoś złapał go za ramiona. - Chłopie, co jest?! O w mordę jeża, twoja twarz!

\- Aah, co z nią?! - zawołał przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo czuł, że coś lepkiego spływa mu po dłoni i wpływa do ust.

\- No nie wiem. Chyba wszystko…

Dopiero teraz dotarł do niego ryk oburzonego tłumu. Rozległ się gwizdek obwieszczający przerwę w grze. Usłyszał świst miotły, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że ktoś do nich podleciał. I rzeczywiście - rozległ się głos Wooda.

\- Choć, ściągamy cię, stary…

Tłum zawył jeszcze głośniej i jeszcze bardziej oburzony. Baldwin zaklął.

\- Cholera, co z nim jest nie tak?!

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć - warknął zdenerwowany Wood.

James nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym mówią, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, ale prawe zapiekło go boleśnie, więc od razu je zacisnął i na ślepo dał się sprowadzić przez chłopaków na ziemię. W końcu wylądowali na murawie. Poprowadzili go kawałek, aż poczuł pod stopami beton. Domyślił się, że weszli do sektora pierwszej pomocy. Posadzili go na krzesełku.

\- Z drogi, z drogi! - usłyszał wołanie kramadzkiej pielęgniarki, pani Dziedzic. - Potter, tak? Na litość, chłopaki, dajcie tu trochę powietrza! Potter weź te ręce.

James odjął dłonie od twarzy. Usłyszał ciche krzyki przerażenia i jęki.

\- Potter, co cię najbardziej boli? - spytała pani Dziedzic.

\- Wszystko w gębie.

\- Na pewno masz złamany nos, _Episkey_ …

Poczuł, że coś, co pewnie było bólem nosa, złagodniało. Pielęgniarka wypowiedziała jeszcze jedno zaklęcie, które chyba miało usunąć mu całą krew z twarzy.

\- Prawe oko jest uszkodzone, ale lewe wygląda na zdrowe… spróbuj je otworzyć - zakomenderowała.

James otworzył lewe oko. Kobieta z ciemnymi włosami związanymi z tyłu w kok nachylała się nad nim i uważnie mu się przyglądała. Miała na sobie białą szatę, a w lewej ręce trzymała różdżkę.

\- No dobrze - mówiła, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego - to jest na pewno zdrowe, ale to…

\- James!

Spojrzał sprawnym okiem ponad pielęgniarkę i zobaczył swojego ojca odchodzącego od Wiktora Kruma i kierującego się ku synowi. Sam Krum szedł ku Schneiderowi, który wrzeszczał na Dimityra Kruma, choć ten nie zdawał się być tym za bardzo przejęty.

\- Co z nim? - dobiegł go zdenerwowany głos taty.

\- Jak widać nie za dobrze - oznajmiła pani Dziedzic i wyczarowała kompres chłodzący. - Ty, Weasley, tak? - Dominique pokiwała głową. - Chodź tu i przytrzymaj mu to tak.

\- D-dobrze - jęknęła Dominique przejmując od niej kompres, który pielęgniarka przyłożyła do niesprawnego oka Jamesa. Była cała blada na twarzy.

\- Tylko delikatnie - poleciła pani Dziedzic. - Nie uszkodź go bardziej.

\- J-ja-jasne… - powiedziała słabo.

\- Zaraz wrócę, Potter, mam kilka innych… och, już jest, proszę tutaj!

James nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje, toteż zdziwił się bardzo, kiedy kilku nauczycieli przyprowadziło profesor Materę z zakrwawionym i dziwnie przekrzywionych nosem.

\- Proszę tu usiąść - poleciła pani Dziedzic sadzając Materę na krześle obok Jamesa. - _Episkey!_ \- zawołała ponownie, celując w różdżką w nos nauczycielki.

Usunęła jej krew z twarzy, po czym wyczarowała kompres, który przyłożyła do karku kobiety.

\- Ty, z kucykiem, jak się nazywasz? - zapytała Natashy.

\- Ingram - powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Ingram, chodź tu, przytrzymaj go - poleciła pielęgniarka przekazując jej kompres, po czym zwróciła się do Matery. - W pani wieku samo zaklęcie nie daje stuprocentowej gwarancji. Proszę tak chwilę posiedzieć. Ja teraz muszę iść nastawić bark Jordanowi, za chwilę wrócę.

Po tych słowach odeszła w stronę Bułgarów. James spojrzał kątem lewego oka na nauczycielkę transmutacji.

\- To co? - zapytał. - Jedziemy teraz na tym samym wozie, pani profesor?

Matera zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Przez chwilę myślał, że go zwyzywa, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wózku - poprawiła go. - Inwalidzkim.

James się zaśmiał. Pomyślał, że chyba poczuł małą nić sympatii do tej kobiety, kiedy nagle odezwała się Sonia.

\- Dobra, a teraz wy dwaj - warknęła, stając przed Woodem i Sandersem. - Co to miało być? Gdzie wyście byli?

\- Ja ochraniałem cię przed tłuczkiem, którego wysłał w twoją stronę Kolew - wytłumaczył się Wood.

\- A ja za pomocą drugiego wybijałem bark Jordanowi - dodał swoje usprawiedliwienie Sanders.

\- A kiedy to zrobiliście, nie mogliście jednak trochę szybciej ogarniać sytuacji? - odezwała się Rowley wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

\- Niby jak?! - oburzył się Sanders.

\- Byliśmy po drugiej stronie boiska! - krzyknął Wood mierząc swoją kapitan wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- To prawda, za nic nie zdążyliby dolecieć - wciął się w rozmowę pan Potter, co było dobrym posunięciem, ponieważ Sonia od razu zacisnęła usta i jakby trochę się skurczyła. - Nawet jeśli, jak by mieli go obronić?

\- No… tak, ale… - próbowała się wytłumaczyć kapitan speszonym głosem.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał im James. - Skoro oba tłuczki były po drugiej stronie boiska, to co mnie zaatakowało?

\- To ty nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się Natasha.

\- A jak mam wiedzieć? Zająłem się zniczem. Ktoś inny miał się przejmować tłuczkami.

\- I się przejmowaliśmy! - oznajmił Sanders wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. - Oba były po drugiej stronie boiska.

\- Krum-pałkarz, kiedy zauważył, że wypatrzyłeś znicza, to przywalił ci pałką w twarz - powiedział Baldwin. - A jako, że wziął rozpęd, a i ty śmigałeś, twoja gęba jest już przebrana na Halloween.

\- Suuper - warknął James. - I jak ja mam teraz złapać znicza, nie widząc na jedno oko?

\- Ale przynajmniej będą mieć karniaka - zauważyła Natasha.

\- Co najmniej - powiedział Wood. - Potem odbił tłuczka w kierunku Soni, kiedy ta gadała ze Schneiderem.

\- Że co? - oburzył się James, prostując się i zapominając, że ma kompres na uszkodzonym oku. - Au!

\- James, ostrożnie! - zawołał pan Potter.

\- Siedź spokojnie, czubku! - warknęła Dominique popychając go z powrotem na oparcie i przykładając kompres z powrotem.

\- Ale delikatniej! - obruszył się James, bo kuzynka przycisnęła mu owy kompres do oka aż za mocno.

\- No wiem!

\- Ale w każdym razie - mówił dalej chłopak, krzywiąc się jednocześnie. - Przecież strzelanie tłuczkami do zawodników rozmawiających z sędziami jest niedozwolone.

\- No właśnie, ale to jeszcze nic - oznajmiła Sonia. - Zrobił to już po ogłoszeniu przerwy, a strzelanie do zawodników tłuczkami w czasie przerwy też jest zabronione.

\- Czyli co najmniej dyskwalifikacja na ten mecz - podsumował Wood. - Ponadto zrobił coś, co może nie dorobi mu problemów u sędzi, ale w życiu szkolnym chyba tak…

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział spoglądając na Materę.

\- No oczywiście, że tak - oznajmiła dobitnie nauczycielka. - Nie będę już więcej tak pobłażliwa w sprawdzaniu jego beznadziejnych wypocin w wypracowaniach z transmutacji jak do tej pory.

\- A pani była kiedyś w tym pobłażliwa? - wyrwało się Jamesowi zanim ugryzł się w język.

\- Potter… lepiej mnie nie kuś - warknęła.

\- Przepraszam.

\- W każdym razie nie wycelował dobrze i nie trafił w Sonię - ciągnął Wood starając się powstrzymać śmiech. - Ale za to przypadkiem uderzył w panią profesor.

\- To miał cela… - mruknął James, ponownie zapominając ugryźć się w język.

\- James! - tata spojrzał na niego oburzony, a Matera spojrzała na chłopaka.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz napisać wypracowania o metamorfomagii?

\- Nie, dziękuję… już nic nie mówię - obiecał James.

Wymianę zdań przerwała pani Dziedzic, która powróciła do nich i zaczęła dokładniej badać mu twarz, mrucząc pod nosem różne zaklęcia. Na końcu wzięła się za badanie oka. Po kilku leczniczych czarach, eliksirach i maściach, z niezadowoleniem na twarzy, zakleiła mu je bandażem.

\- Proszę pani, czy on da radę grać? - spytała Sonia, która przyglądała się całemu zabiegowi z niepewną miną.

Pielęgniarka wyprostowała się i spojrzała na nią z poważną miną.

\- Jako kapitan drużyny to ty podejmiesz o tym decyzję, ale masz obowiązek wysłuchać na ten temat opinii Uzdrowiciela - oznajmiła kobieta - a moja opinia jest taka, że jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby ten pęd tego lodowatego wiatru, tłuczek czy jakiekolwiek inne zagrożenie występujące podczas gry, nie uszkodziło mu tego oka na stałe, nie wpuszczaj go na boisko przez najbliższy tydzień, nawet z opatrunkiem.

Sonia jakby zbladła.

\- Kiedy macie kolejny mecz? - spytała pani Dziedzic.

\- Za dwa tygodnie w piątek… - powiedziała cicho kapitan.

\- Do tego czasu zdążę go wyleczyć, ale teraz musi ogromnie uważać na to oko. Jeżeli teraz pójdzie do gry jest naprawdę duża szansa na to, że uszkodzi je nieodwracalnie.

Po tych słowach odeszła sprawdzić co ze świeżo naprawionym barkiem Jordanowa.

Wśród drużyny Hogwartu zapanowała głucha cisza. Sonia schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Ej, ludzie… - odezwał się w końcu James. - Słuchajcie, ja dam radę. Serio. Możemy zrobić tak, że na przykład Kyle będzie latał wokół mnie i pilnował, żeby żaden tłuczek nie nadleciał.

\- Zwariowałeś? - spytał Wood.

Sonia pokręciła głową.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziała. - Wygraliśmy już z Żabojadami. Za dwa tygodnie ogramy Amerykanów na bank. Nie wątpię, że złapiesz znicza…

\- Czy ty mówisz poważnie? - nie wierzył James. - Sonia, ja dam radę, mogę to zrobić, ja…

\- Słuchaj, nie będę ryzykować twojego zdrowia dla wygrania jednego meczu! - zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. - Postaramy się zdobyć jak najwięcej goli…

\- Wierzysz, że dadzą się tak ograć po tym, jak obejrzeli taktykę Kramagu? - warknął James.

Sonia przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Zrobimy co się da - powiedziała. - A nawet jak przegramy…

\- …na pewno przegramy - wszedł jej w słowo zdenerwowany James.

\- …to przyszły mecz wygramy na pewno, bo będziesz grał - powiedziała.

\- Jeśli to miało mi połechtać ego, to ci to nie wyszło - warknął chłopak.

\- Trudno - powiedziała hardo Sonia. - Tak czy owak zostajesz tu - rozległ się gwizdek oznajmujący koniec przerwy. - Idziemy - zakomenderowała dziewczyna.

Pan Potter usiadł po prawej stronie syna. Nic nie mówił, kiedy Marciniak ogłaszał zdyskwalifikowanie Kruma-pałkarza zarówno z tego meczu jak i najbliższego rozgrywanego przez Durmstrang. Milczał również, gdy komentator oznajmiał, że James, ze względu na stan zdrowia, nie mógł wrócić na boisko. Nie mówił mu, że tak jest lepiej, i że za dwa tygodnie na pewno wygrają. Pan Potter po prostu pamiętał czasy, kiedy on sam był zawodnikiem Quidditcha, a ten sport był dla niego niesamowicie ważny. Wiedział, że takie pocieszanie nic nie da, więc się nie odzywał. James był mu za to wdzięczny.

Oboje więc oglądali mecz z ponurymi minami. Drużyna Hogwartu starała się jak mogła, lecz rozgrywka i tak zakończyła się zwycięstwem Durmstrangu z przewagą dwieście pięćdziesiąt do dwustu trzydziestu.

Oglądając paniczne próby zwycięstwa swoich przyjaciół i wiedząc, że nic nie może na to poradzić, James nigdy nie czuł się bardziej podle. Żeby sobie ulżyć, podczas kolacji nieustannie wieszał psy na Verze Dymitrow.

\- Dałbyś jej spokój - nie wytrzymała w końcu Adria. - Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale nie rób już z niej nie wiadomo kogo. Pragnę zauważyć, że kiedy Krum przywalił Materze tłuczkiem, od razu do niej podleciała sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Obawiam się, że wcale nie jest jakąś wampirzycą w ukryciu, podpuszczającą pałkarzy, by specjalnie dla niej atakowali ludzi i zdobywali dla niej krew.

Do końca kolacji James już się nie odezwał, choć wciąż miał podły humor.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruta nie spała najlepiej tej nocy, co było jak najbardziej do przewidzenia. Długo zastanawiała się nad złożeniem swojej kandydatury w Turnieju Trójmagicznym i była bardzo z siebie zadowolona, kiedy została ogłoszona reprezentantem Kramagu.

Inaczej jednak patrzy się na to miesiąc, a inaczej noc przed pierwszym zadaniem. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co ją czeka. W zasadzie żaden z zawodników tego nie wiedział, ponieważ Zawisza bardzo wziął sobie do serca organizację Turnieju, zarówno pod względem środków bezpieczeństwa, jak i czystości gry. Krążyły po szkole plotki, iż wymusił na innych dyrektorach złożenie Wieczystej Przysięgi, że nie będą oszukiwać i wyjawiać swoim uczniom tajemnic związanych z zadaniami. Ile było w tym prawdy, a ile fantazji, tego nie wiedział nikt. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że podjął się działania w kierunku zaprzestania oszustów, ponieważ z całą pewnością żaden z zawodników, chyba pierwszy raz w historii Turnieju Trójmagicznego, nie był w posiadaniu żadnych nadprogramowych informacji dotyczących przebiegu zadań.

Tak więc, nie mając pojęcia z czym już przed najbliższym południem będzie musiała się zmierzyć, siedziała w swoim łóżku do drugiej w nocy i przeglądała księgę z najbardziej pożytecznymi zaklęciami obronnymi. Przewertowała ponad połowę aż w końcu Dalia przebudziła się. Ofuknęła Rutę za to, że zamiast porządnie się wyspać, by być wypoczętą, ślęczy nad tymi formułkami, które albo już umie, albo których i tak już nie zdąży się nauczyć. Dziewczyna niechętnie położyła się spać i przez najbliższych parę godzin śniła o smokach tańczących walca z chochlikami kornwalijskimi. Nie wiedziała, czy o szóstej rano obudziła się przerażona tym, że smok w końcu plunął na nią ogniem, czy tym, jak bardzo sen ten był pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek sensu.

Śniadanie jadła głównie dlatego, że Dalia co dziesięć sekund warczała na nią, żeby ani myślała wychodzić z sali z pustym żołądkiem. Rutę ogromnie to denerwowało - nawet przez chwilę brała pod uwagę potraktowanie jej upiorogackiem. Siedziała jednak cicho zaciskając zęby.

Po drugiej stronie sali Adria pomachała jej wesoło, pokazując zaciśnięte kciuki. Siedzący obok niej James wyglądał okropnie. Prawe oko miał zabandażowane, a cała twarz była poznaczona siniakami. Jako że Kramag gościł w swoich dormitoriach uczniów Hogwartu, obydwie szkoły zdążyły się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić na tyle, że wczoraj po meczu cały pokój wspólny antinum (a zapewne pozostałe trzy również) bruździł pod adresem Dimityra Kruma za to niesamowicie nieczyste zagranie.

Kiedy wszyscy już zjedli śniadanie, Zawisza poprosił, aby Reprezentanci Turnieju poczekali na niego przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Dasz radę, trzymam kciuki - powiedziała Dalia klepiąc ją po ramieniu, kiedy dziewczyna wstawała od stołu.

Ludzie życzyli jej powodzenia, gdy szła ku wyjściu. Ruta odpowiadała im uśmiechem, choć najchętniej wszystkich by wysadziła, ale wolała im tego nie mówić. Przy drzwiach stało już dwoje zawodników - Dominique Weasley oraz Charles Mancini, reprezentant Beauxbatons. Spoglądał na srebrnowłosą dziewczynę z ukosa, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że z kącika ust cieknie mu ślina. Ruta odwróciła szybko wzrok, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy wtem nadszedł ostatni jej konkurent - Danijeł Georgiew, wysoki Bułgar ze szczeciną na głowie.

\- Czyli są już wszyscy, tak? Wspaniale! - zawołał Zawisza podchodząc do nich. - Chodźcie moi drodzy!

Poprowadził ich przez błonia. Ciemne i ponure chmury zasłoniły słońce. Zamarznięte liście drzew i krzewów ozdobione były szronem. Ruta otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem, ponieważ mroźne powietrze końca listopada szczypało ją w policzki, a lekki wiatr przenikał przez ubranie.

Weszli w końcu do namiotu postawionego przy stadionie Quidditcha. Było tutaj o wiele cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Na drewnianej podłodze stał staromodny grzejnik, nieopodal którego rozstawiono składane krzesła.

\- A więc moi drodzy - odezwał się do zawodników Zawisza. - Tutaj was zostawiam, a przejmuje was pani Ernestyna Lubecka, szefowa Polskiego Departamentu Sportu. Powodzenia!

Dosyć młoda, na oko trzydziestoletnia czarownica w ciemnej pelerynie, uśmiechnęła się do nich. Kiedy dyrektor Kramagu wyszedł, poprawiła swoją karmazynową tiarę i powiedziała:

\- Witam was moi drodzy. Przed wami pierwsze zadanie. Za chwilę wylosujecie swoją kolejność przystępowania do niego, lecz zanim to się stanie, muszę wam oznajmić kilka spraw - zmierzyła każdego po kolei uważnym wzrokiem, splotła palce i mówiła dalej. - Po pierwsze: nie możecie wychodzić z tego namiotu podczas wykonywania zadania przez innego uczestnika. Na namiot zostało rzucone zaklęcie wyciszające, więc nie będziecie słyszeć, co się dzieje na arenie, ponieważ może to dać przewagę zawodnikom wychodzącym później. Po kolejną osobę przyjdzie ktoś specjalnie do tego wyznaczony. Na czas każdego wykonywania zadania przez każdego z was, zaklęcie wyciszające zostanie rzucone również na widownię, co pozwoli wam się skupić.

Ruta zmarszczyła brwi. „A co ich to w zasadzie obchodzi?” - pomyślała. - „Słysząc widownię przecież wykażemy się większą zdolnością skupienia, a o to też w tym chodzi, prawda?”

\- Kiedy już skończycie swoje zadanie - ciągnęła dalej Lubecka - staniecie przed sędziami, którzy wystawią noty w skali od jednego do dziesięciu. Będzie oceniania wasza precyzja w rzucaniu zaklęć, wasze zdolności, wasz spryt, trzeźwe myślenie oraz, oczywiście, odwaga - uśmiechnęła się do nich delikatnie. - Pula zaklęć jest nieograniczona. Nie liczymy tutaj, oczywiście, Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, ponieważ są one prawnie zabronione. I, oczywiście, nikogo nie zabijamy. A kiedy już wykonacie zadanie, sędziowie dadzą wam pewną małą rzecz, które pomoże wam rozwiązać zagadkę drugiego zadania. No, ale! - klasnęła w dłonie. - Losujemy.

Kazała im wyjmować ze skórzanego woreczka po kolei małe tabliczki z cyferkami. Ruta prawie że jęknęła, kiedy okazało się, że wylosowała numerek jeden.

„Dobra, będę mieć to przynajmniej za sobą” - pomyślała, lecz gdy tylko Lubecka poprowadziła ją ku wyjściu z namiotu, od razu poczuła ogarniającą panikę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by ją opanować i wyszła na mroźne, listopadowe powietrze.

Stała na skraju stadionu Quidditcha, lecz ten nie przypominał stadionu w ogóle. Trybuny pozostały te same (tłumy ryczały i wołały coś, ale Ruta nie mogła usłyszeć co, ponieważ rzeczywiście zastało na nie rzucone zaklęcie wyciszające), lecz boisko zmieniło się w kamienną powierzchnię ozdobioną wzgórkami, depresjami, rożnej wielkości skałami i ubogą roślinnością. Gdzieniegdzie stały pojedyncze grupki drzew, gdzieś walały się zamarznięte krzaki.

Wyjęła różdżkę. Jej oddech przy każdym wydechu zamieniał się w parę. Rozejrzała się po arenie, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Przez chwilę panowała idealna cisza. Już zaczynała się martwić, czy aby wszystko jest w porządku, gdy wtem zza wielkiej skały, ze znajdującego się za nią dołu…

Była ogromna. Na pewno większa od tego dwumetrowego dryblasa z Durmstrangu, Georgiewa. Z każdego skrawka jej ciała wyrastały grube czarne włosy: nie tylko z wielkiego, ciężkiego korpusu, ale i z każdej z ośmiu nóg, których rozstaw mógł mieć nawet pięć metrów. Włosy wyrastały nawet ze szczypców - klekoczących szczypców, na końcu których znajdowały się trujące wydzieliny…

Ruta cofnęła się o krok, a ręka, w której trzymała różdżkę, opadła. Wpatrywała się w te osiem czarnych ślepi, przewiercających ją na wylot. W głowie miała jedną jedyną myśl - uciekać. Ciało jednak odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.

Wtem akromantula przebrała swoimi ośmioma nogami i ruszyła do ataku, a Ruta odzyskała rozum w głowie. Szybko machnęła różdżką na całą szerokość ramienia.

\- _Incendio!_ \- krzyknęła i nagle wyrósł przed nią pas wysokiego ognia. Ogromny pająk zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili po drugiej stronie i zakwiczał okropnie. Zaklekotał szczypcami ze złości, po czym z zadziwiającą prędkością wspiął się na wysoką ścianę skalną.

Ruta szybko zagasiła fragment linii ognia wodą i przeskoczyła w ostatniej chwili. Poślizgnęła się na zamrożonej kamiennej posadzce i upadła za oszroniony głaz. Ukryła się za nim zamykając oczy i z bijącym głośno z przerażenia sercem nasłuchiwała. Akromantula klekotała wściekle szczypcami, szukając wszędzie swojej ofiary, lecz raczej nie przekraczając ponownie linii ognia.

Otworzyła więc oczy i zaczęła badać teren. Dziesięć metrów dalej znajdowała się idealnie gładka wypustka skalna, cała oblodzona. Gdyby udało jej się tam zagonić pająka… gdyby tylko w biegu stracił kontrolę nad nogami… w tamtym miejscu nie byłoby szansy, żeby ponad dwumetrowa akromantula zachowała równowagę. Mogłaby ją tam zagonić… tylko jak to zrobić?

Uskoczyła w bok, ponieważ w tym momencie jedna z nóg potwora rozbiła kamień, za którym się chowała.

\- _Conjunctivitis!_ \- zawołała, a bestia zaczęła rzucać się na wszystkie strony i atakować własne oczy, które nagle przestały cokolwiek widzieć.

Ruta szybko uciekła jak najdalej tylko potrafiła, ponieważ potwór, miotając się wszędzie na oślep, zaczął rozwalać wszystko na swojej drodze - łamać drzewa, gnieść krzewy, rozpękać głazy. Nagle akromantula przewróciła się, wbijając szczypce w dość spory kawałek rozwalonego pnia.

Coś w mózgu dziewczyny zaskoczyło. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Drewno, bo wbiciu kolców, powinno wypełnić się pajęczym jadem. Przecież uczyli się o tym w zeszłym roku na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami…

„Jad akromantuli wypływa ze szczypców, gdy tylko te wbiją się w obiekt” - mówił wtedy profesor Szewski. - „Jest tak silny, że często gęsto rozpuszcza te obiekty”.

Ruta nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego w takiej chwili przypominała sobie słowa tego nauczyciela. To, czy ten pniak znalazł się pod wpływem jadu czy nie, nie miało żadnego znaczenia w kwestii jej przeżycia na tej arenie. Chyba że…

Nagle przypomniały jej się słowa Ernestyny Lubeckiej: „Będzie oceniania wasza precyzja w rzucaniu zaklęć, wasze zdolności, wasz spryt, trzeźwe myślenie oraz, oczywiście, odwaga”. „Spryt”… „Trzeźwe myślenie”…

Prawda uderzyła ją w twarz. To dlatego widownia i namiot zawodników zostały potraktowane zaklęciem wyciszającym. Żeby zniwelować ryzyko usłyszenia wskazówki, mówiącej, że…

\- No chyba nie… - mruknęła do siebie, patrząc jak akromantula macha korpusem, rozpaczliwie usiłując uwolnić szczypce z pnia, w którym ugrzęzły. - No chyba sobie jaja robicie…

Uniosła różdżkę i wycelowała w wielkiego pająka.

\- _Riddikulus!_ \- krzyknęła.

Nagle akromantula zniknęła, a w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stała, pojawiła się scena z ostatniego snu Ruty: smok (w miniaturze) tańczący walca razem z całą gamą chochlików kornwalijskich.

Zaklęcie wyciszające zostało zdjęte i zewsząd rozległy się krzyki, skandy i owacje, lecz dziewczyna nie podzielała ich entuzjazmu. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy odwróciła się do ósemki sędziów, którzy mieli ukazać swoje noty. Madame Maxime uniosła różdżkę. Wystrzeliła z niej wstęga, która ułożyła się w cyfrę osiem. Po niej ten sam ruch wykonał Helman Galskinow. Z ponurym wzrokiem wystawił jej siódemkę. Uczniowie Kramagu zagwizdali z niezadowolenia.

\- Zasłużyła na więcej! - zawołał ktoś, ale Ruta średnio się tym przejęła, bo jedyne, co teraz czuła, to wrzącą złość.

Profesor Flitwick przyznał jej dziewięć punktów, Zawisza tak samo. Potter i Krum po dziesiątce (Kramagczycy ryczeli z radości), Lubecka przyznała jej dziewiątkę, a Henryk Walezjusz, szef polskiego Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Magicznej, również przydzielił dziesiątkę.

Powinna cieszyć się, że dostała aż siedemdziesiąt dwa punkty, ale kiedy Zawisza zszedł do niej i z gratulacjami na ustach wręczył jej złoty medalion z wygrawerowanym inicjałem Kramagu, nie czuła się bardziej oszukana. Usiadła na ławeczce zarezerwowanej dla zawodników, którzy już wykonali swoje zadanie, tak pogrążona w gorzkich myślach, że nie zauważyła wejścia na stadion Manciniego.

To miało być zadanie sprawdzające ich odwagę? Walka z boginem? Naprawdę? Wcześniejsi zawodnicy Turnieju zmierzali się ze smokami, bazyliszkami i innymi niebezpieczeństwami, a oni mieli tylko wypowiedzieć jedno jedyne zaklęcie, banalnie proste, żeby wypełnić zadanie? Czy Zawisza naprawdę tak bardzo wziął sobie do serca ich bezpieczeństwo?

Ruta oczywiście nie patrzyła na ten Turniej jako na okazję powalczenia sobie z super strasznymi potworami. Czuła gorycz, bo chciała udowodnić, że coś potrafi, że jest zdolnym czarodziejem, ale jak miała to pokazać, skoro miała tylko wypowiedzieć jedno jedyne głupie „Riddikulus”?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją przerażony krzyk tłumu. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła lecący na nią głaz. Zdążyła tylko zeskoczyć z ławki i zakryć głowę rękami, kiedy głaz uderzył o magiczną ochronę trybun i rozpadł się na kawałeczki.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po arenie i domyśliła się, że to Mancini usiłował cisnąć jeden z wielkich kamieni w mantykorę stojącą jakieś trzy metry od Ruty. Bestia obnażyła kły i zaszarżowała.

Dopiero oglądając walkę z boku, uświadomiła sobie, ze użycie bogina było bardzo dobrym ruchem organizatorów. Zanim zawodnik odkryje, kim rzeczywiście jest jego przeciwnik, musi mu stawić czoła. Wystąpienie do walki twarzą w twarz z takimi bestiami wcale nie byłoby proste, nawet jeśli potwór nie był tym, którego najbardziej boi się dana osoba. Ponadto trzeba umieć połączyć fakty. Ruta szybko wyłapała, że akromantula wcale nie była akromantulą, ale Mancini miał problem z rozpoznaniem swojego przeciwnika. Conjunctivitis, owszem, podziałałoby na prawdziwą mantykorę, ale już oszałamiasz powinien odbić się od prawdziwego ciała mantykory. Nie domyślił się również, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy mandragora użądliła go swoim kolcem, a jemu nic się nie stało.

Ruta nie miała pojęcia, czy chłopak nie zauważył tak oczywistych znaków przez swoją głupotę, czy przez strach i usilną próbę pokonania potwora. Ostatecznie nie odkrył prawdziwej istoty bestii. Zakończył zadanie oplatając ciało mantykory magicznymi sznurami. Otrzymał ledwie pięćdziesiąt punktów i ewidentnie nie był zadowolony, kiedy dowiedział się, że wystarczyło tylko zawołać „Riddikulus”.

Nadeszła kolej na Dominique Weasley. Dziewczyna weszła na arenę wyprostowana, dumna i piękna. Połowa widowni, jaką stanowili mężczyźni (w tym Mancini), westchnęła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w nią z błyszczącymi oczyma. Zdecydowanie urok wili pomagał jej wizerunkowi. Ruta dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że Dominique prezentuje się najlepiej z całej ich czwórki. Wyglądała jak kobieta idealna - wojowniczka, jednocześnie harda i urokliwa, bez choćby jednej niedoskonałości na ciele.

Teraz rozejrzała uważnie się po arenie, badając wzrokiem warunki i szukając intruza, ale nie rozległy się żadne zapowiadające niebezpieczeństwo odgłosy. Po chwili jednak liście jednego z drzew zaszeleściły. Dominique od razu wycelowała w tamtą stronę różdżkę, lecz nie czaił się tam żaden potwór. Oto widowni ukazał się wysoki rudowłosy mężczyzna z twarzą pokrytą potwornymi bliznami.

Przez chwilę w głowie Ruty zaświtała myśl, czy Dominique naprawdę najbardziej na świecie boi się pobliźnionych facetów. Nie zdążyła się nawet z tego zaśmiać, a mężczyzna nagle krzyknął i zaczął się przeobrażać. Ręce i nogi wydłużyły się, palce przemieniły się w pazury. Twarz wydłużyła się w pysk, oczy nabrały dzikiego wyrazu, a całe ciało obrosło krótkim ciemnym futrem.

Na widowni rozległy się przerażone krzyki i odgłosy wstrzymywanych oddechów, lecz nie równało się to ze strachem, jaki pojawił się na twarzy pobladłej Dominique. Cofnęła się gwałtowanie o prawie dwa metry, kiedy wilkołak stanął na dwóch łapach i zawył.

Gdy opadł z powrotem, obnażył ostre jak brzytwa kły i utkwił w niej dzikie spojrzenie wygłodniałych wilczo-ludzkich oczu. Dziewczyna nie ruszała się z miejsca, kiedy bestia z warkotem ruszyła na nią. Stała jak słup, kiedy wilkołak wyciągnął ku niej łapy, aby pochwycić swoją ofiarę. Odzyskała sprawne myślenie dopiero wtedy, kiedy potwór zatopił zęby w jej lewym przedramieniu. Uderzyła go różdżką w pysk - posypały się iskry, które odstraszyły bestię.

\- _Riddikulus!_ \- krzyknęła piskliwie, a wilkołak wybuchnął mini-fajerwerkami.

Widownia ryknęła burzą oklasków, ale Ruta do nich nie dołączyła. Nie odwracała wzroku od Dominique, która zdawała się nie słyszeć całej tej wrzawy. Nie wyglądała również, jakby zauważała srebrne wstęgi układające się w oceny sędziów. Pan Potter wystawił jej dziesiątkę, ale po jego minie Ruta wywnioskowała, że docenił ją za coś więcej niż same zdolności. Co więcej, z pewnością doskonale wiedział, kim był ten mężczyzna.

Dominique bez słowa wzięła od Flitwicka medalion z wygrawerowana literą H, od nazwy swojej szkoły. Przez cały pojedynek Georgiewa z Rogatym Wężem dyskretnie ocierała łzy cisnące jej się do oczu. Kiedy tylko Bułgar otrzymał punktację, której suma wynosiła sześćdziesiąt dziewięć punktów (Dominique dostała sześćdziesiąt dwa), a Zawisza ogłosił koniec pierwszego zadania, wymknęła się chyłkiem.


	14. Chapter 14

Dominique nie pojawiła się w pokoju wspólnym astromagu, którego członkowie kłócili się między sobą o zawodników swoich szkół.

\- Ruta miała lepszą dynamikę i wszystko zrobiła bez problemu! - wołali atromagowie.

\- Ale Dominique pozbyła się swojego bogina w minutę! - odkrzykiwali Gryfoni.

\- No i co z tego? W połowie dała się dziabnąć!

James, zażenowany, wyszedł z pokoju. Znalazł kuzynkę siedzącą przy oknie w jednym z rzadko uczęszczanych bocznych korytarzy. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, wywróciła oczami.

\- Daj mi spokój - żachnęła się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się naśmiewać - obiecał chłopak podchodząc do niej. - Ostatecznie, z nas dwóch to wciąż tylko ja jestem kaleką.

Dominique rzuciła okiem na swoje przedramię, które, oczywiście, nie zostało skażone wilkołaczym jadem.

\- Wujek powiedział, że nic mu o tym nie powie - wyznała. - Jak będzie się pytał, powie tylko, że pojawił mi się zwyczajny wilkołak.

James nic się na to nie odezwał. Uwielbiał się nabijać ze wszystkich, nawet z Dominique, ale teraz okropnie jej współczuł.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- To w sumie i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo zaraz wygadają Louis albo Fred - mruknęła.

\- Nie wygadają - powiedział James. - Zadbam o to. I upewnię się, że Lucy też nic nie palnie.

\- Och, Louis na pewno palnie - odrzekła Dominique. - Nie utrzyma w takiej sytuacji języka…

\- Utrzyma, postaram się o to - zapewnił ją James. - Obiecuję, mówię serio.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Choć jeśli o mnie chodzi… nie, nie, spokojnie, ja też będę milczał! - zawołał James, bo już widział jej minę. - Po prostu dla mnie to było w jakiś sposób takie… no… taki objaw czułości z twojej strony.

Dominique zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Że co? - niezrozumiała.

\- Nie no, sceneria była straszna, warunki i wszystko, owszem. Ale jak się o tym myśli później… wiesz. To, że akurat tego się obawiasz zabarwia mi się taką trochę troską i w ogóle… - przyznał James. - Na dłuższą metę to dosyć słodkie i…

\- Dobra, Potter, zamknij się już - zaśmiała się Dominique, ale ewidentnie miała już potem trochę lepszy humor.

***

Ostatni tydzień fazy grupowej Quidditcha upłynął jak z bicza strzelił. James wrócił do formy i w pięknym stylu złapał znicza w meczu z Ilvermorny, co dyskwalifikowało całkowicie Beauxbatons. Uagadou pokonało Mahoutokoro, ale Japończycy z kolei zwyciężyli Castelobruxo, przez co Brazylijczycy wrócili w sobotę wieczorem do swojej szkoły. Francuzi zostawali w Kramagu, ponieważ ich wciąż obowiązywał udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Kolejna faza zawodów Quidditcha miała rozpocząć się dopiero w styczniu, ale wszystkie grupy trenowały z podwójnym wysiłkiem. Dalia, James i Dominique wracali do pokojów wspólnych padnięci i czasem nawet bez prysznica wchodzili do łóżek.

W końcu jednak nadszedł początek grudnia. Po zakończeniu ostatniej, czwartkowej lekcji astromagu, czyli historii magii, Warneński poprosił uczniów, by zostali jeszcze chwilę w ławkach.

\- Tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego, od samego początku jego istnienia, jest organizacja Balu Bożonarodzeniowego w Wigilię, dwudziestego czwartego grudnia - oznajmił nauczyciel. - W tym roku będzie wystawiany nie tylko na cześć reprezentantów, ale i wszystkich zawodników Quidditcha.

\- Wracam do domu na święta - oznajmiła Adria, kiedy już pakowali swoje rzeczy. Spojrzała na Jamesa, który beznamiętnie założył torbę na ramię. - Nie przejmujesz się tym, że będziesz na celowniku połowy dziewczyn w tym zamku?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Będę łamaczem serc, albowiem nie będzie mnie na balu - przyznał szczerząc zęby.

Adria zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ale…

\- Moja kuzynka wychodzi za mąż dzień później - wytłumaczył James, kierując się ku wyjściu z sali. - Ja to nazywam priorytetami.

\- Farciarz! - skomentowała dziewczyna z zazdrością.

Ruszyli razem z Fredem i Louisem (który założył na głowę kaptur, ponieważ dziewczyny rzucały w jego stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia i posyłały mu uśmiechy jakby w nadziei, że je zobaczy i zaprosi którąś na bal) do biblioteki, gdzie umówili się z Dalią i Rutą. Obie wydawały się być załamane informacją o wieczorze wigilijnym.

\- Myślałam na początku, że Matera żartuje - żaliła się Dalia.

\- Ja wciąż mam taką nadzieję - przyznała się Ruta.

\- Ale ona prawie nigdy nie żartuje - mruknęła Dalia.

\- Może to jest ten wyjątek od „nigdy”…

\- To nie są żadne żarty - odebrał im tę nadzieję Louis, patrząc ponuro na Dominique, która przechodziła obok z _Transmutacją organizmów wielowarstwowych_ w ręku. - Słyszałaś o tym balu? - spytał siostry. - Przecież to jakiś koszmar.

W odpowiedzi Dominique obdarzyła brata spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś taki głupi, braciszku? - zapytała. - Przecież dzień później siostra nam się pobiera z Teddym.

Louis zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Rzeczywiście! - zawołał, a kilka osób spojrzało na niego karcąco, że zakłóca ciszę w bibliotece. - Jak ja mogłem… ale jestem głupi. Racja.

Dominique pokręciła rozbawiona głową.

\- Starsza siostra postanawia przestać być, przynajmniej oficjalnie, dziewicą, a ten o tym nie pamięta.

\- Jakie zazdro… - westchnęła Ruta.

Louis spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał gdzieś w książki z działu Mugoloznastwa.

\- Ale wiesz… wiecie… - zaczął, jednocześnie sięgając po swój krawat i bawiąc się nim bezwiednie. Dominique zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła bacznie obserwować ruchy brata, który ciągnął. - Jakbyś chciała… znaczy, jakbyście chciały… myślę, że Victorie i Teddy nie mieliby nic przeciwko, ani nasi rodzice również, gdybyście, no… chciały na przykład pojechać z nami jako osoby towarzyszące…

Wszystkie trzy uniosły brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- No wiecie - ciągnął Louis chrząkając - to i to impreza, ale wesele myślę, że będzie przyjemniejsze niż brykające małpiszony…

James parsknął śmiechem na to porównanie, a kiedy się uspokoił, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- W sumie to bardzo spoko pomysł - przyznał. - Mamy w domu sporo sypialni. Myślę, że rodzice bardzo chętnie by was przyjęli.

\- Ale wy tak… - nie wierzyła Adria. - W sensie całkowicie na serio?

\- Serio by było fajnie - zgodził się z entuzjazmem Fred.

\- No i wy dwie - Dominique wyszczerzyła zęby w stronę Dalii i Ruty - ominęłybyście całe te ceregiele związane z Balem.

Kiedy wieczorem trzej kuzyni siedzieli w dormitorium, Fred wyszczerzył zęby do Louisa.

\- Lubię patrzeć jak się topisz - wyznał.

Srebrnowłosy posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę - warknął.

\- Ale powiedz, mój drogi Louisku - odezwał się James rozkładając się na swoim łóżku. - Od kiedy podoba ci się Ruta?

Na jasnej twarzy chłopaka pojawiły się rumieńce.

***

Dalia i Ruta stały przed biurkiem profesor Matery, która mierzyła ich groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Obie? - zapytała.

Pokiwały głowami. Nauczycielka wyglądała, jakby chciała je udusić.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jedna z was jest reprezentantem Kramagu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, a druga zawodnikiem w kramadzkiej reprezentacji turniejowej w Quidditchu? - spytała chłodno?

\- Tak, ale… nie mogłyśmy nic na to poradzić - wydukała Dalia.

\- Kabak, czy ty sobie stroisz ze mnie żarty? - warknęła Matera. - Nie będzie dwóch zawodników Turnieju. Profesor Warneński mi mówił, że Dominique Weasley też wyjeżdża…

\- No bo to wesele jej siostry… - zaczęła Ruta, ale umilkła pod morderczym spojrzeniem nauczycielki.

Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję i do klasy zaczęli wchodzić pozostali uczniowie szóstego roku antinum razem ze Ślizgonami.

\- Siadajcie do ławek - rozkazała im Matera. - Jeśli zobaczę, że nie przygotowałyście się do zajęć, to przysięgam, nie ręczę za siebie.

Odeszły na swoje miejsca obarczone groźbą.

\- Ja nie skończyłam wypracowania o transmutacji narządów… - wyszeptała Ruta, kiedy wyjmowała książki na ławkę.

\- A ja nie ćwiczyłam formuły - odszepnęła Dalia z bijącym mocno sercem.

***

\- No i mamy dwutygodniowy szlaban po świętach - żaliła się Ruta w pokoju wspólnym, gdzie siedziała przy kominku razem z Dalią, Darkiem i Julkiem.

Chłopaki parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No cóż - westchnął Julek. - Nie dziwię się jej, ale w sumie nie dziwię się też wam. Ja też chętnie wolałbym zrobić wjazd na imprezę dla VIP-ów.

Ruta spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i wyciągnęła z kieszeni medalion, który dostała po wykonaniu pierwszego zadania. Dalia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała.

\- No… - Sev wskoczył Julkowi na ramiona. Chłopak ściągnął go, położył sobie na brzuchu i zaczął głaskać kontynuując - Wiecie, rodzice Pottera to gwiazdy. Jego stary pokonał Voldemorta, a matka grała kiedyś przecież w Harpiach z Holyhead.

\- CO? - Darek wytrzeszczył oczy, prostując się. - Ginewra Potter to matka Jamesa Pottera?!

\- Nie wiedziałeś? - zdziwiła się Dalia.

\- Ani trochę - Darek opadł na oparcie fotela. - Nigdy jakoś nie skojarzyłem jej z Harrym Potterem.

Julek prychnął, a Ruta zaśmiała się pod nosem, wciąż obracając medalion w dłoniach. Dalia spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jeszcze go nie otworzyłaś?

Ruta pokręciła głową.

\- Powinnam, ale trochę się cykam.

\- Niby czego? - spytał Julek. - Prędzej czy później musisz otworzyć. A im szybciej, tym lepiej nie?

Ruta wzruszyła ramionami i przyznała, że to wcale nie takie głupie stwierdzenie. Nacisnęła więc zatrzask. Medalion zadrżał jej w dłoni i otworzył się. Ze środka wyleciał pył, czemu towarzyszył głośny dźwięk wybuchu. Wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym zwrócili wzrok na nich, krztuszących się od dużej ilości sypkiej substancji w powietrzu.

\- O cholera - stwierdził Darek i zaniósł się kaszlem.

\- I co to tym… my-myślisz? - spytała Dalia, kichając.

Ruta zamrugała gwałtownie, bo drobinki pyłu dostały jej się do oczu.

\- Idę do biblioteki i czytam o wszystkich czarnomagicznych materiałach wybuchowych.

Otrzepała się więc z pyłu i wybrała do biblioteki. Pani Dzierska - bibliotekarka - bez problemu (w końcu Ruta była reprezentantką) wpuściła ją do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Dziewczyna wertowała po kolei książki odpowiadające temu, co stało się z medalionem po otwarciu. Po odłożeniu na stolik czterech, które uznała, że mogą jej się przydać, sięgnęła po dosyć cienką pozycję opatrzoną czarną skórą. Wyblakłe litery na okładce głosiły, że nosiła tytuł _Rytuały pozwalające na trwałe odrodzenie lub czasową reinkarnację, inkarnację bądź odzyskanie dawnego żywota_.

Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach, ale odłożyła ją powoli na stosik. Tytuł nijak miał się do jej tez, ale skoro już ma możliwość wypożyczania książek z zakazanego działu, czemu by nie przygarnąć na chwilę i tej pozycji? Temat był ciekawy, choć dosyć niepokojący. Na wszelki wypadek przełożyła książkę na sam dół stosiku. Lepiej, żeby pani Dzierska przeczytała ten tytuł na końcu, niż na początku. W końcu uzbierała około dziesięciu książek, kiedy poszła do biurka bibliotekarki.

\- Widzę, że bardzo poświęcasz się Turniejowi - zagadnęła ją kobieta, kiedy wyciągnęła karteczkę biblioteczną z pierwszej pozycji i zaczęła na niej kreślić litery. - Drugie zadanie dopiero w lutym.

\- Tak, ale… wyjeżdżam na święta - przyznała Ruta. - I czuję, że przez ten czas nie dałabym rady siedzieć bezczynnie, skoro już się domyślam o co w tym zadaniu chodzi.

\- Rozumiem - oznajmiła Dzierska, wyjmując karteczkę z drugiej książki.

Okolice działu Rozrywek Magicznych wypełnił śmiech. Bibliotekarka spojrzała krzywo w tamtą stronę.

\- Czy ci pierwszoroczniacy jeszcze nie nauczyli się, że tutaj siedzi się cicho? - warknęła pod nosem.

\- No cóż… - westchnęła Ruta. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę, ale stwierdziła, że lepiej próbować złagodzić humor pani Dzierskiej jak najbardziej. - Jest piątek po południu. Może po prostu potrzebują trochę luzu.

Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Może i tak… - przyznała zapisując już którąś z kolei karteczkę. - Ale zaraz, Ruto… - zmarszczyła brwi. - Przecież w święta jest Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

\- No taak, ale niestety nie…

Rozległ się huk i nad regałami działu Rozrywek Magicznych uniósł się dym.

\- NOSZ CHOLERA JASNA, CO WY TAM WYPRAWIACIE?! - wrzasnęła Dzierska. Z jednej z przegródek stojących na biurku gwałtownym ruchem wyjęła kartę wypożyczenia. - Ruto, spisz tutaj wszystkie książki i się podpisz, a ja chyba zaraz komuś złoję skórę.

I ruszyła w kierunku działu Rozrywek Magicznych tupiąc ze złością obcasami. Ruta szybko napisała wszystkie tytuły i podpisała się, po czym z naręczem książek uciekła z biblioteki, z której nawet na korytarzu słychać było wściekłe wrzaski.


	15. Chapter 15

Dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia wszyscy, którzy wyjeżdżali na święta za granicę, ustawili się w kolejce przed małą klasą przy Wielkiej Sali. Zawisza ściągnął z niej zaklęcia ochronne, aby każdy mógł przenieść się do swojego kraju za pomocą świstoklika. Tak więc Adria, Dalia, Ruta i James złapali pudełko po chusteczkach i sekundę później stali w jednej z bocznych uliczek Londynu.

\- To niedaleko - oznajmił James wyrzucając niedziałającego już świstoklika do kosza.

Przeprowadził ich przez kilka ulic, aż w końcu znaleźli się na tej, która opatrzona została nazwą Grimmauld Place. Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami domu oznaczonego numerem dwanaście, Dalia rozejrzała się.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że niektórzy ludzie go nie widzą? - spytała spoglądając na przechodniów, którzy marszczyli brwi ze zdziwienia, kiedy patrzyli na budynek, przed którym znajdowali się młodzi czarodzieje.

\- Bo go nie widzą - powiedział James. - To był kiedyś dom czystokrwistych fanatyków, którzy nie życzyliby sobie, żeby oglądali go brudni mugole. Zapraszam.

Po zapowiedzi chłopaka, dziewczyny były przekonane, że zobaczą mroczne wnętrza. Jednakże, gdy przekroczyły próg, znalazły się w podłużnym, przytulnym korytarzu. Z sufitu zwieszały się żyrandole oświecające jasnobrązowe tapety i eleganckie panele podłogowe. Przy wejściu na schody powieszona była płaska szafka, co było dosyć dziwnym elementem wystroju. W żaden sposób nie pasowała do otoczenia, a już na pewno nie była funkcjonalna.

\- Ona tylko zakrywa portret takiej wrednej baby - rzucił James na odchodnym, widząc, że dziewczyny przyglądają się szafce. - Jesteśmy!

\- Super! - dobiegł ich głos z końca korytarza i kilka sekund później umieszczone tam drzwi otworzyły się.

Podeszła do nich, na oko, czterdziestoletnia kobieta. Lekkie zmarszczki ledwie widocznie pokrywały jej twarz. Na plecy opadała jej kaskada rudych włosów. Wyściskała syna i zwróciła się z uśmiechem do swoich gości.

\- Ginny Potter, miło mi was poznać.

Przedstawiły się onieśmielone. Na twarz Dalii wypłynęły rumieńce.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechałyście do nas na to wesele - mówiła pani Potter. - Harry mi o was opowiadał.

Wszystkie trzy otworzyły szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a James zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony.

\- O nas? - nie dowierzała Ruta.

Rudowłosa kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- O tak, mówił, że świetnie poradziłaś sobie z tą akromantulą - teraz Ruta spłonęła rumieńcem. - Ty, Dalio, jesteś ponoć świetną obrończynią - Dalia przypominała buraka, a pani Potter zwróciła się teraz do Adrii. - Harry mówił mi też, że pomogłaś w odkryciu niebezpieczeństwa ze strony Kamienia. Dziękuję ci za to.

Adria chciała powiedzieć coś błyskotliwego w stylu „Żaden problem”, ale średnio jej to wyszło i ograniczyła się tylko do nieśmiałego uśmiechu. Tymczasem pani Potter klasnęła w dłonie.

\- W każdym razie chodźcie na obiad, bo chyba nie zdążyliście na niego w Kramagu - powiedziała, po czym pomierzwiła Jamesowi włosy.

\- Maamo - mruknął chłopak z zażenowaniem. Pani Potter parsknęła rozbawiona, a dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się lekko, rozluźnione.

Zaprowadziła ich do tego samego pomieszczenia, z którego wyszła. Zeszli po schodkach do kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Kiedy siadali przy mahoniowym stole, a pani Potter machnięciem różdżki sprawiała, że chochla sama nalewała zupę z garnka do talerzy, Adria szepnęła do Jamesa:

\- Całkiem ładnie jak na dom czystokrwistych fanatyków.

\- Przeszedł gruntowny remont - odpowiedział jej chłopak rozglądając się po ładnym, jasnym wnętrzu.

\- Al i Lily będą dopiero wieczorem - oznajmiła pani Potter, podchodząc do stołu. Talerze z zupą lewitowały przed nią w powietrzu. - Tata ich odbierze z King’s Cross. Wpadną też wujek Ron z ciocią Hermioną, Hugonem i Rose. Zostaną na noc.

\- O, super - James wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał na koleżanki. - Bez stresu, oni wszyscy są spoko.

Pani Potter uwielbiała quidditch. Była ścigającą najpierw w szkolnej reprezentacji, a potem w Harpiach z Holyhead. Po zajściu w pierwszą ciążę zrezygnowała ze sportu, ale obecnie pracowała jako korespondentka quidditcha dla Proroka Codziennego. Nic więc dziwnego, że przez resztę dnia Ruta i Adria były skazane na przysłuchiwanie się rozmowom trójki fanatyków tego sportu.

\- Znałam ojca Kyle’a Wooda, Oliviera - mówiła, kiedy wszyscy rozsiedli się wygodnie w salonie. - Zdążył już skończyć szkołę, kiedy weszłam do reprezentacji, ale był naprawdę zbzikowanym kapitanem. Raz Harry dostał Błyskawicę. Nie było żadnego liściku, więc wzięto ją na kontrolę, czy nie kryje w sobie żadnych czarnomagicznych właściwości. Olivier nakrzyczał na profesor McGonagall, że Harry może się rozwalić na tej miotle, byleby złapał znicza.

\- Co? - nie wierzyła Dalia nie wiedząc, czy zareagować na to śmiechem czy płaczem.

\- Właśnie dlatego cieszę się, że to Sonia została kapitanem, nie Kyle - przyznał James. - Jest świetny, ale to byłaby masakra. Też ma takie zapędy.

Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Dalia opowiadała o zeszłorocznym meczu, w którym obroniła dwadzieścia bramek, gdy w końcu przybył pan Potter z dwójką swoich pozostałych dzieci. Towarzyszyli im siwiejący, ale wciąż rudowłosy mężczyzna, kobieta z burzą brązowych włosów i dwójka ich rudowłosych dzieci - czternastoletnia Rose i dwunastoletni Hugo.

Wstydliwość związana z przebywaniem w towarzystwie trójki pogromców Lorda Voldemorta minęła po dwudziestu minutach kolacji. Pan Weasley okazał się być wyluzowanym, żartobliwym człowiekiem. Pani Weasley wyglądała na inteligentną i poważną kobietę, ale wydawała się być bardzo miła. Od czasu do czasu tylko ganiła męża za jakieś nieśmieszne dowcipy i brak taktu, choć ten nie wydawał się tym za bardzo przejmować.

\- Też byłem obrońcą w szkolnej reprezentacji - chwalił się Dalii pan Weasley, zajadając ciasto marchewkowe. - Co prawda w piątej klasie byłem beznadziejny, ale potem się poprawiłem, choć ludzie nie wierzyli, że przeszedłem poprawnie sprawdziany. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że nie obyło się bez skonfundowania. Rozumiecie to? - spojrzał na dziewczyny z miną, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Co za debile”.

Adria zauważyła, że pani Weasley unosi lekko brew nad swoją szarlotką, a pan Potter uśmiecha się półgębkiem. Pomyślała, że chyba jednak rzeczywiście nie obyło się bez skonfundowania.

\- …Ale w końcu uwierzyli, że rzeczywiście najbardziej się nadawałem - ciągnął pan Weasley niczego nie zauważając - kiedy tamten idiota, McLaggen, zamiast bronić, niechcący przywalił Harry’emu pałką. Ja byłem wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Harry odwiedził mnie tam o całą godzinę wcześniej, niż to przed meczem obiecał. Inna sprawa, że nie kontaktował i miał rozbitą czaszkę.

\- Nie przypominaj mi - mruknął pan Potter z miną, jakby wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia dręczyło go w najstraszniejszych koszmarach. - Proszę, nie przypominaj mi. To był najgorszy mecz, w jakim grałem.

\- W każdym razie - pani Weasley, która ewidentnie nie przepadała za quidditchem, chyba uznała, że dosyć rozmów o sporcie. - Ruto, słyszałam, że jesteś reprezentantką Kramagu w Turnieju.

\- Och, tak… - dziewczyna poczuła, że się rumieni.

\- Kibicowałem Dominique, ale Ruta była genialna w pierwszym zadaniu - przyznał pan Potter. - Świetnie poradziła sobie z boginem.

Ruta poczuła, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście, nawet jeżeli rzeczywiście tak było, to nikt nie dał po sobie poznać, że to zauważył.

\- A co to był za bogin? - zaciekawiła się pani Weasley.

\- Akromantula - odparła Ruta.

Pan Weasley wzdrygnął się.

\- Ron też ma ją za bogina - wytłumaczyła go żona z lekkim przekąsem.

\- Dziwisz mi się? - spytał ją jej mąż i wskazał widelcem na szwagra. - Harry, pamiętasz, jak Hagrid kazał nam iść do Aragoga?

\- Ooo tak - pan Potter uśmiechnął się, jakby wspominał stare dobre czasy.

\- Aragog był akromantulą i kumplem naszego gajowego - wyjaśnił pan Weasley. - Hagrid myślał, że ten cholerny pająk będzie się chciał z nami zaprzyjaźnić, ale gdzie tam! Chciał nas zeżreć. Gdyby nasz ford anglia nie zadomowił się w Zakazanym Lesie, byłoby po nas.

\- Co ford anglia robił w Zakazanym Lesie? - zdziwił się Hugo.

\- Co, nie opowiadałem wam? - nie wierzył jego ojciec. - Spóźniliśmy się z Harrym na pociąg i przylecieliśmy nim do…

\- Ron! - syknęła pani Weasley.

\- …mieliśmy wtedy tyle lat, co ty…

\- Litości, Ronald! - warknęła jego żona.

Pan Weasley zaczerwienił się prawie tak jak jego włosy.

\- Znaczy… - zaczął. - No. Ale poza tym nigdy nie chodźcie do Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Ja myślałam, że wy nigdy tam nie chodziliście - wyłapała Lily spoglądając wymownie na ojca, który teraz obrzucił zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. Ten jednak zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

\- No cóż, nieraz tam byliśmy - przyznał, a pan Potter prawie zabił go spojrzeniem. - No co? - zdziwił się pan Weasley.

Tymczasem pani Weasley zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Przecież akurat ty byłeś w Zakazanym Lesie tylko raz - zauważyła. - A my sobie nie chodziliśmy tam, kiedy chcieliśmy. Jeśli już byliśmy to…

\- No kto jak kto, ale ty i Harry to tam byliście setki razy - wpadł jej w słowo pan Weasley szczerząc zęby. Chyba stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia, więc postanowił pogrążyć żonę, która teraz patrzyła na niego morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Niby kiedy? - warknęła.

\- Choćby na pierwszym roku.

\- Och, to przecież był szlaban! - zawołała. - Za to, że w nocy przekazywaliśmy tego smoka, Norberta, kolegom Charliego, żeby zabrali go do Rumunii…

Adria zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Jamesa. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „długa historia”.

\- No dobrze - ciągnął dyskusję pan Weasley, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. Teraz na nią wskazał widelcem. - Ale w piątej klasie zawiedliście tam celowo Umbridge…

Państwo Potterowie spoglądali na siebie, jakby oboje planowali udusić spierające się małżeństwo. Ich dzieci miały jednak świetną zabawę, a pani Weasley zdała się być urażona oskarżeniem.

\- Och, proszę cię! - zawołała oburzona. - Musiałam coś wymyślić, żeby się jej pozbyć. Gdyby nie pomoc centaurów, tkwilibyśmy w jej gabinecie. To był dobry pomysł.

\- Byłby, gdyby nie fakt, że te centaury chciały też porwać i nas - wciął się w dyskusję pan Potter.

\- Czy ty robisz sobie ze mnie żarty? - spytała pani Potter obrzucając go morderczym spojrzeniem i przypominając tym mężowi, że miał siedzieć cicho.

\- No dobrze, ale… - próbowała się obronić pani Weasley, która zdawała się nie zauważać podenerwowania szwagierki. - Nie zrobiły tego.

\- Tylko dzięki Graupowi…

\- No dobrze, ale wciąż byłam jedyną osobą z całej naszej szóstki, która w krytycznej sytuacji zachowała trzeźwe myślenie i coś wymyśliła, żeby pozbyć się tej starej ropuchy ze szkoły! - warknęła na swoją obronę pani Weasley.

\- Dlaczego ja się dowiaduję o moich rodzicach takich rzeczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyjeżdżają moje koleżanki? - nie wierzył James.

\- Jeden rodzic - warknęła przez zęby pani Potter. - Ja tam byłam w Lesie tylko raz, bo dostałam szlaban.

\- Ale czy wysyłanie znienawidzonych nauczycieli do centaurów było waszym codziennym sposobem na pozbywanie się tych nauczycieli ze szkoły? - zainteresowała się rozbawiona Lily.

\- To był wyjątek - odpowiedziała jej mama krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. - Umbridge to była wstrętna landryna. Psychiczna baba. Żebyście słyszeli jej przemowę powitalną w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Od razu czuć było, że z nią coś nie tak - westchnął pan Weasley i zwrócił się do przyjaciół. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja ją w pełni znienawidziłem, kiedy podważyła kompetencje nauczycielskie Remusa.

\- Właśnie! - przypomniała sobie jego żona. - Co prawda schowaliśmy się w chatce Hagrida, ale skoro już nam wyliczasz, to jeszcze razem z Harrym prawie że zwialiśmy do Lasu, kiedy Remus zapomniał wypić eliksiru, zmienił się w wilkołaka i zaczął nas gonić.

Dalia zakrztusiła się sokiem dyniowym. Państwo Potterowie zakryli twarze dłońmi, a pani Weasley zaczerwieniła się tak, że barwą dorównywała kolorowi włosów swojego męża.

Nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy, którą przerwał James klaśnięciem w dłonie.

\- I właśnie dlatego śmieję się, kiedy nauczyciele każą mi brać przykład z rodziców - oznajmił, szczerząc zęby z rozbawieniem.

***

Następnego dnia wstali wczesnym rankiem. Pani Potter i pani Weasley stanowczo odmówiły Adrii, Dalii i Rucie pozwolenia na pomoc w przygotowaniu śniadania, choć Lily i Rose nie miały tyle szczęścia. Po zjedzeniu pysznych tostów, panowie wzięli się za posprzątanie w kuchni, a panie wyruszyły na wielkie przygotowania do wesela.

\- Czemu ja nie mogę mieć takiego makijażu? - spytała Lily, patrząc z zazdrością na idealnie wymalowaną twarz Dalii.

\- Bo ty jesteś za młoda - odparła jej matka, kreśląc ostatnią kreskę pod okiem kramadzkiej obrończyni. - Będziesz mieć pełny makijaż na kolejny ślub.

\- Tylko kiedy on będzie… - mruknęła Lily.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi - odpowiedziała z satysfakcją pani Potter.

Jej córka prychnęła obrażona i niechętnie pozwoliła cioci Hermionie na układanie jej włosów. Kiedy skończyły upiększanie, pani Potter rzuciła zaklęcie anty-mnące na ich suknie.

\- Możliwe, że będziemy musieli im w czymś jeszcze pomóc, więc przebierzemy się na miejscu - wytłumaczyła.

Panowie jednak czekali już w odświętnych szatach. Pan Potter mruczał jakieś zaklęcie, celując różdżką w zepsuty wieszak.

\- Nie wierzę - powiedziała Adria, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na Jamesa w szacie wyjściowej. Z jeszcze większym szokiem spoglądała na jego uczesaną i ulizaną elegancko czuprynę. - Ty jednak potrafisz wyglądać jak człowiek… - mruknęła w oszołomieniu.

\- Zabawne - skomentował chłopak. - Muszę wyglądać dobrze. Jestem w końcu świadkiem i… a! Właśnie, bo jest sytuacja…

\- Dobra, wszyscy gotowi? - pan Potter wyszedł na środek salonu, wciąż trzymając wieszak. - Za minutę odlatujemy do Muszelki. Chodźcie.

Dwanaście osób ścisnęło się wokół świstoklika. Po chwili świat na chwilę rozpłynął się w powietrzu, by pojawić się ponownie, oślepiając ich blaskiem zimowego słońca. Adria rozejrzała się.

Stali na ośnieżonym klifie. Gdzieś pod nimi fale morza uderzały o skały, niosąc za sobą przyjemny dla ucha szum. Jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od nich stał pobielany wapnem domek, którego ściany zdobiły muszelki. Obok niego, tuż nad krawędzią klifu, został postawiony parkiet z jasnego drewna, a na nim rzędy krzeseł i stołów. Krzątali się tam kelnerzy w jasnych szatach. Muzycy (ubrani w szaty złote) ustawiali swój sprzęt do grania.

Panie Potter i Weasley westchnęły.

\- A to dopiero były dzieci… - wydusiła pani Weasley.

\- Poczekajcie z płakaniem - poprosiła Rose.

\- Nie starczy chusteczek na suknię ślubną - rzuciła Lily.

\- O, jesteście!

Biegł ku nim, również już przebrany, Louis Weasley. Lekki zimowy wiaterek rozwiewał mu srebrne włosy. Dalia i Adria spojrzały kątem oka na Rutę, która starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi.

Louis przywitał się ze wszystkimi, po czym oznajmił, że wszystko jest już w zasadzie gotowe.

\- Jedynie panowie, moglibyście tylko pomóc z krzesłami. James, ty będziesz potrzebny Teddy’emu. A drogie panie, Victorie jest u siebie w pokoju, malują ją, możecie do nich zajrzeć.

\- I jak? - spytała Rutę szeptem Dalia, kiedy szły przez ogród.

\- Zamknij się - warknęła dziewczyna.

Dalia i Adria wymieniły uśmieszki.

\- Ale przyznasz, że w tej koszuli wyglądał zabójczo - mruknęła cicho Adria, szczerząc się wrednie.

Ruta spojrzała na nią morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Zamknij się - warknęła ponownie, a jej policzki poróżowiałyby, gdyby nie miała podkładu.

Pokój Victorie nie był wielki, a i tak był przepełniony. Znajdowały się tam obydwie babcie - dostojna babcia Delacour z Francji i babcia Weasley - pulchna siwowłosa kobiecina o ciepłej twarzy. Oprócz nich, w pokoju znajdowała się również babcia Teddy’ego, pani Andromeda Tonks oraz matka Panny Młodej, Fleur Weasley, uczestniczka Turnieju Trójmagicznego z tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku.

Victorie siedziała przy toaletce, malowana przez młodszą siostrę. Obie były bardzo podobne do pięknej matki-pół-wili, lecz każda z nich odziedziczyła inny charakter urody. Dominique przejęła po Fleur pewne siebie, zabarwione wojowniczością spojrzenie. Victorie natomiast dostała w spadku delikatność i dostojność matki. Teraz wstała, przywitała się z przybyłymi ciotkami i zapoznała się z Adrią, Dalią i Rutą.

\- Bardzo miło mi was poznać - powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem. - Podobno jedna z was wpadła w oko mojemu braciszkowi.

Adria i Dalia ledwie powstrzymały śmiech, a płomienny rumieniec przebił się przez makijaż Ruty.

\- I dobrze, o ile ci to nie przeszkadza - przyznała Victorie i puściła do niej oczko. - Mój brat chyba potrzebuje twardej babki.

\- Ruta jest twarda - przyznała Dominique, kiedy jej siostra ponownie usiadła, teraz na fryzurę. - Podczas pierwszego zadania rozwaliła konkurencję.

\- Oj tam - mruknęła Ruta, lekko zawstydzona.

\- Nie widziałam, ale ‘Arry tak twierdzi - odezwała się pani Fleur. - A ja mu wierzyci. To nie jest łatwa rozgrywka.

Spojrzała wymownie na młodszą córkę, jakby nie pochwalała jej udziału w turnieju, ale ta tylko wywróciła oczami.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy przyglądali się jak Dominique upiększa i tak już piękną Victorie. Babcia Weasley westchnęła, a kiedy się odezwała, głos jej się łamał ze wzruszenia.

\- Pamiętam, jak się pobieraliście z Billem - powiedziała do synowej, lecz spoglądała na wnuczkę. - To jakby było wczoraj, a dzisiaj…

Pociągnęła nosem. Oczy babci Tonks się załzawiły.

\- Szkoda, że Dora i Remus nie mogą tego zobaczyć… - westchnęła.

Dominique wyczuła, że zaraz zacznie się powódź łez, więc postanowiła zareagować.

\- Hola, hola! - zawołała. - Bo zaraz jeszcze Vicki mi się tu rozpłacze i całe moje dzieło pójdzie się gnomować.

\- Dominique! - oburzyła się pani Fleur. - Uważa na słownictwo!

\- Już, wyjdźcie mi stąd! - poleciła Dominique, ignorując matkę.

Wkrótce przebrały się w suknie, a kiedy zbliżała się godzina ceremonii, zeszły na parkiet. Stoły zniknęły. Stały tam teraz rzędy krzeseł wypełnione gośćmi. Fred i Louis podeszli do Adrii, Dalii i Ruty.

\- Wow… - wydusił oszołomiony Fred. - Dziewczyny, wyglądacie…

\- Pięknie - dokończył Louis i uśmiechnął się do Ruty, która miała nadzieję, że teraz rumieniec nie przebije makijażu. Dalia i Adria wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia.

Zajęli jedne z miejsc na przedzie. Ruta nachyliła się do przyjaciółek.

\- Mogłybyście chociaż raz nie robić mi przypału? - poprosiła.

Pomimo sypiącego śniegu i ujemnej temperatury, na parkiecie nie czuć było zimna. Została wokół niego wyczarowana specjalna powłoka cieplna. Płatki białego puchu spadały z chmur nad ich głowami, ale nie docierały do gości. Tworzyło to piękną, magiczną atmosferę.

Louis rozejrzał się po zebranych, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyn.

\- James wam mówił?

Adria zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ale o czym? - nie zrozumiała.

\- O moim tacie.

\- A co z nim nie tak? - spytała Ruta. Adria była pewna, że dziewczyna myśli teraz tylko o jednym: jakim cudem mogłoby być coś nie tak z mężczyzną, który spłodził takiego idealnego syna?

Louis już otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale akurat wtedy zrobiło się cicho. Odwrócili się w miejscach. To państwo Potterowie (pani Potter w pięknej lawendowej sukni) przeszli przez środek sali i zajęli miejsca obok pani Fleur w pierwszym rzędzie przeznaczonym dla rodziców pary młodej. Adria zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co… - zaczęła szeptem, ale natychmiast ucichła, ponieważ teraz pojawili się James ti pan młody. Obaj byli ubrani w odświętne szaty, a w ich butonierkach znajdowały się białe róże. Fred pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem na widok tak eleganckiego Jamesa.

Teddy Lupin był wysokim, przystojnym młodzieńcem. W opowieściach przekazywanych Adrii przez rodzeństwo Potterów, miał on czerwone włosy. Teraz, specjalnie na uroczystość, zmienił ich kolor na blond, wykorzystując do tego zapewne swoje zdolności metamorfomaga.

Oboje, pan młody i jego drużba, stanęli przed małym człowieczkiem, który miał udzielić sakramentu ślubu. Wtedy właśnie rozległy się pełne zachwytu westchnienia na widok panny młodej.

Victorie Weasley miała na sobie prostą białą suknię z długim wąskim rękawem. Kreacja ozdobiona była haftem przedstawiającym płatki śniegu. Tak samo ozdobiony był długi, wlokący się po ziemi welon, przypięty do włosów przez piękny diadem, wyglądający na starą pamiątkę rodzinną. Z taką kreacją, srebrzystymi włosami upiętymi w kok pod welonem i śniegiem sypiącym nad nimi, wyglądała jak najpiękniejsza na świecie królowa śniegu.

Ciężko było oderwać od niej wzrok, ale kiedy Adrii w końcu to się udało i spojrzała na prowadzącego ją ojca, zmartwiała. Zrozumiała, co miało być nie tak z tatą Louisa. Był to wysoki, siwiejący, rudowłosy mężczyzna, który zapewne byłby bardzo przystojny, gdyby nie okropne blizny zdobiące jego twarz.

Już raz go widziała. Na arenie podczas pierwszego zadania, kiedy jako bogin przemienił się w wilkołaka przed Dominique Weasley, która teraz szła za siostrą i ojcem jako druhna, ubrana w ładną, srebrną suknię, idealnie pasującą do jej włosów.

Adria spojrzała na Dalię i Rutę. Obie wydawały się być tak samo oniemiałe jak ona. Louis przygryzł wargę.

Bill Weasley doprowadził swoją córkę do ołtarza i przekazał jej dłoń panu młodemu. Usiadł obok żony i objął ją ramieniem.

\- Panie i panowie - rozległ się głos niskiego czarodzieja. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by świętować zjednoczenie dwóch wiernych dusz.

Pani Potter podejrzanie szybko zamrugała oczami.

\- Edwardzie Remusie, czy chcesz poślubić Victorie Apolonię, być jej wierny do śmierci, wspierać ją w zdrowiu i chorobie?

\- Tak, chcę - odparł Teddy.

Adria zauważyła, że babcie pary młodej wycierają oczy chusteczkami.

\- A czy ty, Victorie Apolonio, chcesz poślubić Edwarda Remusa, być mu wierna do śmierci, wspierać go w zdrowiu i chorobie?

\- Tak, chcę - wyszeptała Victorie, a oczy jej matki zaczerwieniły się od łez.

\- A więc ogłaszam, że jesteście ze sobą złączeni na całe życie - oznajmił z uśmiechem mały czarodziej i uniósł różdżkę nad nowożeńcami. Wytrysnął z niej deszcz srebrnych gwiazdek, który omiótł ich świetlistymi spiralami.

Wybuchły okrzyki pełne radości, zewsząd rozległy się brawa. Z girland otaczających Teddy’ego i Victorie wystrzeliły maleńkie złote ptaszki, które wybuchły obsypując ich złotym pyłem.

\- Drodzy państwo, proszę wszystkich o powstanie! - zawołał mały czarodziej, a kiedy jego polecenie zostało wysłuchane, machnął ponownie różdżką. Krzesła poleciały na drugą stronę parkietu, gdzie ponownie pojawiły się okrągłe stoliki.

\- Chodźcie do kolejki na gratulacje - zaproponował Fred i stanęli w długim już sznureczku gości.

James i Dominique ustawili się po obu stronach pary młodej, żeby odbierać od gości kartki i prezenty. Młody Potter wyłapał spojrzenie Adrii i pomachał jej, żeby do niego podeszła, wobec czego dziewczyna wyszła z szeregu.

\- Moje gratulacje - powiedziała z uśmiechem, ściskając najpierw Victorie, a potem Teddy’ego, a następnie stanęła przy Jamesie, który właśnie odebrał kopertę od jednej z ciotek. Potrząsnął nią dyskretnie.

\- Uhuhu, kurde… - mruknął, kiedy wspomniana ciotka oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość. - Stary, tu jest jakieś sto galeonów.

\- Nie, nie będziesz miał pensji za świadkowanie - odparł Teddy patrząc za odchodzącym jednym z wujków, z którym przed chwilą potrząsnął dłoń.

Do pary młodej podeszło teraz starsze małżeństwo - w kobiecie Adria rozpoznała babcię Weasley. Siwy mężczyzna w okularach, musiał być dziadkiem.

\- Och, kochanie… - zachlipała babcia Weasley obejmując Victorie. - Jesteście taką piękną… Teddy, kochaneczku.

Uściskała pana młodego, po czym otarła łzy z policzka. 

\- Słuchajcie, ja wiem, że… - zaczął siwy mężczyzna w okularach, trzymając w rękach średniej wielkości paczkę.

\- Dziadku! - zawołała Victorie. - Mieliście nie dawać nam żadnych prezentów!

\- Ja wiem, wiem - powiedział szybko dziadek Weasley. - Ale niedawno w końcu odkryłem, do czego służą… te… no…

Babcia Weasley zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem, choć łzy wciąż cisnęły jej się do oczu.

\- Arturze - warknęła. - To chyba nie to, o czym myślę…

\- Oh, Molly, kochanie… - zmieszał się mężczyzna. - Kochanie, gumowe kaczki są naprawdę świetne. Nie robię im żadnych aluzji, ale kiedy się zdecydują na dzieci, to będą one miały naprawdę niezłą…

\- Arturze, nie wierzę!

Victorie i Teddy, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, odebrali prezent i uściskali dziadków.

\- Dziadek Weasley ma fioła na punkcie mugolskich rzeczy - wytłumaczył szeptem Adrii James. - Uwielbia zwłaszcza baterie i akumulatory.

Do pary młodej w końcu doszli rodzice nowożeńców, choć Adria wciąż nie za bardzo rozumiała, jak to jest z Potterami.

\- I żeby się wam układali… - płakała pani Fleur, całując w policzki to jedno, to drugie. - I… _oh mon_ …

\- …i mam nadzieję, że nadal będziecie do nas wpadać na obiady w weekendy… - pani Potter zamrugała gwałtownie powiekami, żeby powstrzymać łzy.

\- Oczywiście, ciociu - powiedział Teddy, przytulając rudowłosą.

\- Jestem taka _heureux_ \- westchnęła matka Victorie ocierając delikatnie oczy. Adria wątpiła, czy kobieta zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że non stop przechodziła bezwiednie na francuski. - No, my już nie przeszkadzami… - wstrząsnęła nią salwa płaczu. James zasłonił twarz dłonią. Zaczęły nim targać dziwne drgawki.

\- Przestań - warknęła cicho Adria, dyskretnie trącając go łokciem w bok.

\- Za-zaraz… - odszepnął chłopak, starając się powstrzymać atak śmiechu.

Tymczasem pani Fleur nie mogła się uspokoić.

\- Ginny, _viens avec moi_ \- złapała panią Potter za rękę. - Muszę się napici…

\- Ja też.

I obie kobiety odeszły w stronę kelnerów rozdających drinki, zostawiając mężów samych. Panowie pogratulowali dzieciom i stanęli przy Adrii i Jamesie, skąd mieli widok na swoje żony, które bardzo szybko opróżniały swoje szklanki.

\- One mnie niepokoją - przyznał pan Bill.

\- Tato, wiesz, że nie możesz dziś pić w takim razie? - zapytał ojca James. - Co najmniej jedna osoba musi być trzeźwa podczas przenoszenia świstoklikiem nieletnich.

Pan Potter zrobił wielkie oczy na miarę polskiego rodowodu, którego nie posiadał.

\- Ginny! - zawołał i pobiegł do żony.

\- No, Teddy! Nie wiesz, w co się wpakowałeś, żeniąc się, więc powodzenia, chłopie! - zawołał rudowłosy, siwiejący mężczyzna z twarzą pokrytą głębokimi zmarszczkami. Adria się domyśliła, że był to kolejny z braci pani Potter. U jego boku stała ciemnoskóra kobieta.

\- To wujek George i ciocia Angelina - szepnął Adrii do ucha James. - Rodzice Freda.

\- Kobiety to wspaniałe istoty, ale i tak współczuję - oznajmił grobowym głosem tata Freda, ściskając Teddy’emu rękę. Jego matka nie pozostała mężowi dłużna.

\- Przygotuj się na porozrzucane po całym domu brudne skarpetki - poradziła pannie młodej, ściskając ją z uśmiechem.

\- Bill! - George Weasley odwrócił się starszego brata, kiedy świeżo upieczone małżeństwo zaczęło przyjmować gratulacje od kolejnych gości.

Adrią wstrząsnęło, gdy zauważyła, że mężczyzna nie ma lewego ucha, ale przez uprzejmość starała się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać.

\- Jak bardzo staro się czujesz, jako teść? - zapytał obejmując brata ramieniem.

\- Nie tak źle, jak Fleur - przyznał pan Bill. - Przedwczoraj miała kryzys. Siedziała przed lusterkiem i płakała, że nie wygląda już tak młodo.

Ojciec Freda parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ona ma kompleksy przy tobie? - nie wierzył. Zwrócił się do Adrii i Jamesa. - Ciotka Fleur przyjęła jego oświadczyny, kiedy jeszcze miał ładną buźkę. Potem średnio szło się wycofać.

\- No, no, no, ja przynajmniej dobrze słyszę - odgryzł się ojciec Victorie. Wujek George przyłożył dłoń do dziury po lewym uchu, jakby nasłuchiwał.

\- Co mówisz?! - zawołał, a kilka osób z kolejki zwróciło w ich stronę głowy. - Nie słyszę cię, musisz powtórzyć!

Cała czwórka wybuchła śmiechem. Wujek Bill wziął brata pod ramię.

\- Chodź, bo ośmieszasz się przy nowożeńcach.

\- Ale naprawdę musisz mówić głośniej! - wołał ojciec Freda, odprowadzany w stronę stołów. - Jakich nowych żeńcach?!

Nadeszła pani Angelina, która zajęta rozmową z Victorie, nie zwróciła na męża uwagi.

\- Gdzie on jest? - spytała Jamesa i Adrii.

\- Wujek Bill wziął go na kielona - powiedział młody Potter.

Jego ciotka zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Ja mu dam kielona - warknęła i odeszła.

Adria i James śmiali się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym dziewczyna spytała przyjaciela:

\- Co się stało tacie Freda?

\- Później ci wyjaśnię - obiecał James.

„Później” nastąpiło po około siedmiu godzinach. W tym czasie pan Potter pożegnał się z nadzieją utraty trzeźwości, starszy wujek wrzucił po pijaku drugiego wujka do kosza na śmieci, bo nie podał mu salcesonu („Expelliarmusem go!” - wołały całkowicie zalane panie Fleur i Ginny, a ich mężowie postanowili odprowadzić je na chwilę do domu). Po wspaniałym torcie, z którego wyleciały magiczne, stworzone jakby ze śniegu gołębie, wujek George postanowił zrobić pokaz fajerwerków. Owe fajerwerki wywołały głośne okrzyki zachwytu, a po chwili przybrały postać zbójów, które porwały pannę młodą. Teddy musiał wykazać się zdolnościami czarodziejskimi, by ocalić żonę.

W połowie wesela pan Bill postanowił przestać dochowywać wierności w trzeźwości panu Potterowi. Kiedy był już trochę podpity, zaczął pilnować, aby Victorie nie tańczyła z żadnym innym panem, nawet z Teddym. Tłumaczył to tym, że żoną jest dopiero kilka godzin, a jego córeczką od lat. Nie wykazał natomiast żadnego zdenerwowania, kiedy nagle Louis i Ruta zostali przyłapani na wymianie pocałunków za kotarą. Wręcz przeciwnie - jedno ściskając jednym ramieniem, a drugie drugim, wszem i wobec pogratulował synowi, że w końcu stał się mężczyzną. Adria, Dalia, James i Fred musieli zejść na chwilę z ocieplanego parkietu na chłodne powietrze, gdzie prawie że tarzali się po śniegu ze śmiechu.

W końcu dwie godziny później rodzice panny młodej i pani Potter w miarę otrzeźwieli i wrócili do przyzwoitej zabawy. Adria i James na chwilę przestali tańczyć. James poszedł po coś do picia, a Adria oparła się o kolumnę, przyglądając się bawiącym i próbując ochłonąć. Kiedy w końcu jej przyjaciel wrócił z dwoma chłodnymi kremowymi piwami, zagadnęła:

\- To wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, o co tu chodzi? - spytała wskazując na Billa Weasley’a, który tańczył teraz z Dominique.

\- Jasne - zgodził się James. - I przepraszam, że wcześniej was nie ostrzegłem. Zapomniałem kompletnie, a kiedy chciałem to zrobić, to akurat tata nas zawołał na świstoklika - wyszczerzył zęby. - Chyba musiałyście być w szoku.

Adria się uśmiechnęła.

\- W niemałym - przyznała.

\- Nie dziwię się. Ale w każdym razie, wujek Bill nie jest wilkołakiem - wyznał James. - Owszem, podczas wojny z Voldemortem, zaatakował go wilkołak, ale nie było wtedy pełni. Ma po tym tylko te blizny.

\- To dlaczego Dominique ma takiego bogina? - zdziwiła się Adria, przyglądając się, jak srebrnowłosa tańczy z ojcem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał James wzruszając ramionami. - Ona sama chyba też nie wie. Bo nie patrz na to tak, że oni są w złych relacjach. To absolutnie nie tak. Pewnie ma jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa. Wujek George uwielbiał nam opowiadać przeróżne straszne historie o wuju Billu-wilkołaku. Znaczy on to robił w żartach, ale wiesz. Mali wtedy byliśmy.

\- Rozumiem - oznajmiła Adria. - A co się stało wujkowi George’owi?

\- To też z czasów Voldemorta - oznajmił James. Zmarszczył brwi. - To chyba było wtedy, kiedy mieli mojego tatę przenosić do jakiejś kryjówki. Chcieli zmylić śmierciożerców i kilka osób wypiło eliksir wielosokowy, żeby przybrać postać taty. Między innymi był to wujek George. Chyba jakieś zaklęcie wtedy go łupnęło.

Adria pokiwała głową i zamyśliła się chwilę. A potem nagle ją olśniło.

\- Hugon z Blois! - zawołała. - Dlatego mieliście wszyscy takie nietęgie miny, kiedy Warneński o nim opowiadał - zawahała się. - Ale twój wujek chyba nie…

\- Nie, nie otworzył rzeźni - zaprzeczył James. - Jest całkowicie normalny. Jedyne co, to od tamtego czasu lubi krwiste steki, ale to tyle. I wiesz - dodał ponuro. - Niby jest teraz ta cała tolerancja dla wszystkich ras i gatunków, bo wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami, ale prawda jest taka, że wujek nie przyznaje się do tego, skąd ma te blizny, bo kiedy ludzie się dowiadują, to nagle zapominają o wypowiadanych pięć minut wcześniej hasłach typu „magiczna tolerancja”. A opowieści o Hugonie z Blois nie pomagają w takich sytuacjach.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy, a Adria uzmysłowiła sobie kolejną rzecz.

\- Rodzice Teddy’ego nie żyją, co nie? - zapytała.

\- Ano - przyznał James.

\- A jego tata był wilkołakiem, prawda?

James spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- No… - Adria zmieszała się. - Wczoraj twoja ciocia mówiła coś o Remusie, który zmienił się w wilkołaka i zaczął gonić ją i twojego tatę po lesie. A dzisiaj, jak byłyśmy w pokoju u Victorie, babcia Teddy’ego mówiła, że szkoda, że Dora i Remus nie mogą być. A Teddy ma na drugie Remus. Więc no.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Kramag - podsumował. - Ale tak. Tata Teddy’ego był wilkołakiem. W szkole kumplował się z moim dziadkiem, tym od taty. Kiedy on i jego kumple skapnęli się, kim jest, zmienili się w animagów, żeby być z nim podczas pełni. I łazili sobie we czwórkę po zamku, kiedy wszyscy spali.

Adria spojrzała na Jamesa i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć - poprosiła - skąd Hogwart ma opinię jednego z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie? Bo im więcej o nim słucham, tym bardziej się zastanawiam.

James zaśmiał się.

\- Czasami też się nad tym zastanawiam. Ale w każdym razie on i jego mama zginęli w bitwie o Hogwart. Teddy mieszkał z babcią, ale mój tata jest jego chrzestnym. Często u nas bywał, więc jest dla mnie, Ala i Lily w zasadzie jak brat.

I Adria zrozumiała kolejną rzecz.

\- To jego ojca zabił Dołohow? - spytała, a James pokiwał głową.

Odnalazła w tłumie Teddy’ego złączonego w tańcu z Victorie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie ganiła Jamesa za każde krzywe spojrzenie posłane w kierunku Very Dymitrow, ale gdyby zrobił to teraz, nie potrafiłaby go ofuknąć. Wiedziała, że oskarżanie Very o zamordowanie taty Teddy’ego byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Nie potrafiła jednak teraz przywołać pozytywnego myślenia o tej dziewczynie. Gdyby nie jej przodek, pan Potter nie musiałby zastępować Remusa Lupina jako ojca pana młodego na weselu. Kto wie, gdyby nie Dołohow, może żywy Remus Lupin ocaliłby żonę i Teddy mógłby teraz świętować swoje zaślubiny ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami?

\- No ale - wyrwał ją z zamyślenia James. - Chodź tańczyć. To ma być wesoła noc.

\- Tak - westchnęła Adria. - Masz rację.

I poszli tańczyć.


	16. Chapter 16

Postać schodziła ostrożnie po spadzistym terenie puszczy, aż w końcu stanęła na w miarę równej, maleńkiej polance. Noc była ciemna, a czarne szaty Postaci, okrywające ją od stóp do głów, sprawiały, że prawie zlewała się z otoczeniem. Wyciągnęła z połaci peleryny różdżkę i zakreśliła nią w powietrzu ruch, mrucząc pod nosem formułę zaklęcia. Grudki ziemi zaczęły się unosić, aż w końcu przed Postacią znalazła się wykopana dziura.

Uklękła i zdjęła z ramienia torbę. Wyjęła z niej czaszkę, którą złożyła w świeżo powstałym dole. Potem wyciągnęła mały kamień, a następnie włożyła go czaszce do ust, wciąż szepcząc.

\- O Panie mój, Lordzie Voldemorcie, to dla ciebie - dało się zrozumieć. Przemawiała kobiecym głosem.

Czaszka zalśniła i zaczęła żarzyć się lekko, jak węgielki w ognisku.

Postać nadal szeptała, wkładając do dziury coraz to nowsze i dziwniejsze przedmioty, a z każdą wrzuconą rzeczą, czaszka żarzyła się coraz bardziej. W końcu wyciągnęła z torby dwa flakoniki z jakąś cieczą. Wciąż wymawiając słowa zaklęcia, wylała do dołu zawartość najpierw pierwszej, potem drugiej. Chmury na niebie odsłoniły księżyc w pełni, który oświetlił polanę, a owa wylana na czaszkę i tajemnicze przedmioty ciecz zalśniła czerwienią krwi.

Postać odeszła do tyłu parę kroków, a dół zajął się ogniem, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej żywym i gwałtownym. Płomienie wystrzeliły na wysokość człowieka, walcząc ze sobą wściekle, rycząc i sycząc, rzucając na polanę przeraźliwe czerwone cienie, które nagle opadły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły.

Przedmioty znikły. Teraz w dziurze stała wysoka, zakapturzona osoba. Wyszła z dołu powoli, unosząc dłonie i przyglądając im się spod kaptura. Stojąca pod drzewem Postać zmartwiała. Opadła na kolana.

\- P-panie mój… - wyszeptała. - T-to naprawdę t-ty…

Podczołgała się do jego stóp i zaczęła całować je z uwielbieniem.

\- J-ja… Ty… t-ty tu naprawdę je-jesteś… - płakała, a jej głos był stłumiony przez szaty mężczyzny.

Kiedy w końcu się podniosła, drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnęła ze swojej torby białą różdżkę i podała swemu panu.

\- T-twoja d-da-dawna…

Mężczyzna wziął różdżkę do ręki i przyglądał jej się bez słowa.

\- Wkrótce twój pan sowicie cię wynagrodzi - oznajmił wysokim i zimnym głosem.

\- Dz-dzię-kuję - wyjąkała Postać drżącym ze szczęścia i od płaczu głosem. - Pozostali w… powrócą w ciągu mie-miesiąca…

\- Doskonale - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Pilnuj tego. Wracaj teraz do zamku.

Odwrócił się i zszedł w dół zbocza w stronę plaży. Wszedł do wody na głębokość ramion, a potem teleportował się. Postać przyglądała się temu, wciąż drżąc, do momentu, w którym nagle znikła. Nad polaną piętrzył się ogromny biały zamek, a na jednej z jego wież widniał napis:

SZKOŁA MAGII I OBORNY PRZED CZARNOKSIĘSTWEM KRAMAG.

Albus obudził się gwałtownie w swoim pokoju na Grimmauld Place. Teraz był całkowicie przekonany, że musi obudzić ojca i powiedzieć mu o tym, co zobaczył.


	17. Chapter 17

Nowy Rok nadszedł bardzo szybko. Uczniowie Kramagu musieli wracać do szkoły już drugiego stycznia.

\- A Albus i Lily jeszcze dzisiaj mają wolne, jadą do Hogwartu dopiero jutro, czaisz to? - żalił się James Adrii, kiedy szli na pierwsze zajęcia transmutacji. - Wasza szkoła jest porypana.

\- Ale u nas przynajmniej nie ma smoków, wilkołaków goniących uczniów i akromantul grasujących po lesie - dogryzła mu Adria.

\- Już wolę to - mruknął jej przyjaciel. - Jest jakaś zabawa, nie to, co u was. Tutaj nawet nie można się zabić w lesie, bo zaraz włączają wam się tarcze ochronne.

Usiedli w ławkach. Nikoleta i Mirka od razu nachyliły się do Adrii.

\- To prawda, że Ruta chodzi z Louisem Weasley’em? - spytała Niśka.

Ta wieść rozniosła się po szkole zaskakująco szybko i doprowadziła do wielu plotek. Pojawiały się już teorie spiskowe, że teraz Ruta i Dominique współpracują razem i obmyślają sposoby na pozbycie się konkurencji w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Obie dziewczyny śmiały się z tego, choć pod koniec dnia nudziło je już tłumaczenie wszystkim, że wcale nie spiskują.

Poza szybkim powrotem do nauki, Rutę i Dalię czekał jeszcze pierwszy dzień szlabanu u Matery. Wróciły do pokoju wspólnego dopiero o dwudziestej trzeciej i padły bez życia na łóżka, zazdroszcząc Adrii, która już słodko spała w dormitorium astromagu.

Nie spała jednak długo.

Około pierwszej w nocy w całej szkole rozległ się sygnał alarmowy, wyrywając wszystkich ze snu.

\- _Wszyscy uczniowie, zgodnie z protokołem ewakuacyjnym, mają natychmiast udać się do Wielkiej Sali_ \- mówił magiczny głos Zawiszy. - _Uczniowie pierwszego roku mają zostać odprowadzeni przez prefektów piątego i szóstego roku. To nie są ćwiczenia. Proszę zachować spokój i poruszać się zgodnie z protokołem ewakuacyjnym. Powtarzam, to nie są ćwiczenia._

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała zaspana Mirka.

Adria szybko narzuciła na siebie szatę, założyła buty i sięgnęła po różdżkę, zaświecając ją w biegu. W pokoju wspólnym uczniowie przepychali się w chaosie do drzwi. Zewsząd dało się słyszeć głosy paniki. Uniosła różdżkę nad głowę.

\- Pierwszoroczni tutaj! - zawołała, stając przy kominku.

Dołączyli do niej pozostali prefekci, zarówno z astromagu jak i Gryffindoru, w tym Louis i Lucy. Zebrali wszystkich pierwszorocznych. Adria z Oskarem Piotrowiczem stanęli na przedzie, Louis z Lucy z tyłu, a piątoklasiści po bokach najmłodszych.

Wyszli na korytarz, wszyscy z zaświeconymi różdżkami, dając sygnał pozostałym uczniom, że prowadzą najmłodszych. Prefekci siódmego roku pobiegli pomagać nauczycielom badać teren.

Dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, w której znalazł się już transauror i antinum.

\- Dobra, pamiętajcie, pilnujcie sali - zakomenderował Oskar prefektom z astromagu i Gryffindoru. - Adria, chodź.

Jako szóstoklasiści z astromagu byli o wiele wyżej w umiejętnościach obrony przed czarną magią od młodszych kolegów i uczniów Hogwartu, więc nadawali się na pomoc w badaniu okolic zamku.

Wyszli na korytarz razem z pozostałymi prefektami szóstego roku i podeszli do prefekta naczelnego szkoły - Adriana Magnockiego - siódmoklasisty z transaurora.

\- Kilku nauczycieli jest jeszcze wolnych - oznajmił im. - Matera tam stoi - pokazał na czarownicę stojącą przy drzwiach.

\- My z Dalią pójdziemy - zgłosiła się Adria.

Podeszły do nauczycielki.

\- Pierwszaki są bezpieczne? - spytała.

Pokiwały głową.

\- Dobrze - uniosła różdżkę. Była śmiertelnie blada. - Chodźcie, bądźcie ostrożne.

Wyszły na dziedziniec w chłodną, zimową noc. Kierowały się do puszczy.

\- Pani profesor, co się stało? - spytała Dalia.

\- Brat Pottera miał wizję - oznajmiła Matera. - Wiecie, że ma coś takiego?

Pokiwały głowami. Słyszały o snach Albusa i ani trochę im się nie podobały te opowieści.

\- Widział, jak tutaj, w puszczy Kramagu… - zawahała się. - …jak odradza się Tom Riddle - skończyła słabym głosem.

Dziewczyny wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Kto? - niezrozumiała Dalia.

Matera przełknęła ślinę.

\- Lord Voldemort - szepnęła. Wyglądała na śmiertelnie przerażoną. - Pan Potter od razu nas o tym powiadomił. Profesor Zawisza wszczął alarm. Zwłaszcza, że chwilę wcześniej okazało się, że ktoś niezidentyfikowany opuścił tereny Kramagu.

Opisała im dokładnie cały sen, a Adria poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Weszły do ciemnej puszczy. Schodziły powoli i cicho, nasłuchując choćby najmniejszego szmeru, lecz żadne podejrzane dźwięki nie docierały do ich uszu. W końcu Dalia podniosła wyżej różdżkę.

\- Tam - szepnęła, wskazując na polankę położoną kilka metrów pod nimi. Na jej środku ziała dziura.

Zeszły w dół i podeszły do wyżłobienia. Kilka gałązek rzuconych obok przez wiatr było wyraźnie nadpalonych. Matera opadła na ziemię.

\- Nie… - wyszeptała. - Tylko nie znowu… on nie mógł… och, Tom…

\- Pani profesor… - Dalia pomogła nauczycielce usiąść na zwalonym pniu, a Adria w lekkim otępieniu uniosła różdżkę do góry.

\- _Periculum_ \- powiedziała ledwie słyszalnie, a z końca różdżki wystrzeliły ku niebu czerwone iskry.

***

Siedzieli w grupce przy jednym ze stołów. Pomimo trzeciej w nocy w Wielkiej Sali nikt nie spał. Nikt nie potrafił.

\- Ale on przecież nie żył - mówiła Dominique. - Przecież był pochowany w masowym grobie w Zakazanym Lesie, razem z innymi śmierciożercami, którzy zginęli podczas bitwy. On był martwy na amen. Przecież nie da się przywrócić umarłych zza grobu.

\- Może miał jeszcze gdzieś horkruksa - odezwał się bez przekonania Fred. - O którym nikt nie wiedział. Może jego ciało się rozpadło, jak ta zniszczona cząstka duszy, czy…

\- To jest niemożliwe - zaprzeczył Louis. - Tata pomagał po bitwie wrzucać do tego grobu ciała. Na własne oczy widział, jak ląduje tam ciało Voldemorta.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Ruta pokręciła głową.

\- Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby to się stało tutaj - powiedziała. - Na całą wyspę zostały rzucone zaklęcia blokujące przedostanie się tutaj niepowołanej osoby. Nikt nie dałby rady tutaj wejść, żeby go wskrzesić…

\- Może ten ktoś już tu był - mruknęła Dalia. - Działał incognito. Na przykład… nie wiem.

Zapanowała pełna bezradności cisza. Grupka dzieci z pierwszego roku płakała, a starsi koledzy starali się je pocieszać. Pani Dziedzic podawała jakiś gorący napój profesor Materze, która wciąż była upiornie blada.

\- Vera Dymitrow - odezwał się nagle James.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- Co? - spytała Dominique.

\- Vera Dymitrow - powtórzył James. - To była ona.

\- James - zaczęła Adria. - O czym ty znowu…

\- Posłuchaj mnie - powiedział chłopak. - Ona jest spokrewniona ze śmierciożercą, a w Durmstrangu nauczają czarnej magii. Mogła…

\- Jej rodzina _wyrzekła się_ Voldemorta - przypomniała mu Adria. - Prędzej by ją zamordował.

\- Mogła zmienić swoje poglądy - oponował James. - Wcale nie musiała zgadzać się z poglądami swojej rodziny.

\- James, to jest tak nielogiczne, że to się kupy dupy nie trzyma - warknęła Adria. - Niby jak miałaby wymknąć się niezauważona z zamku i wrócić do niego.

Wskazała na Verę Dymitrow, która siedziała ze znajomymi na śpiworach w drugim końcu sali.

James spojrzał na nią ze złością.

\- Nie wiem, może użyła do tego czarnej magii.

\- W zamku nie da się korzystać z czarnej magii - przypomniała Lucy.

\- Animag - odezwała się nagle Adria.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Że co? - spytała Dalia.

\- Animagia - powtórzyła Adria, po czym spojrzała na Jamesa. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałeś mi o twoim dziadku i jego kumplach? Mogłaby być niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Zaklęcia ochronne nie wyłapują animagii.

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po której ty w końcu jesteś stronie? - spytał z poirytowaniem.

\- To była czysta hipoteza - wyjaśniła Adria. - Która mogłaby dotyczyć _każdego_ , a nie samej Very…

Podszedł do nich pan Potter.

\- Zaraz teleportuję się do domu, ale najpierw chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko z wami w porządku - oznajmił dosiadając się.

\- Wiadomo, kto to zrobił? - spytała Dominique.

Pan Potter pokręcił głową.

\- Wiadomo tylko, że była to kobieta - powiedział. - I prawdopodobnie nadal jest w Kramagu. Aurorzy polscy i brytyjscy dokładnie badają zamek.

Wszyscy spojrzeli ukradkiem na Jamesa, co nie uszło uwadze jego ojca.

\- Co jest? - spytał.

\- Nic - zaprzeczyła Lucy.

\- Nie do końca - wciął się James. - Wydaje mi się...

\- ...James... - Adria spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo.

Zignorował ją.

\- ...że mogła to być Vera Dymitrow - dokończył.

Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na syna.

\- Skąd takie podejrzenia?

\- Ma śmierciożercze korzenie - powiedział James. - No i tak mi się wydaje.

\- Wiesz, że to jest… bardzo… poważne oskarżenie? - oznajmił pan Potter ostrożnym tonem.

\- Wiem - odparł jego syn pewnym tonem. - Ale czuję, że mam rację.

Auror siedział przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, aż w końcu powstał.

\- Później o tym porozmawiamy - obiecał. - Na razie naprawdę muszę wrócić na chwilę do domu. Wszyscy tam siedzą i się martwią.

***

Ledwie pan Potter przekroczył próg domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, a w drzwiach kuchni pojawił się Albus.

\- I jak? - spytał chłopak i przełknął ślinę. - To... to była prawda?

Jego ojciec głową, bo tylko na tyle było go teraz stać. Wizja ponownego powrotu Voldemorta, zwłaszcza teraz, w czasach dorastania jego dzieci, sprawiała, że pan Potter miał ochotę po prostu stać i krzyczeć na całe gardło. Jednakże im dłużej Wybraniec zachowywał kamienną twarz i spokój, tym dłużej spokojni byli wszyscy inni.

Objął syna ramieniem i ruszyli w stronę kuchni.

\- Nie jedziesz jutro na Kings Cross - oznajmił. - Odprowadzę cię do Hogwartu dopiero wieczorem.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Bo rano idziemy do Munga.

\- Że co? - zawołał Al. - Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo bardzo niepokoją mnie te twoje wizje - oświadczył jego ojciec i otworzył drzwi kuchni.

Siedzieli tam wszyscy Weasley'owie i czekali. Na widok pana Pottera, Fleur zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- 'Arry, to prawda? - spytała.

Znów tylko pokiwał głową. Zapadła głucha cisza. Fleur opadła powoli na krzesło.

\- A Dominique, Louis i reszta? - spytała po chwili. - Wszyscy w porządku?

\- Tak - odparł. - Kramag od razu wszczął alarm.

Znów zapanowała cisza. Nikt nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. George patrzył tępo w stół. Pan Potter był pewien, że na pewno myślał o Fredzie Seniorze.

 _Fred_ \- to imię zakołatało nagle w jego własnej głowie. - _Remus_. _Dora_. _Ted Tonks_. _Syriusz_. _Cedrik_. _Dumbledore_. _Lily_ _i James_. Kto jeszcze ma zginąć, żeby _go_ pokonać? Kto jeszcze ma umrzeć, żeby oni mogli żyć w spokoju? Spojrzał na Ginny, która przytuliła do siebie przestraszoną Lily. Spojrzał na Albusa, który usiadł obok nich. Pomyślał o Jamesie, będącym teraz gdzieś tam w Polsce, w miejscu, gdzie _on_ znów się odrodził.

Potarł twarz, żeby zakryć gwałtowne mrugnięcie oczyma.

Nagle Hermiona uderzyła pięścią w stół, co sprawiło, że połowa osób wzdrygnęła się wyrwana z zamyślenia.

\- Ale co my zrobiliśmy źle?! - zawołała. - Przecież zniszczyliśmy wszystkie horkruksy. O żadnym nie zapomnieliśmy! Jakim cudem on znowu się pojawił? Przecież nie można wracać zza grobu.

\- Może miał jeszcze jednego horkruksa - mruknął Ron.

\- To niemożliwe - zaprzeczyła stanowczo Hermiona. - Wtedy nie zostałoby ciało. Stałby się tym samym, czym się stał, kiedy nie udało mu się zabić Harry'ego w Dolinie Godryka.

\- To może to była iluzja.

\- Iluzja rozpłynęłaby się w kilka godzin - odezwał się Bill. - A ja następnego dnia po śmierci pomagałem wrzucać jego ciało do grobu. Zapewniam, że było prawdziwe.

Ron nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedzi.

\- Zróbcie ekshumację zwłok z tego grobu - odezwał się wśród ciszy Al. Spojrzał na ojca. - Tam była czaszka.

Pan Potter pokiwał głową.

\- Jutro tym się zajmę - zgodził się i wyprostował. - Dobrze, muszę wracać do Kramagu, będę dawać wam znać, jak będą jakieś nowe wieści.

Odwrócił się i już miał ruszyć ku wyjściu, kiedy Ginny jeszcze zapytała:

\- Nie macie żadnych typów sprawcy?

Ponownie odwrócił się do rodziny i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Niestety nie. Tylko James wymyśla typy.

\- Jakie? - spytała Hermiona.

Pan Potter westchnął.

\- Nieważne - mruknął. - Nie mają żadnego sensownego poparcia.

Jego przyjaciółka jednak nalegała.

\- Jakie, Harry?

Zawahał się chwilę.

\- Podejrzewa Verę Dymitrow - oznajmił.

\- Kim, do diabła, jest Vera Dymitrow? - spytał Ron.

\- Szukającą Durmstrangu - wyjaśnił pan Potter i znów chwilę się zawahał. - Poza tym jej pradziadek był bratem Antonina Dołohowa.

Teddy spojrzał na chrzestnego, bo doskonale znał to nazwisko. Hermiona potarła niepewnie dłonie.

\- Harry - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Myślę, że powinieneś mu zaufać i to sprawdzić.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Że co? - spytał. - Jej rodzina wyrzekła się czarnej magii. To oskarżenie jest bardzo bezpodstawne.

Hermiona nie dawała jednak za wygraną.

\- Harry, pamiętasz jak oskarżałeś Dracona o to, że jest śmierciożercą? - zapytała. - Twierdziłeś, że Voldemort chce go wykorzystać do jakiegoś celu tylko po to, żeby zemścić się na Lucjuszu Malfoy'u za to, że poniósł porażkę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Oboje z Ronem twierdziliśmy, że zaślepia cię nienawiść do Dracona, i że wymyślasz. A potem, kiedy poznaliśmy historię o Insygniach śmierci z tej bajki? W pięć minut domyśliłeś się, że Dumbledore ukrył Kamień Wskrzeszenia w zniczu, Voldemort szuka Czarnej Różdżki, a to, że posiadasz pelerynę-niewidkę jest dowodem na to, że jesteś potomkiem Ignotusa Pewerella.

\- Ale Hermiono, co te sytuacje mają ze sobą wspólnego? - nie rozumiał pan Potter.

\- To, że za każdym razem byliśmy z Ronem przekonani, że przesadzasz, masz świra i zaślepia cię sytuacja. A ty tylko ufałeś swojej intuicji i za każdym razem okazało się, że miałeś stuprocentową rację - wytłumaczyła spokojnie. - Nie zaszedłeś tak daleko w ścieżce Aurora przez swoją sławę, tylko właśnie przez kierowanie się w różnych sprawach swoim instynktem. Nie wydaje ci się, że James trochę tego po tobie odziedziczył?

Znów zapadła chwila ciszy.

\- Coś w tym jest - odezwał się nagle George, nie przestając patrzeć się w stół. - Nie wiem, czy słuchałeś Potterwarty, ale Remus kazał ci w niej zaufać swojemu instynktowi, bo prawie nigdy cię nie zawiódł - spojrzał na szwagra. - Myślę, że w sumie to powinieneś zaufać Jamesowi i sprawdzić to, nieważne jak bardzo irracjonalnie by to nie brzmiało.

Doskonale pamiętał te słowa. Może Hermiona i George mieli rację, ale ile w Jamesie było też jego gwałtowności i zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie, która już nieraz jemu, Harry’emu, dała się we znaki?

\- No dobrze - mruknął w końcu bez przekonania. - Zobaczę.

Pożegnał się i ponownie przeteleportował się w okolice Kramagu.

Wielka Sala zapełniona była i uczniami i nauczycielami. Wokół zgromadzonych chodzili Aurorzy, pilnując bezpieczeństwa.

\- Potter!

Podszedł do niego jego asystent, Teodor Riley.

\- Zamek został przeszukany kawałek po kawałku - oznajmił. - Ani śladu zagrożenia. Wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne zostały ponowione na wszelki wypadek.

Pan Potter pokiwał głową.

\- Chodź na chwilę do Zawiszy - poprosił.

Ruszyli w stronę łysego dyrektora szkoły. Kiedy ten ich zauważył, odwrócił się w ich kierunku.

\- Panie Potter, cały Kramag jest wdzięczny pańskiemu synowi za ostrzeżenie - odezwał się. - Tylko skąd on miał tę wizję?

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć… - oznajmił ponuro Auror.

\- Co jej jest? - spytał Riley, wskazując ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na osłabioną Materę.

\- Och… Lidia ma już swoje lata - powiedział Zawisza. - Owszem, dopiero dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, ale od jakiegoś czasu podupadła za zdrowiu. W dodatku podczas okupacji hitlerowskiej mieszkała w Anglii, więc zaznała początków władzy Voldemorta. A potem pewnie Dumbledore jej opowiadał o kolejnych jego występkach.

\- Okupacja hitlerowska? - zdziwił się Riley.

\- Druga wojna światowa - wyjaśnił Zawisza. - Adolf Hitler ją wywołał. Był takim Voldemortem wśród mugoli.

\- Zaraz - przerwał im pan Potter. - To profesor Matera znała Dumbledore’a?

\- Owszem - zgodził się dyrektor Kramagu. - Nie wiem, jak bardzo, ale spotkała się z nim kilka razy, choć nie wiem, w jakim celu.

Pan Potter stwierdził, że później będzie się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- W każdym razie chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z jedną z uczennic Durmstrangu - oznajmił Zawiszy. - Z Verą Dymitrow.

Riley spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale dyrektor nie zadawał zbędnych pytań.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się. - Zaprowadzę was do niej.

Ruszyli w stronę uczniów siedzących w śpiworach po drugiej stronie sali.

\- Tylko nie rób takiej miny - poprosił Riley.

Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jakiej?

\- Takiej, jaką teraz robisz. Mugole nazywają to „złym gliną”, choć nie wiem, co glina ma z tym wspólnego. Ale jak marszczysz tak brwi wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej.

\- Vera Dymitrow? - odezwał się Zawisza.

Dziewczyna patrzyła prosto na zbliżających się dyrektora i dwóch Aurorów.

\- Panowie chcieliby z tobą…

Przed nimi wystrzelił słup ognia, ale zaklęcia ochronne szybko go ugasiły. Gdy płomienie znikły, Bułgarka już uciekała przez salę.

\- Zatrzymajcie ją! - krzyknął pan Potter biegnąc za nią.

Rzucił w jej stronę oszałamiaczem, ale Vera strzeliła zaklęciem niszczącym w okno, po czym znikła, a mały, czarny kruk przeleciał przez dziurę w szkle. Pan Potter zatrzymał się, ale Riley skoczył w za nią, zmieniając się w wielkiego orła i również znikł za krawędzią zniszczonej szyby.

***

Po powrocie pana Pottera do Kramagu, cała rodzina Weasleyów wciąż czuwała w kuchni domu przy Grimmauld Place dwanaście, czekając na nowe wieści. Niektórzy siedzieli w ciszy, inni przysnęli.

Albus zasnął przy kuchennym stole, a we śnie przeniósł się do jakiegoś ciemnego, opuszczonego domu.

\- Miałaś tam tylko siedzieć, czekać i pilnować, by nikt z moich śmierciożerców nie wpadł w ręce aurorów - wyszeptał Lord Voldemort, wysokim, zimnym i złowrogim głosem. - Czy aż tak wiele od ciebie wymagałem?

\- Nie, panie, ja.. ja… - jęczała klęcząca przed nim dziewczyna. Płakała, była przerażona. - Ja nie chciałam… ja-ja nie wiedziałam… n-nie wiem jak oni się domyślili…

Twarz Voldemorta ukryta była pod kapturem, ale jego postać i głos same z siebie budziły lęk.

\- I jeszcze przytargałaś za sobą jednego z nich - wyszeptał wskazując na leżącego obok mężczyznę, w którym Albus rozpoznał Riley’a, współpracownika taty. Drżał na całym ciele, jakby przed chwilą był torturowany.

\- Ja… ja nie wiedziałam, że on też jest a-animagiem… - wyjąkała dziewczyna.

\- Nie… - syknął Voldemort. Wycelował różdżką w aurora. - Avada Kedavra.

Wizję wypełniło zielone światło. Czarny Pan spojrzał z powrotem na dziewczynę.

\- Miałem cię wynagrodzić, ale teraz…

\- Panie, ja-ja cię zawiodłam… wybacz… już cię ni-nigdy nie zawiodę. Przy-przysięgam.

\- Nie… nie zawiedziesz - szepnął Voldemort i teraz wycelował różdżkę w nią. - Avada Kedavra.

Właśnie wtedy Albus się obudził. Wyrwał z drzemki wujka Percy’ego i dziadka Weasley’a. Wszyscy wlepili w niego zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Kochanie… - usłyszał głos matki, która położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Oni nie żyją - szepnął.

Ciotka Fleur zerwała się gwałtownie.

\- Kto nie życi? - spytała. - Albus, kto nie życi?!

Chwilę trwało, zanim to z siebie wydusił.

\- Vera Dymitrow - powiedział. - I… i pan Riley.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ostatnim rozdziale pojawił mi się mały błąd, albowiem nie wkleiła się końcówka. Dlatego, żeby uniknąć nieścisłości w tutaj, polecam cofnąć się do ostatnich linijek rozdziału 17 ;)

Następnego ranka Kramag został tłumnie opuszczony przez uczniów. Było to odgórne polecenie dyrektora Zawiszy oraz Polskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Szkoła miała zostać poddana kwarantannie na okres całego miesiąca.

Śmierciożercy pojawiali się w przeróżnych miejscach w puszczy. Polscy i brytyjscy aurorzy badali każdy zakątek, starając się wyłapać jak najwięcej przywróconych do życia przestępców. Zadanie wydawać mogłoby się proste, w końcu żaden z odrodzonych nie posiadał przy sobie różdżki, lecz w praktyce okazało się inaczej.

Z dnia na dzień coraz większej ilości śmierciożerców udawało się uciec z terenów wyspy. Była ona otoczona barierami ochronnymi, lecz każdy, który powracał do życia na jej terenach, miał do niej potem wstęp. Odrodzeni wcześniej śmierciożercy powracali więc z różdżkami, aby odbić współtowarzyszy.

Po trzecim tygodniu takiej zabawy w kotka i myszkę, pan Potter siedział w swoim gabinecie w domu i w rozdrażnieniu przerzucał akta kolejnych zbrodniarzy, którym udało się uciec. Z każdym kolejnym dniem ich liczba rosła i już prawie trzykrotnie przewyższała ilość tych, których udało im się pojmać. Poczochrał sobie włosy ze złości.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Do środka weszła Ginny z parującym kubkiem w ręku.

\- Zrobiłam ci herbatę.

\- Dzięki - odparł, kiedy postawiła kubek na biurku. Następnie stanęła za nim i zaczęła rozmasowywać mu plecy.

\- Wszyscy są już w łóżkach, więc będziesz miał spokój - powiedziała. Dochodziła północ. Ginny już dawno przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że nie zaciągnie męża do spania przed trzecią.

\- To dobrze - mruknął. - Jak ci się żyje z dziewczynami?

\- Och - westchnęła Ginny. - Jak najlepiej. To bardzo fajne i pomocne dziewuchy. Nie przejmuj się nimi.

Już pierwszego ranka po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, zanim uczniowie Kramagu wrócili do domów, pan Potter wybrał się do rodziców Adrii, Dalii i Ruty. Ustalili, że najbezpieczniej dla nich będzie, jeśli na czas zawieszenia nauczania, będą na Grimmauld Place dwanaście. Zbyt dużo wiedziały i były zbyt zaangażowane w sprawę z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, aby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania ze strony śmierciożerców. Dom, który pan Potter odziedziczył po swoim ojcu chrzestnym, ponownie został otoczony zaklęciem Fideliusa, więc był jednym z bezpieczniejszych kryjówek.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Pani Potter wciąż masowała plecy męża, który chyba jeszcze w całym swoim życiu nie był tak zmęczony i wypruty z emocji jak w tamtej chwili, choć okazji do tego miał wiele.

\- Harry - odezwała się w końcu jego żona. - Harry, będzie dobrze. Wiem to. Znów go pokonamy. Zwłaszcza, że teraz jest lepiej.

\- Ginny, jak może być teraz lepiej? - spytał pan Potter odwracając się do żony i patrząc na nią przemęczonym wzrokiem. - Voldemort znów żyje. Był martwy, a jednak żyje. Znowu nie wiadomo, gdzie się podziewa. Ma już do dyspozycji większość śmierciożerców, a zwłaszcza, od kilku godzin, _ją_.

Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na zdjęcie kobiety, pod którym litery układały się w imię i nazwisko Bellatriks Lestrange. Wciąż miał przed oczami tę chwilę, w której już prawie ją miał, już był tak blisko jej pochwycenia, gdy wtem złapał ją jeden ze śmierciożerców i teleportował się razem z nią…

\- I to wszystko dzieje się w czasach, w których żyją nasze dzieci - dokończył. - A Albus ma jakieś połączenie z Voldemortem, którego nawet w Mungu nie potrafili wytłumaczyć.

Ginny przygryzła wargi na dźwięk ostatniego zdania.

\- Owszem - przyznała. - Ale te czasy są inne. Zmieniły się. Voldemort nie ma już horkruksów. Nie ma już przepowiedni. Nie tylko ty możesz go teraz zabić. A nawet jeśli… Harry, ty sobie nadal chyba nie zdajesz sprawy z tego, jaki masz wpływ na ludzi. Wtedy byłeś nastolatkiem, uczniem Hogwartu. Teraz jesteś dorosłym, doświadczonym czarodziejem, aurorem, szefem całego Departamentu, chyba do tej pory najmłodszym w historii, w chwili objęcia urzędu. W obecnej sytuacji ludzie nie będą czekali na rozkazy Ministra Magii. Teraz chcą wiedzieć, co ty zamierzasz zrobić.

Mężczyzna wsadził dłonie pod okulary, żeby przetrzeć oczy.

\- A może ja nie wiem, co robić? - spytał po chwili ciszy. - Może nie chcę być ponad Ministrem?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Ostatnio, pomimo tylu oddanych ci ludzi, mogłeś liczyć tylko na pomoc Rona i Hermiony. Teraz każdy czarodziej, który chce, aby Voldemort znów odszedł, jest na twoje wezwanie. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, nie tylko on ma teraz armię oddanych zwolenników.

Pan Potter zaśmiał się. Na twarzy jego żony pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Tak, wiem, jak to patetycznie brzmi - przyznała. - Po prostu chcę, żebyś był świadomy tego, kim teraz jesteś dla ludzi, pomimo, że już nie jesteś ani Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ani Wybrańcem.

\- Tylko, że ja tego nie chcę, Ginny - pan Potter z powrotem spoważniał. - Nie chcę mieć żadnych zwolenników. Nie chcę stać na czele armii wojennej.

\- Nie musisz być w tym sam - odparła pani Potter. - Teraz już jestem dorosła. A Ron i Hermiona zawsze będą ci pomagać, choćbyś ich wysłał do stu diabłów.

Pan Potter posadził sobie żonę na kolanach.

\- Chyba pocałowanie cię po zdobyciu tego Pucharu Quidditcha, to była najlepsza decyzja, jaką podjąłem w życiu - powiedział.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

\- Spróbowałbyś pomyśleć inaczej.

***

Nadzieję na pójście dalej w sprawie, wzbudziło złapanie Antonina Dołohowa, brat był pradziadkiem Very Dymitrow. Lecz płomień tej nadziei szybko został ugaszony.

\- Skąd ja mam wiedzieć, co ona ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego, skoro od dwudziestu lat byłem martwy? - warknął z bułgarskim akcentem śmierciożerca, kiedy pan Potter siedział naprzeciw niego w sali przesłuchań w Ministerstwie Magii.

\- Taak, poczekamy chwilę to zmiękniesz, ty… - zaczął nowy asystent pana Pottera, Alan Waterberry.

\- Waterberry, wystarczy - mruknął auror, pocierając bliznę na czole. Nie dawała mu się we znaki ani razu od dwudziestu lat, nawet teraz, po ponownym powrocie Voldemorta. Czarodziej jednak często pocierał ją w zamyśleniu.

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, zwrócił się do asystenta:

\- Znajdź mi wszystkich żyjących członków rodziny Dołohowa i Dymitrow. Znajdź wszelkie połączenia i koligacje z każdym, kto ma związek z czarną magią i Voldemortem - polecił mu.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana! - zawołał chłopak z entuzjazmem. - Na kiedy?

\- Najlepiej na teraz - mruknął auror. - Na jak najszybciej.

\- Tak jest - zgodził się hardo Waterberry i pobiegł korytarzem.

Pan Potter miał dosyć nowego asystenta. Owszem - to, że przypisano mu właśnie jego, pomimo iż dzieciak pracował w Biurze Aurorów ledwie rok, znaczyło o jego wysokich ambicjach i dużych zdolnościach. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu takiego, że Waterberry patrzył na pana Pottera jak na bohatera wojennego, doskonałą rzeźbę, statuę potęgi, symbol wolności i siły. Swoim zachowaniem, przypominał mu czasami pewnego chłopca z aparatem, którego poznał w Hogwarcie.

Brakowało mu współpracy Riley’a. Działali ze sobą już od prawie jedenastu lat. Chłodna kalkulacja, bystry umysł i rozwaga jego byłego partnera zawsze otwierały mu oczy na rzeczy, na które sam nie zwracał uwagi. Podczas walk zawsze każdy z nich miał plecy i żaden nie musiał obawiać się niespodziewanego ataku. Razem tworzyli parę naprawdę zgranych i dobrych śledczych. Waterberry dopiero się uczył, a wszystko co pan Potter powiedział, brał za pewnik i był o ponad dekadę młodszy, co ani trochę nie pomagało.

Tymczasem ostatni tydzień miesiąca nie przyniósł nic owocnego. Przez niechęć współpracy ze strony bułgarskiego Ministerstwa Magii, Waterberry miał spore problemy z ustaleniem genealogii Dołohowów i Dymitrowów. Przechwycono ledwie pięciu kolejnych śmierciożerców. Nie udało się ustalić miejsca kryjówki Voldemorta, co znaczyło też, że w końcu Ministerstwo oraz rodzina Riley’ów musiała pogodzić się z faktem, iż nie uda im się jednak odzyskać ciała Teodora.

Symboliczny pogrzeb odbył się na magicznie ukrytym Cmentarzu Dla Zasłużonych Czarodziejów i Czarownic. Ceremonię prowadził ten sam malutki człowieczek, który udzielał ślubu Teddy’emu i Victorie. Na przyprószonym śniegiem podeście ustawiono zdjęcie Riley’a. Miał on ciemne, przylizane włosy i długi nos. Prawie w ogóle się nie poruszał. Przesuwał tylko lekko głowę na bok, omiatając zebranych żałobników spojrzeniem brązowych, poważnych oczu.

Pani Riley stała przed fotografią z twarzą ukrytą w mokrej od łez chusteczce. Jej dwunastoletnia córka, Julie, wtulona była w poły jej płaszcza, a Dylan stał obok nich, wpatrując się tępo w zdjęcie ojca.

Państwo Potterowie przybyli z dziećmi oraz Adrią, Dalią i Rutą. Poza rodziną, przyjaciółmi i pracownikami Ministerstwa, pojawili się również koledzy i koleżanki Dylana oraz Julie. Lucy, Fred, a także jego młodsza siostra Roxanne, przybyli z rodzicami, lecz Louis wybrał się razem z Potterami, jako że Ginny była jego matką chrzestną. Teraz stał obok Ruty, trzymając ją za rękę.

Nie było osoby, którą można było pożegnać, ani ciała, które można było pochować. Nagrobek był wyłącznie nagrobkiem symbolicznym i pan Potter doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że te podniosłe słowa, które wychodziły teraz z ust małego człowieczka, w żadnym stopniu nie pocieszą pogrążonej w rozpaczy rodziny.

Pod koniec pogrzebu, siedmiu aurorów wystąpiło do przodu w celu oddania salwy honorowej. Z ich różdżek wystrzeliło dwadzieścia jeden złotych promieni, które wspólnie odlatywały ku niebu. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż te salwy podniosą Riley’ów na duchu, choć szczerze w to wątpił.

Kiedy ceremonia pogrzebowa się zakończyła, podszedł wraz z żoną i dziećmi do pani Riley. James położył Dylanowi rękę na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. Roxanne przytuliła do siebie Julie, z którą były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami w szkole. Zapłakana twarz dziewczynki zniknęła w brązowych lokach młodej panny Weasley.

\- Dołożę wszelkich starań, aby nie pominięto go podczas rozdawania Orderów Merlina - obiecał wdowie pan Potter. - Pracowałem z nim jedenaście lat, w pełni na to zasłużył.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, lecz nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Wytarła nos chusteczką i otarła łzy z oczu. Spojrzała na Albusa.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała słabo. - Gdyby nie ty, nie wiedzielibyśmy… ale teraz przynajmniej wiemy. Dzie-dziękuję…

Pan Potter spojrzał na syna, ale ten nie potrafił teraz nic powiedzieć. Objął go ramieniem, kiwnął pani Riley i odeszli na bok do Adrii, Dalii, Ruty i reszty Weasleyów. James pożegnał się z Dylanem i dołączył do nich, lecz Roxanne wciąż pocieszała przyjaciółkę. Wiedząc, że i tak będą musieli chwilę czekać, George Weasley złapał siostrę za rękę i oboje wycofali się do bocznej alejki. Reszta patrzyła za nimi, lecz nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że w tej chwil, chcieli odwiedzić ten grób sami.

Rodzeństwo mijało kolejne nagrobki, aż w końcu dotarli do tego jedynego, do którego zmierzali. Pani Potter wtuliła się w brata, a ten objął ją ramieniem, mrugając gwałtownie powiekami. Oboje wpatrywali się w kamienną płytę, na której wyryto słowa:

FRED WEASLEY  
urodzony 1 IV 1978 roku  
zmarł 2 V 1998 roku

Już następnego dnia po bitwie o Hogwart, Kingsley Shacklebolt - jako świeżo mianowany Minister Magii, ogłosił, że każdy, kto walczył poprzedniej nocy z armią Voldemorta, ma zapewnione miejsce na Cmentarzu Dla Zasłużonych Czarodziejów i Czarownic. Pani Potter spojrzała na lewo, na grób, który często był odwiedzany przez Teddy’ego, a wyryte na płycie litery głosiły:

NIMFADORA LUPIN

urodzona 17 VI 1972 roku

zmarła 2 V 1998 roku

| 

REMUS LUPIN

urodzony 10 X 1960 roku

zmarł 2 V 1998 roku  
  
---|---  
  
Dalej znajdował się grób Szalonookiego Moody’ego. Nie odnaleziono jego ciała, ale Harry przeniósł tutaj jego oko, któremu wyprawił pogrzeb podczas jego wędrówki, której celem było zniszczenie Voldemorta. Gdzieś nieopodal pochowany był Colin Creevey, ten wariat, z którym pani Potter chodziła na rok, i który zaproponował jej w pierwszej klasie założenie fanklubu Harry’ego Pottera. Otaczały ich groby poległych w walkach z Voldemortem.

Nie potrafiła pogodzić się z myślą, że ci wszyscy ludzie oddali życie, aby lata władzy czarnoksiężnika dobiegły wreszcie końca. Nie potrafiła pogodzić się z myślą, że pomimo tego, ten potwór znów chodzi po ziemi. Teddy był dla niej jak jeszcze jeden, nadprogramowy syn. Kochała go z całego serca, a to serce krajało jej się z żalu za każdym razem, gdy myślała o tym, że chłopak nigdy nie zazna matczynej miłości z rąk Dory, jego prawdziwej matki. Teraz, stojąc nad tymi grobami, rażąca niesprawiedliwość świata dotykała ją jeszcze mocniej niż zazwyczaj, a złość rosła z każdą kolejną myślą.

Dlaczego Voldemort znowu chodzi po tym świecie, znowu rozdziela rodziny i morduje, a Teddy wciąż jest sierotą? Dlaczego Fred nadal jest tam, zakopany pod ziemią, a nie tutaj, obok swojego bliźniaka, tworząc kolejne gadżety do ich sklepu?

Starała się jak mogła, by być ostoją dla Harry’ego. Widziała doskonale, jak bardzo ta nowa sytuacja go przygniatała coraz bardziej z dnia na dzień i to dla niego i swoich dzieci starała się być silna, ale prawda była taka, że…

\- Pamiętasz, jak zrobiliśmy Umbridge rozróbę w szkole? - zapytał nagle George.

To pytanie wyrwało ją z tych pełnych goryczy myśli. Spojrzała na brata, z początku nie do końca wiedząc, o co mu chodziło, jednakże te słowa w jakiś sposób ją uspokoiły. Cichy głos brata, to jedno krótkie zdanie, wytworzone nie z żalu i złości, lecz zbudowane ze wspomnień, w jakiś sposób położyły delikatną dłoń na jej sercu.

Wróciła do tamtych dawnych lat, szmat czasu temu, kiedy Fred i George zrobili w zamku rozróbę, a potem wsiedli na miotły i z poleceniem zgotowania koszmaru tej starej ropusze, wylecieli ze szkoły na swoich własnych zasadach. Pamiętała następne tygodnie, kiedy uczniowie, poltergeist Irytek i nauczyciele robili wszystko, by wypełnić ich rozkaz. Łajnobomby wybuchały na korytarzach, a uczniowie powodowali u siebie symptomy wszelkich odrażających chorób podczas każdej z lekcji obrony przed czarną magią nauczaną przez Umbridge. Irytek rozsiewał zamęt w każdym zakamarku zamku, podczas gdy nauczyciele biernie na to wszystko pozwalali.

Wspomnienie tamtych chwil wywołało łzę, która zamoczyła policzek pani Potter, zniekształcony przez delikatny uśmiech.

\- Och, tak… - wyszeptała. - Następne tygodnie były najlepszymi w mojej karierze szkolnej.

George zaśmiał się, a w tym śmiechu, pani Potter wyłapała barwę satysfakcji i samozadowolenia. To było coś, co rzadko występowało, kiedy jej brat wspominał zmarłego bliźniaka. Jak podejrzewała, zadowolenie zmieniło się po chwili w drgawki.

\- Tęsknię za nim, Ginny - powiedział łamiącym się od płaczu głosem, kładąc na jej głowie swoją, jakby nie mógł utrzymać jej w pionie.

\- Ja też, Georgie - pani Potter przytuliła brata mocniej. - Ja też.

***

Na zamek Kramag oraz błonia rzucono dodatkowe ochronne czary. Gdy tylko uczniowie powrócą, miał obowiązywać kategoryczny zakaz wychodzenia poza bramę zamku i zmienić tego nie mogła żadna zgoda nauczyciela. Kolejni śmierciożercy przestali się pojawiać i wszystko wskazywało na to, że kiedy dzieciaki w poniedziałek rozpoczną z powrotem zajęcia, żaden ożywający zbrodniarz nie stłamsi ich spokoju.

Uczniowie mieli przybyć do szkoły już w niedzielę wieczorem. Ruta dopiero w piątek po południu przypomniała sobie, że bierze udział w czymś takim jak Turniej Trójmagiczny, toteż do później nocy siedziała nad tuzinem wypożyczonych książek. Jedyne do czego doszła to to, że powinna spodziewać się czegoś wybuchowego.

\- Czyli nic, czego wcześniej bym nie wiedziała - burknęła, mocno już przysypiając.

W końcu, w okolicach godziny dwudziestej trzeciej, padła ze zmęczenia, a jakieś trzydzieści minut później, o dziwo, poszła spać i Dalia.

W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółek, Adria nie mogła zasnąć. Wydarzenia z ostatniego miesiąca chodziły jej po głowie i nie pozwalały o sobie zapomnieć. Po godzinie nieudolnych prób uśnięcia poddała się i sięgnęła po jedną z wypożyczonych książek Ruty, która nosiła długi, acz treściwy tytuł _Rytuały pozwalające na trwałe odrodzenie lub czasową reinkarnację, inkarnację bądź odzyskanie dawnego żywota._

Pierwszy rozdział został poświęcony scaleniu duszy po rozdzieleniu jej poprzez tworzenie horkruksów.

_Wśród czarnoksiężników panuje przekonanie, że duszę da się złączyć ponownie tylko dzięki dogłębnemu, niewiarygodnie bolesnemu odczuciu skruchy_ \- czytała. - _Nie jest to jednak prawda. Duszę da się ponownie scalić również dzięki Rytuałowi Scalenia, który pozwala z powrotem połączyć się cząstkom duszy. Jest to jednak rytuał ryzykowany, grożący spaleniem się na popiół kawałków duszy, zarówno tej części znajdującej się w ciele, jak i tej zamieszkującej horkruks, którego użycie jest we wspomnianym rytuale niezbędne._

Dalej był opisany dokładnie sposób przeprowadzenia owego rytuału, lecz Adria nie chciała go czytać. Przewróciła stronę.

O niektórych obrzędach czytała, przy innych zaś przewracała tylko kartki, a im dalej zagłębiała się w tę książkę, tym większe czuła do niej obrzydzenie. Były tam zawarte rzeczy tak złe, że sama czuła się brudna czytając o tych okropieństwach. Kilka razy przyłapała się nad tym, że odsuwała od siebie książkę podczas czytania, jakby obawiała się, że ta ją pochłonie lub pożre.

Opuszczając kolejne stronice, natknęła się na tytuł, który przykuł jej uwagę. Czarne litery głosiły, że był to _Rytuał Czasowego Ożywienia_. Poczuła, że treści zawartej na tej stronie nie może opuścić. Tak więc czytała.

_Po śmierci nie można przywrócić życia zmarłemu na stałe. Ożywienie danej osoby jest jednak możliwe, ale tylko w konkretnych ramach czasowych i za pewną cenę. Rytuał ten zapewnia ożywienie na okres jednego roku, dlatego, aby zapewnić niedoszłemu nieboszczykowi dłuższe życie, trzeba powtarzać go po minionym czasie._

_Rytuał Czasowego Ożywienia nazywany jest przez niektórych Ożywieniem Zbiorowym i to nie bez przyczyny. Aby on się udał, oprócz konkretnych zaklęć, trzeba również podarować zmarłemu, wylewając mu na czaszkę, krew najbliższej mu osoby, symbolizującą wszystkich, którzy za życia usługiwali lub dobrze życzyli owemu zmarłemu. Ta krew zapewnia również ożywienie wszystkich tych osób._

_Aby jednak akt ten się udał, potrzebne jest wyrównanie, inaczej zmarły oraz jego sprzymierzeńcy zaraz po powrocie do świata żywyc, poniosą natychmiastową i bolesną śmierć. W celu uniknięcia tego, należy oddać w rytuale krew największego wroga zmarłego. Spowoduje to również przywrócenie do życia każdego, kto za życia był wrogo nastawiony do zmarłego lub poniósł śmierć w wyniku jego działań. Ofiara ta jest niezbędna, aby cały rytuał się udał._

_Umarli będą powracać stopniowo, najpierw zmarły, będący celem rytuału, który trzeba odprawić podczas pełni księżyca. Przez najbliższy miesiąc pojawiać się będą sprzymierzeńcy ożywionego, a w ciągu kolejnego miesiąca powrócą wszyscy jego przeciwnicy i ofiary._

_Ostatnim i najważniejszym warunkiem udanego odprawienia aktu, jest użycie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który należy włożyć do ust zmarłego._

Adria czytała to wszystko z sercem walącym o żebra. Prawie wszystko się tu zgadzało. Brakowało tylko jednego. Przeleciała wzrokiem dokładny, wypunktowany opis odprawiania rytuału, gdy nagle… tak, na samym dole strony widniało to jedno zdanie:

_Jeżeli zmarły za życia stworzył horkruks (bądź horkruksy), a zostały one zniszczone, trzeba ich szczątki ułożyć przy czaszce zmarłego i przeprowadzić Rytuał Scalenia (str. 25), zanim przejdzie się do odprawiania właściwej części Rytuału Czasowego Ożywienia._

Nie myśląc za wiele zerwała się z łóżka. Dochodziła druga w nocy, lecz przez ostatni miesiąc zdążyła zauważyć, że pan Potter miał w zwyczaju kłaść się spać dopiero w okolicach godziny trzeciej.

Zeszła po cichu na pierwsze piętro i podeszła pod drzwi jego gabinetu. Spod framugi wychodziło światło. A więc nie spał. Z bijącym mocno sercem, zapukała.

\- Wejdź, wejdź - usłyszała zmęczony głos.

Weszła do środka. Pan Potter ewidentnie był przekonany, że to jego żona przyszła pod jego gabinet, więc niemało się zdziwił, gdy zamiast niej zobaczył Adrię.

\- Czemu ty nie śpisz? - spytał.

\- Czytałam - wyjaśniła i podeszła do biurka. Pokazała mu książkę. - Ona się nazywa _Rytuały pozwalające na trwałe odrodzenie lub czasową reinkarnację, inkarnację bądź odzyskanie dawnego żywota_. Ruta ją kiedyś wypożyczyła z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Czytałam ją teraz i… i chyba wiem, jaki rytuał odprawiła Vera Dymitrow.

Pan Potter wyprostował się, a Adria drżącymi z emocji dłońmi położyła przed nim książkę otwartą na właściwej stronie. Usiadła naprzeciw niego po drugiej stronie biurka i przyglądała mu się, jak czyta z uwagą kolejne akapity. Przewertował stronice do miejsca opisującego Rytuał Scalenia. Kiedy skończył, powrócił do poprzedniego rozdziału i w zamyśleniu zaczął pocierać sławetną bliznę na czole.

\- Wiele rzeczy tu brzmi podobnie - przyznał. - Ale na dłuższą metę sporo tu się nie zgadza.

\- Na przykład? - spytała Adria, a serce wciąż waliło jej w piersi z podekscytowania.

\- Chociażby te horkruksy - oznajmił pan Potter. - My z Ronem i Hermioną nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na to, gdzie je zostawialiśmy, gdy już je zniszczyliśmy.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że jej entuzjazm lekko słabnie.

\- To znaczy? - spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- Medalion Salazara Slytherina porzuciliśmy gdzieś w puszczy Forest of Dean - powiedział mężczyzna. - A… - tutaj zawahał się i zamyślił. - Chociaż…

\- Co? - spytała Adria, a gdy ten jej nie odpowiadał, podniosła głos. - CO?

\- Dziennik Toma Riddle’a - powiedział powoli pan Potter - Dumbledore trzymał go cały czas w gabinecie, a McGonagall zachowała go jako dokumentację szkolną i przedmiot zbrodni związanej z Komnatą Tajemnic.

\- …Komnatą Tajemnic? - zdziwiła się Adria. - Co to?

\- Nieważne - odparł pan Potter marszcząc brwi. - Cielsko Nagini wrzucono do masowego grobu razem z Voldemortem i pozostałymi śmierciożercami, a czarka Helgi Hufflepuff i diadem Roweny Ravenclaw… przecież one też tam są…

\- Gdzie? - spytała Adria.

\- W grobie - wyjaśnił czarodziej. - Następnego dnia po bitwie chodziliśmy po zamku z Ronem i Hermioną - mówił. - Natknęliśmy się na szczątki diademu, które zostawiliśmy przy Pokoju Życzeń. Ron je podniósł i niósł ze sobą przez resztę drogi. Potem widzieliśmy, że wrzucają ciała do grobu. Voldemorta też już tam wrzucili. Staliśmy i patrzyliśmy na niego. A… potem Ron cisnął tam ten diadem. I Hermiona… ona potem wyjęła z torebki tę czarkę… i też ją tam wrzuciła…

\- Czyli miała trzy horkruksy razem z czaszką Voldemorta? A jeszcze jeden też był gdzieś w zamku?

Pan Potter pokiwał głową. Adria przełknęła ślinę.

\- Czyli cztery z nich były zgromadzone w jednym miejscu - powiedziała, a serce z emocji waliło jej coraz mocniej. - A jeżeli chodzi o puszczę, to… z tego co Al opowiadał, Vera była fanatyczką Voldemorta. Skoro Albus szukał Kamienia po Zakazanym Lesie, aby odkryć, dlaczego Voldemort go nawiedza, to wydaje mi się, że Vera tym bardziej…

Pan Potter uniósł brwi.

\- Brzmi to szalenie, ale wbrew pozorom sensownie - przyznał kiwając głową. - A Kamień byłby dla niej dwoma pieczeniami na jednym ogniu. Z jednej strony był konieczny do odprawienia rytuału, ale też był jednym z horkruksów.

\- Że co? - Adria zmarszczyła brwi. - Kamień też był horkruksem?

\- Był częścią pierścienia rodowego Gauntów - wyjaśnił pan Potter pobieżnie. - To była rodzina jego matki. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, czym on jest, kiedy wszczepiał w niego swoją duszę.

\- Och… - Adria zebrała się w sobie. - No ale w każdym razie mielibyśmy sześć horkruksów…

\- No właśnie - przerwał jej pan Potter, który właśnie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Ja byłem siódmym horkruksem.

\- Pan… - to już wydawało jej się zbyt pokręcone. - Pan… co?

\- Nie planował tego - odparł auror, opierając się o oparcie fotela. - Po prostu, kiedy chciał mnie zabić, gdy byłem niemowlakiem, jego dusza była zbyt pokaleczona, by to wytrzymać. Rozłamała się i jej część weszła we mnie - wytłumaczył. - Ona też została już zniszczona, ale mimo wszystko, ja też jestem byłym horkruksem. Przynajmniej jakaś część mnie też powinna być złożona w tym rytuale.

\- No to… - pomimo oszołomienia, znalazła na to odpowiedź. - I tak pańska krew tam była potrzebna, jako ta krew największego wroga.

\- Owszem i tu jest kolejny problem - odparł pan Potter. - Ja od dwóch lat nie miałem żadnego niebezpiecznego starcia, w którym bym krwawił. Nigdzie nie było możliwości, żeby ktoś wziął sobie moją krew chociażby chyłkiem.

\- Pana może nie - zgodziła się Adria, a kolejnych słów, które wypowiedziała, była w stu procentach pewna. - Ale James ma pańskie DNA. A przypominam, że dwa miesiące temu miał niemały wypadek i krwawił jak ta lala.

Pan Potter utkwił w niej spojrzenie zielonych oczu i zamyślił się nad sensem tych słów.

\- To by znaczyło, że młody Krum albo z nią współpracował, albo był pod wpływem Klątwy Imperiusa. Vera mogła ją na niego rzucić w Puszczy - mówił.

Adrię przeszył dreszcz po plecach. Motywacji Kruma w ogóle nie brała pod uwagę.

\- Myśli pan?

Pan Potter pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Skoro umie odprawiać takie rytuały, Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne nie powinny jej sprawiać trudności - stwierdził. - Ale wciąż mnie zastanawia kwestia osoby „najbliższej zmarłemu”.

\- Matka? - spytała Adria.

Pan Potter tym razem pokręcił głową.

\- Zmarła zaraz po porodzie. Ponadto pochodziła z rodu Gauntów. Voldemort za wszelką cenę starał się zatuszować swoje powinowactwo z tą rodziną.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ten ród podupadał. Szczycili się korzeniami Salazara Slytherina, lecz po wiekach żyli w skrajnej nędzy. Voldemort się ich brzydził.

\- A w takim razie ojciec?

\- Był mugolem. Tak, dokładnie tak. Lord Voldemort był czarodziejem półkrwi - oznajmił pan Potter, widząc kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie Adrii. - Oczywiście jego słudzy nie mieli o tym bladego pojęcia. Jak i o tym, że wychowywał się w mugolskim sierocińcu.

\- Lord Voldemort wychowywał się w mugolskim sierocińcu? - zwątpiła Adria.

Pan Potter pokiwał głową.

\- Tak czy inaczej, jego matka napoiła jego ojca eliksirem miłosnym - wyznał. - W momencie, kiedy zostaje się poczętym pod wpływem tego eliksiru, a za życia nie zaznaje się rodzicielskiej miłości, nie jest się zdolnym do przejawiania jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów - powiedział. - Voldemort nikogo nie darzył uczuciem, nikomu nie ufał. Śmierciożercy, którzy uważali się za najbardziej zaufanych spośród jego sług, żyli w jednym wielkim kłamstwie.

Adria pomyślała chwilę.

\- A czy Rowley’owie kiedyś mu służyli? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem, o czym myślisz - przyznał pan Potter. - Że Krum-pałkarz celował potem też w Sonię Rowley, ale chybił. Jeżeli próba wywołania u niej kontuzji też była zamierzeniem Very, to wiesz, co to oznacza?

Spojrzał na Adrię, a ona pokiwała głową, choć ta myśl zmroziła jej krew w żyłach. Krum-pałkarz posłał w stronę Soni tłuczka. Nie uderzył jej, jak w przypadku Jamesa, pałką, na której zostałaby krew. Samo zdobycie krwi wcale nie musiało być również jego zadaniem. Mogła być do tego wyznaczona osoba, która w razie wypadku miałaby do niej dostęp bez problemu. Ze ściśniętym gardłem podała odpowiedź:

\- Że pani Dziedzic również była pod wpływem Imperiusa.


	19. Chapter 19

Dyrektor Zawisza siedział na fotelu w swoim gabinecie, czytając o Rytuale Czasowego Ożywienia. Obok niego na kanapach siedzieli pan Potter, Waterberry oraz Dawid Jasiński - szef polskiego Biura Śledczego, czyli odpowiednika brytyjskiego Biura Aurorów.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść - powiedział Zawisza i do środka weszła pani Dziedzic z ciemnymi włosami związanymi w kok.

\- Przepraszam za to opóźnienie panie dyrektorze, ale musiałam jeszcze zająć się profesor Materą - powiedziała pielęgniarka zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Przez ostatni miesiąc bardzo pogorszył się jej stan zdrowia.

Zawisza pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Proponowałam jej urlop, ale stanowczo odmówiła.

\- Porozmawiam z nią o tym - zapewnił ją dyrektor.

Kobieta jakby dopiero teraz zobaczyła śledczych. Otworzyła usta w lekkim zdziwieniu.

\- O… dzień dobry - przywitała się. - Panowie chcieli ze mną porozmawiać? Dlaczego?

\- Proszę usiąść, pani Dziedzic - poprosił pan Potter. - To tylko kilka pytań.

Pielęgniarka usiadła w fotelu, wciąż spoglądając na śledczych zdziwiona.

\- Ale co to za sprawa? - spytała.

\- Wszystko pani później wytłumaczymy, zapewniam panią - obiecał pan Potter. - Ale najpierw musimy zadać pani kilka pytań.

\- Oczywiście.

Szefowie Biur wymienili między sobą spojrzenia - Jasiński nie wykazywał zbytniego przekonania, ale pan Potter spojrzał na kobietę. Mając we wspomnieniach ostatnią radę od Riley’a - aby nie wyglądać jak „zły glina” - przeszedł do meritum.

\- Mogłaby nam pani opisać, co pani robiła w dniu meczu quidditcha między Hogwartem a Durmstrangiem? - spytał.

\- Wtedy, kiedy pański syn został ranny? - upewniła się.

\- Tak.

\- No to… - Dziedzic zastanowiła się chwilę. - No nic nadzwyczajnego. No… wstałam rano… ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, a potem… no, wróciłam do gabinetu i zabrałam się za pakowanie wszystkich rzeczy, których potrzebowałabym przy ewentualnym udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy na stadionie…

\- Pamięta pani, co wtedy pani spakowała?

\- No… oczywiście dyptam, Szkiele-Wzro, wywar ze szczuroszczeta, bandaże i… dwie puste fiolki - dodała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało zdziwienie.

To przyciągnęło uwagę Jasińskiego. Wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- Pamięta pani, dlaczego je spakowała? - spytał.

\- Ja… - zastanowiła się chwilę, bez przerwy mrugając, jakby to jej miało pomóc. - Nie… nie pamiętam.

Zawisza przyjrzał się pielęgniarce uważniej.

\- Nie przypomni sobie pani?

Pani Dziedzic myślała przez chwilę intensywnie.

\- Niestety… - powiedziała, kręcąc głową - przepraszam…

\- Oczywiście - odparł pan Potter. - A co pani robiła podczas meczu, kiedy już James został ranny?

\- Noo… to co do mnie należało.

\- A jaśniej? - zapytał Waterberry.

\- Chodziłam od pacjenta do pacjenta i sprawdzałam, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.

\- I nic poza tym? - tym razem pytanie zadał Jasiński. - Nic innego, chociażby przez chwilę.

Pani Dziedzic złączyła ze sobą końcówki palców i przyłożyła je sobie do ust, gorączkowo próbując sobie coś przypomnieć.

\- Coś robiłam - powiedziała w zamyśleniu. - Ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, co - pokręciła głową. - Jakbym miała dziurę w pamięci. Jak babcię Ludmirę kocham, nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. Nie wiem, dlaczego…

Spojrzała po kolei na każdego z mężczyzn. Pan Potter zerknął na Jasińskiego, który teraz już nie wyglądał na tak powątpiewającego, jak jeszcze pięć minut temu.

\- To dowiem się, o co chodzi? - spytała pielęgniarka, kiedy nikt jej nie odpowiadał.

\- Najprawdopodobniej była pani pod wpływem klątwy Imperius - oznajmił pan Potter, a kobieta zmartwiała. - Vera Dymitrow potrzebowała krwi mojego syna, do przywrócenia Voldemortowi życia. Pani luki w pamięci są właśnie efektem niewłaściwie rzuconego zaklęcia Imperius.

\- O ja pie… - zaklęła pielęgniarka opadając na oparcie fotela. - Ale ja… przecież ja o tym… ja muszę się napić.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Zawisza. Machnął różdżką i na stole pojawiła się Smocza Wódka oraz kieliszek. - Zaproponowałbym panom, ale wiem, że panowie są teraz na służbie.

\- Jak najbardziej - zgodził się Jasiński, podczas gdy pani Dziedzic otworzyła butelkę polskiego trunku, nalała sobie do pełna i wypiła jednym haustem bez krzywienia się.

Waterberry uniósł brwi z wyraźnym podziwem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Ale musiałam. Panowie, ja nic takiego nie pamiętam. Jeżeli to, co wy mówicie, jest prawdą i ja naprawdę byłam pod wpływem Imperiusa… - znów sobie nalała i wypiła. - Przecież ja nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Przecież… przecież ja wciąż mogą być pod wpływem tej klątwy…

Pomyślała chwilę, aż w końcu zapewne doszła do wniosku, że musi jeszcze wypić, ponieważ napełniła kolejny kieliszek i znów opróżniła go jednym haustem.

\- Vera Dymitrow nie żyje, więc teraz na pewno już pani nie jest pod wpływem jej czarów - oznajmił pan Potter. - Imperius przestaje działać wraz ze śmiercią osoby, która go rzuciła.

\- To czemu ja wciąż nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, po kiego były mi te pie*rzone buteleczki?! - spytała pani Dziedzic, już coraz bardziej bliska histerii.

\- Ponieważ wydano pani taki rozkaz jeszcze podczas działania. Vera rozkazała pani zapomnieć o tym, do czego były pani potrzebne te buteleczki i co pani z nimi później zrobiła, dlatego pozbyła się pani tego ze swojej pamięci - wyjaśnił pan Potter.

Pielęgniarka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba muszę wyjść na fajkę… - jęknęła.

\- Proszę wrócić do swojego gabinetu i wziąć coś na uspokojenie, ale na pewno nie papierosy - powiedział Zawisza, a Waterberry zmarszczył brwi. - A! I zanim pani weźmie coś na uspokojenie, proszę wziąć eliksir anty-mieszający, żeby sobie nie zaszkodzić po wódce.

\- To dobry pomysł - zgodził się pan Potter. - Dziękujemy pani za rozmowę.

Pani Dziedzic wypiła jeszcze jedną kolejkę i dopiero wtedy opuściła gabinet. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Waterberry spojrzał na pozostałych mężczyzn.

\- Co to są papierosy? - spytał. - Już trzeci raz słyszę to słowo i nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy.

\- Papierosy to wynalazek mugoli - wyjaśnił Zawisza. - Zapalasz jego końcówkę i wciągasz dym, który się z niego wydobywa. Odstresowujący zabieg, lecz bardzo szkodliwy dla zdrowia. Niestety, Oliwia nie dba tak o swoje zdrowie, jak o innych, a odkąd dowiedziała się o papierosach, wciąż załatwia sobie paczki.

\- Hm… ciekawe - mruknął Waterberry.

\- W każdym razie, za chwilę przyjdą Krumowie - odezwał się Jasiński i spojrzał na brytyjskich aurorów. - Myślę, że powinienem sam przeprowadzić z nimi tę rozmowę, żeby Dimityr Krum się nie przestraszył i nie czuł się niekomfortowo przy panu, bo w końcu to pańskiego syna poszkodował.

\- Ma to sens - przyznał pan Potter i wstał z kanapy. - Waterberry, chodź.

Jego asystent czym prędzej zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Fascynują mnie ci Polacy, proszę pana - przyznał młodzieniec, kiedy oboje szli opustoszałym korytarzem. - Ona nawet nie skrzywiła się, pijąc tę Smoczą Wódkę… Moja koleżanka raz pojechała na święta do swojego kuzyna, Polaka. Przysłała mi do Hogwartu takie trzy butelki do spróbowania. Mieliśmy potem niezłą imbę w pokoju wspólnym. Potem rzygałem przez cały następny dzień. A nauczyciele tak byli źli, że przez trzy tygodnie czyściliśmy wszystkie toalety w całej szkole.

Waterberry otrząsnął się ze złych wspomnień, pan Potter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Pan też miał takie odpały? - spytał.

\- Miałem trochę inne sprawy na głowie - mruknął auror i zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki jakby odbijanej piłki, a znajdowali się już w pobliżu sali wejściowej.

Sprawa szybko się wyjaśniła. Kiedy tam dotarli, zobaczyli Jamesa i Sonię Rowley odbijających do siebie kafla koniuszkami palców.

\- Czy wyście powariowali? - zawołał pan Potter. - Ta piłka nie służy do tego.

\- Oj tam, mugole tak grają - James wzruszył ramionami, łapiąc piłkę. - Nazywa się to siatkówką. Nawet robią z tego międzynarodowe zawody.

Spojrzał na ojca wzrokiem, który mówił „Dasz wiarę? Robią zawody w odbijaniu piłki!”.

\- Tak, tyle, że piłka, której do tego używają, jest znacznie bardziej miękka - warknął czarodziej i machnął różdżką, a kafel znikł. - Skąd wy ją w ogóle wytrzasnęliście?

\- No, nie ma nikogo jeszcze w zamku - powiedziała Sonia. - A trochę się nudziliśmy, więc się zakradliśmy do składziku.

\- Niech zgadnę, on cię do tego namówił? - spytał pan Potter wskazując na syna.

\- No… - zaczęła dziewczyna niepewnie, nie chcąc wydać kolegi.

Pan Potter wywrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne - mruknął. - Gdzie twoja mama?

\- Poszła do łazienki, zaraz wróci. O, idzie.

Pan Potter odwrócił się w kierunku powracającej pani Rowley. Matka Soni była drobną mulatką o kręconych, ciemnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Wydawało mu się, że skądś ją zna, ale dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, skąd. Oto szła ku niemu już dorosła Romilda Vane, kobieta, która w czasach szkolnych, kiedy zaczęły rozchodzić się plotki o tym, że jest Wybrańcem, próbowała podstępem naszpicować go eliksirem miłosnym.

Ona chyba również go rozpoznała, bo na jego widok oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. James i Sonia wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Och, dzień dobry - odezwała się Romilda niepewnie.

\- Dzień dobry - odparł pan Potter, a James patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Znacie się? - zdziwiła się Sonia.

\- Oboje byliśmy w Gryffindorze - oznajmił pan Potter. Spojrzał na zegarek. - Chodźmy do gabinetu. Jasiński i Zawisza chyba już kończą rozmawiać z Krumami.

\- Krumami? - zdziwił się James. - Po kiego?

Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- Adria nie mówiła ci o naszej rozmowie? - spytał.

\- Coś chciała powiedzieć, ale dzisiaj sobota, więc wiesz… Mama zagoniła nas do porządków.

Pan Potter mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Z roku na rok Ginny coraz bardziej przypominała swoją matkę. Wystarczył jej miesiąc, aby zaczęła traktować Adrię, Dalię i Rutę jak kolejne trzy córki i to w pełnej krasie.

Ruszyli na trzecie piętro. Pan Potter szedł kilka kroków za resztą. James zwolnił trochę, a gdy zrównał się z ojcem, zapytał przyciszonym głosem:

\- Czemu ona spaliła buraka na twój widok?

Pan Potter wywrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne - mruknął.

\- Ale serio pytam.

\- James…

\- Byliście parą?

\- Co? Nie! - pan Potter żachnął się. - Powiem ci w domu.

\- A może teraz?

\- W domu.

\- Ale bujałeś się w niej?

Pan Potter zamknął na chwilę oczy. Syn miał talent do wyprowadzania go z równowagi.

\- James.

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się.

Kiedy doszli do gabinetu, Dimityr, niemało oszołomiony, zaczął przepraszać stokrotnie Jamesa.

\- Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Znaczy, ja…

Gryfon zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Co ty…

\- Zapewniam pana, panie Krum - odezwał się Zawisza do naburmuszonego Wiktora Kruma. - Obecne środki ostrożności nie pozwolą na powtórzenie się takiej sytuacji.

\- Mam nadzieję - warknął sportowiec.

\- Ale o co chodzi? - spytał James.

\- Już, zaraz - powiedział pan Potter.

Pożegnali Krumów i teraz w części gościnnej siedziało osiem osób. Pan Potter zaczął tłumaczyć, z jakiego powodu wszyscy zostali tutaj tak nagle ściągnięci dzień przed powrotem uczniów do Kramagu. Kiedy skończył, Romilda Rowley opadła na poduszki fotela, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc.

James zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - uniósł palce, próbując sobie wszystko ułożyć w głowie. - Dobrze rozumiem, że to przez Dymitrow przegraliśmy tamten mecz?

Panu Potterowi opadły ręce.

\- To cię teraz tak bardzo martwi? - zwątpił.

James zastanowił się drugą chwilę.

\- Czy to znaczy, że mam super hiper mega wyjątkową krew? - zapytał.

\- O czym ty bredzisz, chłopie? - spytał jego ojciec.

\- Co za podstępna, mała… - zaczął James, ale w tej chwili pani Rowley odzyskała głos.

\- Ale to jest niemożliwe - pisnęła. - Ja przysięgam, że ani moja rodzina, ani rodzina mojego męża, nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. John, mój mąż, walczył nawet w bitwie o Hogwart, jako jeden z pełnoletnich Krukonów.

\- Tutaj wcale nie musi chodzić o państwo albo państwa najbliższych krewnych - powiedział Jasiński. - Czy w waszej rodzinie był ktokolwiek, kto miał jakieś powiązania z Voldemortem?

\- Ja… nie, oczywiście, że nie! - zawołała oburzona pani Rowley. - Moja rodzina od wielu pokoleń należy do Gryffindoru. Nikt z nas by się do niego nie przyłączył. Rodzina Johna to Krukoni, więc im nigdy nie brak było piątej klepki.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział pan Potter, choć już wiedział, jakie następne zadanie zleci Watteryberry’emu.

\- W każdym razie zapewniam państwo, że dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne i wszelkie inne dodatkowe środki, jakie zostały nałożone na szkołę, całkowicie uniemożliwiają powtórzenie podobnych sytuacji - odezwał się Zawisza. - Pan Jasiński i pan Potter, razem ze mną, osobiście nadzorowali prace ubezpieczeniowe, więc mogą potwierdzić moje słowa.

\- Jak najbardziej - zgodził się Jasiński.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo kiedy wyrażałam zgodę na wyjazd Soni do Kramagu, zapewniano mnie też, że jest to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce pod słońcem - warknęła pani Rowley.

\- Nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić - wciął się pan Potter. - Gdy tylko Voldemort wyszedł z puszczy, w całej szkole rozległy się alarmy ewakuacyjne, a dzieci zostały odesłane do domu do czasu wprowadzenia innowacji zapewniającej im dodatkowe bezpieczeństwo. Nie miał żadnej możliwości zagrożenia im, choćby na moment.

Tą wypowiedzią uciął wszelkie oskarżenia, jakie Romilda Rowley chciała jeszcze z siebie wyrzucić.

***

\- Co za skończony… głupi… śmierdziący cap! - Scorpius dał upust swojej złości, gdy tylko znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od sali eliksirów, tak, aby Griffins nie mógł już go usłyszeć.

At i Al wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

\- To nie moja wina, że ten głupi kociołek wybuchł, przecież to był eliksir McGavery’ego.

\- Tak, Scorpi, ale ty akurat stałeś obok - odezwała się At, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Co mnie to obchodzi, ten głupi… ej, ty! Patrz, gdzie łazisz! - zawołał młody Malfoy w stronę jakiegoś pierwszaka, który pędził tak, że prawie staranował zbroję.

\- Stary, daj mu spokój - mruknął Albus, a At powstrzymała śmiech, bo twarz Scorpiusa poróżowiała ze złości, a srebrne włosy chłopaka jeszcze bardziej uwydatniły róż, więc w efekcie wyglądał jak burak. - Dopiero za rok będziesz prefektem.

\- No nie wiem, kto tu będzie prefektem - mruknął obrażony Scorpius. - A zresztą kurde, łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty dostałeś szlaban za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. Mam chodzić do niego co weekend przez najbliższy miesiąc. _Co weekend_. Pewnie będzie mi kazał czyścić toalety.

\- Nie będzie, bo w zeszłym tygodniu wlepił dwumiesięczny szlaban dziewczynie Duncana - powiedziała Atkinson. - Już w tę sobotę czyściła kible. W tym tygodniu ma iść do męskich.

Scorpius odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Po obiedzie humor trochę mu się poprawił, lecz zepsuł się ponownie, kiedy po zajęciach spojrzeli na tablicę ogłoszeń w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Super. Wyjście do Hogsmeade - mruknął. - A ja będę odwalał jakąś brudną robotę. Oby rzeczywiście nie kible.

\- Kible może nie, ale podobno Filch już nie daje rady, a został mu rok do emerytury - powiedział Albus. - Podobno gadał z Neville’m, żeby polecił nauczycielom kazać uczniom, w ramach szlabanów, czyścić też wszystkie podłogi i błyskotki.

\- Wiesz co, nie pocieszasz mnie - mruknął Scorpius, opadając na fotel.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, stary - wyznał Al, padając na fotel obok niego.

Atkinson, która czytała jakieś babskie czasopismo, odłożyła je na bok.

\- Są jakieś wieści o nowych odrodzeniach? - spytała.

\- Nie, tylko to, co mi tata napisał dwa dni temu.

Przez ostatni tydzień do życia powracały, zgodnie z treścią zawartą w rozdziale o Rytuale Czasowego Ożywienia, ofiary działań Voldemorta i osoby mu przeciwne. Pojawiło się już kilka dziesiątek osób, a każda z nich zmarła jeszcze przed narodzinami ojca Albusa.

Były to szokujące wiadomości, ale i tak trzy czwarte tamtego listu odnosiło się do tego, dlaczego Albus nie powstrzymał Lily przed wdaniem się w bójkę z piątoklasistą. Dziewczynie nic się nie stało, a nieszczęśnik, który z nią zadarł, skończył w skrzydle szpitalnym z czółkami. W efekcie młoda panna Potter dostała dwutygodniowy szlaban, który polegał na sortowaniu starych akt uczniów.

Kolejne trzy dni upłynęły w spokoju, lecz w piątek rano, kiedy Albus, Atkinson i Scorpius wchodzili trochę spóźnieni na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, natychmiast przybiegła do nich Lily. W ręku trzymała kartkę pergaminu.

\- Dwie sprawy! - zawołała.

\- Noooo? - spytał Albus, trochę zdziwiony ekspresją młodszej siostry.

\- Po pierwsze: wczoraj znalazłam w aktach wzmiankę o tym, jak tata i wujek Ron przyjechali do szkoły tym fordem anglią. Wiesz, że wpadli w Bijącą Wierzbę?

\- Że co? - zdziwiła się Atkinson. - O co chodzi?

\- A po drugie - Lily była zbyt zaaferowana, by zwrócić na nią uwagę. - Czytałeś już list od rodziców?

\- Eee, dopiero co wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali, nie odbierałem jeszcze poczty - powiedział Al. - O co chodzi?

\- Dziadkowie żyją! - zawołała jego siostra machając mu pergaminem przed nosem.

\- Dziadkowie… czekaj, co? - wziął od niej kartkę i zaczął szukać właściwego akapitu. Nie musiał długo szukać, ponieważ jego rodzice napisali o tym na samym wstępie.

_Kochana Lily,_

_Tata dostał dziś powiadomienie z Kramagu. Znaleziono w lesie jego rodziców, Lily i Jamesa Seniorów. Nawet nie zjadł śniadania, od razu się teleportował. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, choć wciąż oniemiali. Lekarze polscy prowadzą badania stanu zdrowia każdego, kto powrócił do życia. W końcu teraz wracają same przyjazne osoby. Niestety, w związku z tym raczej nie będą mogli z nami zamieszkać przez najbliższe dni. Ale spokojnie, będziemy się starać, abyście mogli przyjechać do domu na przyszły weekend, żeby ich poznać._

\- Ale jaja - mruknęła Atkinson. - Twój tata musi być w niezłym stanie.

\- To nie podlega wątpliwości - przyznał Al i zaśmiał się oniemiały. - Młoda, wiesz, co to znaczy?

\- Więcej prezentów od dziadków na święta i urodziny - skwitowała Lily. - No i tatę zachowującego się jak na haju.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na czym?

***

Następnego dnia, w sobotni poranek, Scorpius na pewno nie zachowywał się jak na haju. Przygaszony pochłaniał swoją porcję płatków śniadaniowych. Ponuro odprowadził przyjaciół do sali wejściowej, gdzie zbierali się uczniowie czekający na wyjście do Hogsmeade, a następnie ruszył do lochów, by odrobić szlaban.

\- Trochę mi go żal - przyznała Atkinson, kiedy ona i Albus szli główną ulicą wioski. Śnieg sypał gęsto, pokrywając całe Hogsmeade białym, bajkowym puchem.

\- Tobie jest kogoś żal? - spytał Albus kąśliwie.

\- Zamknij się, Potter! - zawołała At. - Oczywiście. Ja mam serce.

\- Och, czyżby?

Dała mu z liścia po głowie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ja jestem dobrą osobą - powiedziała.

\- Mhm - zgodził się Albus, lecz wybuchnął śmiechem.

Atkinson obrzuciła go morderczym spojrzeniem. Al znów się zaśmiał.

\- To skoro jesteś taka dobra, to może zaproponujesz, abyśmy w ramach solidarności ze Scorpkiem nie korzystali z dóbr Hogsmeade? - zaproponował żartem.

\- A wiesz - At pomyślała chwilę. - To dobry pomysł. Na pewno będzie mu miło, jak wrócimy i mu o tym powiemy.

Wśród śniegu zamajaczył im szyld Gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami.

\- Tylko zanim zaczniemy solidaryzowanie się, strzelmy sobie po kremowym piwie - zaproponował Albus.

\- Tak! - zawołała żywo Atkinson. - I po pierniku z karmelem! Chodź, Potter!

Złapała go za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć do gospody. Dziesięć minut później zajadała się piernikami.

\- To jest najpyszniejszy smakołyk świata - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami.

Albus przyglądał się jej z podziwem, popijając piwo kremowe. Czasami jadła tyle, co dziesięciu chłopa.

Atkinson popiła pierniki i spytała:

\- To w zasadzie jak to teraz będzie? - spytała. - Skoro tylu zmarłych ożywa? Przecież to wywoła chaos.

\- Wywoła, wywoła - mruknął Al. - I szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie jestem pewien, czy pozytywny. Wiesz, co w tej księdze pisało?

\- Co?

\- Że to ożycie trwa tylko rok. O tej porze za rok ci wszyscy, którzy teraz ożywają, będą z powrotem martwi. Chyba, że będzie się go powtarzać, a to Voldemort będzie próbował robić.

Atkinson nagle opadł humor.

\- Chyba, że się go powstrzyma - powiedziała. - A wtedy mogą próbować powtórzyć go inni…

\- I to nie koniecznie ci źli - dokończył za nią Albus.

Zapanowała chwila ponurej ciszy.

\- Al, przecież to będzie kompletna anarchia - powiedziała w zamyśleniu dziewczyna. - Myślisz… - spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Nie zrozum tego źle, ale myślisz, że twój tata też może…

Wybuch rozwalił połowę gospody. Upadli na podłogę osłaniając rękami głowy, aby ochronić się przed latającymi odłamkami betonu i belek. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć z przerażenia. Powietrze rozbłysło różnymi kolorami pod wpływem rzucanych zaklęć.

\- Szukajcie ich! - usłyszeli.

Albus wyjrzał przez szparę po resztkach ławki i ujrzał pół tuzina zamaskowanych postaci w czarnych szatach. Złapał Atkinson za ramię.

\- Czy to są… - wyszeptała przerażona i wrzasnęła, ponieważ tuż obok niej przeleciał zielony promień Morderczego Zaklęcia, o którym uczyli się niedawno podczas zajęć obrony przed czarną magią.

Pomógł jej się podnieść i zgięci wpół, kryjąc się, za czym tylko się dało, próbowali wydostać się z gospody.

\- Al, co my zrobimy? - wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie Atkinson, kiedy kulili się za jednym z powalonych stołów.

Błysnęło zielone światło i ich stolik rozpadł się na kawałki pod ciężarem ciała, które na nich padło, i które należało do Madame Rosmerty.

Atkinson krzyknęła przerażona. Nie mając już nic do osłony, rzucili się ku uliczce, a kiedy wypadli przez wielką dziurę w gospodzie, prosto na zewnątrz, zobaczyli jeszcze większy Armagedon i koszmar. Ludzie biegali, krzyczeli, walczyli ze śmierciożercami, którzy pojawiali się ze wszystkich stron. Wszędzie wokoło walały się ciała.

\- Tam! - krzyknął ktoś.

Albus i Atkinson odwrócili się w kierunku głosu. Jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn wskazywał w ich stronę.

\- Chodź - Al pociągnął przyjaciółkę za ramię i rzucili się przed siebie, nie patrząc gdzie biegną, byleby uciec.

Niebezpieczne promienie zaklęć, wystrzelane przez ścigających ich śmierciożerców, śmigały nad ich głowami. Skręcali w boczne uliczki, przemykali pod latającymi gruzami zniszczonych budynków i już nie wiedzieli, gdzie są, gdy wtem coś pojawiło się pod ich stopami i oboje upadli w śnieg.

Albus pomógł Atkinson wstać, a kiedy się wyprostowali, zobaczyli stojącą przed nimi wysoką postać, której twarz nie była zakryta maską, lecz na jej głowie spoczywał kaptur.

Oboje skamienieli. Może nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli mężczyzny, przed którym stali, ale go poznawali.

Oczy już nie jarzyły się czerwienią, teraz były ciemnobrązowe. Skóra nie była już bielsza od nagiej czaszki, lecz wciąż pozostawała blada. Nie miał już wężowych szparek zamiast nosa. Można by powiedzieć nawet, że w jakiś sposób był przystojny.

Przetaczał powoli białą różdżkę między palcami, przyglądając im się z zaciekawieniem.

Albus poczuł palce Atkinson wpijające mu się ramię. Drżała z przerażenia.

Lord Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, wycelował nią w nich i otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć klątwę.


	20. Chapter 20

Kiedy pan Potter dostał informację o znalezieniu w puszczy kramadzkiej jego rodziców, opadł na fotel i przez dłuższy czas nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie choćby jednego słowa. Jego żona podeszła wtedy do niego, usiadła na podłokietniku i złapała męża za ramię.

\- Twoi rodzice na ciebie czekają, nie chcesz ich poznać? - spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Ja… ja… - zakrył usta dłonią, a ona wiedziała, jaki to był dla niego szok i jak ważna była to dla niego informacja.

Odkąd odkryli, że rytuał ożywiał również przeciwników i ofiary Voldemorta, każdemu z nich chodziły po głowie te osoby, które dawno temu stracili. Pomimo tego, nikt z nich nie mówił tego na głos, ponieważ wizja odzyskania tych wszystkich osób była zbyt nierealna, by mogła być prawdziwa. A teraz oto Harry dostał informację o tym, że jego rodzice znów żyją. Lily i James Potter - ci sami, którzy zginęli w jego obronie, gdy był niemowlęciem, których nigdy nie miał okazji poznać… A teraz czekali na niego w polskim szpitalu imienia Unisławy, żony kniazia Uniemira.

Ginny złapała go za rękę.

\- Chodź - powiedziała. - Zrobimy to razem.

Uspokojony dotykiem jej dłoni, wstał i wyszedł za nią z domu, by teleportować się pod niewidoczny dla mugoli czarodziejski szpital. Szli powoli korytarzami. Musiała go prowadzić, ponieważ pan Potter nie był chyba do końca świadomy tego, gdzie jest i co się dookoła dzieje. Kiedy stanęli przed właściwymi drzwiami, ścisnęła go mocniej za rękę i wprowadziła do środka.

Siedzieli obok siebie na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, badani przez uzdrowiciela. W chwili śmierci mieli ledwo dwadzieścia jeden lat, więc patrząc na nich teraz, wciąż tak młodych, ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że mogliby być rodzicami dorosłego już człowieka. Lily Senior była piękną kobietą, a jej rude włosy kaskadą opadały na plecy. Patrząc na Jamesa Seniora, pani Potter zrozumiała w pełni, dlaczego wszyscy tak często powtarzali Harry’emu, że jest podobny do ojca. Patrząc na niego, miała wrażenie, że patrzy na swojego męża w chwili ich ślubu. Jedynymi różnicami pomiędzy nimi, był brak blizny w kształcie błyskawicy oraz tej na policzku u Jamesa Seniora oraz różne kolory oczu.

Na widok pary, która weszła do sali, Lily Senior zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Harry? - spytała łagodnym głosem. - Och, Harry!

Podbiegła do syna i rzuciła mu się w ramiona, a ten objął ją z taką siłą, jakby bał się, że kobieta zniknie, gdy tylko ją puści. James Senior wstał i podszedł do nich powoli, nie spuszczając oczu z syna, który zacisnął swoje, bo łzy cisnęły mu się na policzki.

Lily Senior szlochała.

\- Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni - szepnęła i objęła dłońmi jego twarz. - Niech ja ci się przyjrzę - powiedziała cicho, przyglądając się każdemu detalowi. Spojrzała na bliznę na jego policzku. - Co ci się stało?

Pani Potter odeszła dyskretnie na bok i przyglądała się tej scenie ze wzruszeniem. Jej mąż zdołał coś wydukać.

\- Taki… taki efekt uboczny… pracy aurora - wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Lily Senior pokręciła głową.

\- Jesteś już taki duży - wyszeptała.

\- Tylko czterdzieści lat…

Jego matka zaśmiała się przez łzy i uściskała go ponownie. Potem spojrzała na swojego męża i wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. James Senior, kręcąc w oszołomieniu głową, podszedł i przywarł do syna.

\- Szybko to minęło - zażartował.

Wspominając tamtą chwilę w piątkowy ranek, dzień przed atakiem na wioskę Hogsmeade, pani Potter uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Spakowała zdjęcia całej trójki swoich dzieciaków, wyszła z domu i teleportowała się pod Unisławę, gdzie znajdował się jej mąż.

Harry siedział z rodzicami w ich szpitalnym pokoju. On i Lily Senior trzymali się za ręce.

\- Dzień dobry ponownie - powiedziała pani Potter, uśmiechając się do teściów. - Wedle prośby, przyniosłam zdjęcia.

Powitano tę informację z entuzjazmem.

\- W końcu zobaczę swoje wnuki, jako najmłodszy dziadek świata - oznajmił James Senior. - O, właśnie! - spojrzał na syna i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. - Zamieńmy się patrzałkami - zaproponował.

Wymienili się okularami. Obie pary były identycznie okrągłe.

James Senior zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chłopie, ale ty masz okropny wzrok… - stęknął oddając synowi jego parę.

\- Bo jestem starszy - odparł Harry i obaj panowie parsknęli śmiechem. Lily Senior i Ginny również się uśmiechnęły.

Pani Potter usiadła naprzeciwko teściów i męża i wyciągnęła z torebki pierwsze zdjęcie.

\- To jest Lily - powiedziała, a Lily Senior uśmiechnęła się znacząco. - Nasza najmłodsza.

\- Wygląda na trochę niesforną - skomentował James Senior. Jego wnuczka robiła głupią minę do zdjęcia, a potem wybuchała dźwięcznym śmiechem.

\- Ale chyba jest grzeczna? - spytała Lily Senior.

\- Skąd, to diabeł wcielony - oznajmił pan Potter, a jego matka uniosła brwi. - Ale nadrabia urokiem.

Lily Senior spojrzała na synową.

\- Jest podobna do ciebie - oznajmiła, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

\- Jako jedyna - przyznała i wyjęła drugie zdjęcie. - To jest Albus, średnie dziecko.

Lily Senior wzięła fotografię i przyjrzała jej się z ciepłym, matczynym uśmiechem. Spojrzała na syna.

\- On to jest kropka w kropkę jak ty - powiedziała. - Tylko bez okularów.

\- No i odziedziczył imię po naprawdę niezłym gościu - przyznał James Senior.

Państwo Potterowie wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Podjęli między sobą decyzję o powiedzeniu im o tym teraz.

\- Na drugie mu Severus - oznajmił Harry.

Jego rodzice spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, lecz każde z innym: u Lily Senior było ono połączone z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Natomiast James Senior wyglądał, jakby przejechał go ciągnik (choć, jako czarodziej czystej krwi, z pewnością nie miał pojęcia, czym wspomniany ciągnik mógłby być). Zamrugał z niezrozumieniem.

\- Ale… ale dlaczego po Smarku? - wydusił.

\- A co, to źle? - jego żona spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- No… był śmierciożercą.

\- Do czasu - wciął się w tę wymianę zdań pan Potter. - On zawsze cię kochał, mamo - powiedział, a Lily Senior oblała się rumieńcem. - Kiedy odkrył plany Voldemorta co do mnie, przeszedł na naszą stronę. Po jego odrodzeniu się trzynaście lat później, działał na dwa fronty, szpiegując dla Dumbledore’a.

\- I robił to tak dobrze, że aż zasłużył na nadanie jego imienia jednemu z dzieci? - spytał z powątpieniem James Senior.

Pan Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Uczył mnie w Hogwarcie eliksirów. Nienawidziliśmy się, ale pomimo tego wiele razy uratował mi życie, narażając swoje własne. W zasadzie, to gdyby nie on, nie udałoby mi się pokonać Voldemorta. Chciałem mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

Lily Senior uśmiechnęła się szeroko do syna.

\- Jak wróci, będę musiała mu podziękować - spojrzała na męża. - I chyba nie tylko ja, prawda? - dodała z przekąsem.

James Senior przełknął ślinę i westchnął.

\- Chyba tak. Chyba masz rację - mruknął, choć chyba z trudem przechodziło mu to przez gardło.

Harry i Ginny ponownie wymienili spojrzenia.

\- I jeszcze jedno - powiedziała pani Potter, a jej mąż już uśmiechał się półgębkiem, czekając na reakcję ojca. - Albus trafił do Slytherinu.

Tym razem po Jamesie Seniorze przejechało dziesięć ciągników.

\- To przez to imię - jęknął.

\- Spokojnie, tato - powiedział pan Potter. - Ślizgoni bardzo zmienili się przez ostatnie lata. Stali się o wiele bardziej tolerancyjni i uważni, względem wyboru stron.

\- Nawet gdyby nie, to chyba nie jest żaden problem, że Albus tam trafił, prawda? - Lily Senior spojrzała na męża z naciskiem.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - powiedział szybko. - Po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić. I dać wnukom dyspensę.

Lily Senior prychnęła, a pani Potter stwierdziła, że pora wyciągnąć kolejne zdjęcie, zanim małżeństwo rozpocznie pierwszą pośmiertną kłótnię.

\- To jest najstarsze nasze dziecko - powiedziała, pokazując im fotografię. - James.

\- A na drugie mu Syriusz - oznajmił pan Potter.

Lily Senior uniosła brwi, a James Senior wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Ale nie sprawia dużo kłopotów? - spytał.

\- Mniej niż Lily - przyznała pani Potter.

\- Co ty gadasz? - żachnął się jej mąż. - James i mniej kłopotów?

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, kochanie, ale dostaliśmy w tym roku na Lily o dwie skargi więcej niż na Jamesa, kiedy był w jej wieku.

\- Ale to nie ona zdemolowała nam dach przez róg buchorożca - bronił córki pan Potter.

\- Ooch, no tylko dlatego, że ani Hugo, ani Roxanne nie są takimi gałganami jak Fred, więc nie mają na nią takiego wpływu, jaki Fred ma na Jamesa.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy - zaperzył się pan Potter. - Może nazywam Lily złem wcielonym, ale nigdy bym nie powiedział, żeby sprawiała takie wielkie kłopoty…

\- I ty się dziwisz, że mówię na nią córeczka tatusia! - zawołała jego żona z oburzeniem. - Al i James razem wzięci nie przyprawili mnie o taki stres, jak Lily.

\- No odezwała się mamusia synusiów! - zdenerwował się pan Potter. - Lily jest grzeczną dziewczyną.

\- Haaaa - zaśmiała się jego żona. - Kocham Lily całym sercem, ale określenie „grzeczna” pasuje do niej jak…

Kłótnię rodzicielską przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Do środka wszedł Waterberry.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział nieśmiało. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale panie Potter, kazał mi pan powiadomić pana, kiedy tylko czegoś się dowiem o Rowley’ach, a tak się składa, że się dowiedziałem.

\- Super, już idę. Przepraszam was na chwilę, zaraz wrócę - oznajmił i ruszył ku drzwiom.

Kiedy wyszedł, Lily Senior przyjrzała się fotografii przedstawiającej jej najstarszego wnuka.

\- On to jest taki mieszaniec z wyglądu - skomentowała.

Tymczasem, na korytarzu pan Potter rzucił na siebie i Waterberry’ego zaklęcie Muffliato, aby uniknąć podsłuchania rozmowy przez niechciane osoby.

\- To tak - zaczął od razu młody asystent - Vane’owie rzeczywiście nigdy nie stanęli po stronie Sam-Pan-Wie-Kogo…

\- Voldemorta - poprawił go pan Potter. - Tak czy owak będzie próbował cię zabić, a strach przed imieniem zwiększa strach przed tym, kto je nosi.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się natychmiast Waterberry. - A więc V-Voldemorta. Ale jeżeli chodzi o Rowley’ów, to niby wszyscy od wieków trafiają do Ravenclawu, ale w tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym siódmym roku, Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła do Slytherinu Theloniusa Rowley’a. To był starszy brat Adama Rowley’a, pradziadka Soni.

\- Voldemort rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie w tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym siódmym - zauważył pan Potter.

\- Tak - zgodził się Waterberry. - Thelonius w czasie nauki należał do grupy przyjaciół Voldemorta, którzy w przyszłości stali się pierwszymi śmierciożercami.

\- Tak jak samo Thelonius? - spytał pan Potter. - Co takiego zrobił, że Voldemort uznałby go za najbliższą osobę?

\- Właśnie problem polega na tym, że nie zdążył nic zrobić - powiedział Waterberry. - W zasadzie to nie zdążył nawet dołączyć do śmierciożerców.

Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że kilka miesięcy po ukończeniu Hogwartu zobaczył ponuraka i trzy tygodnie później piorun jasny go strzelił. Dosłownie. Wziął i umarł. Voldemort nawet nie pojawił się na jego pogrzebie.

Pan Potter zamyślił się. To się kompletnie nie zgadzało. Waterberry to zauważył.

\- No właśnie mnie też to nie pasowało, dlatego stwierdziłem, że może warto by przejrzeć historię Schneidera, czyli tego sędziego, oraz profesor Matery. No bo równie dobrze Krum mógł celować w Schneidera, albo to, że trafił Materę nie było przypadkiem, tylko rzeczą zamierzoną.

Nagle panu Potterowi zaświtały w głowie słowa profesora Zawiszy:

_\- (…) pewnie Dumbledore jej opowiadał o kolejnych jego występkach_

_\- To profesor Matera znała Dumbledore’a?” - spytał wtedy pan Potter._

_\- Owszem. Nie wiem, jak bardzo, ale spotkała się z nim kilka razy, choć nie wiem, w jakim celu._

\- Kontynuuj - mruknął w zamyśleniu pan Potter.

\- No więc - mówił Waterberry. - Jeżeli chodzi o Schneidera, to nie ma się go jak czepiać. To mugolak.

\- A Matera?

\- Tutaj sprawa wygląda trochę inaczej. Nie znalazłem żadnej wzmianki o tym, by interesowała się przyłączeniem się do Tego-Którego… znaczy, do Voldemorta, ale urodziła się w tym samym roku co on - mówił Waterberry. - Jej ojciec był mugolem i podczas drugiej wojny światowej działał w podziemiu… znaczy, w polskim ruchu oporu przeciwko hitlerowcom… jej matka mogła się bronić za pomocą magii, w razie, gdyby został złapany, ale Lidia Matera nie była wtedy pełnoletnia. Wysłali ją więc na czas wojny do Wielkiej Brytanii. Tam mieszkała z wujem, Williamem Millerem… no bo jej matka była Angielką, a to był jej brat - wcisnął wytłumaczenie Waterberry. - No ale w każdym razie on ją uczył magii w domu. Poza tym pracowała u niego w aptece na ulicy Pokątnej…

\- Waterberry, do rzeczy - przerwał mu pan Potter. - Co ją łączy z Voldemortem?

Waterberry się zawahał.

\- No właśnie nic - powiedział. - Po wojnie siedziała w Anglii jeszcze przez pięć lat. Potem jej wuj zmarł, a ona sprzedała aptekę jednemu z subiektów tam pracujących i wróciła do Polski. Potem, trzy lata później, dostała posadę nauczycielki transmutacji w Kramagu.

Pan Potter pomyślał chwilę.

\- Jaki jutro mamy dzień? - zapytał.

\- Sobotę - odparł natychmiast Waterberry.

\- Doskonale. Napiszę dzisiaj do Minerwy McGonagall. Jeżeli się zgodzi, jutro złożymy jej wizytę.

\- Z-złożymy jej wizytę… - spytał nagle zmartwiałym głosem Waterberry.

Pan Potter spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nic nie skomentował.

\- Tak, złożymy jej wizytę - powiedział. - Profesor Zawisza powiedział mi, że Matera złożyła parę wizyt Dumbledore’owi.

\- Myśli pan, że to może mieć jakiś związek?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał pan Potter. - Ale dopóki nie uda ci się dostać dostępu do informacji o Dołohowach i Dymitrowach, stoimy w martwym punkcie, więc czegoś trzeba spróbować.

***

Następnego dnia, o dziesiątej rano, stali przed drzwiami jednego z domów znajdujących się przy londyńskiej Baker Street.

\- Mugole czytają powieści detektywistyczne o Scherlocku Holmesie, genialnym detektywie mieszkającym właśnie na tej ulicy - powiedział pan Potter.

\- O kim? - spytał niepewnie Waterberry.

Pan Potter westchnął.

\- Nieważne - spojrzał na swojego asystenta, który pobladł na twarzy. - A coś ty taki niemrawy?

\- Słucham? A nie… po prostu pamięta pan, jak panu opowiadałem o tej imprezie ze Smoczą Wódką? - spytał Waterberry. - To profesor McGonagall nas nakryła.

Pan Potter powstrzymał rozbawienie.

\- I od tamtego czasu nawiedza cię w koszmarach?

Waterberry pokiwał głową z pełną powagą. Pan Potter westchnął i zapukał kołatką. Otworzyła im wesoła skrzatka w różowej sukience.

\- Och, dzień dobry, szanowni panowie! - zawołała kłaniając im się tak nisko, że czubek jej spiczastego nosa dotknął podłogi. - Droga pani Minerwa czeka na was w salonie.

Zaprowadziła ich do schludnego, typowo brytyjskiego salonu. Minerwa McGonagall z wyraźnym trudem podniosła się z głębokiego fotela. Białe włosy miała upięte w koka, a twarz pokryta była naprawdę głębokimi zmarszczkami, lecz oczy wciąż były bystre jak zawsze, a spojrzenie nadal surowe.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor - pan Potter uścisnął jej pomarszczoną dłoń.

\- Witaj, Potter - uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej ton wciąż był hardy i wyniosły. - Przepraszam, że tak was witam, ale starość dopadła mnie o wiele za wcześnie.

\- Dzień dobry? - wystękał Waterberry, a powitanie brzmiało bardziej jak piskliwe pytanie.

Na jego widok McGonagall uniosła brwi.

\- Waterberry - powiedziała z podziwem. - Nieźle się ustawiłeś.

Młodzieniec pozwolił sobie na słaby uśmiech.

\- Błyskotko, zrób nam proszę herbaty i przynieś trochę ciasteczek - poleciła McGonagall.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pani! - zawołała żywo skrzatka i pobiegła do kuchni.

Usiedli w eleganckich fotelach przy kominku.

\- To co was do mnie sprowadza? - spytała McGonagall. - Domyślam się, że sprawy służbowe.

\- Niestety w rzeczy samej - przyznał pan Potter. - Chcielibyśmy panią o coś spytać.

\- No cóż - westchnęła była dyrektor. - No to pytaj, Potter, pytaj.

\- Pamięta pani może Lidię Materę?

McGonagall pomyślała chwilę.

\- Tę polską nauczycielkę transmutacji? - spytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tak, dokładnie ją - potwierdził auror. - Wiemy, że kilka razy odwiedziła profesora Dumbledore’a, kiedy ten był dyrektorem. Wie pani może, dlaczego?

\- Herbata i ciastka! - Błyskotka wpadła wesoło do salonu niosąc ze sobą wielką tacę. Porozkładała wszystko na stoliku.

\- Czy szanowna pani Minerwa jeszcze czegoś sobie życzy? - spytała energicznie.

\- Nie, już nic. Dziękuję Błyskotko, możesz iść.

Kiedy skrzatka wyszła, McGonagall westchnęła.

\- Niestety nie wiem - przyznała. - Powód ich spotkania był prywatny, nie dotyczył spraw szkoły, więc uznałam, że nie był to mój interes. Oczywiście, Dolores bardzo węszyła.

\- Dolores? - pan Potter zmarszczył brwi, pewny, że się przesłyszał. - Dolores Umbridge?

\- Och, tak - potwierdziła McGonagall uśmiechając się ponuro. - Chciała wiedzieć wszystko o każdym, kto chociażby uśmiechnął się do Albusa. Nie dziwota więc, że bardzo ją mierziło, że jakaś polska nauczycielka odwiedza go w jego szkolnym gabinecie, a ona nie może poznać powodu.

\- Ale to by znaczyło, że odwiedzała go rok przed jego śmiercią - zauważył pan Potter.

\- I niedługo po odrodzeniu Voldemorta - dodał Waterberry i pan Potter musiał przyznać, że była to bardzo trafna uwaga.

\- Jak często się spotykali? - spytał.

\- Och… nie było dużo tych spotkań - powiedziała McGonagall i zastanowiła się chwilę. - W przeciągu kilku miesięcy spotkali się chyba tylko… ja wiem… ze dwa razy?

\- Czyli nie byli ze sobą jakoś szczególnie blisko? - dopytał Waterberry.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznała McGonagall z westchnięciem. - W każdym razie, co się dzieje teraz z naszą drogą Dolores?

\- Odsiaduje dożywocie w Azkabanie - oznajmił auror. - A czemu pani pyta?

\- Ponieważ, powtarzam, bardzo ją mierził każdy, kto choćby uśmiechnął się w stronę Albusa. Jestem przekonana, że próbowała ją wybadać. Możliwe, że wie o niej coś więcej.

Pan Potter nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, ponieważ wtedy przez okno wleciał patronus, który przemówił głosem Neville’a Longbottoma:

\- Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade. Natychmiast przybądź do Hogwartu. Chodzi o Albusa.

Pan Potter poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie w ciele mu martwieją, a głos grzęźnie w gardle. McGonagall i Waterberry spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem, a on, nie panując nad własnymi ruchami, wstał i bez słowa pożegnania wybiegł na zewnątrz, gdzie teleportował się pod bramy Hogwartu.

Pędził korytarzami zamku, nie zwracając uwagi na mijanych uczniów, a w głowie kotłowały mu się setki myśli i setki potwornych scenariuszy. W końcu wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie od razu rzuciła mu się w ramiona Ginny.

Płakała. Trzęsła się cała niczym galareta. Spojrzał w głąb pomieszczenia. Byli tam Neville i przerażona Lily. Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadli jeszcze Flitwick i pani Atkinson.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał karli dyrektor.

\- Chodzi o Albusa i Imogen… - powiedział cicho Neville, a Ginny wciąż płakała w ramionach męża. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sonia puściła ich z piątkowego treningu dość wcześnie - nawet bardzo wcześnie, ponieważ zdążyli na kolację.

\- Musimy być jutro w formie - mówiła w szatni. - Jesteśmy świetni, dzisiejszy trening był najlepszym, w jakim kiedykolwiek uczestniczyłam, serio. Macie się dzisiaj wszyscy wyspać, bo jak tylko będziemy wypoczęci, to rozwalimy Uagadou i koniec kropka. Finał będzie nasz.

Odpowiedział jej chóralny okrzyk bojowy reszty drużyny. Wspólnie poszli na kolację, a gdy najedli się do syta, poszli do swoich pokojów wspólnych.

James, Adria, Fred i Dominique siedzieli rozwaleni przy kominku w pokoju astromagu. Louis miał wieczorną randkę z Rutą.

\- Zaczynam się stresować - odezwała się w pewnym momencie Dominique.

\- Dajesz radę? - zdziwił się James, który miał brzuch tak pełny, że jedyne o czym myślał, to żeby iść spać. - Kto jak kto, ale lepiej, żebyś ty się nie stresowała. Bo za tydzień masz drugie zadanie. Więc pasowałoby być obecnie najspokojniejszym człowiekiem na…

\- Dobra, dobra - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Zamknij się. Powiedz lepiej, czy masz jakieś wiadomości od wujka.

\- To mam się zamknąć czy…

\- James - warknęła Dominique.

Chłopak westchnął.

\- Nie wiem nic - przyznał. - Polska poczta jest upośledzona bardziej od Brocka.

\- Brocka? - zdziwiła się Adria.

\- Mojej starej sowy - wytłumaczył James. - A kiedy ktoś albo coś jest bardziej od niej upośledzone, to jest nie lada wyczyn.

Nagle Fred odłożył książkę, którą czytał ( _Oblicza czarnej magii i jak się przed nimi bronić - podręcznik dla zaawansowanych_ ).

\- Czy tylko dla mnie to jest rażąca niesprawiedliwość? - wrzucił z siebie. - Te wszystkie odrodzenia dzieją się tuż obok nas, a ani Zawisza, ani nikt inny nie raczy nas o tym poinformować.

Miał rację. Upłynęły dwa tygodnie lutego, odrodzenia na pewno miały miejsce, ale w szkole było o tym cicho. Przemykały tylko pogłoski, że oto ożyła kolejna osoba, ale kim ta osoba była, tego nie wiedział nikt.

Mieli nadzieję, że jakieś wieści przyjdą do nich w listach od pana Pottera, ale polska poczta była jaka była. Kiedy auror teleportował ich do zamku, obiecał Jamesowi, że przyśle mu jego ulubioną bluzę, której chłopak zapomniał. Po dwóch tygodniach ubranie nadal nie doszło.

Dyskutowali jeszcze ze dwadzieścia minut, lecz w końcu podszedł do nich Kyle Wood, który, wedle rozkazu Soni, zaczął zaganiać Dominique i Jamesa do łóżek. Zanim James zasnął, zobaczył jeszcze, jak za oknem, gdzieś w puszczy, rozbłyska słaba poświata, jakby kolejna ofiara Voldemorta sprzed lat powróciła do życia.

***

W sobotni poranek obudził ich deszcz bębniący w okna. James usiadł w łóżku, przecierając zaspane oczy.

\- Istna ulewa - usłyszał Ewana Champana.

Miał rację. Masy wody waliły wściekle w szyby, zasłaniając widoczność na las i niebo. James zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Ja pie*dzielę - zaklął przerażony. Już dawno odkrył, że Polacy to istny skarbiec różnorodnych przekleństw. - Jak my mamy wygrać w takich warunkach?

\- Jak najszybciej - zaproponował Fred.

\- _Ha-ha_ \- warknął James. - Uważaj, bo konam ze śmiechu. To nie jest śmieszne, to jakiś koszmar! – zawołał, wskazując palcem na szybę, za którą szalała ulewa. - Przecież my dzisiaj walczymy o finał!

\- Dacie radę, stary - odezwał się Dylan Riley.

James, Fred, Louis, Leon i Ewan spojrzeli na chłopaka. Były to jego pierwsze dobrowolnie wypowiedziane słowa odkąd wrócili do Kramagu.

\- Jasne - zgodził się w końcu James niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Długo to ćwiczyliśmy.

Chłopaki ubrali się i zeszli na śniadanie, zostawiając Jamesa samego w sypialni, albowiem on był jeszcze umówiony na rozmowę z Lily i Alem. Jeszcze w domu ustalili, że będą co tydzień wymieniać się nowymi faktami. James będzie im dostarczał nowin o odrodzonych zmarłych, a Lily i Albus opowiedzą o wszystkich informacjach, jakie udało im się zdobyć o sytuacji w Anglii.

Punkt ósma wszyscy pojawili się w swoich lusterkach. Lily w różowym szlafroku, siłując się ze szczotką, którą nieudolnie próbowała uczesać włosy.

\- Masakra - warczała.

\- Wiecie, że mugole też coś takiego mają? - spytał James. - W sensie lusterka. Tylko inaczej to nazywają. Heletony, czy jakoś tak.

Albus uniósł brwi zdziwiony, ale Lily nie za bardzo go słuchała. Pociągnęła szczotkę trochę za mocno i ułamała jej się rączka.

\- NA GACIE MERLINA! - wrzasnęła ze złości.

\- Czy to nie jest szczotka mamy? - zaciekawił się Albus.

Lily usiadła w siadzie skrzyżnym na łóżku przed swoim lusterkiem i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach obrażona.

\- Była - warknęła. Resztki szczotki wciąż tkwiły jej we włosach.

Albus chyba stwierdził, że lepiej zmienić temat, bo spytał Jamesa:

\- I jak przed walką o finał?

Starszy brat prychnął w odpowiedzi, po czym wziął lusterko i pokazał im nawałnicę za oknem.

\- Chcę się zabić - wyznał.

\- Masz na to dzisiaj spore szanse - przyznał Albus, a jego mina mówiła wszystko na temat panującej w Polsce pogody.

\- Masakra - mruknął James i padł na łóżko ze zrezygnowaniem. - Ale dobra, bo zaraz muszę lecieć na śniadanie. Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? Bo tutaj, niestety, wszyscy milczą, a poczta nie dochodzi.

\- Znaleziono ciotkę Girffinsa martwą - oznajmił Albus. - W poniedziałek wieczorem. Stary teraz szaleje. Połowa klasy dostała szlabany.

\- A rodzice Merry Pippin zabrali ją przedwczoraj ze szkoły, bo nad domem ich sąsiadów pojawił się Mroczny Znak - dodała Lily i się skrzywiła. - To są serio kretyni.

\- No i rodzice Scorpiusa są teraz pod ochroną - wtrącił Albus. - Nie wiadomo, co z jego dziadkami, bo ich dwór był pusty.

\- Ale żyją? - spytał James.

\- Raczej tak - stwierdził Albus kiwając powoli głową. - Dwa dni temu na pewno żyli, widziano dziadka Scorpka w Pateley Bridge.

\- Imperius? - zastanowił się James, podczas gdy Lily wzięła się za wyszarpywanie szczątków szczotki z włosów.

\- Raczej nie - przyznał ponuro Albus. - Gdyby Voldemort dałby im szansę służenia mu, nie musiałby się posługiwać Imperiusem. Poza tym, tak mu na nich na pewno nie zależy, bo w końcu stara Narcyza go zdradziła.

\- Co takiego zrobiła, że aż nie zgnili w Azkabanie po jego upadku? - spytała Lily, która z triumfem patrzyła na wyjęte z włosów resztki szczotki. - Przecież mu służyli też wtedy.

\- Bo ta Narcyza uratowała naszemu tacie życie i oszukała Voldemorta - wyjaśnił James. - I dzięki temu teraz żyjemy wszyscy.

\- A, właśnie! - zawołała dwunastolatka, patrząc z powrotem na brata. - Dostałeś list od rodziców?

James wywrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie utopił się razem z sową w Bałtyku - mruknął. - Co się stało?

\- Dziadki żyją - wyznała Lily.

James uniósł brwi.

\- A coś im groziło?

\- Nie te dziadki - żachnęła się dziewczyna. - Te od taty. Znaczy „ci” dziadkowie. Ci, po których mamy imiona.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał.

\- Co?! - zawołał James i aż usiadł ze złości. - Mieszkam tuż obok tej puszczy i nikt mnie o tym nie raczył powiadomić?! Kiedy to się stało?!

\- Gdzieś tak przedwczoraj - powiedział Albus. - Możliwe, że zabiorą nas do domu na przyszły weekend, żebyśmy mogli ich poznać.

\- Super, że dowiaduję się ostatni - warknął James. - Gdyby nie wy, pewnie bym nic nie wiedział, aż do przyszłego weekendu.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Stary, chodź już! Musimy się spieszyć - dobiegł go głos Dominique.

\- Już idę! - zawołał chłopak zdenerwowanym głosem.

\- Dobra, to tak na szybko, co w Kramagu? - spytał Albus.

James wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, nic - warknął obrażony. - Jedyne co, to Matera trafiła do Unisławy. W sensie szpitala dla czarodziejów, tutaj w Polsce. Trochę jej się odbiło na zdrowiu. Mamy teraz transmutację z jakim gościem świeżo po szkole. Koleś nie potrafi przekazać najprostszej wiedzy. Nigdy nie sądziłbym, że zatęsknię za tą jędzowatą staruszką. Dobra, papatki.

Odłożył lusterko do szufladki i dołączył do kuzynki.

\- Widoczność jest poniżej zera - mruczała z niezadowoleniem Dominique, kiedy szli do Wielkiej Sali, a krople deszczu bębniły w szyby.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - stwierdziła Adria, kiedy James dosiadł się do stołu dla szóstoklasistów astromagu i Gryffindoru.

\- Zgadnij dlaczego - burknął James ponuro, ponieważ widmo meczu w ulewie znów zasnuło mu myśli. - Jak ja mam zobaczyć znicza w takiej pogodzie?

\- Na widownię ma być rzucone zaklęcie odtrącające deszcz, żeby można było spokojnie oglądać - wcięła się Mirka, która siedziała przy Adrii.

\- Och, super, szkoda, że nie na graczy - warknął James, nakładając sobie jajecznicy.

Przez resztę śniadania usiłował wepchnąć jej w siebie jak najwięcej, ale z każdą minutą, która przybliżała go do meczu, czuł się coraz podlej. Za godzinę ma rozegrać się mecz, od którego będzie zależało, czy Hogwart wejdzie do finału, czy też nie. Czy najgorsza pogoda z możliwych musiała pojawić się akurat teraz? Nie mogła przyjść w następną sobotę, kiedy odbędzie się drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Albo za dwa tygodnie, na półfinałowy mecz Kramagu i Ilvermorny? Naprawdę, pogodo?

Gdy tylko Sonia wstała od stołu transaurora, reszta drużyny podniosła się jak na rozkaz. Najwidoczniej nikt nie miał ochoty na jedzenie.

\- Powodzenia - życzył Louis i każdy inny, kogo mijał James, aż w końcu wyszedł z pozostałą szóstką z Wielkiej Sali i wspólnie skierowali się ku stadionowi.

Gdy tylko wyszli na dziedziniec, ulewa spadła na nich niczym wściekły wodospad. Kiedy dotarli do szatni, byli już zmarznięci i przemoczeni do suchej nitki.

\- Galopujące gargulce - mruknął Isaac Sanders. - To jakiś koszmar.

\- Jest źle, ale nie aż tak - powiedziała Sonia, która starała się mówić jak najbardziej optymistycznym tonem. - Dostaliśmy gogle na oczy.

Sięgnęła do torby, która wisiała na jej ramieniu i zaczęła wyciągać z niej okulary.

\- Rzucono na nie zaklęcie odtrącające krople wody - powiedziała dając jedną z par Natashy. - Będziemy mieć widoczność.

\- Chociaż tyle - mruknął Luca.

Przebrali się w czarne, sportowe szaty Hogwartu. Domyślali się, że tłumy zaczynają już powoli się zbierać, choć przez szum ulewy nic nie słyszeli. Sonia poprosiła ich, by usiedli.

Stała przez chwilę z dłońmi przy ustach, myśląc nad tym, co chce powiedzieć. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos brzmiał pewnie.

\- Słuchajcie - powiedziała. - Ja wiem, że pogoda jest… no, jaka jest. Ale spędziliśmy na boisku setki godzin. Dzięki goglom, sprawę widoczności mamy załatwioną. Będzie trochę trudniej niż normalnie, ale… damy radę. Ja wiem, że damy radę. I wiem, że jedno z miejsc finale jest zarezerwowane dla nas, a nie dla Afrykańczyków. I żaden deszcz nam tego nie zabierze. Czy to jasne?

Pokiwali gorliwie głowami. Wszystkim bardzo zależało.

\- Skopiemy im tyłki - odezwał się Kyle Wood.

\- Tak! - zawołali żywo James, Isaac, Dominique i Natasha.

Sonia uśmiechnęła się.

\- I to rozumiem.

Piętnaście minut później zaczęło się piekło, choć piekło to było skute lodem. Zaledwie w piątej minucie, jeden z pałkarzy Uagadou, Otieno Sokar, zrzucił Dominique z miotły. Mecz trzeba było na chwilę przerwać. Dominique miała obite żebra, ale uzdrowicielskie dłonie pani Dziedzic uleczyły je w dziesięć sekund.

\- Trzeba pozbyć się tego Sokara - mruknęła Sonia do Kyle’a i Isaaca.

Oboje pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem.

\- Jasna sprawa - mruknął Kyle.

Dziesięć minut później James udał, a uznawał się za mistrzowskiego aktora, że stracił widoczność i zupełnym przypadkiem wpadł na Sokara. Kiedy pałkarz utracił na chwilę orientację, Sanders posłał ku niemu tłuczka. Zaczarowana piłka uderzyła go w głowę i Afrykańczyk w trybie natychmiastowym musiał zostać zaniesiony do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Przecież to była ustawka! - złościł się Simba Nwaogu, ścigający i kapitan drużyny Uagadou.

Schneider, jak na najgorszego na świecie sędzię przystało, wcale nie uważał, by drużyna Hogwartu w jakikolwiek sposób złamała zasady gry.

\- Daj spokój, Nwaogu - mówił. - Potter ewidentnie stracił widoczność. Odlatujcie na pozycje, inaczej Uagadou zostanie ukarana rzutem karnym dla Hogwartu.

Nwaogu posłał pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Jamesowi.

Szybując nad stadionem i próbując wyłapać złoty błysk znicza wśród deszczu, młody Potter doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli po ukończeniu szkoły nie wyjdzie mu z Quidditchem, to chyba spróbuje aktorstwa. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież jego tata miał przyjść na mecz. Kto jak kto, ale on na pewno skapnął się, że James oszukiwał. Pogrążając się więc w myślach o tym, jak ojciec zrąbie go za ten nieczysty punkt w grze, kompletnie nie zauważył przelatującego obok tłuczka.

\- Aah! - krzyknął i poczuł jak lewe ramię wykręca mu się pod kątem stu osiemdziesięciu stopni.

Znów rozległ się gwizdek ogłaszający przerwę. Zleciał do punktu sanitarnego, a po chwili dołączyła do niego cała drużyna.

\- Rozumiem, że teraz mamy zdyskwalifikować drugiego pałkarza? - odgadł Kyle.

\- Potter, siadaj - poleciła mu pani Dziedzic. - Przysięgam, że teraz wszystko ze mną w porządku. Muszę ci to nastawić.

\- Najpierw Nwaogu, prowadzi identyczną politykę usuwania każdego, kto mu się podwinie - powiedział James i się skrzywił. - Jak to boli, ja pier… OU!

Użycie kolejnego polskiego przekleństwa przerwało mu wykonanie nastawienia kończyny.

\- _Ferulo_ \- powiedziała pani Dziedzic celując różdżką w jego rękę, na której pojawiła się szyna i bandaże.

James spojrzał na pielęgniarkę z niedowierzaniem. Pokazał jej opatrzone ramię.

\- Jak ja mam z tym złapać znicza? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wbrew pozorom jest to najlepsze, co mogłam teraz zrobić - powiedziała pani Dziedzic. - Sklejanie kości kompletnie wyeliminowałoby cię z gry. To albo schodzisz z boiska.

\- Dobra, dobra - warknął James. - Dam radę.

Wstał czym prędzej i rozejrzał się. Na szczęście jego poprzedni wypadek z Krumem musiał być na tyle drastyczny, że widząc ten, jego ojciec uznał, że nic się nie stało i nie opłaca się wstawać z trybun.

\- Chodźmy i im dowalmy - powiedział wojowniczo.

\- Zdyskwalifikujcie Nwaogu - poleciła Sonia swoim pałkarzom, a oboje pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem.

Nad boiskiem zapanował istny chaos. Zanim Nwaogu udało się zrzucić z miotły, zdążył strzelić sześć goli. W końcu Isaacowi udało się trafić Afrykańczyka, lecz ten nie doznał poważniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Stracił tylko dwa zęby.

Dwadzieścia minut później wynik meczu pokazywał sto dwadzieścia do stu dziesięciu dla Hogwartu. Luca miał rozbitą wargę, Sonia cudem uniknęła tłuczka, który leciał prosto w jej głowę, Sanaa Aankour, ścigająca Uagadou, miała wybite cztery palce, James chyba uszkodził sobie bardziej złamaną rękę, a wszyscy byli przemoczeni i zmarznięci.

Szybując nad trybunami, młody Potter non stop próbował rozruszać skostniałe palce, żeby były gotowe złapać znicza. Marzył już tylko o ciepłym łóżku i gorącym kakao z cynamonem roboty babci Weasley, kiedy zobaczył złoty błysk przy jednym ze słupków Hogwartu.

\- W końcu - mruknął do siebie i ignorując zimno i ból w lewej ręce, popędził ku piłeczce.

Berko Dah, szukający Uagadou, w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przy nim.

„Spadaj, jest moja” - pomyślał i wywinął koziołka w powietrzu, unikając tym samym tłuczka. Dah musiał oberwać, ponieważ zniknął z pola widzenia, a on, James, wyciągnął rękę i…

\- TAK!

Złota piłeczka trzepotała skrzydełkami w jego dłoni, kiedy unosił się nad boiskiem rycząc z radości.

\- Czy ja… tak! - dobiegł go głos Marciniaka, który jak zwykle komentował mecz. - James Potter złapał znicza! Hogwart wygrywa czterysta dwadzieścia do dwustu pięćdziesięciu! HOGWART JEST W FINALE!

\- TAAAK!

Nie dosłyszał okrzyków tych Hogwartczyków, którzy w tym roku uczyli się w Kramagu, ale członkowie drużyny dopadli go w powietrzu wrzeszcząc z radości tak dziko, jakby już wygrali całe zawody.

\- MAMY FINAŁ! - darł się Luca Baldwin.

\- ZROBIŁEŚ TO, JAMES! - krzyczała Dominique.

Sonia płakała z radości, a Kyle mierzwił mu czuprynę. Złączeni wszyscy razem, opadli na tonące w błocie boisko. Hogwartczycy dopadli ich, dotykali, wrzeszczeli i niczym niezdyscyplinowana gwardia honorowa, odprowadzali ich do zamku.

\- UWAGA! - ryknął Fred, kiedy znaleźli się w sali wejściowej.

Wspiął się na szczyt schodów wiodących na klatkę schodową.

\- Słuchajcie, gadałem z Zawiszą przed meczem! - zawołał do tłumku uczniów Hogwartu. - W razie wygranej pozwolił nam się bawić w Wielkiej Sali, tak więc… OGŁASZAM, ŻE MAMY CAŁKOWICIE LEGALNĄ IMBĘ W WIELKIEJ SALI!

\- TAAAK! - wrzasnęli uczniowie i jak jeden mąż pognali w jednym kierunku.

James chciał do nich dołączyć, ale zanim to zrobił, ktoś chwycił go za zdrowe ramię.

\- Potter, za chwilę dołączysz, najpierw musimy wyleczyć ci tę kość - oznajmiła pani Dziedzic.

W dzikiej radości zapomniał o bólu złamanej ręki.

\- Oj, proszę pani, przecież to może zaczekać! - zawołał wesoło. - Muszę świętować!

I już miał uciec do Wielkiej Sali, zanim pielęgniarka zdążyłaby go ponownie złapać, ale wtem do zamku wszedł pan Potter.

\- Tato! - zawołał i rzucił się ku niemu. - Tato, WYGRALIŚMY! FINAŁ JEST NASZ!

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się.

\- Super! - zawołał.

\- Ja w to normalnie nie wierzę! - krzyknął James zasłaniając twarz obiema rękami, a za jego plecami rozległ się cichy jęk pani Dziedzic. Po wpadce z Imperiusem chyba starała się utrzymać zdrowie Jamesa w jak najlepszej kondycji. - Normalnie masakra! Jeszcze nigdy nie graliśmy w tak hardkorowych warunkach! WŁAŚNIE! Byłeś w ogóle na meczu? Bo cię nigdzie nie widziałem przez ten deszcz i…

Pan Potter wziął powietrze w płuca.

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie dałem rady dotrzeć…

\- To żałuj! To było po prostu MEGA! - uderzył pięścią powietrze w geście zwycięstwa i podskoczył kilka razy. - OOOHH! Czemu się nie cieszysz? Tato, jesteśmy w finale! Gramy o puchar! O PUCHAR!

\- James, naprawdę gratulację! - zawołał pan Potter uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Jestem tak bardzo dumny…

\- To co się dzieje?

Szał zwycięstwa i euforia po wygranej tak nim owładnęły, że dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak. Tata, owszem, uśmiechał się, ale uśmiech ten nie obejmował oczu. Z pewnością cieszył się, ale James wyczuł, że jest coś, co w nim tę radość hamowało.

\- Co jest? - spytał wesołym tonem. Czy mogłoby być teraz coś, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób kogokolwiek zmartwić, po tym jak dostali się do finału?

Ojciec pokręcił głową wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Nic się nie stało. Idź się teraz bawić - powiedział. - Zasłużyłeś na to.

Coś w jego tonie nie pasowało. James, pomimo rozpierającej go radości, włączył czujność.

\- No co się dzieje, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? - spytał i zaśmiał się.

\- James, nie teraz… idź się bawić - odparł pan Potter.

Ojciec starał się mówić radosnym tonem, ale przez ten ton przebijało się… co? Spanikowanie? Czemu? Co się stało, że nie chciał jemu, Jamesowi, teraz o tym powiedzieć? Co mogło się stać, co mogłoby popsuć mu świętowanie zwycięstwa?

Poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Tato… - zaczął. - Mów natychmiast.

\- James, później… - próbował ratować sytuację pan Potter, ale chłopak się nie poddawał.

\- Coś z dziadkami? - dopytywał się. - Dziadkami Potterami?

\- Co? - zdziwił się ojciec. - Nie… nie. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- To co się dzieje?

Pan Potter pokręcił głową.

\- James… - zaczął, a jego głos zaczął się łamać.

\- Mów. Natychmiast.

Patrzył na ojca stanowczo, czując, że wzbiera się w nim panika na myśl o tym, że mogło stać się coś złego w rodzinie. A na pewno coś stało się w rodzinie. Tego był pewny. Gdyby nie krzyki z Wielkiej Sali, w sali wejściowej trwałaby głucha cisza. Poza nimi i panią Dziedzic, nie było tu nikogo.

\- Komuś coś się stało? - spytał James.

Pan Potter się poddał. Pokiwał głową i powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

\- Albus…

James poczuł, jak serce zaczyna walić mu szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej.

\- C-co z nim?

Pan Potter wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Ś-śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade, kiedy uczniowie tam przyszli - wydusił z siebie. - Jeden świadek widział jak… Jak Voldemort zabiera ze sobą… Ala i Imogen Atkinson.

Szalony ogień euforii, który palił wnętrze jego ciała od środka, odkąd złapał znicz, wygasł, ustępując miejsca głuchej i pustej ciszy. Zimno, spowodowane tak długim lataniem wśród deszczu, a którego jeszcze przed chwilą nie czuł, teraz opanowało na powrót całe jego ciało, zamieniając kończyny w lód, a serce w lodowatą bryłę. Bryła ta, obijając się o żebra, pozostawiała po sobie chłód i zimno, które jeszcze bardziej mroziło jego ciało, niosąc za sobą nieprzyjemne poczucie zagrożenia, pustki i strachu.

\- J-jak to? - spytał, choć nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, jeśli ojciec w ogóle jej udzielił. Radosne okrzyki, wiwaty i śpiewy, które dobiegały z Wielkiej Sali, teraz zdawały się dochodzić z oddali i brzmiały tak irracjonalnie, śmiesznie i niezrozumiale, jak jakiś dziwny, obcy język.


	22. Chapter 22

Pan Potter znów nie spał spokojnie.

Tym razem we śnie ponownie był dzieckiem. Mógł mieć około ośmiu lat. To była jedna z sytuacji, kiedy pod wpływem emocji nieświadomie użył magii. Dudley podłożył mu nogę, kiedy wchodził do kuchni i teraz płatki z mlekiem, które ten dzieciak planował zjeść, spływały mu po twarzy na podłogę. Po prostu - talerz sam z siebie podskoczył i uderzył rozpuszczonego bachora w twarz.

Dudley ryczał jak zarzynany wół, choć mleko wcale nie było gorące, a porcelana się nie potłukła. Ciotka Petunia wycierała synowi gorączkowo twarz i mówiła do niego uspokajające słowa, natomiast wuj Vernon złapał Harry’ego za włosy i wytargał z pokoju.

\- Ja ci… zaraz… DAM! - dyszał otwierając drzwi do komórki pod schodami, cały czerwony ze złości. Wepchnął chłopca do środka.

\- Ale wuju, przecież to nie ja! - zawołał mały Harry, ale mężczyzna już zatrzasnął drzwi.

W ciemności, jaka zapanowała zalśniły czerwone oczy.

\- _To będzie szybkie, może nawet bezbolesne… Nie wiem… Nigdy nie umierałem…_ \- syczały oczy. - _Chłopiec, który przeżył…_

Obudził się gwałtownie. Usiadł z trudem i - oddychając głęboko, aby się uspokoić - założył okulary i spojrzał na żonę. Pani Potter spała niespokojnie. W ręku trzymała zużytą chusteczkę. Zapewne tak długo płakała, że w końcu usnęła z wyczerpania. Pod oczami zakwitły jej ciemne cienie.

Pan Potter potarł twarz ze zmęczenia. Wiedząc, że i tym razem nie uda mu się ponownie zasnąć, zwlókł się z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni. Zszedł cicho po schodach do kuchni. Zegar na ścianie wskazywał godzinę czwartą czterdzieści pięć. Przespał ledwie godzinę.

Machnął różdżką. Dzbanek z wodą podskoczył i wylał zawartość do jednej ze stojących obok szklanek, która po napełnieniu podleciała mu do ręki. Napił się łyka i oparł o blat kuchenny, zamykając oczy nieprzytomnie. Od tygodnia, czyli od zaginięcia Albusa nie przesypiał w ciągu doby więcej niż czterech godzin. Marzył o padnięciu na łóżko i zapadnięciu w długi sen, ale wiedział, że nawet gdyby nie męczyły go przeróżne koszmary, to i tak nie pozwoliłby sobie na dłuższy odpoczynek, kiedy nie wiadomo, co się dzieje teraz z jego synem.

Poszukiwania trwały pełną parą. Aurorzy odwiedzali każde miejsce, w którym mógł ukrywać się Voldemort. Sprawdzali dosłownie wszystko: najpierw domy każdego ożywionego śmierciożercy, potem każdego złapanego albo ułaskawionego przed laty. Przeszukano nawet opuszczony dwór Malfoy’ów. Kiedy i ta kryjówka zawiodła, skierowali się do Little Hangleton, dokładnie badając ruiny opuszczonego domu Riddle’ów, ruderę pozostawioną po Gauntach, a nawet cmentarz. Sprawdzili jaskinię, w której Voldemort ukrył kiedyś medalion jako jeden ze swoich horkruksów. Kiedy i tam nic nie znaleźli, przeszukali Dolinę Godryka, zawitali na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu do sklepu Borgina i Burke’a. Odwiedzili nawet Nurmengard, w którym Voldemort niegdyś zamordował Grindelwalda, ba, sprawdzili też stary dom Grindelwalda. W końcu - z braku pomysłów - przeszukali Zakazany Las i Komnatę Tajemnic w Hogwarcie. Każde z tych miejsc było ślepych zaułkiem.

Drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i do środka weszła Lily Senior. Widząc siebie nawzajem o tej godzinie, oboje unieśli brwi.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - zdziwił się pan Potter.

\- Cóż, James strasznie chrapie - przyznała matka. - Nawet po śmierci.

Starała się zażartować, ale zobaczyła jego minę i spojrzała na syna z zatroskaniem.

\- Ale czemu ty tu siedzisz?

Machnął ręką lekceważąco.

\- Nie mogłem spać - powiedział i napił się ponownie.

Zielone oczy matki zdawały się jednak przenikać przez jego skórę i zaglądać do serca oraz umysłu, odgadując zmartwienia.

\- Widzę, że coś cię trapi, skarbie - powiedziała. - Opowiedz mi.

Już przyzwyczaił się do tego, że dwudziestoletnia kobieta jest jego matką, choć z początku czuł się dziwnie, mówiąc do niej per mamo, skoro wyglądała na starszą od Jamesa Juniora wiekowo zaledwie o pięć lat.

\- Po prostu… - zaczął, lecz zaciął się, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak dobrać słowa.

Rodzice może byli z nim zaledwie tydzień, ale już nauczył się zaufać matce i jej mądrościom. Mógł zawsze polegać na Ginny, Ronie i Hermionie, na Syriuszu, ale to ona stała się teraz dla niego ostoją. Czuł, że nawet gdyby wyżaliłby jej się z czegoś naprawdę głupiego, ona by go nie wyśmiała. Co więcej, może i zmarła w młodym wieku, ale każdą sprawę traktowała poważnie i potrafiła zawsze mu pomóc.

\- Po prostu - spróbował jeszcze raz. Napił się ponownie, choć gdzieś w duchu chyba żałował, że była to tylko woda, a nie jeden z napojów wyskokowych, które George od lat skrzętnie trzymał w domu w tajemnicy przed Angeliną. - Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej siebie nie rozumiem i tego, co mnie podkusiło, żeby zakładać rodzinę. Przecież wiedziałem, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze.

\- Kochanie, jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, która powinna sobie wyrzucać zakładanie rodziny…

\- Tak, tylko każda bliska mi osoba w końcu umierała i… - poczuł, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć. Aby to zatuszować, napił się ponownie. Nagle poczuł do siebie obrzydzenie i zaśmiał się z zażenowania. - Jak to świadczy o mnie jako ojcu, skoro zdecydowałem się na posiadanie dzieci, będąc jednocześnie Harrym Potterem?

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę kiepski przykład ojcowski, to radzisz sobie dość dobrze - oznajmiła Lily Senior, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta goryczy. Starał się jak najdłużej odwlekać temat Dursley’ów, ale nie mógł w nieskończoność unikać pytań „Kto się tobą potem zajmował?” albo „Co u Tunii?” - Kochanie, dlaczego uważasz, że niesiesz za sobą śmierć bliskich ci osób? Gdyby tak było, Ginny, Rona i Hermiony nie byłoby już dawno na tym świecie.

„Na razie” - pomyślał, ale tego nie powiedział.

\- To, że cały czas szukasz Ala, mówi samo o sobie, jakim jesteś rodzicem - mówiła Lily Senior, patrząc na syna z troską.

\- Jeżeli jeszcze… - nie potrafił dokończyć zdania i powiedzieć słów „nie jest za późno”, ale jego matka doskonale wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego gorliwie.

\- Prawdziwy rodzic nigdy nie poddaje się, jeśli chodzi o walkę o bezpieczeństwo swoich dzieci - powiedziała, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. - Nigdy. Nawet, kiedy wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówią jasno, że nie ma nadziei, on nie przestaje próbować. Nie potrafi przestać. Coś o tym wiem.

Pan Potter spojrzał na matkę, która otarła łzę spływającą jej po policzku.

\- Nigdy wam za to nie podziękowałem – uświadomił sobie.

Zaśmiała się, pociągając nosem.

\- Średnio byliśmy dostępni.

\- Ale teraz jesteście.

\- Jesteśmy, ale nie masz za co dziękować - powiedziała z pełnym przekonaniem. - To był nasz obowiązek.

Chciał przytulić swoją mamę, ale ona już wybuchła płaczem.

\- Przepraszam - wydusiła. - Po prostu… kiedy ja przestałam słyszeć Jamesa i… i wiedziałam, że on się zbliża, to… to je-jedyne, o czym myślałam to to, abyś mógł żyć i był szczęśliwy. A potem… potem dowiaduję się, że mo-moja rodzona siostra… - ze złości wycierała teraz łzy całą powierzchnią dłoni. - Mam po prostu t-taką o-ochotę spotkać się z… z nią i spytać, czy… czy aż tak mnie nie-nienawidziła, że nie po-potrafiła obdarzyć miłością mo-mojego dziecka….

\- Mamo… - pan Potter przytulił do siebie matkę, a jej wypowiedź sprawiła, że jemu samemu łzy poleciały do oczu.

W tym momencie drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się ponownie i do środka weszła Lily Junior. Zarówno ona jak i James wrócili na weekend do domu, by poznać dziadków.

Na widok płaczących babci i ojca stanęła jak wryta.

\- O czym ja nie wiem? - spytała i jej twarz wykrzywiła się z przerażenia. - Coś o Alu?

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie - powiedział pan Potter, na powrót panując nad głosem. - Po prostu rozmawiamy.

Lily Junior pokiwała powoli głową. Ewidentnie chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie jednak zachowała dla siebie, co myśli o swoich ojcu i babce wylewających łzy o czwartej nad ranem.

\- W każdym razie ja tylko po piciu i wracam na górę – powiedziała, przemykając do blatu. - Trochę mi zaschło w gardle.

\- A w zasadzie młoda, to czemu ty nie śpisz? - spytał pan Potter.

Jego córka wywróciła oczami.

\- James okropnie chrapie - przyznała. - I zawsze po powrocie z Hogwartu mam problem z zaśnięciem, kiedy go słyszę za ścianą.

Lily Senior roześmiała się przez łzy czystym i szczerym śmiechem.

Obie Lily zasnęły, a pan Potter zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, wyczekując godziny siódmej, oznaczającej czas najwyższy na rozpoczęcie pracy, a co za tym idzie - poszukiwań. Był rad, że nie musi jechać do Kramagu na sędziowanie w drugim zadaniu, choć czuł wyrzuty, wobec tego, kto go miał w tym zastępować…

Tamtego dnia przybył do świętego Munga, by odebrać rodziców i zabrać ich w końcu do domu. Wtedy do sali weszła pielęgniarka.

\- Przepraszam, panie Potter, jeden z pacjentów, którzy wrócili do życia, poprosił mnie, abym przekazała panu, że chciałby z panem porozmawiać - oznajmiła.

Pan Potter wywrócił oczami i powstrzymał irytację. Przestał liczyć, ile już razy, kiedy był z rodzicami, przychodzili do niego pielęgniarze, przekazując podobne wiadomości. Już nie pamiętał, ile dostał sów z prośbami o spotkanie. Każdy z przywróconych do życia chciał poznać i choćby na chwilę zobaczyć tego, który pokonał Lorda Voldemorta.

Wziął się w garść, przywołując na twarz wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam teraz czasu - powiedział po raz kolejny. - Muszę za chwilę wracać do pracy.

\- Ale ten pacjent powiedział, że to pilne.

\- Tak, owszem, wielu tak mówiło - warknął, nie mogąc się powtrzymać. - Ale tą pilną rzeczą było tylko uściśnięcie dłoni i stokrotne podziękowania - mruknął, a pielęgniarka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. - Przepraszam, ale teraz naprawdę nie mam na to czasu. Może kiedy indziej.

\- Ale on powiedział, że bardzo mu zależy - powiedziała niepewnie pielęgniarka, przygryzając wargę. - No i kazał przekazać, że nazywa się Cedrik Diggory.

Pan Potter zamarł. Spojrzał na pielęgniarkę.

\- Kiedy go przywieźli? - spytał.

\- Jakieś… dwie? …Taaak. Ze dwie godziny temu.

Stał przez chwilę i patrzył na kobietę, aż ta zaczerwieniła się onieśmielona i odwróciła wzrok. Sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki mama nie trąciła go lekko w ramię.

\- To poczekamy tu na ciebie - powiedziała spokojnie.

Nie odpowiedział jej, bo głos uwiązł mu w gardle, więc pokiwał tylko głową. Powoli wyszedł za pielęgniarką na korytarz, a ta doprowadziła go pod drzwi stojące jakieś pięć metrów od sali, w której znajdowali się jego rodzice.

\- Proszę wejść - powiedziała. - Czeka na pana.

On jednak stał i nie ruszał się z miejsca. Nogi miał jak z ołowiu, a serce waliło mu o żebra. Błysk zielonego światła, który zabił Cedrika, wciąż co jakiś czas powracał do niego w koszmarach. To nie on go zabił, nikt go o to nie oskarżał, nawet państwo Diggory, ale i tak czuł się winnym jego śmierci. W końcu Cedrik miał nie dotykać pucharu. Nie miał zwyciężyć. Miał być po prostu tym drugim, niepotrzebnym zawodnikiem Hogwartu. Ale zwyciężył. I zginął. I to właśnie pan Potter przekonał go, by razem z nim dotknął tego Pucharu. I tą jedną decyzją przyczynił się do jego śmierci.

Poczuł, że nie da rady wejść do środka, lecz kiedy już miał się wycofywać, z sali wyszła pani Diggory. Kierowała się zapewne do łazienki, ale kiedy zobaczyła aurora, zatrzymała się i uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś - powiedziała. - Chodź, Cedrik miał nadzieję, że się zjawisz.

Zmusił się, by zrobić krok do przodu. Wykorzystał całą siłę woli, by wejść do środka za panią Diggory.

Cedrik leżał w szpitalnym łóżku, a obok niego siedział ojciec. Chłopak wciąż miał siedemnaście lat, jak wtedy. Zachował tę przystojną twarz, za którą szalała większość dziewczyn w szkole, i o którą to twarz pan Potter tak był zazdrosny, kiedy Cho, jego była dziewczyna, tańczyła z Cedrikiem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

\- Harry - powiedział chłopak i na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz ulgi. - Przyszedłeś.

\- Zostawimy was - oznajmił pan Diggory i razem z żoną opuścili salę.

Zostali sami, zatopieni w ciszy. Żaden się nie odzywał, bo chyba żaden nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Nie byli kumplami, zawsze byli tylko znajomymi, których łączyło kilka rzeczy: zamiłowanie do quidditcha, granie na pozycji szukającego w szkolnej drużynie, zadurzenie się w tej samej dziewczynie, wspólny udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym oraz wspólne złapanie za Puchar, które doprowadziło do śmierci Cedrika. To jedno zdarzenie zdawało się całkowicie odebrać możliwość normalnej, niezobowiązującej rozmowy.

Cedrik mimo wszystko spróbował. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nieźle wyglądasz - powiedział i wskazał na swój policzek w miejscu, w którym u pana Pottera widniała nieprzyjemnie wyglądająca blizna, której nabawił się kilka lat temu podczas jednej z akcji.

\- Taaak… - pan Potter próbował zabrzmieć beztrosko i normalnie. - Jestem aurorem. Mały wypadek przy pracy.

Znów cisza, lecz im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej stawała się nie do zniesienia. W końcu pan Potter nie wytrzymał.

\- Cedrik, ja… ja cię przepraszam - wydusił z siebie. - Za to, że…

\- Przestań - przerwał mu natychmiast chłopak, a uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy i ustąpił powadze.

Tak. Był chłopakiem, choć powinien być już dojrzałym mężczyzną w średnim wieku z żoną - zapewne Cho - i gromadą dzieciaków. To one powinny już mieć te siedemnaście lat, nie on… ale to on był teraz nastolatkiem. A to dlatego, że załapał za rączkę pucharu, którego w ogóle miał nie dotykać. Dlatego, że on, pan Potter, go do tego namówił.

\- Gdyby nie ja… - zaczął, ale Cedrik ponownie mu przerwał.

\- O nic cię nie obwiniam - powiedział kręcąc głową. - To nie ty zorganizowałeś ten spisek. To tylko i wyłącznie wina Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, bo chciałem ci podziękować za to, że sprowadziłeś moje ciało z powrotem. Że dzięki tobie, moi rodzice mogli je pochować…

\- Cedrik… - pan Potter pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. To, co mówił, wydawało mu się kompletnie pozbawione sensu. - Jak możesz mi dziękować za to, że sprowadziłem twoje ciało z powrotem? Gdybym nie przekonywał cię, żebyś złapał ze mną ten puchar, nie trzeba by było martwić się o sprowadzanie _jakiegokolwiek_ ciała…

\- Harry, nie chcę, żebyś się o to obwiniał - nalegał Cedrik. - To w żadnym stopniu nie była twoja wina.

\- Cedrik…

\- Jeżeli chcesz mojego wybaczenia, nie ma sprawy, udzielam ci go - powiedział szybko chłopak, zanim rozmówca znowu by mu przerwał. – Proszę, zostałeś rozgrzeszony. Tylko już się tym nie zadręczaj. Skoro ja ci to wybaczyłem i nie żywię do ciebie urazy, to chyba już powinno być wszystko w porządku, prawda?

Pan Potter nic nie odpowiedział. Mając potwornie wielką gulę w gardle, pokiwał tylko głową.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które prawie natychmiast się otworzyły i do środka wpadł Waterberry. Wykorzystując dezorientację szefa, przez którą nie groziło mu okrzyczenie za przerywanie rozmowy, powiedział na jednym wdechu:

\- Przepraszam, ze przeszkadzam, ale kazał mi pan dać panu znać, jak tylko się czegoś dowiem, a dowiedziałem się, że Cokeworth ze Spinner’s End to też ślepy zaułek - dopiero teraz zauważył Cedrika. - O! Dzień dobry.

Spojrzał ponownie na swojego szefa, którego najwyraźniej ocuciła wieść o kolejnej błędnej poszlace w poszukiwaniach syna. Zamknął oczy, żeby się uspokoić i zaklął pod nosem.

\- Coś się stało? - zaniepokoił się Cedrik.

\- Voldemort, on… porwał mi syna - wydusił z siebie pan Potter.

Cedrik już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Waterberry wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Panie szefie, skontaktowałem się z Jasińskim - oznajmił. - Obiecał wziąć ze sobą oddział i dołączy się do poszukiwań w Albanii. Mówiłem, że wygląda mi na równego gościa.

\- Tyle że do Albanii możemy się wybrać dopiero w sobotę, a ja mam wtedy ten cholerny Turniej.

\- Turniej? - spytał Cedrik.

Waterberry spojrzał na niego i wyjaśnił poważnym tonem:

\- Pan Potter, jako były zawodnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jest jednym z honorowych sędziów podczas tegorocznego Turnieju.

Cedrik uniósł brwi.

\- Krum i Fleur też? - spytał.

\- Krum tak, Fleur nie - mruknął pan Potter podchodząc do okna i wyglądając przez nie w zamyśleniu. - Córka Fleur jest zawodniczką.

Przecież wcale nie musi być w sobotę w Kramagu. Może tam wysłać Waterberry’ego, jako swojego zastępcę. Przecież tak samo robił Barty Crouch Senior, który zresztą, ożywiony, leżał w sali obok. Wysyłał wtedy Percy’ego… ale to była inna sytuacja. Waterberry może i był wkurzający, ale był dobrym czarodziejem i auror wiedział, że będzie go potrzebował podczas poszukiwań. Musi kogoś znaleźć. Nie ma przecież zamiaru siedzieć i gapić się na bandę nastolatków walczących z buchorożcami, kiedy jego syn go potrzebuje.

\- Harry - odezwał się Cedrik, wyrywając pana Pottera z rozmyślań.

Auror odwrócił się od okna.

\- Tak?

\- W sumie… mógłbym cię zastąpić - powiedział niepewnie. - W sobotę. Też przecież jestem byłym zawodnikiem. Do tego czasu powinni mnie wypuścić ze szpitala, a ty mógłbyś szukać syna.

Wybaczenie Cedrika podniosło go na duchu, a to, że sam z siebie wyszedł z propozycją zastąpienia go podczas sędziowania w drugim zadaniu, dodało mu energii do dalszych poszukiwań. Oto zyskał dodatkowe godziny, które mógł poświęcić odnalezieniu syna. Tak więc, gdy wybiła godzina siódma rano, już gotowy, czekał na ojca w przedpokoju, albowiem James Senior zgłosił się na ochotnika w poszukiwaniach.

\- Już, już idę! - zawołał ojciec zbiegając po schodach i w pośpiechu zakładając pelerynę. - Zwarty i gotowy, chodźmy.

Wyszli na chłodne lutowe powietrze i teleportowali się w drzwiach Grimmauld Place dwanaście.

Powietrze Albanii prawie że pachniało wiosną. Pomimo zimowego miesiąca, słońce lekko grzało ich twarze, przebijając się przez gęsto zasianą pajęczynę gałęzi wielkich drzew. Stali na skraju puszczy.

Wokoło zbierał się sztab innych czarodziejów. Co chwila obok teleportowali się kolejni - czy to polscy i brytyjscy aurorzy, czy to członkowie rodzin albo zaprzyjaźnieni ochotnicy, chętni na poszukiwania dwójki nieletnich dzieci.

\- Zapowiada się nieźle - skomentował James Senior, oglądając się dokoła na coraz to nowych czarodziejów.

Pyknęło niedaleko i pojawili się Ron, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, Teddy i dziadek Weasley. Pan Potter pomachał im i razem z ojcem ruszyli w ich kierunku. Zaraz ponownie pyknęło i nieopodal pojawił się Charlie Weasley, który zaraz do nich dołączył.

\- Za chwilę pojawi się Neville - powiedział na powitanie Ron. - Ma przyprowadzić paru znajomych.

\- Paru znajomych? - zdziwił się pan Potter. - Kogo?

\- A jak myślisz? - George uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego.

Pan Potter nie wiedział. Wiedział jedynie, że Hermiony na pewno nie będzie, bo obiecała zająć się Ginny. Poza nią nie miał pomysłu, kogo innego mógłby oczekiwać.

Odpowiedź nadeszła jakieś pół minuty później, kiedy tuż obok nich rozległa się seria pyknięć i z każdym z nich pojawiała się to kolejna osoba. Na ich widok panu Potterowi opadła szczęka. Oto przed nim stała połowa członków dawnej Gwardii Dumbledore’a, którą założyli wieki temu w szkole, żeby uczyć się zaklęć obronnych.

\- No cześć Harry, wziąłem sobie wolne - oznajmił Neville, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Co wy tu wszyscy…? - spytał oniemiały pan Potter.

\- A coś ty taki zdziwiony? - Dean Thomas, były chłopak Ginny z czasów szkolnych, poklepał go po plecach.

\- Neville i Ron powiedzieli nam, co się stało - oznajmił Seamus Finnigan.

\- Nie mogliśmy odmówić, kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy, że szykujecie się na przeszukanie całego lasu w Albanii i potrzebujecie ochotników - przyznał Lee Jordan.

\- Ale… - zaczął pan Potter, ale nie mógł dokończyć.

\- Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy w Gwardii Dumbledore’a - zauważył Ernie Macmillan, tak samo jak w czasach szkolnych, bardzo uroczystym tonem.

\- Przecież trzymamy się razem, kiedy trzeba - wtrącił Anthony Goldstein.

\- Czego innego mogłeś się spodziewać? - odezwała się Luna i uśmiechnęła się do niego pogodnie. Po latach stała się Luną Skamander, sławną magizoolożką, ale wciąż wyglądała jak w czasach szkolnych. Długie, srebrne włosy, wielkie, rozmarzone i wyłupiaste oczy, kolczyki w kształcie rzodkiewek, naszyjnik z kapsli po piwie kremowym, różdżka zatknięta za ucho… po prostu Luna.

Panu Potterowi zabrakło słów. Nigdy nie sądził, że ta organizacja, którą założyli jako dzieciaki, będzie dla kogokolwiek z jej członków aż tyle znaczyć. Poczuł falę wdzięczności pomieszanej ze wzruszeniem.

\- Nawet nie wiem, jak wam dziękować… - wydusił z siebie.

\- Daj spokój, stary - powiedział Ron. - W końcu go znajdziemy.

Uzgodnił z Jasińskim plan poszukiwań i weszli do lasu, a razem było ich około siedemdziesiąt osób.

Wydawać by się mogło, że jest to dość duża liczba, lecz puszcza była ogromna. Szli około czterech godzin i nie natknęli się na żaden ślad. Entuzjazm, jaki w panu Potterze obudziło pojawienie się tylu członków GD, opadał coraz bardziej.

\- Masz dobrych przyjaciół - odezwał się James Senior po kolejnych czterdziestu minutach bezowocnego poszukiwania. - Chyba ta wasza Gwardia była organizacją o mocnych więzach.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał pan Potter. - Działała przez kilka miesięcy, aż Umbridge ją odkryła. Myślałem, że ludzie szybko o niej zapomną.

\- Tyle, że kiedy my szukaliśmy horkruksów, oni przez GD organizowali ruch oporu przeciwko śmierciożercom - wciął się Ron. Szli w trzyosobowej grupie. - Ona w zasadzie pomagała im wytrwać w Hogwarcie przez tamten okres. Dla nas może nie aż tyle, ale dla nich wszystkich naprawdę wiele przez to znaczyła.

Pan Potter nie odpowiedział. Owszem. Gwardia Dumbledore’a była dla niego zawsze bardzo ważna. Ale zawsze był też przekonany, że pozostanie tylko grupą nastolatków, którzy postanowili nauczyć się zaklęć obronnych i przy okazji zbuntować się przeciwko psychicznej nauczycielce i Ministerstwu. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, jako o czymś więcej, ale dla tych wszystkich osób, które podczas tego roku, gdy Voldemort był u władzy, siedziały w Hogwarcie, rzeczywiście musiała stać się czymś więcej, niż tylko organizacją małoletnich buntowników. Trochę mu było wstyd z tego powodu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go okrzyk dobiegający z kilkuset metrów dalej:

\- Mamy coś! Tutaj!

Żołądek wywinął mu salto. Naraz zapomniał o Gwardii Dumbledore’a i pobiegł ku głosowi, który okazał się należeć do Terry’ego Boota, szukającego wspólnie z Billem oraz Anthonym Goldsteinem.

Wskazywał na niewielki, wąski otwór w skale.

\- W środku jest jamka - oznajmił Terry. - Jest pusto, ale to wygląda, jakby kiedyś ktoś tu się ukrywał.

Pan Potter wymienił spojrzenia z Jasińskim.

\- My dwoje wchodzimy - oznajmił. - Reszta niech nasłuchuje i pilnuje.

Zaświecił różdżkę i wszedł do środka, a polski szef aurorów wkroczył za nim.

Była to niewielka jaskinia. Zmieściłoby się tam co najwyżej sześć zgarbionych dorosłych osób. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ktoś tu się ukrywał, ale było to bardzo dawno temu. W ciemnym kącie znajdowały się stare, zakurzone, podarte i zapleśniałe koce. Wokoło walały się kości małych zwierząt.

\- Myślisz, że to tutaj? - odezwał się Jasiński. - To tutaj się ukrywał przez te trzynaście lat?

\- Tak - odparł bez wahania pan Potter. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewien, że to właśnie była ta kryjówka Voldemorta, że właśnie tutaj czekał, aż Glizdogon go odnajdzie i zaopiekuje się nim.

Jasiński przykucnął przy starych kocach. Mruknął pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie i na jego dłoniach pojawiły się rękawiczki. Następnie złapał koce i zaczął je przekładać.

\- Szkielet węża - powiedział. - Jadł węże?

\- Możliwe, że inne małe zwierzęta - oznajmił pan Potter. – Ale akurat węże wykorzystywał raczej do opętania, żeby móc wyjść z jamy.

Jasiński przełożył ostatni koc.

\- Potter… - powiedział. - Tu jest jakieś zdjęcie.

\- Że co?

\- Fotografia.

Brzmiało to tak niedorzecznie, że uwierzył Jasińskiemu dopiero gdy zobaczył, jak ten bierze do ręki kartkę papieru i przygląda się jej. Po chwili przekazał mu ją bez słowa.

Była to, oczywiście, magiczna fotografia. Dwie osoby, które się na niej znajdowały, poruszały się. Stały na trawiastym skraju klifu. Mogły mieć jakieś siedemnaście lat. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się szeroko i machała do obiektywu, a jej gęste, falowane włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Chłopak miał poważniejszą minę. Stał dostojnie obok dziewczyny i prawie w ogóle się nie ruszał. W zasadzie jedyne co, to mrugał oczami. Był bardzo przystojnym młodzieńcem.

\- Musiało zostać rzucone Zaklęcie Trwałości, że papier nie zgnił - powiedział Jasiński, patrząc panu Potterowi przez ramię i kręcąc głową. - Nie podejrzewałem, że Lord Voldemort trzymał zdjęcia swoich ofiar.

\- To nie jest zdjęcie jego ofiar - powiedział pan Potter, który nie odrywał wzroku od przystojnego młodzieńca. - A przynajmniej nie on. Wiesz kto to jest?

\- A powinienem?

\- To Tom Riddle - oznajmił brytyjski szef Biura Aurorów. - Czyli inaczej Lord Voldemort, zanim stał się Lordem Voldemortem.

Jasiński spojrzał na niego z tak ogromnym zdziwieniem, że jego oczy przypominały teraz oczy Luny.

\- Co ty gadasz? Że to jest…?

\- Tak - zgodził się pan Potter.

Jasiński, wciąż w szoku, uniósł brwi i spojrzał na młodzieńca z fotografii.

\- A ta dziewczyna obok? - spytał po chwili. - Możliwe, że robił sobie zdjęcia z ofiarą?

\- Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem - przyznał pan Potter. - A chciałbym.


	23. Chapter 23

W czwartek przed historią, Warneński poprosił Jamesa na bok. Adria zajęła swoje zwykłe miejsce pod ścianą. Gryfon doszedł jakieś pół minuty potem.

\- Możemy się zamienić? - poprosił. Adria uniosła brwi zdziwiona, ale nie protestowała i usiadła po zewnętrznej stronie.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała.

\- Godzina wychwalania mojego taty - burknął chłopak, wciskając się w kąt.

W tym momencie Warneński stanął przed biurkiem.

\- Proszę już o ciszę - powiedział nienaturalnie poważnym tonem, na co umilkły wszystkie szmery i pogawędki. - W związku z tym, że ostatnimi czasy odnotowuje się coraz więcej zniknięć i ataków ze strony Voldemorta…

Przez klasę przetoczyły się ciche pojękiwania. Adria zmarszczyła brwi z początku nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała: ona, Dalia i Ruta, mieszkając przez miesiąc na Grimmauld Place dwanaście, były uczone, aby nie bać się wymawiać imienia Voldemorta. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu takiego, że wszyscy pozostali w tej klasie, poza nią, Jamesem i Wesleyami, non stop słyszeli tylko o kolejnych potwornościach, które wspomniany czarnoksiężnik czynił. Jak wcześniej jego imię nie wzbudzało poczucia strachu – bo w końcu do tej pory był postacią martwą i nierzeczywistą w znanym im świecie - tak teraz, kiedy wrócił i byli świadkami okropieństw, jakich zaczął się dopuszczać, strach przed imieniem dotknął i ich.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Warneński. - W każdym razie, profesor Zawisza uznał, że powinniście wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej. Dlatego kazał mi ominąć kolejność podręcznika i przejść do czasów jego działania.

\- To skoro będziemy o nim mówić, to prawda, że ma czerwone oczy, bo potrafi strzelać słupami ognia z oczu? - spytał Kazik. Niektórzy się zaśmiali, paru wyglądało na zniesmaczonych, a inni spojrzeli na chłopaka z przerażeniem.

\- Nie, Kaziku, spokojnie - powiedział Warneński, który zaliczał się do drugiej grupy. - Czerwone oczy to defekt, który pojawił się u niego pod wpływem użycia jednej z najczarniejszych dziedzin magii. Jednakże, po obecnym powrocie do życia, naoczni świadkowie, którzy go widzieli, twierdzili, że z powrotem wygląda jak człowiek… i znów ma nos - wysilił się na żart, ale tylko nieliczni się zaśmiali.

\- W każdym razie – mówił dalej nauczyciel. - Nie wierzcie w to, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest czystokrwistym czarodziejem, który wychowywał się wśród czarodziejów. Urodził się w tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestym szóstym roku jako Tom Riddle. Jego ojciec był mugolem, matka zaś czarownicą z upadłego rodu Gauntów, potomków Salazara Slytherina…

\- Coooo? - nie wierzyła Apolonia. - On był półkrwi?

James nie mylił się co do kwestii wychwalania swojego ojca. Biografia Lorda Voldemorta nie mogła nie zawierać w sobie działu o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, i który wielokrotnie przeciwstawiał się czarnoksiężnikowi, w końcu doprowadzając do jego klęski.

\- Nie wątpię, że wcześniej zdarzały się podobne przypadki, aczkolwiek przypadek Harry’ego Pottera był pierwszym zapisanym w historii – mówił Warneński, kiedy opowiadał o utracie mocy Voldemorta. – Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie był w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy. Magia miłości chroniła go przed zamordowaniem. Podobno, Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nawet nie mógł go dotknąć, bez czucia niewyobrażalnego bólu.

Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, wszędzie wokoło dało się słyszeć rozmowy o Harrym Potterze, który wkrótce ocali świat, a te rozmowy wcale nie poprawiały Jamesowi humoru.

\- Najpierw niech mi ocali brata - mruczał.

\- Przecież wiesz, że robi, co w jego mocy - mówiła Adria.

\- Super - warknął James. - Szkoda tylko, że o każdych sukcesach, a raczej o ich braku, dowiaduję się od Teddy’ego.

Lily szybko domyśliła się, że ojciec w ferworze poszukiwań nie będzie zawracał sobie głowy informowaniem o ich przebiegu pozostałych dzieci. Poprosiła wobec tego Scorpiusa, aby przyniósł jej dwukierunkowe lusterko Albusa. To z kolei odesłała Teddy’emu, który codziennie odwiedzał Grimmauld Place, a wieczorami przekazywał kuzynom informacje.

\- Sprawdzają wszystkie miejsca, w których Voldemort kiedykolwiek był, i które mają z nim jakikolwiek związek – mówił im chłopak poprzedniego dnia. – Tyle, że wszędzie trafiają na ślepe uliczki. No i teraz polecieli całkowicie. Nie mają już na liście żadnych miejsc, w których kiedyś przebywał Voldemort, poza puszczą w Albanii, więc zgadnijcie, gdzie od jutra wysyłają oddziały.

\- Przecież to ogromne terytorium - zauważyła Lily.

\- No tak - zgodził się Teddy. - Ale nie widzieliście waszego taty. Wpadł w szał poszukiwań.

\- I dobrze - mruknął James. - A jak mama?

\- No, z ciocią nie jest najlepiej - Teddy’emu stężała mina. - Jak wujek jest cały czas zajęty poszukiwaniami Ala i tej Atkinson, tak ciocia cały czas siedzi w domu. Babcia Weasley i ciocia Hermiona przesiadują z nią cały dzień, przejęły za nią właściwie wszystkie obowiązki domowe. My z Victorie też staramy się ją odwiedzać, kiedy możemy, ale no… cały czas leży w łóżku, ewentualnie siedzi w fotelu w salonie, ale za każdym razem po prostu patrzy się w ścianę… - zawahał się. - No ale może jej się poprawi, kiedy przyjedziecie w weekend.

Zapanowała chwila ponurej ciszy.

\- Ale odnajdą ich, co nie? - spytała cicho Lily. Starała się tego nie okazywać, ale James i Teddy zbyt dobrze ją znali, żeby nie zauważyć, że jest przerażona.

Teddy uśmiechnął się uspakajająco.

\- Młoda, oczywiście, że ich znajdą, przecież szuka ich wujek - powiedział. - Kto by miał ich odnaleźć, jak nie on?

***

James opuścił Kramag w piątek wieczorem. Sobotni poranek roztaczał wokół siebie aurę zagadki, albowiem oto nadszedł dzień drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - spytała Adria podczas śniadania, albowiem młodego Weasley’a nie było przy stole.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć - mruknął Fred. - Kiedy szliśmy na śniadanie, Flitwick go na chwilę poprosił i do tej pory nie wrócił.

Wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem zajął się swoją jajecznicą z serem i pomidorami. Adria rozejrzała się po sali. Ruta i Dominique też były nieobecne i zapewne już przygotowywały się do rozgrywki.

\- Podobno ma być coś z wybuchami - usłyszała. To była Mirka, która rozprawiała o przebiegu zadania z Nikoletą. - Może będą smoki - zaproponowała z nadzieją.

\- Tak - zgodziła się Niśka. - Niech cię spalą. AUA! - zawołała, bo Mirka złapała między palce jej nos. - Zostaw mój nochal!

\- W ogóle to prawda, że tata Jamesa ma dzisiaj nie sędziować? - spytała Adrii Mirka.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi zdziwiona.

\- Nie ma? - spytała. James nic jej o tym nie mówił, lecz po krótkim zastanowieniu uznała, że wcale to nie jest dziwne. - To pewnie dlatego, żeby móc dalej szukać Ala.

\- Jeżeli żyje - stwierdziła Niśka.

\- Przestań - poprosiła Adria. Nieraz ta myśl chodziła jej po głowie, ale nie chciała jej do siebie dopuszczać.

\- No co? - spytała Niśka. - Po co Voldiemu byłoby potrzebne dziecko swojego zabójcy i jakaś jego kumpela? Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że oboje są teraz martwi.

Fred, który siedział obok i wszystko słyszał, wstał od stołu i ruszył ku wyjściu. Nikolecie, która chyba nie była do końca świadoma tego, że mówiła tak głośno, ewidentnie zrobiło się głupio. Adria spojrzała na nią krótko.

\- Gratulacje – warknęła i również wstała od stołu, doganiając przyjaciela.

Fred ledwie na nią spojrzał, kiedy już zrównała się z nim krokiem.

\- Nie słuchaj tego, co mówi – powiedziała mu. – Niśka czasem palnie coś od czapy i nie przemyśli.

Szli dalej ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Fred postanowił wyrzucić z siebie dręczącą go myśl.

\- Tylko co jeśli miała rację? - spytał.

Adria żachnęła się.

\- Przestań - warknęła. - Powodów może być setka.

\- Tylko jakich? Po co Voldemortowi Albus i Atkinson?

\- A po co miałby ich porywać, skoro po prostu chciał ich zabić? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Adria. – Wtedy zrobiłby egzekucję na środku Hogsmeade. Naprawdę na obronie przed czarną magią nie uczucie się o psychologii przeciwnika?

\- Czekajcie!

Zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Biegła ku nim Dalia.

\- Ruty już nie ma - poinformowała ich, nieświadoma tematu rozmowy, którą przerwała. - Idziemy na stadion?

Wyszli na korytarz. Dalia spojrzała na drzwi i nagle westchnęła głęboko. Zanim jednak Adria to zakodowała, zwróciła wzrok ku Wiktorowi Krumowi, który stał u szczytu schodów wiodących na klatkę schodową, zapewne również kierując się już w stronę stadionu. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się jednak, uśmiechnął szeroko i spojrzał gdzieś za nimi.

\- Na brodę Merlina, to jednak prawda! - zawołał. - A niech mnie!

Zszedł ze schodów, wyminął ich i śmiejąc się, przywitał jakiegoś młodzieńca. Adria może nie często widziała pana Kruma, ale za każdym razem, kiedy jednak go widziała, miał dosyć gburowatą minę, więc ta przemiana trochę ją zaskoczyła.

\- No trochę to my się nie widzieliśmy - zaśmiał się młodzieniec. Był mniej więcej w ich wieku, choć Adria dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że nigdy nie widziała go wśród uczniów żadnej ze szkół. Ciemne, lekko rozwichrzone włosy, opadały mu na dosyć przystojną twarz.

\- Chodź, mamy sporo do obgadania - Krum objął go ramieniem i zaprowadził z powrotem na klatkę schodową, a kiedy ich mijali, policzki Dalii pokrył rumieniec.

Adria ledwie powstrzymała śmiech.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała.

\- Ciicho - szepnęła przyjaciółka, dyskretnie odprowadzając wzrokiem Kruma i przystojnego młodzieńca.

\- Hm - mruknął pod nosem Fred, który zdawał się nie zauważać zachowania koleżanek. - Koleś ma chyba kryzys wieku średniego, że zadaje się z młodziakami… - dopiero teraz zauważył minę Dalii. - W porządku?

Adria parsknęła śmiechem, a Dalia zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nieważne - odpowiedziała zawstydzona.

Wyszli na błonia, gdzie powitało ich chłodne, poranne powietrze, choć jak na luty, było dosyć ciepło i zielono. Nie było ani płatka śniegu.

\- Ale na pewno w porządku? - zamartwiał się Fred, bo Dalia wciąż była zarumieniona.

\- Tak, tak, spokojnie - mówiła dziewczyna, której wyraźnie było głupio.

\- Po prostu ma nowego crusha - wyjaśniła Adria.

Fred zmarszczył brwi z niezrozumieniem, a Polka wywróciła oczami.

\- No gościu jej się spodobał - wyjaśniła.

Mulat odwrócił się w stronę zamku, a potem spojrzał na Dalię zniesmaczony.

\- Poważnie? - spytał. - Zgaduję, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent dziewczyn na niego leci, jak tylko go widzi.

Dalia żachnęła się, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Po kilku minutach jednak nie wytrzymała i spojrzała na Adrię.

\- Ale widziałaś, jak się uśmiechał? - spytała rozmarzona. Jej przyjaciółka, której humor trochę się poprawił, ponownie wybuchła śmiechem, a Fred wywrócił oczami zażenowany.

Doszli w końcu do stadionu i przepchali się do lepszych miejsc na trybunach. Podłoże boiska znów się zmieniło, lecz tym razem nie było skalistą powierzchnią, lecz polaną pokrytą trawą. Gdzieniegdzie rosły wyższe i niższe krzewy, bądź przewrócone pnie drzew. Mało było miejsc stojących i jeszcze mniej jakichś głazów, za którymi można by się schować. Fred wypowiedział na głos to, o czym pomyślała Adria.

\- Tutaj prawie wszystko jest łatwopalne.

\- No to ewidentnie coś z wybuchami - skwitowała dziewczyna.

Rozejrzała się po stadionie. Prawie wszystkie miejsca na trybunach były już pozajmowane. Sędziów jeszcze nie było. Grupa czarodziejów chodziła wzdłuż skraju boiska i rzucała na publiczność zaklęcia ochronne.

\- Co oni robią? - spytała Dalia zdziwionym tonem i wskazała na czarodziejów stojących na wysokim na kilka metrów głazie, znajdującym się na samym środku areny. Tam również rzucali zaklęcia ochronne.

\- Po kiego ochraniają głaz? - zdziwił się Fred.

\- Może jest tam jakaś specjalna wskazówka, czy coś - zastanowiła się Adria. - I głaz ma się otworzyć na samym końcu, więc go ochraniają, żeby nic mu się nie stało…

Znów rozejrzała się po trybunach, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się przy stole sędziowskim. Byli wszyscy czterej dyrektorowie i Krum. Pana Pottera nie widziała, za to na jego miejscu był…

\- Dalia - powiedziała unosząc brwi ze zdziwienia. - Patrz stół sędziowski. Twój crush.

\- Co? - syknęła dziewczyna i zwróciła szybko wzrok w tamtą stronę. Przystojny młodzieniec rozmawiał teraz z dyrektorem Flitwickiem, który ewidentnie był zachwycony wymianą zdań.

\- Rozumiem, że wujka nie ma, ale czemu oni zamiast niego biorą na sędzię Turnieju jakiegoś nastolatka? - spytał Fred z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Odpowiedź przyszła prawie od razu. Marciniak, który zajął swoje stałe miejsce komentatora, przemówił do zapełnionych już trybun, wzmocnionym czarami głosem.

\- Witam, witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na magicznie przemienionym boisku quidditcha – powiedział. – Jak każdy z nas doskonale widzi, nie ma tu warunków do gry, a to znaczy, że dzisiaj w tym miejscu ma się odbyć co?

\- DRUGIE ZADANIE TURNIEJU! – zawołali chórem uczniowie.

\- Dokładnie tak, drodzy państwo, dokładnie tak! – zawołał Marciniak swym komentatorskim tonem. – Zanim jednak zaczniemy podziwiać zmagania czwórki młodych i pięknych, pragnę ogłosić, że zaszła mała zmiana w składzie stołu sędziowskiego. Pan Potter, z aurorskich względów, był zmuszony zrezygnować z dzisiejszego udziału w ocenie zmagań zawodników. Zastąpi go jednak osoba, która jeszcze w zeszłym roku nie była zbyt żywa, a dzisiaj już jest jak ta lala. Mówię tutaj, oczywiście, o jednym z uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego z tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku. Poznajcie, drodzy państwo, Cedrika Diggory’ego!

Rozległy się oklaski, choć nie tak tłumne jak wcześniejszy okrzyk, ponieważ praktycznie wszyscy wpatrywali się zaskoczeni i zaciekawieni w stół sędziowski. Sam oklaskiwany wyglądał na trochę zmieszanego. Adria otwarła lekko usta ze zdziwienia i spojrzała na Dalię, która spłonęła rumieńcem koloru buraka.

\- Tak więc teraz pragnę zwrócić się do was, kochani zawodnicy, którzy doskonale mnie słyszycie, tylko kryjecie się teraz w tym namiocie – odezwał się ponownie Marciniak, wskazując na namiot po drugiej stronie boiska. – Jeżeli cieszyliście się, że będzie luźniej, wpadliście z deszczu pod rynnę. Wciąż ocenia was starszy kolega po fachu, jednocześnie także będący zwycięzcą. Więc, jakby to powiedzieć, nadal jesteście w ciemnej, głębokiej pupci.

Widownia zareagowała na to gromkim śmiechem, Cedrik również. Marciniak, zadowolony z siebie, odezwał się ponownie.

\- Dobra, dobra. Koniec żartów. Za chwilę rozpocznie się drugie zadanie. Ochroniarze dopinają wszystko na ostatni guzik, żeby mieć pewność, że nikomu nic się nie stanie. A tymczasem zareklamuję jeszcze wspaniałego profesora Warneńskiego i opowiem jeden z jego dowcipów. Wchodzi kogut do łazienki… a tam same zakręcone kurki!

Widownia ryknęła śmiechem, nagradzając Marciniaka oklaskami. Adria i Dalia również się śmiały, a Fred schował twarz w dłoniach. Warneński pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Marciniak, zaraz posadzę cię o naruszenie praw autorskich”.

Tymczasem Ruta stała na skraju namiotu i niechętnie wyglądała przez szparkę na arenę. Uczniowie, nauczyciele i sędziowie jeszcze nie widzieli tego, co ona i pozostali zawodnicy. Na wysokim głazie unosiły się w powietrzu, w pozycji pionowej, dwie, uśpione postacie. Jedną z nich był Louis. Drugą jakaś nieznana Ruta z imienia bułagarska uczennica. Oni, reprezentanci, mieli się do nich dostać. Ten, kto pierwszy tego dokona, wygrywa konkurencję. Tyle, że mieli do nich dojść, mijając stado buchorożców – wielkich, silnych zwierząt, które, owszem, same w sobie niebezpieczne nie były. Gorzej z wielkimi rogami, które zdobiły ich nosy. Były to delikatne konstrukcje, będące jakby magicznymi materiałami wybuchowymi. Nie pomagał fakt, że zwierzęta te wpadały w niepokój, gdy niepożądany osobnik podchodził do nich za blisko. Zaczynały wtedy panikować, wpadając na siebie albo na coś innego, a ich rogi, w zderzeniu z czymkolwiek, wybuchały. Oczywiście, ażeby zwierzętom w tym zadaniu nie stała się krzywda, zostały na nie rzucone zaklęcia ochronne, aby wybuch rogu nic im nie zrobił. Takim samym zaklęciem została potraktowana publiczność, a także Louis i ta bułgarska dziewczyna, ale nie zawodnicy.

Ruta stała tak zamyślona, podczas gdy Marciniak oddał Zawiszy głos. Kiedy dyrektor tłumaczył zasady rozgrywki, dziewczyna poczuła, że ktoś do niej podszedł. Gdy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła Dominque.

\- Wiesz, czemu dali nam Louisa? – spytała szeptem, ażeby nikt ich nie powstrzymał. – No i, kim jest ta laska?

Ruta pokręciła głową.

\- Ma na imię Gabrijeła. Przyjaźni się z Georgiewem od paru dobrych lat – wyjaśniła Dominique. – Teraz, tutaj w Kramagu, zaprzyjaźniła się też z Mancinim. W sumie nie wiem, czy ich do siebie nie ciagnie, bo byli razem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

\- Jest ważna i dla Goergiewa, jak i dla Manciniego – podsumowała Ruta, również szeptem. – Louis jest ważny dla naszej dwójki. A teraz zostawili nas na chwilę samych. Chcą sprawdzić, czy będziemy ze sobą konkurowali, czy też zawrzemy sojusze.

Dominique pokiwała głową.

\- Mancini i Georgiew się nie cierpią – zauważyła. – Popatrz na nich.

Ruta odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w kierunku chłopaków. Stali w dwóch innych miejscach w namiocie. Z pewnością zamierzali konkurować.

\- Chcesz połączyć siły? – domyśliła się, spoglądając na Gryfonkę.

Dominique uśmiechnęła się przebiegle w odpowiedzi.

\- Nigdzie nie jest zabronione zdobyć pierwsze miesjce wspólnie – odparła. – A razem mamy szansę najpierw zdyskwalifikować chłopaków. Zwłaszcza, że oni nie będą współpracować.

Ruta doszła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście nie był to głupi pomysł. Przybiła z Dominique żółwika i pół minuty później wyszła z namiotu, wezwana przez Zawiszę.

Stanęli po czterech przeciwnych stronach boiska, które zmieniło się teraz w arenę. Pomimo ponurej, deszczowej pogody, Ruta uświadomiła sobie, że trawa pod jej stopami była suchutka. Na jej butach nie było ani kropelki rosy. Idealne warunki do wybuchów.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że Mancini wyjmuje różdżkę, ale ona tego nie zrobiła. Wiedziała, że buchorożce były strasznie płochliwe. Jeżeli miała je bezpiecznie wyminąć, nie mogła tego robić, będąc jednocześnie uzbrojona. Zwierzęta chodziły spokojnie wokół wielkiego głazu, nad którym unosili się Louis i Gabrijeła. Zawisza ogłosił rozpoczęcie drugiego zadania.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, ruszyła w stronę buchorożców. Ostrożnie stawiała stopy i uważała, by nie podejść zbyt blisko do żadnego ze zwierząt. Poczekała aż jedna samica ją mnie i dopiero wtedy ponowiła wędrówkę w stronę głazu. Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, by zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie pozostali zawodnicy. Oczekiwała, że jatka między nimi zacznie się dopiero, kiedy już dojdą do skały. Teraz zamierzała skupić się na tym, żeby przypadkiem nie wybuchnąć. W pewnym momencie, omijając jednego buchorożca, prawie że wpadła na dosyć pokaźnego samca. W porę zdążyła schylić się i ukryć pod jego brzuchem. Czekając, aż zwierzę nad nią przejdzie, doszła do wniosku, że po zadaniu Louis będzie jej winny Smoczą Wódkę.

Na widownię chyba znowu zostało rzucone zaklęcie wyciszające, bo jedyne co słyszała, to pomruki wydawane przez przerośnięte ssaki. Poczuła na głowie łaskotanie włosków wyrastających z końca ogona buchorożca, co oznaczało, że zwierzę już ją minęło. Podniosła więc głowę i wstała, kontynuując ostrożną wędrówkę. Przystanęła, pozwalając stworowi ją minąć. Od głazu dzieliły ją już niecałe trzy metry, kiedy nagle po swojej lewej stronie usłyszała krzyk:

\- _Drętwota!_

Kątem oka ujrzała lecący w jej stronę czerwony promień. W mgnieniu oka padła na ziemię.

\- _PROTEGO!_ – wrzasnęła w panice. Ledwie przykryła ją tarcza ochronna, a zaklęcie już się od niej odbiło.

Dwójka najbliżej przechadzających się buchorożców wydała z siebie głośne, bulgoczące odgłosy, oznaczające u nich strach. W przerażeniu padły na siebie, a ich rogi rozpadły się. Siła wybuchu poruszyła tarczą Ruty, lecz jej nie zniszczyła. Pozostałe buchorożce wpadły w panikę i rozpętało się piekło.

W miarę bezpieczna pod swoją osłoną Ruta uniosła głowę. Georgiew szybko rzucił _Protego_ , w ostatniej sekundzie unikając poparzenia, kiedy kolejne zwierzęta zaczęły biegać przerażone, zderzając się z drzewami, czy ze sobą nawzajem. Siła jednego z wybuchów odrzuciła Dominique na kilka metrów, ogłuszając ją. Mancicni tymczasem non stop rzucał nad głową zaklęcia ochronne, które zatrzymywały przed nim wybuchy. Pędził przed siebie, niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżając się do głazu. Ryzykowna zagrywka, ale skuteczna.

\- Ku*wa – zaklęła bezprecedensowo Ruta.

Zdjęła z siebie tarczę i, powtarzając taktykę Manciniego w kwestii wyczarowywania na głową tarcz, popędziła w stronę Francuza. Machnęła różdżką. Chłopak, nie spodziewając się jej ataku, upadł, gdy zaklęciem podcięła mu nogi. Jak burza wskoczyła na głaz i już zaczęła się wspinać na wyższe jego ustępy, gdy Mancini poderwał się z powrotem i rzucił w jej kierunku.

Tymczasem Dominique odzyskała przytomność i usiadła, trzymając się za obolałą głowę. Była trochę zdekoncentrowana ciągłymi wybuchami, szalejącymi dookoła, ale doszła do wniosku, że siła jednego z nich zniosła ją poza ich zasięg. Pozbywając się mroczków przed oczami, szybko rozeznała się w sytuacji. Po prawej, Ruta stała już na głazie, a metr pod nią Macnini – oboje posyłali w swoją stronę zaklęcia, sprawnie się pojedynkując. Po lewej, w stronę głazu biegł Georgiew, tarczami ochronnymi chroniąc się przed wybuchami. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Dominique, przekonany, że wciąż leży nieprzytomna.

Wykorzystując to, wycelowała różdżką w Bułgara. Z początku chciała go oszołomić, jednak uświadomiła sobie, że latający w powietrzu człowiek i czerwony, gwałtowny błysk zaklęcia nie jest dobry, kiedy wokoło wciąż biegało parę buchorożców z pełnymi rogami. Postanowiła więc wykorzystać fakt, że jest przyszywaną bratanicą samego Harry’ego Pottera.

\- _Expeliarmus!_ – ryknęła i różdżka zgrabnie wyleciała Georgiewowi z ręki. Tak. Wujek byłby z niej dumny.

Bułgar obrócił się zdezorientowany i zobaczył siedzącą na trawie Dominique. Obrócił się za różdżką, ale ta zaginęła gdzieś w akcji. Ponadto, jej lot zdekoncentrował kolejnego buchorożca - pewnie przeleciała mu tuż przed oczami. Teraz spanikował i wpadł na kolegę, powodując kolejny wybuch.

Bezbronny Georgiew osłonił głowę rękami i rzucił się pędem w stronę Dominique, zamierzając odebrać jej różdżkę. Wciąż nie chcąc ryzykować wyprowadzenia z równowagi kolejnego zwierzęcia, wycelowała w kamień wielkości pięści.

\- _Accio!_ – zawołała.

Kamień wzbił się w powietrze, lecąc w stronę dziewczyny. Po drodze natknął się jednak na głowę Georgiewa, skutecznie go ogłuszając. Nie czekając, aż Ruta zapomni, że zawarła z nią sojusz albo aż Mancini pokona w pojedynku Polkę, wstała i pognała w stronę dwójki pozostałych w grze zawodników. Z mniejszymi bądź większymi przeszkodami, w końcu skoczyła na głaz, w momencie, w którym zaklęcie Francuza sprawiło, że Ruta zachwiała się niebezpiecznie nad krawędzią głazu. Dominique w ostatniej chwili złapała ją za skraj szaty, zanim dziewczyna spadła na buchorożca, co uszkodziłoby ją dosyć poważnie.

Mancini trochę się zdziwił, albowiem ewidentnie był przekonany, że Gryfonka wciąż jest nieprzytomna. Ruta również jej się nie spodziewała, dlatego uśmiechnęła się na jej widok.

\- No w końcu – powiedziała. – Już myślałam, że ty cienka dupa jesteś.

\- Chciałabyś – zaśmiała się i odwróciła do Manciniego, który ewidentnie nie był zadowolony, że Ruta miała sojusznika.

Sama Dominique, która wściekła była na chłopaka za jego akcję z drętwotą na początku zadania, przez którą to prawie że została zdyskwalifikowana przez utratę przytomności, postanowiła zakończyć to szybko.

\- _Expeliarmus!_ – zawołała, wykorzystując rozkojarzenie Francuza spowodowane jej niespodziewanym przybyciem.

Nie trafiła i chłopaka odrzuciło do tyłu. Mancini spadł na trawę pomiędzy buchorożce, zdążając z wyczarowaniem tarczy ochronnej. Z tego wujek nie byłby dumny, gdyby to zobaczył.

\- Pięknie – pochwaliła ją Ruta.

\- Niechcący, chciałam go rozbroić – westchnęła Dominique.

\- I teraz odejmą ci punkty za źle rzucone zaklęcie, bo słyszą wszystko, co mówimy – upomniała ją Polka. – Chodź lepiej już po swojego braciszka.

Wspięły się wspólnie na szczyt głazu, przechodząc przez barierę, automatycznie zrywając zaklęcie usypiające oraz zaklęcie wyciszające, rzucone na widownię. Do ich uszu dobiegł gromki aplauz. Tymczasem rozbudzeni Louis i Gabrijeła rozglądali się dookoła zmieszani, nie za bardzo będąc w temacie.

\- Na brodę Merlina, co tu się stało? – spytał oszołomiony chłopak, rozglądając się po zburzonej przez wybuchy arenie.

\- Ruta to spowodowała, tak bardzo cię kocha, że niszczy wszystko, co jej szkodzi w dostaniu się do ciebie – zażartowała Dominique.

Zeszli w czwórkę z głazu i skierowali się do namiotu zawodników, gdzie pani Dziedzic już opatrywała Georgiewa. Bułgar wydawał się być bardzo przybity swoją szybką dyskwalifikacją. Gabrijeła wkrótce pocieszała i jego i Manciniego, który zerkał na Rutę i Dominique spode łba.

\- Nienawidzi nas – mruknęła Ruta, która razem ze swoim chłopakiem i jego siostrą, siedziała po drugiej stronie namiotu. – Jeżeli w trzecim zadaniu też będzie możliwość pojedynku, chyba będzie chciał roznieść nas w proch.

Dominique wzruszyła ramionami niezbyt przejęta. Kilka minut później wyszli z powrotem na arenę, żeby wysłuchać werdyktu sędziów. Marciniak bardzo niechętnie ustąpił Zawiszy miejsca komentatora. Dyrektor przyłożył różdżkę do swojego gardła i odezwał się magicznie wzmocnionym głosem. Georgiew dostał dwadzieścia na pięćdziesiąt możliwych punktów. Mancini czterdzieści pięć.

\- Kolejno: panna Dominique Weasley – mówił dyrektor, a dziewczyna cała się spięła – pomimo początkowych problemów, wykazała się kreatywnym myśleniem, które szybko pomogło wrócić jej do gry i sprawnie wyrównać poprzeczkę. Natomiast panna Ruta Chaber, która poradziła sobie z zadaniem bardzo dobrze, miała kilka małych potyczek. Obie panny postawiły jednak na współpracę. Postanowiliśmy je nagrodzić kolejnego czterdziestoma sześcioma i czterdziestoma siedmioma punktami.

\- No i piątka, piękna! – zawołała uradowana Dominique Weasley w stronę drugiej zawodniczki. Między obiema dziewczynami zdawała się wywiązać mocniejsza nić przyjaźni.

***

Imogen nie mogła zasnąć. W zasadzie nie było to nic dziwnego. Kamienne ściany i betonowa podłoga piwnicy wcale nie ocieplały pomieszczenia, a głód nie pomagał w odpoczynku. Akurat była jej pora na drzemkę. Starała się ją wykorzystać, lecz chude nogi Ala, jakkolwiek wygodniejsze od twardej posadzki, wciąż nie były dobrą poduszką.

Owinęła się szczelniej szatą i rozejrzała po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowali, to miejsce musiało być opuszczone od dziesiątek lat. Jedyne, wąskie i popękane okienko znajdujące się tuż pod sufitem, było pokryte tak grubą warstwą kurzu, że nawet za dnia promienie słońca ledwie przebijały się przez nią do środka. Na początku próbowali wspiąć się do szybki i uciec przez nią, ale śmierciożercy rzucili na nie zaklęcia odpychające, które Ślizgoni może i byliby w stanie zdjąć, gdyby tylko mieli przy sobie różdżki.

Usłyszała przytłumione kroki dochodzące zza drewnianych drzwi. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, czując jak serce w jej klatce piersiowej zaczyna uderzać mocniej o żebra. Przyjście śmierciożerców przeważnie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Drzwi otwarły się, potwornie skrzypiąc i do środka zajrzała ciemna, wysoka postać. W półmroku spowodowanym przez promienie księżyca w pełni, które próbowały przebić się przez warstwę kurzu w okienku, Atkinson nie potrafiła dostrzec twarzy, ale po sylwetce poznała, że był to mężczyzna. Rzucił coś na podłogę i bez słowa wyszedł. Tak!

Wstała i podeszła do przedmiotu, którym, jak podejrzewała, okazał się być bochenek czerstwego chleba. Z zadowoleniem wróciła na swoje miejsce pod ścianą. Podzieliła ich śniadanio-obiado-kolację na trzy części, jedną z nich wyciągając w stronę siedzącego obok niej Albusa. Chłopak jednak rzucił jej tylko przeciągłe spojrzenie i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mam ochoty – mruknął.

Wyglądał koszmarnie. Był blady, wychudzony, miał podkrążone oczy. Atkinson podejrzewała, że wcale nie wyglądała dużo lepiej, ale żyła według zasady „czego nie widać, tego nie ma”. Nie widziała swojego odbicia w lustrze już od… nie wiedziała, od jak dawna, bo straciła poczucie czasu. Codziennie jednak spoglądała na twarz przyjaciela, więc to nią się bardziej przejmowała. Jak, na przykład, teraz, kiedy wywróciła oczami.

\- Potter – powiedziała. – Jedz.

\- At… naprawdę nie chcę. Ty zjedz. Wyglądasz źle, uwierz, sprzyda ci się.

Uniosła brwi.

\- Czyżby? – warknęła i jeszcze bardziej wystawiła rękę, w której trzymała jego część chleba. – Jedz to, albo wcisnę ci to siłą. Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolna.

Albus wiedział. Już nie raz miał tutaj braki apetytu. Rozumiała go. Sama też czasem z trudem wpychała w siebie kolejne kęsy starego chleba, ale wiedziała, że jak nie będą jeść, będzie z nimi jeszcze bardziej krucho, niż do tej pory. Niestety, Albus – z chyba dość typową jak dla Potterów ignorancją – jak nie miał apetytu, nie musiał jeść – proste? Och, bardzo!

Jej przyjaciel bardzo powoli i niechętnie zaczął przeżuwać chleb. Swoją część Imogen wsadziła do kieszeni szaty, po czym wstała. Przełknęła ślinę i przeszła do kąta pomieszczenia, gdzie leżał ten straszny mężczyzna.

On sam nie był w zasadzie straszny. Straszne było to, co mu robili. Ani Atkinson, ani Albus nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, kim ten facet był. Z tego, co mówili śmierciożercy, gdy przychodzili się nad nim poznęcać, wydedukowali, że zaszedł w czymś za skórę Voldemortowi. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, co takiego zrobił, ale teraz leżał na podłodze, cały zakrwawiony, ledwie żywy.

Atkinson uklękła przy nim.

\- Proszę pana – powiedziała nieśmiało. – Dostaliśmy chleb.

Mężczyzna otworzył czarne oczy i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Poznawał jednak jej twarz i wiedział, że jest przyjacielem.

Kiedy upewniła się, że ją rozpoznał, delikatnie, żeby go jakoś nie uszkodzić, podniosła jego głowę i położyła ją sobie na kolanach. Nie chciała go przypadkiem zabić, gdyby zaczął się krztusić. Zaczęła więc odrywać maleńkie kawałki chleba i ostrożnie wkładać mu je do ust, cierpliwie czekając aż przełknie. Poczuła na sobie wzrok obserwującego ją Albusa. Podniosła głowę. Nie jadł. Posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale zaraz uświadomiła sobie, że w półmroku raczej nie widać było jej twarzy. Chłopak jednak zbyt dobrze ją znał, żeby nie wyczuć sposobu, w jaki na niego popatrzyła. Ona też, choć nie widziała jego wyrazu, była pewna, że wywrócił oczami. Mimo to podniósł ponownie chleb do ust.

Kiedy już skończył, Atkinson nadal karmiła nieznanego mężczyznę. Pięć minut później dało się jednak słyszeć przytłumione głosy na górze i dudnienie zbliżających się kroków. Odłożyła więc ostrożnie głowę czarodzieja i wróciła do Albusa, który podniósł się z ziemi, przełykając ślinę. Tym razem szło do nich kilka osób, nie jedna. To, plus fakt, że był to drugi raz w ciągu godziny, kiedy ktoś tu szedł, nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego. Serce znów zaczęło uderzać jej mocniej o żebra.

Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, z tak samo przeraźliwym skrzypieniem, jak wcześniej. Weszli po kolei – najpierw ciemnowłosa kobieta z burzą gęstych, czarnych włosów – Bellatriks Lestrange. Za nią do środka wkroczyła dwójka wysokich, podobnych do siebie ciemnowłosych mężczyzn – bracia Rudolfus i Rabastan. Nie spodziewała się zobaczyć nikogo więcej, bo z tego co wiedziała, pilnowała ich tutaj tylko ta trójka, a jednak, ktoś za nimi szedł. Ktoś, na widok kogo coś podeszło Imogen do gardła… to był _on_.

Lord Voldemort wkroczył powoli do pomieszczenia. Atkinson nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku czując, jak serce wali jej przeraźliwie o żebra. Nie. Skoro on tu był, znaczy, że nie stanie się z nimi nic dobrego.

Czarnoksiężnik rzucił na nich leniwe spojrzenie brązowych oczu, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do skatowanego mężczyzny, a światło księżyca zdawało się śledzić każdy jego krok. Stanął nad ofiarą swoich sług, przyglądając jej się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Czterdzieści lat… - powiedział cicho Voldemort, a jego głos przeszył Atkinson do szpiku kości. – Tak wiele lat… może pasowałoby się przywitać.

Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny gwałtownie podnosiła się i opadła. Krzyknął z bólu, kiedy czarnoksiężnik machnął jakby od niechcenia różdżką, a Klątwa Imperius zaczęła zmuszać jego zmaltretowane ciało do wstania.

Atkinson zacisnęła oczy z przerażenia i złapała Albusa za rękę. Poczuła jego mocny uścisk, który znaczył „Nie jesteś w tym sama, spokojnie”. Jego potterowska siła jej samej dodawała trochę odwagi. Z pewnością również był przerażony, ale potrafił zgrabnie to ukryć. Była mu za to wdzięczna, bo gdyby nie wsparcie przyjaciela, wybuchłaby w tej piwnicy płaczem chyba z tysiąc razy.

Otworzyła oczy akurat w momencie, w którym Rudolfus Lestrange machnął różdżką. Mężczyzna ledwie stanął na nogach, kiedy siła zaklęcia sprawiła, że upadł. Cała trójka śmierciożerców ryknęła głośnym śmiechem. Kąciki ust Voldemorta podniosły się lekko. Bezlitosnym wzrokiem przyglądał się, jak klątwa nadal zmuszała jego ofiarę do powstania i wyprostowania się.

Kiedy w końcu mężczyźnie udało się znaleźć w pozycji pionowej, spojrzał czarnoksiężnikowi prosto w oczy, choć w jego samych czaił się ogromny ból.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że będę błagał cię o przebaczenie, to jesteś w błędzie – powiedział słabo. – Nie żałuję niczego, co zrobiłem.

Kąciki ust Voldemorta ponownie się podniosły.

\- A szkoda – odparł cicho tonem, który mówił, że niewiele go to obchodziło.

Odwrócił się, a uwolniony spod klątwy mężczyzna opadł bezwładnie na ziemię, lecz Voldemort, utraciwszy już nim zainteresowanie, nie przejął się tym. Teraz liczyła się dla niego tylko dwójka dzieci stojących pod ścianą. Jego upiornie blada w świetle księżyca twarz przerażała Atkinson i doprowadzała niemal do palpitacji serca.

Rzucił na nią okiem, bardziej z zasady niż chęci, za to dłużej skupił spojrzenie na Albusie. Poczuła, jak mięśnie jej przyjaciela napinają się pod tym wzrokiem. Voldemort przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, przechylając z zaciekawieniem głowę i badając dokładnie każdy cal jego twarzy, jakby próbował znaleźć każdą podobiznę wyglądu, jaka łączyła chłopaka z ojcem.

W końcu czarnoksiężnik odwrócił od niego wzrok, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w Imogen, która czuła, jak jej serce, wcześniej tak żywo działające, teraz zamiera.

\- _Imperio_ – wyszeptał mężczyzna i dziewczyna poczuła jak spływa na nią dziwna fala, która sprawiła, że jej myśli gdzieś odleciały.

Usłyszała jak Voldemort powtarza zaklęcie, tym razem celując różdżką w Ala.

\- Zapomnicie o chwili, w której rzuciłem na was ten czar, jak i o tym, że wypowiedziałem te słowa – usłyszała rozkaz, wypowiadany cichym, przenikliwym głosem.

Fala ją opuściła, a myśli wróciły na swoje miejsce. Uświadomiła sobie, że coś usuwa się z jej umysłu, jakieś wspomnienie. I rzeczywiście – nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, co stało się kilka sekund wcześniej.

Voldemort rzucił jeszcze na nich niedbale okiem, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, odprowadzany pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem Bellatriks Lestrange.

Zatrzymał się w wejściu i obrócił. Spojrzał na śmierciożerców.

\- Chcę, żeby usłyszał go jego ojciec – wyszeptał. – Ma go słyszeć głośno i wyraźnie.

Kobieta ukłoniła się przed nim nisko, a za nią ten gest powtórzyli jej mąż i szwagier, robiąc to z niemal tak samo wielkim oddaniem, jak ona.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Rabastan podszedł do Albusa, a z jego twarzy nie schodził okrutny uśmiech. Złapał go za włosy, szarpnął i popchnął na środek piwnicy tak mocno, że chłopak prawie że upadł na podłogę. Bellatriks zawyła szyderczym śmiechem, nie mogąc się doczekać zabawy.

Serce Atkinson waliło teraz jak szalone, a jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, próbując nadążyć za szybkim oddechem. Kiedy usłyszała wrzask przyjaciela, skuliła się pod ścianą, ściskając dłońmi uszy i zaciskając oczy, a spod powiek zaczęły cieknąć jej łzy przerażenia.


End file.
